Jeddie Shuffle
by angel1002
Summary: This is an IPod shuffle fic. See inside for a better summary
1. IntroductionSummary

This story is different then what I have done before. Each chapter will be based on a song. What I'm going to do is set my Ipod to shuffle and whatever song it lands on is what I'll write something about Jeddie in relation to that song and each chapter will stand on it's own.

I can't guarantee a time frame. Eddie and Janet may be in high school, they may be older adults or it may be current. They may be two single people getting to know each other, they may be an established couple, they may be married, engaged or not together at all. It just depends on the song but I promise that I'm going to make sure that Eddie and Janet have a happy ending (if at all possible)

I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Committment

**I own none of the characters from October road or the song Commitment by Leann Rimes**

_**What I'm lookin' for is a love that's forever**_

_**Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat and stay for all time**_

_**What I'm praying for is a match made in heaven**_

_**Someone who will worship my body and still put his heart on line**_

_**Commitment**_

_**Someone who will go the distance**_

_**I need someone who will stand power**_

_**Who will make me go weak in the knees.**_

_**Commitment**_

_**And everything that goes with it**_

_**I need honor and love in my life from somebody**_

_**Who's playin' for keeps**_

_**What I'm searchin' for is a man who will stand by me**_

_**Who will walk in the fire and be my flame in the night**_

_**I don't settle for less than what I deserve**_

_**A friend and a lover who will love me for the rest of my life**_

_**Commitment**_

_**Someone who will go the distance**_

_**I need someone who will stand power**_

_**Who will make me go weak in the knees.**_

_**Commitment**_

_**And everything that goes with it**_

_**I need honor and love in my life from somebody**_

_**Who's playin' for keeps**_

_**Yeah, I've had promises broken, three words left unspoken**_

_**They just left me achin' for more**_

_**But I've found temptation, I won't be impatient **_

_**There's one thing that's worth waiting for **_

_**Commitment**_

_**Someone who will go the distance**_

_**I need someone who will stand power**_

_**Who will make me go weak in the knees.**_

_**Commitment**_

_**And everything that goes with it**_

_**I need honor and love in my life from somebody**_

_**Who's playin' for keeps**_

Janet Meadows moaned into Eddie Latekka's mouth as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to keep this kiss going on as long as possible because she knew what would happen when they broke apart. After a few more minutes of kissing, Eddie slowly pulled away and got out of bed

"Why don't you stay?" Janet asked.

"Cause Phyz is worse than my mother." Eddie told her as he got dressed. "He'll give me the third degree if I don't come home"

"So why not answer his questions?"

"Don't start and ruin the wonderful night that we had." Eddie finished dressing and then kissed Janet goodbye. "I'll you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Janet, don't be angry."

"Make sure you lock the door."

As Eddie walked out of her bedroom and then her house the convicted feelings that have been bubbling inside of her began to rise to surface, as they do every time Eddie walks out of her bedroom. She couldn't understand how she could feel so happy and disappointed at the same time. Janet's life began to spiral out of control six weeks ago.

_She was home one early evening after her shift at Sully's when Eddie stopped over to plant some flowers that she had ordered. Her door was opened and Eddie just walked in, something he had done on numerous occasions, yelling for her as he went. Stepping out of the shower she heard Eddie yelling for her. Thinking that something is wrong, she quickly wrapped a towel around her body, stepped out of the bathroom and followed Eddie's voice until she found him. "Eddie, what the hell is wrong?" He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her. _

"_Hey Janet." _

"_What are you…Eddie. Eddie?" Janet snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, bringing him back to the present. "Latekka." _

"_Oh sorry. I…uhh…wow." He managed to mumble as his eyes traveled up and down her practically naked body._

"_Why are you here?" _

"_Uhh…I…flowers." _

"_What about flowers?" _

"_The flowers you ordered came in. I came over to…my God Janet, you are beautiful." Feeling flattered but uncomfortable at the same time, Janet attempted to cover herself with her arms. _

"_Maybe you should…maybe you should go and plant…" Eddie walked to her until he was standing in front of her. Slowly, he reached out and ran his hand over her bare shoulder. _

"_Why are you trying to hide? You've got nothing to be ashamed of." _

"_You should go plant those flowers and I should get dressed." _

"_No I shouldn't and no you shouldn't." _

"_Eddie this isn't right." _

"_We've been dancing around this for months Janet." _

"_Flirting is one thing Sex is another. We haven't even been out…" _

"_Stop talking." Before Janet could respond Eddie crashed his lips to Janet's and she couldn't help herself. She responded to his kiss eagerly. Without breaking the kiss, Eddie pushed Janet to her room, losing her towel along the way, Before Janet could process what was happening she was naked on her bed with a naked Eddie on top of her worshiping her body with his lips, tongue, hands and penis until they both were groaning with orgasmic bliss. _

_After making love, they ordered and at pizza in bed with some beer to wash it down with. Janet was surprised at the tenderness that Eddie was showing her. His kisses were tender, his caresses were tender and his voice was full of emotion when he told her she was beautiful, something he did over and over. After they made love a second time, Eddie kissed her and then climbed out of bed._

"_Where are you going?" She asked_

"_Home." _

"_You don't have to leave. You are welcome to stay. In fact, I would like it if you would stay." _

"_I can't Janet. I have to be up early in the morning and all of my clothes are at home." _

"_Right." Eddie could hear the hurt in her voice. He threw his shirt over his head and sat back down on the bed next to her. _

"_Tonight was amazing Janet." He told her, hoping like hell she believed him. _

"_Then why are you leaving?" _

"_I already told you why." He leaned down and kissed her. "I hope that this isn't a one time thing Janet. I want to continue to see you." _

"_I would like that." _

"_Good." He kissed her once more. "I'll stop by Sully's tomorrow. Goodnight Janet." _

"_Goodnight Eddie. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." _

"_Me too." _

_The following day, Eddie sent Janet a few text messages throughout day just saying "Hi" another one said "Thanks for last night" and one that told her "Thinking about you", and those simple words gave her confidence in this relationship, that she had lost when he left her alone in bed the night before but that confidence failed when he walked into the bar later that night._

_Janet expected a kiss or at least a hug when they saw each other but she got neither. He acted like nothing had changed. He sauntered in, like he always does, said "Hi", ordered a beer and then took it over to a table with Ikey, and Owen. Janet let this roll off her back, thinking that he was just looking forward to hanging out with his friends but his attitude towards her didn't change as the night wore on. He wasn't treating her badly. He was treating her as he always did, a good friend that poured his beers, not the woman he slept with, twice the night before._

_Eddie stayed at the bar as it closed down. He helped Janet sweep the floor and put up the chairs, like he always did. Once Janet finished all of her closing duties Eddie grabbed her, pushed her back to the bar and began to kiss her in earnest. Any plans that Janet had about confronting Eddie went right out the window the second his lips touched hers. They probably would have had sex on the bar if Janet hadn't come to her senses because things were pretty hot and heavy. The managed to pull themselves away from each other, long enough to drive back to Janet's house and when they got there they barely made it to her bedroom and when they did, there was a trail of their clothes that followed them there. They made love again, and like the previous night, Eddie left her when they were done cuddling. _

So for the past six weeks, Eddie and Janet's relationship continued as friends during the day and in public to lovers for a few hours at night. During the day, Janet was disappointed in herself because she felt like Eddie was using her and was embarrassed to be seen with her but at night, when she was in his arms, she felt like the most treasured woman in Knights Ridge, until she was left alone in her bed. As she lay alone in her bed again, she made the decision to change her life. She couldn't continue to live like this and she was going to stand up for herself and tell Eddie that it was time to make his choice, even if it meant that his choice wouldn't be her and she would lose him. It's what was best for her future.

"Come on. Let's go back to your place." Eddie whispered huskily in her ear the following night. Janet had to bite back a moan as his thumb expertly flicked her nipple over her bra.

"Eddie…"

"Yeah baby?" Janet gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I…we can't do this tonight." Eddie looked at Janet, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"If it's because you are on your period, I can use a condom. I just really want you."

"Do you really want me?"

"What the hell does that mean Janet?"

"I can tell that you want me at night, in the privacy of my home but during the day I don't have that same feeling."

"Janet I…"

"Let me get this out Eddie." He nodded. "We have been great friends for the past few years, something that I cherish. Six weeks ago we took that friendship to the next level and began sleeping together. Call me old fashioned, but when I sleep with someone, I expect some type of acknowledgement of that sexual relationship outside of the bedroom, in public. When we are having sex, you are the most caring, attentive man that I know. When we are in public, like here at the bar, you act like nothing has changed and it makes me feel used."

"I'm not using you Janet. I really care about you."

"I think that deep down you do and have no problem admitting that when we are alone. I like you and I really care about you as well Eddie but I can't continue this relationship like it is because it makes me feel like your dirty little secret." Eddie opened his mouth to tell her that she wasn't his dirty little secret but she held up her hand to stop him. "I am a great woman who deserves a man who will love her everyday and everywhere, not just in bed. I know that there is a man out there who is my everything, a man that I can love with my whole heart. Maybe that's you, maybe it's not but I need to find him. I deserve to be someone's everything and I refuse to settle for less than what I deserve."

"I'm sorry that I have made you feel like that. I don't think of you like a dirty little secret."

"Maybe not, but that's how I feel."

"What can I do?"

"Make a choice Eddie. Me or your reputation."

"My reputation? What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'm asking you to make a choice Eddie. Do you want me all of the time or just when the sun goes down? I want a relationship with you; I think that we could be something good so I'm leaving it up to you. If you want an honest to God relationship then on Friday, three days from now, I want to see you at Sully's with flowers, candy or hell you don't have to have anything. I just want you to be at Sully's so you can kiss me, in public in front of most of the residents of our town. A public declaration like that will prove to me, more than words could that you want to be with me, that you want to make a commitment to me, to us. If you decided that you don't want a relationship there will be no hard feelings. I will have the memories of six weeks of amazing sex and hopefully we could still be friends."

"Janet I…"

"Please don't say anything. Hopefully I've given you something to think about so go home and think."

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Goodnight Eddie." He nodded and slowly left the bar. As soon as the door shut the brave façade that Janet had been portraying crumbled as tears slid down her face. She knew she did the right thing, for herself but the fear that she not only lost the best lover that she had ever had but one of her best friends as well terrified her.

Janet told Eddie that she had hopefully given him something to think about but he knew that there really was nothing to think about. He knew what he had to do and he was going to do it. Even though he hated to admit it, Janet was right. There was a small part of him that was afraid of his friend's reaction to his new relationship with Janet but now he doesn't care what anyone thinks. If his friends are really his friends then they will support him. Janet's was the only thoughts he cared about and he hated that she felt like he used her but he couldn't blame her. He basically did treat her as if he was ashamed of her. At first, he was trying to hide their relationship, hiding it until he knew what it meant. He now knows what she means to him, he's known it for a few weeks. It was just a lot easier to keep things as they were instead of changing because it was working for them, or at least he thought it was.

He didn't need until Friday to make his choice. He has made his choice. He would have told her before he left the bar but she wants a public declaration then that's what she was going to get. On Friday Knights Ridge will know that he is in love with Janet Meadows.

Janet's stomach was in knots. These past three days have been the longest of her life. So much was riding on Eddie's choice. He hadn't been back to the bar since their conversation but he had sent her text messages to let her know that he was thinking about her which meant that he hadn't totally blown her off, something Janet counted as a positive.

"Janet, can I get you down here?"

"In a sec Brian." She called to her patron at the other end of the bar. She finished filling a couple of mugs, handed them off and then went to the opposite end of the bar. "What's up? Are you ready for a refill already?"

"No. Latekka brought in these flowers and told us to make sure that you got them." Janet's heart started to pound in excitement when she saw the vase full of wildflowers. It had to be the biggest flower arrangement that she had ever seen.

"Where is he?" She asked, her eyes darting around the bar.

"Not sure. He told us to make sure you got these and then he disappeared."

"Oh. I see. Well thanks." Janet took the flowers, found a spot for them on the counter and then pulled the card out. _"You're right. You deserve so much more than what I have given you. Tonight that all changes"_ Janet read with a smile. Tucking the card in her back pocket she returned to work, anxiously waiting for Eddie to come out of hiding.

Meanwhile from his hiding spot, Eddie watched as Janet got her flowers, looked around for him and then read the card. He was so excited when he saw her smile. It made him so happy to know his words put that beautiful smile on her beautiful face. He continued to watch and wait for the perfect moment to tell her how he felt.

Janet was returning to the bar after delivering a pitcher of beer to a rowdy group of Duf students when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and spun her around. "I love you." He whispered. Before she could respond his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. When they broke apart, the bar was practically silent and everyone was staring at them. "What?" Eddie asked the crowd. "Have you guys never seen a guy kiss the woman he loves before?"

"You love me?" Janet asked, shocked by what just took place.

"I love you Janet." And to prove that to her, he leaned forward and kissed her again and this time when they broke apart the patrons in the bar were cheering.

"Can we go outside to talk in private?" Janet asked breathlessly.

"Whatever you want." Eddie took her hand and they walked outside together. "Was that public enough for you?" He asked her once they were alone.

"So much more then I anticipated."

"Janet I was a total ass who treated you like shit. I know that I made you feel like I was ashamed of you but that is so far from the truth. I am proud to be with you. I could go give you a number of reasons for my dumb actions but they aren't important. What's important is from this moment on I am totally committed to you and to what we may become if you'll have me."

"I'll have you Eddie."

"Look I know that I told you that I love you and just because I said it I don't expect you to say it back. I'll wait until you're ready. I don't want you to feel pressured to say anything until you're ready."

"I love you too Eddie."

"You do?" She nodded and this time it was Janet who initiated the kiss.

"Oh Janet." Eddie whispered placing his forehead against hers when they broke apart. "I can't wait to see where this goes.'

"I have an idea where this might go."

"Oh really?" Eddie pulled away and smiled at his girlfriend. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I think that we are going to be in each other's lives for a very long time."

"Is that so? Even though I love the thought of that is there a reason for this theory?"

"I'm pregnant Eddie."

"Huh? Did you just say that you're pregnant?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I took a pregnancy test on Tuesday morning. I had every intention of telling you but I needed to know where we stood as a couple first."

"Meaning?"

"I knew that if I told you about the baby, you would step up and do the right thing for me and the baby. I know that you would stay with me because of the baby and I don't want to be with someone who really doesn't want to be with me for the sake of a child. It's not a good environment for anyone, especially our baby and I love you too much to force you into an unwanted situation"

"I get that and I'm sorry that I put you in the situation that caused you doubt what we are."

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. I know where we stand know and that's what's important." Janet wiped away the tears that were falling. "I know that we didn't have any plans for a baby so I gotta know, are you okay with this baby because if not, I am prepared to raise this baby on my own."

"What part of totally committed to you do you not get Janet?" He asked her with a smile. "Sure, I had no plans for a baby right now but since one is on the way I am ecstatic. I'm going to be a daddy. We're going to be a family and I have never been happier Janet." He placed a hand on her belly. "Hi baby. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you." Janet linked her hand with Eddie's as tears rolled down her cheek. "I hope to God those are happy tears that you are shedding."

"They are. I love you."

"I love you too." Eddie and Janet closed the distance that separated them and shared the first of many kisses in their new relationship.

**So what do you think? Send me a review and let me know.**


	3. He Didn't Have To Be

I own none of the characters from October Road nor do I own the song "He didn't have to be" By Brad Paisley

_**When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new**_

_**It always winds up feeling more like a job interview**_

_**My mama used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone**_

_**Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run**_

_**I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old**_

_**He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go**_

_**A few months later I remember lying there in bed**_

_**I overheard him pop the question and I prayed that she'd say yes**_

_**And then all of the sudden**_

_**Ah it seemed to strange to me**_

_**How we went from something's missing**_

_**To a family**_

_**Lookin' back all I can say**_

_**About all the things he did for me**_

_**Is I hope that I'm at least half the dad**_

_**That he didn't have to be**_

_**I met the girl who's now my wife about three years ago**_

_**We had the perfect marriage but we wanted something more**_

_**Now here I stand surrounded by my family and friends**_

_**Crowded round the nursery window as they bring the baby in**_

_**And then all of the sudden**_

_**Ah it seemed to strange to me**_

_**How we went from something's missing**_

_**To a family**_

_**Lookin' through the glass I think about the man **_

_**That's standing next to me**_

_**And I hope that I'm at least half the dad**_

_**That he didn't have to be**_

_**Lookin' back all I can say**_

_**About all the things he did for me**_

_**I hope I'm at least half the dad**_

_**That he didn't have to be**_

_**Cause he didn't have to be**_

* * *

"_Come on Latekka. Pull it together. Be a man and ask her." _Eddie was giving himself a pep talk, as he walked into Sully's right after they opened. He has been trying to ask Janet out for weeks but he kept chickening out because he was terrified that she would say no. She was such and amazing, beautiful woman, too good for him so it wouldn't surprise him if she said no but he really wanted her to say yes. As soon as he saw her come behind the bar from the back, his heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in his stomach decided to take flight.

"Morning Latekka." Janet said brightly as Eddie made himself comfortable at the bar.

"Good morning Janet."

"So what'll it be? A cup of Sully's finest sludge?"

"Sounds good. Can I get it to go with..?"

"Cream and sugar. I know." As she passed by him to grab a cup he caught a whiff of her perfume and he savored the scent.

"_God, how is it possible for someone to smell so damn good?" _He thought to himself. He continued to watch/stare at her as she moved around the bar until she set his cup down in front of him.

"You okay Eddie?" She asked softly. "You look like you are about to puke."

"Huh? No. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He attempted to hand his money to her but she wouldn't take it.

"It's on the house."

"Janet, take the money."

"Really Eddie, don't worry about it."

"You're going to get into trouble if you keep giving me free coffee every morning."

"What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him." She said. She flashed him a smile and returned to work.

Not wanting to seem too obvious he continued to sit at the bar and sip his coffee until Janet returned to him and asked if he needed anything else.

"No. I'm good." He managed to get out.

"Okay well, yell if you change your mind." As she started to walk away, Eddie called her back. "That was quick. What can I get you?"

"I uhhh, I was wondering…" He couldn't do it. "Never mind. I'll see you later." He abruptly stood and walked away, leaving Janet slightly confused. He got as far as the door when he turned around and returned to the bar. He was tired of being afraid. He wasn't leaving until he asked her out. "Hey Janet." Surprised when she heard his voice she walked over to the corner of the bar where he was standing.

"What's up Latekka? You are acting really weird."

"God, I'm so nervous." He mumbled. Janet opened her mouth to say something but Eddie continued to talk. He had to get it out. "Janet, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He said in one breath. He watched as his question registered on her face; first surprised, then confusion and finally happiness, or at least he hoped it was happiness.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I…"

"Hey it's fine. I have to get to work. I'll see you later Janet." Before he could be humiliated any further he hurried out of Sully's, ignoring the sound of his name being called. He rushed to his truck, so no one would see the humiliation in his handsome features. He started the truck and then he just sat there, staring out of the window. He couldn't believe that she said no. He thought that it would be a possibility but he still was in shock. He had wanted something more than a friendship for awhile now and he thought that she was the one; the one that he could be in a stable relationship with, the one he might marry and have children with, the one that he could grow old with and now it turned out that she was the one who wouldn't even go out with him and he needed to know why. If he knew, maybe he could change and then maybe she would go out with him. Shutting off the truck he climbed out and returned to Sully's. He caught her eye as soon as he walked in the door and he moved to a more private area of the bar. A couple minutes later she joined him.

"Look Eddie…"

"Janet I…" They both spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead." Janet told him. He looked so utterly devastated and her heart broke for him.

"You have no idea what it took for me to ask you out. I was so nervous and worried that you would say no and you did, so I gotta know, is it me? Do you not like me? Am I that much of an asshole or is there someone else and I'm too late? If it's me I can change if you would just give me a chance." Eddie never thought that he would be practically begging a woman to go out with him, but here he was, begging but he didn't care. He wanted a relationship with Janet that much.

"It's not you Eddie. I like you just the way you are."

"Then there is someone else?" Janet nodded. "Oh." He was silent for a moment. "Who is it?"

"Ian."

"Ian?" Suddenly a huge smile crossed his face. "Ian." Ian was Janet's seven year old son.

"I tried to tell you before you rushed out of here that I probably couldn't get a sitter for tonight but I would like to go out with you so maybe we can go another time?" An idea suddenly popped in Eddie's head.

"Bring Ian with us."

"Eddie that's sweet but not necessary. We can just go another night."

"It took me weeks to get up the nerve to ask you out and now that you have said yes, I don't want to wait. You, Ian and I, we'll have fun. What do you say?" He gave her puppy dog eyes and she found herself agreeing. "I'll pick you guys up about five. What kind of food does Ian like?"

"He's seven Eddie."

"Right. Pizza it is. Make sure that you guys dress so you will be comfortable outside."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll have to wait and see." His eyes were sparkling with excitement. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight." With a smile, he walked out of Sully's and it took everything he had not to skip to his truck.

"I'm ready mom." Inn shouted as he ran into the living room.

* * *

"Go put a pair of jeans on." Janet told him. "We are going to be outside and it's going to cool down and I don't want you to be cold."

"I don't wanna wear jeans."

"I don't care. Go change now or you can go to Grammy's." Janet bluffed.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. Eddie won't tell me but I'm sure that it will be fun. Now, go change."

"Yes ma'am." As soon as Ian walked away there was a knock on her door. Checking the peephole and verifying that is was Eddie she opened the door.

"Hey." He said with a toothless grin.

"Hey yourself. Come on in." Stepping to the side, she opened the door and he came in.

"You look pretty." He told her and she felt a blush rising on her cheeks. She wasn't dressed fancy, just jeans and a casual shirt. "But then again, you always look pretty."

"Thanks." Janet watched as he pulled his arm out from behind his back and he handed her a bouquet of wildflowers. "Eddie they are gorgeous."

"I wasn't sure what your favorite kind of flower is, so I hope that you like them."

"I do. Thank you so much." Janet took a step forward, stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go put these in water." Eddie just nodded. His heart went into overdrive the second her lips touched his cheek. He knew he had it bad.

While waiting for her to return, he wandered around her small living room and looked at all of the pictures that filled the room. There were lots of pictures of Ian and a few of the two of them but he never saw a picture of Ian and his father and he made a note to ask if he was involved in Ian's life.

"What are you doing?" Eddie spun around when he heard a small voice.

"Hey little E. I was just looking at the pictures that your mom has of you."

"My name is Ian, not little E."

"Sorry about that. I know your name is Ian. I just called you little E cause when I say your name it sounds like I'm saying E."

"I'm not little either." _Great, the kid hates me._ Eddie thought as Janet walked back into the living room.

"Don't be rude Ian. What do you say to Eddie?"

"Sorry Eddie." He mumbled.

"He wasn't being rude Janet. Ian here was just clarifying some things for me."

"Yeah, sure he was." Janet looked at Eddie and then Ian and smiled. "Well I feel a little out of place here since you both are wearing Red Sox tee-shirts." She joked. Ian has been going through a baseball stage for the two years and the majority of his clothes had the Boston Red Sox logo on them so she wasn't surprised to see him in one but she was surprised to see Eddie wearing one. If he wore a tee shirt he had a bigger, baggier shirt over it but not tonight. He just had the tee shirt on and he looked damn good. The tee shirt hugged his muscles nicely.

"Do you have a Sox tee-shirt?"

"What kind of question is that Latekka?"

"Then go put it on and you won't feel out of place." Both boys were smiling at her.

"Fine." She looked at her son. "Be polite while I'm gone."

"Yes ma'am." Eddie marveled at what a good kid Ian was and how he respected his mother. He knew that Janet had been raising Ian on her own and so far she has done a hell of a job.

When Janet returned five minutes later, in a Boston Red Sox tee shirt they began their night. Janet's curiosity peaked when they drove out of town and as much as she begged, he wouldn't tell her where they were going. The only thing Janet could figure out was from the familiar direction they were driving, they were heading to Boston. Confusion set in when Eddie pulled into a small pizza joint, made them wait in the car and returned with a large pie. She wondered if he was planning on them eating dinner in his truck but five minutes later he pulled into a park. "I thought that we could have a picnic." He announced. "Is that okay?"

"I think that is a great idea? What about you Bear?"

"Can I play on the playground?" Ian asked.

"After you eat."

"Okay. A picnic is cool." They piled out of the truck, Eddie grabbed the pizza, a bag and cooler from the back of his truck and they made their way to a picnic table. He made Janet and Ian sit and relax while he took control. He pulled out plates and napkins from the bag and he gave them each a couple of slices. He then pulled out Coke, Pepsi, Root beer, Sprite and juice boxes from the cooler.

"I wasn't sure what you liked to drink, Coke or Pepsi so I brought them both and I didn't know if Ian was allowed to have pop so I brought juice if he wasn't. My mom said that some kids are allowed pop but as long as it has no caffeine so if that's the case I brought Sprite and Root beer cause I don't know what he likes." He explained.

"I'll take a Coke and I do allow Ian one pop a day without caffeine and he likes both so the Sprite or Root beer is fine." Janet was touched at the effort he was putting forth to make sure that both she and her son had everything they could want for this picnic. No one has ever done that for them before.

"Little E, what would you like?" Eddie asked him, hold a can of each in front of him.

"Root beer please." Eddie handed him the can. "Thank you." Eddie noticed that he didn't correct him on the nickname he had given him and he took that as a good sign. As they began to eat Eddie noticed that Janet was picking the pepperoni off of her plate and giving it to Ian.

"You don't like pepperoni?" He asked and she shook her head. "Oh Janet, I'm sorry. I just assumed that everyone liked pepperoni."

"It's no big deal. A lot of people assume the same thing. I'm used to picking it off and Ian loves getting extra pepperoni."

"I should have asked you what you like. God, I'm so sorry." Janet reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Relax, it's all good." She told him with a smile. "This has been the perfect evening." She pulled off a few more pepperoni and tossed them on his plate. "See now you get some extra."

"Can I go play now?" Ian spoke up. Checking his plate and finding it empty, Janet gave him permission to go play while Eddie and Janet finished their dinner in comfortable conversation.

After dinner they piled back in Eddie's truck and made their way to Boston, Ian and Janet still unaware of their destination. Janet could tell that Ian liked Eddie because he is normally a shy and timid kid but with Eddie he was outgoing and confident and Janet loved it. "Mom look, it's the stadium." Ian shouted suddenly.

"I see it Bear." Ian loved anything baseball, especially the Boston Red Sox. Janet saves up her money and takes him to at least one game a year, usually one with fireworks and they make a whole production out of it. They eat all of the stadium food, she buys him whatever souvenir that his heart desires and her boy is walking on cloud nine for at least a month afterwards. "There must be a game tonight. Traffic is crazy." She commented.

"There is a game mom. They are playing the Cleveland Indians at 7:30." Ian told her. Of course he would know that. He has their entire schedule memorized.

"Did you remember to DVR it?" She asked him and he nodded. "Good." Janet glanced over at Eddie and saw a huge grin across his face and it finally came together. "Tell me you didn't." She whispered, thankful that Ian was distracted by the hoards of people.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered as he pulled in to park.

"Why are we parking? Are we going to the game?" Ian piped up from the back.

"We sure are. How does that sound Little E?"

"It sounds so totally awesome. You're the best Eddie." Janet remained silent until Eddie parked his truck.

"You okay Janet?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He nodded. Janet turned the radio up and she turned around to Ian. "Stay." She ordered and he nodded.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked when she joined him.

"Nothing Eddie. You've done nothing wrong."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Ian."

"Ian?"

"Because of this game my son is falling into adoration and worship mode where you are concerned. He's like me. He wears his heart on his sleeve and I don't want him to get hurt. I can't just think about me. Ian is and always will be my first priority."

"And he should be. I don't want to hurt him."

"I believe that and I don't think that you ever intentionally hurt Ian because if you did then I would have to straight kick your ass." She gave him a small smile and he grinned.

"So..?"

"What happens if and when you and I don't work out and you disappear out of my life and subsequently Ian's? He will be devastated and I can't do that to him. I know that this is our first date but first dates are the beginning of a beginning right?" He nodded again. "What if our beginning doesn't have a happily ever after? I can handle that but my son can't."

"Why are you thinking the worst possible outcome Janet?"

"Because it's happened before. Ian was only three and thankfully he doesn't remember but I do. I remember when the man that Ian had come to know and probably love walked out of his life when he walked out of mine how hard it was for both of us and I can still hear him asking why he didn't love us anymore. Because of that asshole, I am very apprehensive about bringing men into my life and I haven't since but you, you're different. He already knows you and when you offered to bring Ian with us tonight I thought it would be just a movie and that would be okay but this, the picnic, the game…"

"I want a relationship with you Janet, a serious relationship. My God, it took me weeks to get up the nerve to ask you out, something that has never happened before." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it. "Do you think that I have ever put this much effort into a first date? Hell no I didn't. It was usually a fly by the seat of my pants kinda thing. Randomly pick a restaurant, usually as I'm driving around and end the night with having sex. I don't want that with you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized how bad they actually sounded. "I didn't mean it like that. I want to have sex with you, I really want that but we are just beginning. I want this relationship to be different then any relationship that I had ever had before and one of the first things is I want to work towards the privilege of sleeping with you. Do you understand?"

"I do." She whispered softly.

"We've been friends for a few years know Janet and I know how important Ian is to you. When I first figured out that I wanted something more than a friendship with you I knew that Ian is part of that and to me that is a bonus to all that is you. Not only do I want a relationship with you Janet but I want one with Ian as well." Janet felt tears fill her eyes but she determined not to cry.

"But what if…"

"What if we get started and then break up?" She nodded, afraid to speak. "I hope like hell that doesn't happen but if it does I am promising you right now, that I will not walk out of Ian's life. If it's okay with you I want to still be involved with Ian until someone else comes into your life that can take over. Every boy needs a father figure."

"This is only our first date. How do you know that you will want to continue that role if it doesn't work out between us?"

"I know because I can't imagine abandoning a child, even if he is not mine and I can't explain it Janet but I just know that it is going to work between us so honestly, I have nothing to worry about."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He saw that she was scared so he pulled her to his chest for a hug and when she lifted her face to his to say something he was unable to hold back. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "Not exactly how I pictured our first kiss, outside in a parking lot with Ian watching out the window of the truck but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Please Eddie, don't hurt my boy."

"I would rather die." He said and Janet believed him. "We should get going. Ian looks like he is going to piss his pants if we don't get in that stadium."

"Thank you for this. He will never forget it." They reluctantly pulled apart and Janet went to get Ian while Eddie shut off his truck. As soon as he was outside she knelt down to his level. "Don't you dare ask Eddie for anything during this game. He has done enough by bringing us here and I don't want you suckering him into buying you a bunch of souvenirs. If I hear you so much as ask for a drink, you and I will come back out here and wait in the truck until it's over. If you're thirsty or hungry you ask me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Make sure you tell Eddie thank you for this wonderful evening too."

"I will."

"You two ready?"

"Oh yeah." Ian exclaimed happily. Janet sent him a look and Ian threw his arms around Eddie's leg. "Thank you so much Eddie for bringing me and mom to the game." Eddie fluffed his dark curly hair.

"No problem kiddo. It's my pleasure." Ian pulled away from Eddie's legs, took one of his hands so Eddie held out his free hand for Janet and the three of them walked into the stadium.

* * *

The three of them, especially Ian had the time of their lives at the game. Eddie sat in between the two of them and he held Janet's hand the entire time except when he was clapping. When they first walked into the stadium he stopped and bought them all drinks and hotdogs, because according to him, you can't go to a baseball game without a stadium dog. When Eddie asked Ian if he wanted a hot dog, Ian looked terrified because he was afraid that if he said yes then his mom would march him right out to the truck. A look of relief passed over his face when Janet nodded. After a trip to the bathroom the boys both returned with giant foam fingers.

"I didn't ask." Ian said as soon as he saw his mother's face.

"Neither did I." Eddie asked. "I just bought it and gave it to him."

"You're spoiling him."

"What the hell did you do? Threaten him?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I know my child and if I didn't threaten him he would have asked for everything, you would have bought it and then when he came back to reality I would end up being the bad guy when I say no and besides, you have already done too much."

"Not nearly enough and believe me, it's been my pleasure." Janet smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

During the seventh inning, the sun had gone down and Janet left her coat in the truck so without thinking twice Eddie gave Janet his coat. It didn't surprise Janet that Ian stayed awake for the entire game and ten minutes after he was in his seat he was sound asleep. When they got back to Janet's apartment Eddie carried him inside and put him in bed and then Janet changed him into his pajama's, kissed his head and went to the living room to join Eddie.

"Would you like a beer?"

"I would love a beer." Smiling, Janet went into the kitchen grabbed two beers, returned and handed Eddie his. He patted the seat next to him and she joined him. "Damn, this tastes good. I always have a beer or two at the games but I didn't want to risk driving home with Ian in the car."

"You are very thoughtful, giving up beer for the sake of my son." Eddie set his beer down and slowly moved closer to Janet.

"This was the best first date of my life."

"Mine to." He was now so close to her that their thighs were touching.

"I hope that this is the last first date that I will ever go on." He was inching his face towards hers.

"That would be nice." He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"I really want you kiss me right now." In an instant Eddie's lips were on Janet's and this time, it wasn't just a quick gentle kiss. This was a kiss full of passion that left them both breathless and when they got their breath back they did it again, and again, and again for at least an hour. Neither of them had ever felt anything like what they were feeling before.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said with a grin as she settled against his chest. His fingers immediately began running his fingers through her dark, soft curls. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where is Ian's dad?" Janet figured that was what he was going to ask.

"Who the hell knows and frankly, I don't really care."

"What's the story with you two?"

"His name is Alex. We met when I lived in Boston. I knew going into the relationship that he didn't want children and at that point in my life because I was so obsessed with my job, I was okay with that and honestly, I wasn't counting on anything long term with him. We used condoms most of the time and if we didn't then he relied on the old "pull out and pray method." Well obviously he didn't pull out quick enough or pray hard enough because I got pregnant. He offered me money for an abortion and I refused so before Ian was even born he signed over his parental rights. He has never even met Ian."

"Does he help you out financially at all?"

"Nope. When he signed away his parental rights he signed away any financial responsibility towards Ian which is fine by me. I don't want his money when he doesn't want his own son."

"So you have been raising Ian all by yourself?"

"No not all by myself. I moved back home because I'm not stupid and I knew that I was going to need help and my family has been amazing. With my schedule at the bar I am able to get Ian off to school and then go to work. The bus drops him off at my parent's house and they watch him until I get off of work and if they can't do it then my sister helps out. My family has been amazing."

"What did you do in Boston?"

"I have a degree in art history and I worked at the art museum. I loved it."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Not now. Knights Ridge is the best place to raise Ian and his stability and happiness is all that matters to me. Maybe one day, I'll go back but for now I'm content working at Sully's serving up beer and the money isn't so bad."

"If you could would you change anything?"

"Not a damn thing. I love Ian so much it makes my heart hurt and if it didn't happen like it did then I wouldn't have him and I can't imagine my life without him in it."

"You are undeniably the most amazing woman that I have ever met."

"No. There are other single mother's out there who have it a lot worse than I do."

"That's true but I don't know them. Janet, to me you are amazing." He lifted her face to his and he kissed her again.

* * *

Over the next nine months Eddie and Janet's relationship progressed wonderfully as did Ian and Eddie's relationship. At least once a week, sometimes twice Eddie and Janet would go out alone and some nights Janet's parents or sister kept Ian overnight so they could make love without the fear of interruption. When they weren't out on their dates Eddie was hanging out at Janet's apartment or taking them both out. Ian adored Eddie and the feeling was mutual on Eddie's behalf. If for some reason Eddie wasn't able to tuck him in at night, Ian wouldn't go to sleep unless he could talk to him on the phone. The biggest surprise to Janet was the fact that Eddie's family, his parents, his brother and sister accepted her and more importantly Ian with open arms and hearts. Eddie took his girlfriend and her son over to his family's house on Christmas and they had gifts for both of them to open. Eddie's family was wonderful to her and Ian and she knew that they truly loved her son and that's what mattered most to her.

"We need to get up and dressed." Janet mumbled as Eddie placed kisses up her naked body.

"I don't wanna." He replied into her breast.

"I wish we could stay like this for the rest of the night but Ian will be home from scouts soon and I really don't want him walking in on us." Janet pushed him off and climbed out of her bed. Since Ian started boy scouts, Eddie and Janet had used their time alone to make love since they didn't get to do it that often. "And I haven't even started dinner yet and I know that you are starving."

"Damn right I am. I always work up an appetite when we make love."

"Hurry up and get dressed." She quickly kissed him and left him to get dressed.

Ten minutes later Eddie was walking out of her room and Ian was walking in the apartment. "Hi Bear. How was scouts?" Janet asked.

"Fine." Ian mumbled quietly.

"Just fine?"

"Yeah mom. Just fine."

"Hey little E. What goes on?" Eddie greeted.

"Nothing." Ian placed some papers on the table. "I'm going to my room."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Janet asked him.

"No."

"Okay then. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Ian nodded and went to his room. Janet went and picked up the papers that he set down and she knew immediately why he was upset. She handed it to Eddie to read and he sighed. "You know, I get that they do this damn camping trip every year, but do they have to call it "A father/son camping trip." What about the kids like Ian, whose dad's aren't in their lives? How do they think it makes them feel?" Janet was furious because her baby was hurting.

"Janet can I take him?"

"What?"

"If it's okay with Ian I would like to take him."

"Oh Eddie, he would love that." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. I want to do this. I'm going to go talk to him." Eddie walked over to Ian's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Ian called

"Please little E, can I come in?"

"Fine." Eddie walked into Ian's room and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, father son camping trip huh?" Ian nodded. "Do you want to go?"

"I can't because my dad didn't want me."

"Why do you think that?"

"The night of the baseball game I got up to pee and I heard mom telling you that my dad never wanted me." Ian said softly and Eddie saw tears falling down his cheeks.

"That may be true Ian but he has no idea what an amazing kid you are and what he is missing by not being your dad and it's not so bad with just your mom is it?" Ian shook his head.

"You're the closest thing that I have ever had to a dad."

"And you, Little E are the closest thing that I have to a son which is why I want to take you on the camping trip."

"Really, you want to take me on the camping trip?"

"I do so what do you say? Can we go camping?"

"Oh yeah. That would be so awesome."

And it was so awesome. Both Ian and Eddie had the time of their lives. Eddie taught Ian how to put up a tent, start a great campfire and how to make the best and gooiest s'mores ever. They hiked through the woods together, looking for what Ian needed to earn his badges. They went fishing, swimming, canoeing, and the caught frogs in the streams. This camping trip was everything that Ian had ever dreamed of and it was all because of Eddie.

* * *

"Hey Ian, can I talk to you about something important?" Eddie asked their last night once they settled in their sleeping bags for the night.

"Sure."

"I love your mom very much."

"I know. You tell her all of the time. She's love you too."

"I love her so much that I want to ask her to marry me."

"Okay."

"Before I can do that though I need to make sure that it's okay with you. I want you to give me your permission.'

"Why?"

"Because you are the most important person in your mom's life and I know that she won't agree to marry me if you're not okay with it."

"Yeah you can ask her."

"Do you think that she'll say yes?"

"She'll say yes." Ian said confidently.

"There is something else that I want to talk to you about." Ian was silent so Eddie assumed that he could continue. "If your mom says yes and after we get married I would like to adopt you. I want to be your dad."

"You want to be my dad?"

"I do. I love you Ian, like a father loves a son. I don't ever want another camping trip to come around and you feel like you can't go because you don't have a dad. I want to teach about girls and man things. Will you let me be your dad?"

"What if you and mom have more kids?"

"What if we do? It won't change anything between you and me. I love you Ian, so much and that is never going to change."

"I want you to be my dad." Eddie pulled Ian into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I want that too, more than you'll ever know." Eddie kissed his head. "Let's get some sleep. We've got to get up early." Both boys settled in for the night and he was almost asleep when he heard Ian.

"Eddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you dad?" Eddie smiled in the darkness.

"I would like that but do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't start until I ask your mom to marry me. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"What about if she's not around?"

"I guess that will work."

"Good night. I love you dad." Tears filled Eddie's eyes when Ian spoke those simple words.

"I love you too son." Eddie answered in a choked voice.

* * *

Eddie and Janet were married a year later and six months after that Ian Daniel Meadows officially became Ian Daniel Latekka. Three days after their first wedding anniversary, Eddie, Janet and Ian welcomed a pair of identical twin girls, Carlie and Sadie Latekka and never once did Ian ever feel that his father loved his biological girls more or differently then him. In fact, Ian and Eddie had a very close relationship and they needed to be close because their home was ruled by the three girls. Sure, Ian and Eddie had their fights like any father and son have but their bond remained strong over the years. Eddie gave Ian "the talk" and when he was older he gave him the "other talk" and showed him how to correctly put on a condom so there wouldn't be any accidents and when Ian got a serious girlfriend Eddie taught him the difference between sex and making love and gave his son a few tips to help him out. Over the years, the two go into so real knock down, drag out fights that could last for days because both of the Latekka men could be very stubborn but they always ended up making up. As Ian grew up Eddie was there supporting and teaching him. Eddie taught him how to play football and supported him when he chose to pursue baseball instead. They went on camping trips and fishing trips together and they couldn't count the number of baseball games that they attended and they both cherished all the time that they spent together.

When Ian met the woman that was the one, she had a daughter whose father was MIA he knew what he had or wanted to do. He grew up with a father who didn't have to be. Eddie stepped in when a seven year old boy needed a dad and filled those shoes and now it's time for Ian to pay it forward, to be a dad to a precious little girl that he doesn't have to be.

_**I had so much fun writing this one and I could have written so much more. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks for your awesome feedback on the last song. **_


	4. All I wanna do

********

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song "All I wanna do" by Heart **

_**It was a rainy night when  
he came into sight  
Standing by the road, no umbrella,  
no coat  
So I pulled up along side and  
I offered him a ride  
He accepted with a smile  
so we drove for a while  
I didn't ask him his name,  
this lonely boy in the rain  
Fate tell me it's right,  
is this love at first sight**_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
_Say you will_  
_You want me too_  
_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

_So we found this hotel,_  
_it was a place I knew well_  
_We made magic that night._  
_Oh, he did everything right_  
_He brought the woman out of me,_  
_so many times, easily_  
_And in the morning when he woke all_  
_I left him was a note_  
_I told him_  
_"I am the flower you are the seed"_  
_We walked in the garden_  
_we planted a tree_  
_Don't try to find me,_  
_please don't you dare_  
_Just live in my memory,_  
_you'll always be there_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
_One night of love was all we knew_  
_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

_Oh, oooh, we made love_  
_Love like strangers_  
_All night long_  
_We made love_

_Then it happened one day,_  
_we came round the same way_  
_You can imagine his surprise_  
_when he saw his own eyes_  
_I said "please, please understand_  
_I'm in love with another man_  
_And what he couldn't give me_  
_was the one little thing that you can"_

_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
_One night of love was all we knew_  
_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
_Say you will, you want me too_

It was raining so hard, she could hardly see in front of her. She was driving fifteen miles under the speed limit and her windshield wipers were on the fastest speed possible when she saw the lone figure walking on the side of the road. She slowed down as she drove next to him so she wouldn't splash the person. She couldn't help but wonder why this person was walking alone, in the dark, in the rain. No one should be walking alone in weather like this. She pulled the car over.

He saw the car that just passed him put on the brakes and pull over to the side of the road. Maybe the car had broken down. Wanting to help he jogged up and he knocked on the window and it slowly rolled down. Through the rain he saw a beautiful woman with long, dark curls sitting behind the wheel.

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you need some help?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine. Where are you heading?"

"My motel is right up the road."

"Get in. I'll give you a ride."

"No thanks. I don't have far to go."

"It's pouring rain. Get in. It's on my way." With a sigh, the man got in the car.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Sure thing." As she put the car in drive, she snuck a glance at her occupant from the corner of her eye and saw a very sexy man with short dark hair and a wet tee shirt that clung to his upper body, showing off his very muscular chest. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, giving a strange man a ride in the middle of a storm. She had never done anything like this before and she knew that she shouldn't be giving a stranger a ride but she felt no fear. She felt safe. "May I ask why you are out walking in the middle of a torrential downpour?"

He looked at the woman sitting next to him. She was absolutely stunning and he couldn't believe that she had stopped to pick him up. He lifted up the unopened six bottles of beer that he was carrying. "I got thirsty and thought it was a nice night for a walk." He stared at her until he noticed the sign for his motel. "It's up there on the right." She pulled into the parking lot.

"Where is your room?"

"The last room." With a nod, she drove to the end and pulled into the spot in front of his room.

"Would you like to come in and have a beer, sort of a thank you for the ride beer?"

"Why not?" She couldn't believe that she was actually agreeing to go in this stranger's room. They rushed from the car to the door of his room and he quickly unlocked it, pushed it open and stepped to the side so she could enter and he then he followed.

Setting the beer on the table he looked at his guest. "Help yourself. I'll be right back."

As he disappeared into the bathroom Janet grabbed a beer and sat on the bed. She twisted the top off and drank half the bottle in one swig. She was in need all of the liquid courage she could get. When he returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, without his shirt she quietly gasped. He tossed her a towel and she caught it in mid-air.

"Thought you may need to dry off." She watched as he placed his damp shirt over the heat register.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." She took the towel and began to dry off her arms while he watched her the entire time.

They both stood in the small room, looking at each for a few minutes. Regardless of the fact that she saw the wedding band on his left hand and he saw hers as well they both knew why they were there and the question was when it was going to happen. Deciding to make the first move she unbuttoned her blouse, slipped it off of her shoulders and laid it next to his. "My shirt will never dry as long as I am wearing it." She told him.

"Good point." As she walked over to him, she could see his erection under his pants and she knew that this was going to happen. She reached out and cupped his erection through his pants.

"You're jeans are still wet. I should probably get you out of them before you get sick." She whispered while her hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

"Maybe you should." He whispered huskily.

In less then a minute his pants were around his ankles and she was pushing him onto the bed. Leaning over she kissed him and his hand automatically went to her breasts. She moaned into the kiss and let him fondle them for a few minutes and then she pulled away and dropped to her knees in front of him. First, she just ran her fingers up and down his thigh, watching in pleasure as he continued to harden in front of her. Then she reached out and cupped his balls in one hand and slowly took him in her mouth at the same time. She sucked him slowly, pulling away occasionally to lick up and down his cock. He was experiencing so much pleasure he could barely breathe. All he could do was grunt and moan. The closer he got to his orgasm the more control of his lower body he lost. By the time he was shooting his seed down her throat he was thrusting uncontrollably inside her mouth but she didn't mind. She just milked him until he was dry and falling limply out of her mouth.

Once he regained his bodily functions back, he pulled his partner to her feet and kissed her hard while he made quick work of her bra. As soon as her breasts were free he attached his mouth to them, sucking, licking and kissing every inch of them while his hands slid down her back landing on her ass where he gently caressed. She had to place her hands on his shoulders to hold herself upright because the sensations that were coursing through her body was making it hard to remain upright.

Once he could no longer hold back from touching the other parts of her he removed his hands from her ass, slid them around to her front, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and he pushed her jeans and underwear to the floor. As soon as she stepped out of them he gripped her waist, spun her around and pushed her back on the bed. Sitting on his knees, he grabbed her legs, placed her legs on his shoulders and he dove right into her hot, wet center. She yelped and he groaned when his tongue made contact with her sweet juices and he ate her like he was starving. After she achieved her first orgasm, he set legs on the bed, spread them as far as they could go and this time, he inserted two fingers inside of her while he sucked her clit under she was screaming in pleasure, again.

Reluctantly, he left her on the bed to recoup, grabbed his wallet from his jeans, pulled out a condom and slid it over his erection. Returning to the bed, he pulled her up on her knees and bent her over. The sex they were about to have wasn't about tenderness; it was about pure need and desire and he needed and desired to take her from behind and she wanted it. He spread her apart and pushed inside of her. "So tight." He mumbled. He starting thrusting slowly, not knowing how the woman beneath him wanted it but he quickly found out when she starting demanding the he thrust "harder" and "faster", which he willingly obliged.

With the assistance of the fondling of her breast and clit she had three more orgasms and he had two before he went limp. Sadly, he pulled out of this amazing woman and they both collapsed on the bed, attempting to catch their breath. There was no cuddling or sweet post sex touching. They just lay on their own sides of the bed, alone, yet together. Once her breathing returned to normal she got up, found her clothes that were scattered throughout the room and got dressed.

"Thank you." She told him softly as she sat next to him on the bed. "It was amazing and just what I needed."

"You're welcome. You were amazing."

"I've heard that before." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. When they broke apart she simply got up, grabbed her purse and walked out of the motel room, into her car and drove home to her husband and daughter without a backwards glance. She just experienced one of the best sexual experiences of her life and she would never forget it.

Ten minutes after she left, he got up, got dressed and left the motel to go home to his wife and daughter, smiling as he recalled what had just happened.

* * *

"Hey." Janet greeted her parents when she walked into their living room.

"Hey honey. How was your evening?" Her dad asked.

"It was fine."

"What did you two do? You look like hell." Her mother commented.

"Thanks mom." Janet reached out and took her nine month old daughter from her. "I got caught in the downpour so I don't look my best." Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and what makeup was left on her face was smudged. "We just went to dinner." She lied. "It was nice to just be out and alone again."

"Yeah sure. Just dinner." Her mother smiled knowingly at her.

"Why isn't she in her crib?" Her daughter had her own room at her grandparent's house and Janet was surprised that Kayla had been sleeping in her grandmother's arms.

"She's been really fussy tonight. She cried when I laid her down so I just held her so she could sleep. I think she has a belly ache. She hardly ate and she only took half of her bedtime bottle."

"You should have called me. We would have cancelled our plans."

"It's no big deal. Nothing that I couldn't handle."

"Thanks for watching her. We really appreciate it."

"We love having her."

"I should get her home." Janet's dad went and grabbed his granddaughter's carrier and Janet quickly strapped her in. She then kissed her parents. "Thanks again, I love you."

"Love you too honey. Tell my son in law to call me cause I want to redo our bathroom and I need his help."

"I'll tell him dad."

By the time Janet got home, Eddie was already there. Since he wasn't at the front door greeting her and Kayla, she assumed that he was in the shower. She wanted to see him but she had to deal with her screaming daughter first. Kayla started screaming the minute she was put into the car and hadn't stopped yet. Once in the house, Janet quickly pulled her from her carrier and tried to give her a binky but she wasn't having it. Digging through the diaper bag, she found the gas drops and she gave Kayla the recommended dose but that didn't stop her crying. Propping Kayla up on her shoulder, Janet began to walk through the house, while patting her butt in hopes to calm her down, eventually making her way to the bathroom.

"Hey honey. We're home." Janet called over the shower and Eddie poked his head out.

"What's wrong with Kay?"

"I think she has a bellyache."

"Did you give her the gas drops?"

"Yes daddy. I gave her the gas drops."

"I'll be done in a few and then we need to talk." He told his wife.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'll meet you in the living room." Janet gave him a quick kiss and left him to finish his bathroom business.

Ten minutes later Kayla had a fresh diaper on, had calmed herself down and was almost asleep in her mother's arms when Eddie joined them. He kissed his daughter's head and then his wife. "Did you enjoy your hot shower?" Janet asked with a smirk.

"It could have been hotter. I was freaking freezing."

"Hey, I was cold too. I had to put on wet clothes." She defended herself.

"You weren't the one trekking through the rain. My clothes were soaking wet. Your clothes were damp. Big difference baby."

"Sorry about the rain." Since she was grinning Eddie knew that she wasn't really sorry.

"Sure you are."

"Come on, it did make it all a little more exciting didn't it?" Eddie just rolled his eyes.

"Did you enjoy our little fantasy?" Talking about fantasy's they discovered that both of them had always had a fantasy of having random sex with a stranger so they decided to act on it. They planned pretty much everything, from picking Eddie up on the side of the road; taking him back to the motel room he rented to have sex. There plan had to be altered on the spot when the rain started but it turned out well for both of them.

"It was hot but I could never do it in real life. It was fun to play the part but it was also a comfort knowing that it was really you and not some strange man."

"The hardest thing for me was not being able to say your name. God, when I came I wanted to scream your name, tell you I love you but strangers don't do that." He told her.

"I couldn't resist kissing you." They had planned that there would be no kissing.

"I'm glad because if you didn't kiss me, I was going to kiss you, like I'm going to do right now." With a grin he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You know that I would never, never ever, do that to you, right?" Janet asked when they broke apart.

"Do what?"

"Sleep with a stranger while we're married. You are the only man that I am going to have sex with."

"I know that sweetheart. That's why it's called a fantasy. We got to do something, with each other that we would never do in real life."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't you have anything to say?" She taunted.

"Should I?"

"Eddie!" She would have swatted him if she had not been holding Kayla.

"Babe, you know that you are the only woman for me." He leaned over so his mouth was next to her ear. "So what do you say, we put our beautiful daughter down for the night and then you and I go to our room so I can make love to my wife, not some stranger?"

"She's been fussy. She may not stay asleep." Janet whispered back.

"Let's find out." Eddie took a sleeping Kayla out of her mother's arms. "Kiss her goodnight." He ordered.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." Kayla sighed in her father's arms.

"Now you go to our room, get naked and meet me in bed while I put my girl down."

"Yes sir."

Kayla did stay asleep for her parents and this time when Eddie made love to his wife and he had his orgasm he called out Janet's name, told her he loved her and then they held each other as they slept, something strangers would never do.

**This was so had to write ********without using their names at first. I hope you enjoyed this song. **


	5. Letters From Home

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the son "Letters From Home" by John Michael Montgomery**

_**My dearest son, it's almost June**_

_**I hope this letter catches up with you**_

_**And finds you well**_

_**It's been dry**_

_**But they're calling for rain**_

_**Everything's the same old same**_

_**In Johnsonville**_

_**Your stubborn old daddy**_

_**Ain't said too much**_

_**But I'm sure you know**_

_**He sends his love**_

_**And she goes on…**_

_**In a letter from home**_

_**I hold it up and show my buddies**_

_**Like we ain't scared**_

_**And our boots ain't muddy**_

_**And they all laugh**_

_**Like there's something funny**_

'_**Bout the way I talk**_

_**When I say, Mamma sends her best y'all"**_

_**I fold it up and put it in my shirt**_

_**Pick up my gun and get back to work**_

_**And it keeps me drivin' on**_

_**Waitin' on letters from home**_

_**My dearest love, it's almost dawn**_

_**I've been lyin' here all night long**_

_**Wonderin' where you might be**_

_**I saw your Mamma**_

_**And I showed her the ring**_

_**Man on the television **_

_**Said something **_

_**So I couldn't sleep**_

_**I'm just missin' you**_

_**And this is me kissin' you**_

_**X's and O's in a letter from home**_

_**I hold it up and show my buddies**_

_**Like we ain't scared**_

_**And our boots ain't muddy**_

_**And they all laugh**_

'_**Cause she calls me honey, **_

_**But they take it hard**_

'_**Cause I don't read the good parts**_

_**I fold it up and put it in my shirt**_

_**Pick up my gun and get back to work**_

_**And it keeps me drivin' on**_

_**Waitin' on letters from home**_

_**Dear son, I know that I ain't written**_

_**I'm sittin' here tonight alone in the kitchen**_

_**It occurs to me **_

_**I might not have said it**_

_**So I'll say it now…**_

"_**Son, you make me proud"**_

_**I hold it up and show my buddies**_

_**Like we ain't scared**_

_**And our boots ain't muddy**_

_**But no one laughs**_

'_**Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries**_

_**And I just wipe my eyes**_

_**I fold it up and put it in my shirt**_

_**Pick up my gun and get back to work**_

_**And it keeps me drivin' on**_

_**Waitin' on letters from home**_

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Hi_

_Hey Eddie-_

_I ran into your mom today at the market and she suggested that I send you email as she was shoving your email address into my hand. As I'm sure that you are aware that your mom can be very convincing and somewhat scary so hence this email. _

_I hope that it's okay that I am sending you this email. I do consider you my friend and I hope you feel the same and that's the main reason I am sending you this email; friends support each other and I hope that this letter supports you. _

_I have never written a letter to a soldier before so I'm not really sure what to say. "Hope your having a great time. Take lots of pictures and bring home souvenirs" seems inappropriate since you are fighting a war in the desert so I guess I'll just start by saying Thank you. Thank you so much for risking your life to defend this wonderful country._ _It's because of brave men and women like you, that Americans have the freedom that so many of us take advantage of._

_I suppose that I should let you get back to work. I miss hanging out with you at Sully's so please stay safe so you can come back home. _

_Janet_

_To: Janet Meadows_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: Thanks _

_Janet! It was great to hear from you. Thank you so much for emailing me. Believe me, when I say I know how scary and convincing my mom can be. I'm really glad that she scared you into emailing me. _

_Thank you for your understanding of why I am a soldier. You are right. There are so many people that take advantage of living in The United States and the freedom that comes for granted but people like you Janet, people that understand that freedom isn't free, makes my job and the other soldiers that I serve with makes it worth it. _

_I do consider you a friend Janet and if you want I would love to continue these emails and maybe we can become better friends. Since you became my favorite bartender and like all bartenders you did a lot more listening to me talk then pouring my drinks and I felt a connection. I just wish I didn't ship out before we had a chance to explore a possible amazing friendship. _

_On that same note, I am sorry that I didn't think about giving you my email address before I left. I don't have an excuse. I just wasn't thinking. _

_I get lots of emails from my family and friends but they are just bullshit emails from my dad, sisters, brother and friends and sad, mushy, worried emails from my mom. I would really like someone that I can just talk to about my job. Can I do that with you? If not I understand and I still want emails from you. _

_My computer time is almost up so I need to go. Thanks again for your email. You have no idea how much it meant to me. Stay safe. _

_Eddie_

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Friendship_

_Be safe? Really? You are fighting a war, surrounded by violence everyday, and the possibility that you could get hurt is overwhelming and you tell me to be safe? The desert air must be doing something crazy to your brain. You are the one who needs to be safe. _

_I would be honored to be the one that you talk to about your job. I've never fought in a war, hell I've never even been in a physical fight with anyone but my brother, I'm just a bartender Eddie so I have no advice to offer so what I can do is listen or read and encourage you and hopefully that will be enough. _

_You said that you would like to become better friends. I would like that as well so I'm going to start, let's call it a tradition. We are going to ask each other questions that we have to answer honestly. I'll start with this email and you must respond. Once you respond then it's your turn to ask me anything you want and I'll answer and then ask you another question. You get the picture right? _

_My question for you Mr. Latekka is, have you always wanted to be a solider, oh and you can't just answer with yes and no._

_Looking forward to hearing from you and please my friend, stay safe._

_To: Janet Meadows_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: Bossy_

_Man! I never realized how bossy you could be! Lots of rules you have for getting to know each other but I'll play along, in a bit. _

_You have no idea how much it means to me that you are willing to just read about my job. Not many people would be willing to do that so thanks Janet and if it gets to be too much, please just tell me and I'll stop so if you don't mind I want to tell you a little about what I do and what it's like. _

_I mainly do a lot of patrolling. My unit goes from town to town, village to village, trying to keep people safe. It's hot as hell here. I thought that I experienced some hot summers at home but it's nothing. It's miserable and it doesn't help that I have so much gear to wear. I now think ninety degrees is cool. I never thought that I would say this but I am actually aching for a Knights Ridge winter. What the hell is wrong with me? _

_I can't understand why people here are killing their fellow citizens. It doesn't make any sense to me. I have seen so many people die and for what? So many innocent people have died for nothing. I have seen more people die then one man should. I'm probably going to have nightmares for years. _

_Why did I become a soldier? My great-grandfather, my grandfather, gramps, and my dad were all in the army. I grew up hearing stories about the army and I was constantly reminded of what an honor it would be to serve. I grew up knowing that I was going to serve in the army, that it was expected of me so to answer your question, I always knew that I was going to grow up to be a soldier and it's the best choice I ever made. _

_I almost didn't enlist. I was so infatuated with Rory, my high school girlfriend that I was ready to give up my dream to be with her. Dad convinced me that if Rory truly loved me, like I love her then she will wait for me. Two weeks into boot camp I found out how she really feels. She dumped me. Who the hell dumps someone who is in boot camp? I'm by no means still holding out for Rory. I heard she got married and her husband dumped her for his assistant who's a guy. Karma right! _

_My question – I remember how damn smart you were in high school and so my question is why is such a smart woman just a bartender? Please don't take it the wrong way because being a bartender is a great job but I always thought that you would aspire to something more._

_Till next time-_

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Brave_

_I AM NOT BOSSY! Just well organized. _

_I can't imagine seeing what you see everyday. Do you have any idea how brave you are? If not, let me tell you. You are the bravest man that I know. I'm not brave. I wish I had an ounce of your bravery. Stay brave my friend. _

_It's amazing to me that you knew, since you were a child that you were going to be a soldier. How many people can say that? _

_On the Rory Dunlap subject, I can't comment too much on her. I didn't know her well at all. In high school you and Rory the definition of the cool kids; the captain of the football team and the cheerleader, it doesn't get cooler than that. You were always nice to me. You were nice to everyone, whether they were cool or not. Rory on the other hand was not. She was mean to anyone that was not in her clique. I can't tell you how many times she made fun of me but that's in the past and I choose not to dwell on the past. _

_All I can say about you and Rory, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you were too good for her and it's probably better that she broke up with you. For what it's worth I believe that you only saw one side of her and the rest of us pions saw the real Rory but unfortunately, you saw who Rory really was when she broke up with you during booth camp! To repeat your question, what kind of person does that? My answer is someone who only thinks of him or herself. _

_I hope that I just didn't hurt you with my thoughts on Rory. I just wanted to be honest. _

_Now to answer your question, I went to college, The Duf actually, and I got a degree in marketing. I found a job and I hated it. I hated everything about it. Thinking it was just the job, I quit, found another job and hated it just as much. So it turns out I hate the field in which I got my college degree in so I went to work at Sully's and as it turns out I LOVE working at the bar. I have made so many friends – you- and for the first time in my life I feel that I found my niche. Besides the few drunk assess that don't think before they talk, everyone is really good to me. For the first time in my life I'm popular. I know how crazy that sounds, I am a grown woman who shouldn't care what anyone but my closest friends think of me, but it's every girl's dream to be popular, even if it is only at work. _

_My next question for you is silly – If you could be any superhero which one would you be?_

_Stay safe_

_To: Janet Meadows_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: It's a bird_

_Without a doubt I would be Superman. Why would you ask would I choose to be Superman? Well that's easy. Superman has it all. He can fly. He is super strong and the only thing that can kill him is kryptonite which is practically non-existent. So oh yeah, Superman all the way. _

_I'm by no means hurt or angry about what you said about Rory. You spoke the truth and I appreciate it. At the time when Rory and I were together I saw her through rose-colored glasses. I think I knew what kind of person she was then but I chose to ignore it. She hated my friends. Nick, Owen, Phil and Ikey and I have been friends since we were kids. The five of us, we were and are so different and I think that's what makes us such good friends but it was those differences that Rory hated. Nicky, he was the smart one, like you, Owen, he was the most like me, simply because he played football but he was just a big goof, Phil, he was the computer nerd and Ikey, well he was Ikey. He was scruffy and into skateboards. None of them were cool enough in her eyes and it didn't matter that they were my best friends. I had to fight with her to eat lunch with them once a week. That should have been my clue but again I claim the rose-colored glasses defense. _

_I was heartbroken when she dumped me and I moped around, well as much as one who was in boot camp could mope, but finally I really started thinking about my relationship with Rory and I realized that it was very superficial relationship, one that couldn't have lasted in the real, grownup world and I'm glad that she dumped me. It's a lot easier to breakup with a boyfriend/girlfriend then it is to pay for a divorce attorney and I know that if we hadn't of broken up when we did I think I would have married her, cause I thought that I was in love and ultimately, it would have ended in divorce. _

_I want to apologize for how Rory treated you. If I hadn't been so damn infatuated with her, then hopefully I would have seen it and then stopped it. I may not have been the brightest crayon in the box but I would like to think that I would have done something about it For what it's worth, again, I'm sorry. _

_In your last email you said that I was brave. No offense Janet, but you are wrong. I am the farthest thing from brave. I'm scared shitless all of the time. There are some days that I want to stay hidden, not move from wherever we camped out for the night because I know, at least for the past six hours, that it's safe. I am terrified that one time, one of those bullets that are constantly flying past my head are one day going to hit my head. I terrified that one day, I'll be patrolling in my Humvee and it will drive over a roadside bomb and I'll be splattered all over the Afghan country. I'm scared of dying. I'm too young to die and yet I have chosen a career that death is a constant probability. What scares me the most is the thought of what my death would do to my mom. She supports my career, but I know that she lives in constant fear that she will lose me and I hate that I put that on her. It's because of me that she has to carry such a heavy burden. _

_It sucks that you paid so much money for a college degree that you don't use. Don't you wish there really was a magic 8 ball that we could use to help us plan our future? I'm not sure if this is right thing to say but I'm glad that you're marketing career didn't work out because if it did then you and I probably wouldn't be friends and I am beginning to treasure this friendship that we have formed. You have no idea what these emails that we have been sharing have come to mean to me. Thank you Janet for giving me a little bit of home everyday. Reading your emails makes me feel a little less scared. _

_This email's question for you is if you could have any job in the world what would it be and why? _

_I have a favor to ask you before I sign off. I have never told anyone, especially my mom, about how scared I sometimes am. As far as mom is concerned I am never scared and it's a vacation here. I know it's a charade, she knows that it's a charade but it's one that we are both willing to keep up so I'm asking you, not to share the stuff and my feelings about my job. It's just better that way. I don't think that you will blab to my mom but I just wanted to be sure. _

_Till next time_

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows _

_Subject: Trust_

_If I could have any job in the world what would it be? I think it would be a doctor. Why? Probably for the same reason that most people become doctors. I want to help people. I would love to be able to say "Congratulations. You're going to live" but that is something that I will never do for two reasons. First reason, I am smart but I'm not smart enough to be a doctor. Secondly, no one could pay me enough money to put someone else's life in my hands. I don't have enough faith in myself for that._

_Eddie, I want you to know that you can trust me with anything that you share with me in our emails. I consider what we discuss is personal and sacred not to be broadcasted for public use. Even though our correspondence has been through the computer, to me it's the same as if we were having a conversation face to face. _

_It's understandable that you are scared. You are in a very scary environment. I'm not a professional but I think that it's normal that you're scared. With the possibility that you may die at anytime I believe that being scared makes you more cautious and thus keeps you safe. _

_I know that it makes no sense but I'm scared too. I have found myself paying more attention to the news lately and when I hear that something bad happens over there, where you are, I get scared that you may be involved and hurt and when I see an email from you I find that I can breathe easier. You have become such a good friend to me that I won't be able to breathe normally until you come home. _

_Next question for you – what is your favorite movie of all time?_

_Stay safe_

**Four months and continuous letters later**

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Moving_

_I am seriously considering moving. You asked me in your last email if I have ever met "the one", well my answer is that I haven't and the reason for that is because I live in a ridiculously small town where all the good men are either married or gay. The rest of the men who remain are such losers. After last night's date I am thinking that I need to move if I ever want to find "the one" because he sure the hell isn't in The Ridge. _

_I'm not sure if you remember Ben Smithson or not but that's who I had the pleasure (NOT) of going out with last night. He didn't even ask me where I wanted to go and he took me to a Sushi restaurant. I HATE sushi. So while he stuffed his face I sat there and sipped my water while he was oblivious to how miserable I was but that's not even the best part. The best part came when the bill arrived and he suddenly realized that he forgot his wallet so I had to pay for this loser's dinner. Really? When he dropped me back off at the bar, because it was too much out of his way to drive to my place, he didn't even offer to run home and grabbing his wallet so he could pay me back and he seemed shocked when I told him that I didn't want to see him again. Really? What an ass. So I decided that the best thing for me would be to move. What do you think?_

_Well fall has definitely left only to be replaced by snow. We are already up three inches and two more are expected. I hate winter. I would send you a box of snow because I know how much you miss it but by the time it got to you, it would be just a big box of water but it's the thought that counts right? I attached a picture of all this snow so maybe you won't be too homesick._

_I'm not sure if this is appropriate or not or even if this is something that you want to hear but I miss you. Sure, we talked and hung out at Sully's but I feel so much closer to you since we started emailing each other and I just wish that you were here so we could talk in person. How much longer is your tour? _

_I'm ending this with my question – If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?_

_Stay safe-_

_To: Janet Meadows_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: Moving_

_I have been pondering your question and my honest answer is there is nowhere I would rather live then The Ridge. It's a safe place to raise a family, people always have your back and for the most part you always know what is what. Sure the small town can be annoying, everybody knowing your business but it's the small town that I love so there is no where else I would rather the in Knights Ridge. _

_Thanks Janet, for telling me that you miss me. It's great to hear and to be missed. If I was being totally honest with myself then I would have to say that I miss you too. These emails have really been great. They have changed me, for the better. _

_My tour was supposed to be up in three weeks but it was just extended indefinitely so who knows how much longer I will be here. _

_So you want to move huh? Well I hope you don't because it would suck for me to come home and not find you there. I get why you want to move because of the availability of eligible men so how far would you be willing to move to find "the one?" Would you be willing to move to Afghanistan for him, for me because I think that I may be your "the one."_

_If I was at home I would ask you out. Lately, these emails have come to mean so much to me. I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see one and Janet I can't stop thinking about you which can be a problem in my job. I know that I am putting you in a very awkward position since I am thousands of miles away and I have no idea when I'll be home, even if I will make it home but as crazy as this sounds, I want to be with you. The thought of you dating a man is driving me crazy and crazy is never good for a soldier._

_Right now, I wish that I had a magic eight ball that I would have shaken years ago. Before we started emailing I signed up to serve for another five years. If I only would have shaken the ball before then I would have known…Oh hell, Janet I don't know what to say. I don't know where to go from here. I want a relationship with you and that's the only thing that I really know for sure right now. So I guess what I'm getting at is…Will you consider not going out with anyone else till I get home? Would you consider being my girl?_

_I get that it's not fair to ask this of you since I'm fighting a war a thousands of miles away from home but I needed to tell you. If a relationship is something that you don't want to pursue I totally get that. I just hope that I haven't lost my dear friend but before you make any decision please consider and remember the fact that I still have five more years to serve and I could be stationed anywhere in the United States or the world. I would hate to start something only to have you realize that me not being there with you is too much. I don't want to be the one who breaks your heart. _

_Till next time_

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Yes_

_So many things went through my mind when I read your email; shock, surprise, confusion and happiness. God, I wish you were here so we could have this conversation in person. Over the past few months I noticed that my feelings started to change as well. I can honestly say that I have never been asked out by a man who was thousands of miles away. _

_I'm going to say yes. Yes I won't date anyone else. Yes I will be your girl. I will be honest with you, when I was out with Ben I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be out with you instead. Maybe beginning this relationship, like this, with you thousands of miles apart will make it stronger. I have to idea how it's going to work but I'm willing to see how it works and where it goes if you are._

_One more thing I want you to know. I am beyond flattered that you asked me out. Granted, it's not the typical way a girl gets asked out, and we won't have our first official date for who knows how long but at this moment, I couldn't be happier. Thank you for that Eddie. It's been a very long time since someone has made me feel this way._

_I realize that being involved with a soldier means not much time together but you should know, once I commit to something, I commit wholeheartedly. If things work out between us then I will accept and learn to live with your absences and support you with all that I have. _

_Stay safe-_

_To: Janet Meadows_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: So happy_

_I had so many butterflies in my stomach until I got your response and now, now that you have said yes, I can't stop smiling because I am so damned happy. In fact the guys in my unit are making fun of me, saying that I got it bad and they're right. I've got it bad. _

_You're right, this whole situation between us is very far from normal but I say that it makes us unique. How many people can say that they have their first date happened months after they started dating? No one that I know of. I'm going to have months to plan our first date so trust me when I say it's going to AMAZING! _

_You shouldn't be flattered that I want a relationship with you. You are an amazing woman Janet Meadows and any guy (me) is lucky to be with you. In fact I am lucky as hell that no one has snatched you up before now. Damn, I wish I was home right now. You said that you have never been happier. You have no idea how much that means to me and it may be too soon to say this but I'm saying it. I want to continue to make you happy. Will you let me do that? _

_Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention in my last email- because I had other, more important things on my mind – thank you for the picture of The Ridge's first snow fall. I always loved the first snowfall of the year. Seeing that snow, me and the guys would have been on Lennox hill with tubes, tubing down the hill. God, it was so much fun. I remember once, the five of us went down on the same tube, piled one on top of each other and only Owen made it to the bottom of the hill on the tube because he was on the bottom. The rest of us fell off before we made it to the bottom. Man, when I flew off the pile, it hurt like hell when I landed but it was so much fun. For the rest of the night we kept trying to get all of us to the bottom but it never worked but we had a blast trying. Have you ever been sled riding down Lennox hill? We will have to go when I get home, providing that it's winter of course. God Janet, I have so many plans for us. I can't wait to get home. _

_Can you please send me a picture of you? I don't have one and I would to show off my girl to the guys in my unit. There actually may be some guys who think that I'm just bullshitting them and I don't have a girl and if I was completely honest with myself, I want to make them jealous. _

_I hope you have a great day. _

_Till nest time- _

**Three months and continuous letters later – Christmas Day**

Janet was sitting at the table with her parents, brother, and his wife enjoying Christmas dinner when her cell phone rang. Janet pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID, which came up unavailable. She got up from the table. "Janet, its Christmas and we're having dinner. Tell me you're not going to answer that." Her mom said.

"I'll just be a minute." Janet was curious about who was calling her. "Hello?" At first all she heard was static. "Hello?"

"Janet?"

"Hello?"

"Janet can you hear me?"

"Oh my God. Eddie is that you?" Janet sunk to the coach in shock.

"Yeah Janet it's me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm great actually. I just wanted to call and wish you a Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas sweetheart." Tears slipped from her eyes when she heard the tenderness in his voice.

"Merry Christmas Eddie."

"How's your Christmas?"

"Great now. How are you calling me?"

"Holiday. Special gift to us. We were allowed to make one phone call stateside."

"And you picked me?"

"Of course I picked you. Hearing your voice was my Christmas present to myself and speaking of Christmas presents, thank you for mine."

"You got the cookies?"

"Every last one of them and they were delicious."

"I'm sorry that all I sent you was cookies but I just didn't know what else to send you. I had so many ideas but none seemed appropriate to send you. I talked to your mom and she told me that you loved Christmas cookies, that Christmas cookies are your favorite part of Christmas so I thought that I would bake and send you your favorite part of Christmas."

"Those cookies were exactly what I wanted. You baked them all yourself?"

"I do. I love baking and cooking."

"They were the best cookies I have ever eaten and believe me. I'm not the only one who said that. Most of the guys in my unit agree and just between us your cookies are so much better then my mom's. Hers are always crispy on the ends and mushy in the middle. Yours were perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them."

"I didn't get nearly enough."

"I'll make you some more."

"I would like that. Look if you can I would like for you to stop at my parent's house. My mom has a gift for you from me."

"Huh?"

"Of course I didn't buy it myself cause I'm in Afghanistan but I did pick it out and send the money to my parents to buy it so it is from me."

"Eddie you didn't have to."

"I did. It's our first Christmas together, well not technically but you no what I mean."

"Thank you so much."

"I hope that you'll like it."

"It's from you so I know that I'll love it."

"Look I only a minute or so left and there is something that I need to tell you that I don't want to say it in an email."

"What is it?" Eddie took a deep breath to calm him down. He was so nervous.

"Janet, I love you. I have fallen in love with you and I just needed you to know. I love you and I wanted you to hear it from me instead of reading it."

"Eddie…I…"

"Its okay. You don't have to say it back."

"Eddie I love you too."

"You do?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"I don't know. I just am. You love me too?"

"Yes. I do."

"Wow." He breathed and Janet giggled.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. My time is up. Merry Christmas. I hope it was a good Christmas for you."

"It's one that I will never forget. Please, stay safe and hurry home."

"I will I love you."

"I love you too." Suddenly the call ended and Janet sat on the couch, listening to the silence with tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. She eventually picked up her gift from Eddie and later that night when she was home alone she opened it. Eddie had picked out a white gold heart pendant with two purple hearts, one dark and one light, in the center. He attached a short note.

_When you wear this heart be reminded that you have mine. Merry Christmas. _

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Thank you_

_Merry Christmas. Between your phone call and my beautiful gift this has been the best Christmas ever. I just love the necklace Eddie, especially the purple hearts in the middle. Purple is my favorite color but for some reason I think that you knew that. It amazes me, that you are in the middle of fighting a war, but you found time to pick me out the best Christmas gift ever. You are the perfect boyfriend and I am the luckiest gal in The Ridge to be your girl. Thank you, Eddie. Thank you so much. _

_Stay safe – I love you. _

**Two months and continuous letters later**

_To: Janet Meadows_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: Wedding_

_Hey sweetheart. So how was the wedding? Nicky sent me a quick email from his phone when they were waiting to catch their plane and he said that the wedding was great and that's all got so I would like some details. I wish that I could have been there, to stand up for my best friend. He and Hannah offered to postpone it until I got home but they've already postponed it twice for me and since I have no idea when the hell I'll be home so I told them not to postpone it. Most of me is glad that they didn't postpone it but there is a small part of me that wished they wouldn't have listened to me cause I really wanted to be there. _

_Another reason that I wanted to be there was so I could dance with you. Did you know that Nicky and Hannah paired up together? We would have walked down the aisle together and I would have danced with you all night. During the hundred degree nights I dream about dancing with you. Will you send me some pictures of you all dressed up? I really want to see how beautiful you looked cause I know you must have looked beautiful. _

_Do you want a big wedding like Nicky and Hannah or something small? Have you even thought about it? Of course you have. Weddings are something that all girls dream of since they are little girls' right? For me, I never thought much about it, mainly because I'm a guy. I think the best thing about a wedding are the memories that are made and for me, that would be the only reason to have a big, crazy ceremony but honestly, whatever my bride wants would be fine with me. _

_I just want to let you know that you probably won't hear from me for 3-5 days, maybe a week. We have mission that will take us away from our base and computer access. I'll email you as soon as we get back. I'll miss our emails and before you even say it, I'll be careful. I'll be thinking about you everyday. _

_Till next time – I love you_

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Safe _

_I hate that you are off on some mission. I am really worried about you- more so than normally. I know that you told me that you will be careful but I'm going to say it anyway. Please, Eddie, please be careful. You have to come home to take me out on our first date. _

_The wedding was beautiful and just like you requested I attached a couple of pictures for you. I wish you were there too. I ended up walking down the aisle and dancing with Owen Rowan and let me tell you, that man has too left feet. My feet already hurt and after our dance together, they hurt worse. _

_You should know that you were truly missed at the wedding. They actually blew up a picture of you and propped it up in the front of the church and at the bridal table at the reception so in a small way, you were there. _

_Of course I have thought about my future wedding. I used to want a huge wedding where I was the most beautiful person there and all eyes were on me. Now, after being a part of Hannah's big wedding I realized that in this case bigger isn't always better. I think that when the time comes for my wedding I want something small because I know k now the only person's eyes that I want on me are those of my grooms'. _

_I'll be thinking about you and I won't stop worrying until I know that you are safe. Please, be careful. _

_Stay safe – I love you._

**Nine Days Later**

_To: Janet Latekka_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: I'm fine_

_It was bad Janet. Things didn't go as they should have. We were ambushed, two of my guys were killed, and one of them was Mitch. I've told you about Mitch, he is or was my best friend here. Of course Nicky is my best friend but out here, you form another, more intense friendship with the guys you serve with, probably because you depend on them to have your back and Mitch and I, our friendship was really intense. _

_Janet I failed him. I couldn't save him. I tried but I was too late. He died in my arms and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Hell, I didn't even realize that I got shot until the medic pointed it out to me but I didn't care. The only thing that I could think about was my best friend was dead and it should have been me. _

_I know that I have just upset you but I wanted to be totally honest with you. It was very dark time for me for a couple of days but I'm better now. I know Mitch wouldn't want me to think like that. He constantly reminded me that I have so much to live for – you. _

_I'm more scared now then I have ever been before. We've been attacked before and hurt but no one, no one has ever died. I want to come home. I want to feel safe again. I want to be away from death and violence._

_I'm fine- physically anyway. I need you to know that. I'll be back to work in a day or two. _

_I need to go now. I have to meet with a grief counselor. I'll write again soon. Janet I love you, more than you'll ever know. _

_Till next time- I love you_

**Two weeks and continuous letters later**

_To: Janet Meadows_

_From: Eddie Latekka_

_Subject: Finally_

_I'M COMING HOME. I am finally coming home. I ship out in three days and after a short debriefing, I will be home. I totally didn't expect this but I guess after what happened, maybe they figured that we had all we could take so I am on my way home. _

_Now before I come home there is something that I have to know. Are you the kind of girl that puts out on the first date? God, I hope so! I have been dreaming for months about making love to you but if you want to wait, I guess I can wait to – even though it will kill me._

_I'll let you know when I know the details about my arrival. The only thing about my arrival that I know for sure is that I want you at the airport when I get home. Your beautiful face is the first thing I want to see when I step off of that plane. Will you be there? _

_I'm going to go pack. I'm counting the days and minutes until I see you. _

_Till next time – I love you._

_To: Eddie Latekka_

_From: Janet Meadows_

_Subject: Airport_

_Do you have any idea how happy I am that you are coming home? I knew eventually that you would be coming home but I was starting to think that it was never going to happen but it is. You are finally coming home. After waiting for over a year, I am finally going to feel your arms around me and your lips on mine. _

_Normally, I don't put out on the first date. I like to leave something to look forward too for future dates but as you put it, our situation is unique, I guess that if you play your cards right, I may be inclined to put out on our first date. _

_Just so you know, there is no place that I would rather be then at the airport when you step off of the plane. I'll be the girl, with the long dark, curly hair, blue eyes wearing the biggest smile that you have ever seen. I can't wait to see you. _

_Stay safe- I love you. _

**Six days later**

Eddie Latekka was walking through the airport with his eyes peeled for her. As soon as he passed through security he saw his family and friends waiting for him. His eyes moved past them until they found her. He froze and just stared at her until his mom was throwing her arms around his neck and he reluctantly broke eye contact with her.

Janet Meadows stood behind her boyfriend's friends and family scanning the airport for her first glimpse of him. When she saw his mom gasp and place her hand over her mouth Janet's eyes shifted slightly to the right and that's when she saw him, in his fatigues, beret, carrying a duffel bag and her heart began to pound furiously. She loved him and

she knew that he loved her but there was a part of her that was afraid that everything was going to change when he came home and when their eyes met, across the airport she knew that everything was going to change. His eyes were so full of love and adoration that Janet knew everything was going to change for the better.

"Excuse me mom, but there is someone that I need to see." Eddie said after fifteen minutes of hugs, kisses and tears but his mom did not relinquish her grip. "Mom, please. I'm home and I'm not going anywhere for a while." Robin Latekka finally let go of her precious son and Eddie was finally able to go to her.

When Eddie broke away from the crowd of family and friends and started to walk to her Janet began to walk to him. Right before the couple was about to close the distance between them, Eddie dropped his duffel bag to the ground, held out his arms and Janet walked right into them. They wrapped their arms around each other and just hugged as tightly as they could. Eddie felt her tears hitting his neck and he was shamelessly shedding tears of his own.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, running his hand around her face, when they finally broke their hug.

"I can't believe that you are here." Janet told him, wiping away his tears.

"I love you." Before she could respond, Eddie crashed his lips to hers. Normally, whenever Janet kissed someone in public she made sure it was tasteful but today, kissing her boyfriend for the first time, tasteful was the farthest thing from her mind. In fact the only thing on both of their minds was tasting each other as much as they could. They kissed for ten minutes, only briefly breaking apart to breathe.

"Wow." Janet gasped when they finally did end the kiss. "By the way, I love you too." Eddie couldn't stop smiling at the woman in front of him. Suddenly she watched as he pulled something out of his pocket and he dropped to one knee. "Oh my God."

When Eddie returned stateside he went and used the little bit of free time that he had to buy an engagement ring. He planned on asking her during their first date, in a romantic setting but he couldn't wait. He nervously opened the box and pulled the ring out.

"Over the past year I have grown to love you, more than I ever thought possible. Through our emails, you have become the most important person in my life and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Janet, will you marry me?"

Janet's mind was screaming that this was all wrong. It wasn't rational. They hadn't even been out on a date yet and she only kissed him for the first time two minutes ago at the same time her heart was telling her that this was how it was supposed to be. Janet chose to follow her heart instead of her brain.

"Yes Eddie. I will marry you." She answered with tears streaming down her face.

Eddie slipped the ring on her finger, stood and passionately kissed his fiancé, both of them pouring every bit of love they felt for each other into the kiss.


	6. Come Home Soon

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song Come Home Soon by Shedaisy. **

**I decided to do a sequel to "Letters From Home" So I cheated a little and picked this song instead of letting my Ipod do it for me but it still counts because this song is on my playlist…right?**

_**I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed**_

I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star

I wonder, I pray

_**And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)**_

**_I know that we're together_**  
**_Even though we're far apart_**  
**_And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck_**  
**_Pressed to my heart_**

**_I wonder, I pray_**

_**And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)**_

_**I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance**_

_**I wonder, I pray**_

_**I sleep alone**_  
_**I cry alone**_  
_**Without you this house is not a home**_  
_**So please, come home soon**_

_**I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon**_

**_Come home soon_**  
**_Come home soon_**

Janet Meadows rolled over, propped herself up with her elbow and gently ran her hand over the chest of the man, her fiancé, sleeping beside her. She couldn't believe what a whirlwind these past two days have been. Yesterday, she went to the airport to meet her boyfriend, the boyfriend that she has never been out on a date with and she walked out of the airport, engaged to a man she hadn't been out on a date with.

Yesterday, Janet was really hoping for some alone time with her fiancé but it didn't happen, unless you count the few minutes they had when they said goodbye. His mom had a little get together for his family and friends to welcome him home so Eddie was kept quite busy catching up with everyone but Janet didn't mind. It was about Eddie, being home and celebrating the fact that he was alive. She had the rest of her life to spend with him.

The party came to a close fairly early, about six o'clock simply because Eddie was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. With all the time he spent flying home and with the time changes he went through, he had been awake for over twenty four hours. All though, everyone would have loved to stay longer they understood and left so he could sleep. Once everything was cleaned up, Eddie walked Janet to her car where they spent fifteen minutes inside the car, kissing. When they finally and reluctantly broke apart, Eddie told Janet that she better enjoy her last night, alone in her bed because as long as he was home, after tonight, he was going to spending his nights in her bed.

As soon as Janet left her fiancé's house she drove to her parent's house to share her exciting news. She assumed that they would give her a hard time considering the circumstances but nothing prepared her for their reaction. Her parents were furious, her mom more so then her dad. They yelled and screamed at her for over an hour, basically telling her that she was stupid, that their relationship could never work and the last straw was when Janet was ordered to give back her engagement ring. Of course, Janet refused and she stormed out of her childhood home after telling them how old fashioned they were and she also threw in that if they loved her then they would want her to be happy and they would support her relationship and engagement because Eddie made her happier then she had ever been. She drove home in tears but she promised herself that Eddie wouldn't know because she knew, eventually her parents would support her. She just had to wait them out.

This morning Eddie was at Janet's house at ten o'clock in the morning, just like he promised her, for their first date. He wouldn't tell her what he had planned. He just told her to dress comfortably and wear comfortable shoes because they were going to be outside walking for most of the day. After about thirty minutes of hot and heavy kissing on the couch, they finally made it out of the house and Eddie took her to breakfast. After a leisurely breakfast they headed out of town to an amusement park about an hour and half away. Janet thought it was the perfect place for a first date. They were able to do a lot of talking and kissing, tasteful of course, as they waited in the lines. Their emails had been very detailed but today, they went into even more details. They even shared stuff that they never talked about in their emails. By the end of their day, they knew the best and they worst about each other.

Eddie was starving when they left the park, so they stopped and grabbed dinner on the way home. After dinner, their fatigue set in but knowing what was going to happen when they got back to Janet's house reenergized both of them. Janet thought that as soon as they walked in the door, Eddie was going to take her against the door but he didn't. They took their time. Janet poured them some wine and they sat on the couch kissing slowly and sweetly for about an hour until Eddie led her to her bedroom.

Once they got in the bedroom, Eddie continued to take his time. They slowly undressed each other and spent time learning what touches to what part of the body turned each other on and they did that with foreplay, lots of foreplay. When they finally did make love, it was amazing. In the past, whenever Janet had sex, she usually closed her eyes but tonight she and Eddie maintained constant eye contact, which made things so much more intense. For the first time in his life after Eddie had his orgasm, he stayed hard and he was able to continue making love and when they finally both had their orgasms at the end, it was more powerful then either of them had ever experienced.

Janet jumped in surprise when Eddie reached out and threaded his fingers through hers. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize he was awake. She bent down, pressed her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss. "I didn't mean to wake you." She told him when they broke apart and she settled her head on his chest.

"Don't be sorry. I love waking up to you touching me. How long have you been awake?"

"Not really sure."

"You looked like you were in deep thought. Is everything okay?" Eddie's voice was full of concern.

"Everything is perfect."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us and how happy that I am."

"I'm happy too." With the hand that wasn't drawing circles on her naked back he lifted her head up and kissed her softly.

"When your month home is up, are you shipping out again?" Janet asked when they broke apart. His possible deployment was a subject they both avoided throughout the day because neither of them wanted to think about being apart.

"No. If my orders stand I will be stateside for a year."

"Here?"

"No. I'll be at a base in Texas."

"And after that year?"

"I'll probably ship out again."

"Just when I get used to having you around everyday, you'll be gone again for who knows how long." She said softly. "That sucks." She was trying not to cry. She told Eddie that she would support him through his military career and she was going to keep her word.

"It doesn't have to suck. You can have me around all of the time."

"How? Are you going to go AWOL?"

"No. You can come with me."

"What?"

"You can come to Texas with me. I'll have to stay on base but you can get an apartment off base and we can see each other all of the time."

"Eddie, I love the thought of coming with you but what happens if I get to Texas and I can't find a job to pay for my apartment or worse, I get to Texas and you are ordered to ship out a month after we arrive and I am left alone in a strange place."

"Marry me then."

"I already agreed to marry you."

"Marry me before I have to go to Texas. If we are married we can get married housing on the base that is paid for. An army base is a small community and you will make friends and have a support system in place if and when I get shipped out again."

"I don't know." She mumbled, feeling overwhelmed.

"I am fine if you don't want to get married right now. I'll even be fine if you don't move to Texas. I'll be miss you like crazy and be miserable but I'll get through it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you, even if that means waiting until I am officially discharged, I will wait. I love you Janet and I know that everything is happening too fast. We've only been physically together for a day and a half and I don't want to be apart but I'll do whatever you want."

"I can't stand the thought of not being with you. It's going to be bad enough when you ship out but I don't have to be away from you while you are still in the states so let's do it. Let's get married before you leave for Texas and when you do leave, I will go with you as your wife."

"Janet, you don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for. I don't want to rush you into that you don't want."

"Oh believe me I want. I want to go to City Hall and marry you."

"You want a city hall wedding. I thought that you wanted a small ceremony."

"I thought that's what I wanted but that was before you. We have to be in Texas in one month and there is so much to do like pack up my house for example. Really, there is no time to plan a wedding ceremony so a nice, quick wedding at City Hall is just fine and there is an upside to a quickie wedding." She told him with a sparkle in her eye.

"What's that?"

"It gives us time for a honeymoon."

"I'll get right on it. Now I was thinking that I probably should meet your parents before we tie the knot. It's the polite thing to do." He told her with a grin.

"You might need to wait awhile."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"They aren't too happy with my choice to marry you." Janet told him softly. She didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Oh my God. Janet, baby, I am so sorry." Eddie felt like crap.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I did kind of spring the news on them. They will come around. They always do."

"Did they even know about us before you told them about the engagement?"

"Not so much." A look of hurt flashed across his face.

"Are you ashamed?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then why?"

"Eddie my parents are older and old fashioned. Our relationship is so unique and in their minds, because it's not the normal go out on dates, kiss, get engaged, get married and have sex relationship then it can't be real so they just need some time and when they see how happy you make me, it will be all good."

"You said that they always come around. Have you been engaged before to someone that your parents didn't approve of?"

"Oh no. They liked him." Eddie's mouth dropped open is shock. "Close your mouth baby. I'm kidding."

"That was mean."

"Sorry."

"So what did you mean?"

"I'm the rebellious one of my family." Eddie snorted. He found that very hard to believe.

"Did you wear white shoes after Labor day?" Janet playfully swatted him.

"Very funny. My brother Henry, he did everything right. He dated when he was of age and didn't argue with them about dating sooner. He went and graduated from college, met a girl and got married, has a good job and he was a virgin until he got married. Me on the other hand, we weren't allowed to date until we were eighteen and done with high school. Of course, I fought that my entire high school career and ended up sneaking out with guys. I didn't go to college and I got a job at a bar. Oh my God, you would have thought that I announced my loyalty to the devil when I did that. They were furious. It's not appropriate for a young woman to work at a bar. There are so many things that I could be exposed to." Janet shuddered for show. "But like I said, they eventually got over it and have accepted my job."

"You weren't allowed to date during high school?"

"Oh God, no. Are you kidding? I may have been tempted into premarital sex."

"Were you?"

"Not during high school. I didn't lose my virginity until I was nineteen but as far as my parents are concerned, I am still the perfect little virgin who would never have sex outside of the sanctuary of marriage."

"So they have no idea that you give amazing blow jobs?" He asked her with a grin.

"No clue and they never will. You, my love are the only one privy to that information."

"Sweetheart are you sure about getting married so soon?"

"Quit talking." Janet told him as she rolled over and took him with her.

"But…" She placed her finger in front of his lips.

"Everything is exactly how I want it to be."

"I love you." He whispered his voice full of tenderness.

"I love you too. Now, make love to me." She demanded with a smile.

"Absolutely."

* * *

The next four weeks flew by for Janet and Eddie and before she knew it she and Eddie were driving across the country to their new home, on an Army base in Texas. They were married a week after Eddie returned home and they did it without telling anyone. After their marriage license was signed, they met their parents at a restaurant where they shared their happy news. Eddie's parents took the news well. They were mainly disappointed that they were never going to see their oldest son marry. Janet's parents on the other hand were furious. They thought the engagement should never have happened so the fact that they got married pushed them over the edge. They stormed out of the restaurant and didn't speak to Janet for a week. Eddie couldn't stand seeing his wife so upset so he went and confronted her parents and they relented, somewhat. Although, Janet was hurt by their actions she was confident that they would, in time accept her marriage.

They decided to take a week and drive to Texas so they could make it a honeymoon as well. Eddie drove the moving truck, filled with their belongings, that was towing Janet's car while Janet followed behind him in his truck. They stopped at every tourist attraction along the way and they spent every night in a different hotel room, making love until the late hours of the night. Once they arrived in Texas they only had two days to unload and unpack before Eddie had to report to duty. They brought all of Janet's furniture which proved to be too much for the small two bedroom house that they were given so a lot of their stuff went into a storage facility. Even though it was small, the night before Eddie had to return to work, they lay together in a web of arms, legs, and blankets and they couldn't have been happier. Eddie and Janet Latekka knew that they were exactly were they were supposed to be and everything was perfect.

Their first year of marriage was wonderful. Eddie was right. The people on an army base were very tight-knit and she made friends with other wives, mainly the wives of the men that Eddie served with, right away. She had trouble finding a job so she enrolled in a local technical college, in the Medical Assisting program and she was surprised to learn that she loved it. Since she was married to a soldier, she didn't have to pay for college, the government did that for her and since paying for school wasn't an issue, since they didn't have to pay rent, they were able to live off of Eddie's salary. Sure, things were tight but they made it work. They were both grateful for the fact that Janet didn't have to work and they could spend time together because they knew, that spending time together wouldn't be an option for them when he shipped out.

Eddie and Janet had been married for nine months when Janet found out she was pregnant. It was bittersweet for both of them. They were thrilled to be having a baby but at the same time they were sad because they knew that Eddie would be overseas when his child was born and he would miss out on much of this child's first few months of life. Eddie never doubted his choice to serve in the military. It was something that he wanted to do, something he loved doing but since getting married he wished there was a way that he could continue serving and not leave his wife and since he found out about the baby, for the first time in his life, he wished he would have chosen differently. Not only was he going to have to leave Janet but now, his child as well and it sucked.

Three months after learning about the baby, Eddie shipped out to the Middle East. Janet made a goal for herself as his deployment came upon them. Her goal was to be strong and brave when it came time for him to leave so it wouldn't be any harder for Eddie then it already was and she succeeded. She rarely cried and if she did Eddie wasn't around to see her tears. The night before he left, they stayed awake all night, making love, holding each other, talking and Eddie shed some tears. When they had to say goodbye the next day Eddie stayed strong, only shedding a few tears.

"I love you, so much." Eddie whispered tearfully.

"I love you too, more then you will ever know." Janet told him with a shaking voice.

"I'm going to email you every day and call whenever I can." Janet reached out and cupped his cheek.

"Please be careful and come back home to us." She begged.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to get home safely to you two."

"No. That's not good enough. I want you word. You have never broken a promise to me so I want you to promise me."

"I promise that I'm going to come home."

"Thank you."

"Now you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll make sure our little girl knows who I am so when I do come home I won't be a stranger." Even though it was too soon to know the sex of their baby, Eddie was convinced that they were having a girl.

"I promise. Our child will know who you are." His commanding officer yelled for his soldiers.

"Sweetheart…"

"I know." Eddie placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her back and they kissed passionately until they could no longer breathe. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. Till next time."

"Stay safe." The last words they spoke were the same words that they ended all of their emails with.

As Eddie walked away, he wiped his tears off of his face and as soon as Eddie was out of her line of sight, Janet finally broke down and sobbed. Her new friends, who had been through deployments before embraced her until her tears subsided.

Over the next few months Janet threw herself into school and preparing for the baby. She missed him so much that it hurt. She spent many nights crying herself to sleep and the only thing that really kept her going was the daily emails that she and Eddie shared. She had an ultrasound and Eddie was right. They were having a girl. Janet graduated from school when she was seven months pregnant. Her parents, Eddie's parents and Hannah all flew down for the ceremony and somehow, from Afghanistan, Eddie found a way to send his wife flowers to congratulate her.

Two weeks before the baby was due Eddie and Janet's mothers, and Hannah flew down again so they could be with her when they baby was born. Janet found a job in a doctor's office and she continued to work until they arrived. Working helped keep her mind off of missing Eddie. Once she quit working, she was consumed with thoughts of missing Eddie so having her mom, Eddie's mom and Hannah with her helped with the loneliness she was feeling.

Janet went into labor in the middle of the night, three days after her due date. One of the other wives that lived on the base had arranged for a video conference when Janet went into labor so Eddie could be there to support Janet and see the birth of his daughter. Janet struggled through eight hours of painful labor but when it was time to push, a computer was wheeled into her delivery room.

"Okay Janet push." Her doctor instructed. They couldn't wait for the video to connect so Janet grunted and pushed. "Great job. On the next contraction, I need you to push again."

"Janet, sweetheart." As soon as she heard Eddie's voice she began to cry.

"You're here. You made it." She sobbed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Here comes another contraction. Push Janet." With a newfound energy, Janet pushed as hard as she could. "Excellent. Again." Six pushes later, Meredith Ann Latekka joined the world with a loud piercing scream and was placed on her mother's chest.

"Is she all right?" Computer Eddie asked.

"She's perfect Eddie." Janet said tearfully.

"Can someone get me closer?" A nurse wheeled the computer next to Janet's bed and Janet turned Meredith towards the screen. "She is absolutely beautiful." Janet took her eyes away from her daughter to glance at her father and she saw that he was crying unabashedly.

"Janet I need your daughter to clean her up. I'll give her back quickly." Janet reluctantly handed Meredith to the nurse.

"Can I get closer?" Eddie asked and Hannah, who was in the room with Janet, pushed him over towards the baby.

Eddie watched intently as the nurses took care of his baby girl while Janet pushed out the placenta and the doctor began to clean her up. Fifteen minutes later, Meredith was back in her mother's arms and Eddie was on the computer next to them, eyes wide in amazement.

"I can't believe that we made her." Eddie commented.

"I can't believe that she was inside of me."

"I'm so glad that I got to be a part of her birth."

"I'm so glad that you were here."

"Thank you Janet. Thank you for giving us a daughter."

"I had a little bit of help when she was made."

"But you carried, nurtured, and pushed her out into the world. Thank you for that."

"I wish you were here when I was pregnant. I wish you could have felt her kick. It was the most amazing feeling ever."

"Sweetheart, my time is up."

"No." Janet whispered.

"I know. I don't want to go but I have to. Can I say goodbye?" Eddie was crying again.

"Of course." Janet held Meredith up to the screen.

"Daddy has to go back to work Merrie. I wish I was there so I could hold and kiss you. Be a good girl for your mama okay. You are the most beautiful child I have ever seen and know that Daddy loves you so much."

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you too. Remember your promise."

"You too. Stay safe."

"Till next time." When the computer was logged off, Janet cradled Meredith to her chest and cried softly.

* * *

The next twelve months were lonely, fun, exciting, busy and lonely. She really learned what is was like to be a military wife. She lived in constant fear that a car was going to drive up and the men who got out would tell her that her husband wasn't going to come home. She had seen it happen to one of her friends, the wife of a man that Eddie served with, was getting that horrible news. As she held the woman, stood next to her and held her hand through the funeral, and tucked the crying, confused kids in bed she couldn't help but think that at any moment, she could be on the other side and it terrified her. She had nightmares for months afterwards. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying and terrified and the only way she could calm herself down was to bring her daughter in bed with her. She felt close to Eddie when she held her little girl.

She missed Eddie more than she ever thought possible and she hated that he was missing so much of Meredith's life. She loved being Meredith's mother and she was a good baby but it was hard doing it by herself. The friends that she had made on the base helped when they could but sometimes there was no one. When Meredith was six months old, she got a really bad respiratory virus that kept her awake for two nights straight. She was so miserable, she cried constantly and the few times that Meredith did sleep Janet cried herself to sleep from exhaustion and as soon as she drifted off Meredith would wake up screaming. As with all sicknesses, Meredith did get better and Janet was able to get some sleep again. Most of the time life with Meredith was smooth but there were sometimes when Janet had a rough day at work and would have loved to have come home and settle on the couch with a very large glass of wine but having an infant made that impossible. Janet's life consisted of working and taking care of Meredith. Sometimes she simply longed for someone else to tend to her daughter's every need so she could just relax.

To keep her mind off of Eddie and because she truly loved her job at the doctor's office Janet continued working. With just Eddie's paycheck, they were fine but now that Meredith was here, things got a little more expensive so Janet wanted to keep working so she didn't have to live paycheck to paycheck and she could afford to provide for Meredith's every need without putting herself in a hole. She found a great sitter for Meredith. She was afraid that when she started working and leaving Meredith with the great sitter she found that she would feel guilty, like she was abandoning her baby but she didn't. She knew that ultimately, leaving her baby with a sitter would benefit her. It provided her with social interaction and Janet was able to make extra money and get the adult interaction that she craved.

One of the main things that kept Janet going was her daily emails to Eddie. She looked forward to writing them and then reading his. Some of his emails were hard to read, especially after Doug died. At times he sounded so scared and discouraged and he was starting to wonder why he was doing what he was doing, a state of mind she knew was not good for a soldier in a war zone. When she voiced her concerns to him, his response email was always upbeat, something she suspected he wrote to keep her from worrying, which was not successful. She worried about him constantly. She wouldn't quit worrying until he was home again. She was glad that he vented to her and shared his fears with her. She knew that it helped him to able to be honest with her and she would do anything to help him, even if it meant reading about his fear and the horror that he was experiencing.

Eddie and Janet communicated daily with emails, usually just one a day. After Meredith was born Janet began sending two emails to Eddie at once. She continued to send emails from her to him and then after Meredith was born Janet sent emails to Eddie as Meredith. She planned on updating Eddie everyday on the changes that Meredith went through so she thought that having "Meredith" send the emails to her dad would be a cute, fun way to do it. Every email was started off with "Dear Daddy" and everything that Meredith experienced through a day was told in her own words. "Last night I slept for four straight hours before I woke up to eat. I figured that mommy needed some rest" and every letter ended with "Love your Merrie" a nickname Eddie bestowed upon his daughter when she was born. Eddie positively loved those emails from Janet/Meredith. He laughed out loud every time that he read one. His favorite part of those emails was the pictures that Janet attached. She made sure that she took a few new pictures of Meredith everyday so she could send them to Eddie so he could see how much she changed.

By Meredith's 1st birthday, Janet honestly thought Eddie would have been home by then since he had already been gone for a year and a half but it didn't happen. Since he wasn't able to make it to his daughter's first birthday Janet was videotaping every minute of the party. Over the past year Janet had become quite a good videographer since she has hours and hours of video of Meredith for Eddie to watch when he got home.

Eddie's parents and her parents had flown down for their granddaughter's first birthday and Janet had invited her friends and their kids to celebrate Meredith's big day. They had just finished eating and were getting ready to open presents when the doorbell rang. Since Janet was busy, her mom went to answer it and returned a few minutes later, instructing Janet to go to the door herself. Immediately, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and her entire body was shaking as she walked to the door. She could just imagine the men who were waiting to tell her that something happened to Eddie on Meredith's birthday.

"Umm hello?" Janet managed to get out with a shaking voice. She was surprised to see only one man, standing with his back to her. The man slowly turned around and Janet gasped in shock.

"Hi sweetheart." Janet burst into tears and threw herself into her husband's waiting arms. Eddie just wrapped his arms around her and held her through their tears as tightly as he could.

"What? How? Why in the hell didn't you tell me that you were coming home?" Janet managed to get out once her tears subsided.

"I'm on a short leave for a week for Merrie's birthday. Pat knew that I missed her birth so he pulled some strings so I wouldn't miss her first birthday and I didn't tell you because it happened so quickly. Pat didn't even tell me until he got the approval and after he told me I had ten minutes to grab my gear so I could get to the plane in time."

"When my mom told me that someone was here to see me…I thought…"Janet finally broke their embrace and was patting him done, checking to make sure he was whole and really standing in front of him.

"Hey…Hey…" Eddie placed his hands over hers and stilled her actions.

"Every time there is a knock on the door or I see the car I think…I'm so afraid that…" Tears were still falling from both of their eyes.

"Janet, baby look at me." Eddie begged and Janet lifted her tear-filled eyes to her husband's eyes. "I'm right here in one piece. I'm fine and I'm home." It took another minute for the fact that Eddie was really home to sink in and when it did she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Eddie repeated over and over when they finally broke the kiss five minutes later.

"Would you like to officially meet your daughter?"

"I've been waiting for over a year for that."

After the first initials hugs and questions Janet brought Meredith to her father. Eddie reached out for her but she clung to her mother. "Meredith, honey, look it's daddy." The room was silent as everyone watched the interaction between father and daughter.

"Hi honey." Eddie whispered. "It's me, your daddy." Meredith reached out her tiny hand and Eddie brought his face down to her level. Meredith slowly touched her father's face.

"Da?" She questioned.

"Yeah honey. It's daddy."

"Hi da." The room erupted with laughter. Meredith looked at all of the adults who were laughing and suddenly she began to laugh them, although she had no idea why she was laughing. Eddie reached out again for Meredith and this time she practically jumped into her father's arms.

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi da."

"You are such a big girl. You are so beautiful." Eddie was peppering her head and face with kisses. "I love you my sweet Meredith. Daddy loves you so much." Of course one year old Meredith didn't respond since she only knew a few words, mainly, "Hi," "Bye," "Mom," "Da," and Janet's favorite "No," but Eddie didn't mind. He had what he had craved daily for a year and a half. He had his daughter in one arm and in wife in the other.

Meredith's party resumed with the birthday girl remaining her father's arms except when she was destroying her birthday cake. Eddie got the biggest kick out of the way Meredith dove into her smash cake. By the time she was done there was nothing but crumbs on her highchair and she was covered from head to toe in cake and her parents had never seen anything cuter.

* * *

"When I go back to work on Monday I'm going to request some days off. I'll get as many as I can off but I have no idea how may that will be." Janet explained as she lay in his arms that night after they made love.

"I understand. It's not like you knew I was coming."

"I wish I would have known. I would have made sure that your homecoming was special."

"It was special honey. It couldn't have been more special especially since my daughter knows who I am and that's because you kept your promise. How did you keep it?"

"Simple. Since the day I brought her home from the hospital, at least once a day, she would sit on my lap and we would look through our scrapbooks and I always pointed out her dad in every picture and when she started talking I would point to you and say Daddy and she picked up on it. Eventually, I would just point to you in a picture and she would say Da."

"Thank you Janet. Thank you for keeping your word." Eddie rolled over and began to kiss Janet until they were interrupted by their daughter.

"Da. Da. Da. Da." Meredith chanted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Janet groaned as Eddie rolled off of her. "She always sleeps through the night."

"Can I bring her in here to sleep with us?" As much as Janet wanted another go round, she couldn't say no to Eddie.

"Of course." Eddie quickly jumped out of bed, threw on some sweat pants and went to Meredith's room while Janet stayed in their room and got dressed while she listened to Eddie and Meredith through the baby monitor.

"Hiya Merrie."

"Hi da."

"Upsey daisy." Janet could hear Meredith giggle as Eddie lifted her out of her crib. "Do you wanna sleep with me and mama tonight?"

"Mommy." Meredith confirmed and a minute later Eddie and Meredith walked in the room.

"So you have magical powers or something?" Janet asked

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because your daughter is always a grump when she wakes up in the middle of the night and tonight she is happy as can be." Eddie lay Meredith down in the bed and got in next to her, placing his hand on her belly.

"Da."

"She's just excited to see me."

"We both are." Janet leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Janet."

"Wuv you." Meredith piped up and Eddie and Janet stared at each other.

"What did you say baby?" Janet asked.

"Wuv you."

"She said she loves us." Eddie whispered.

"Eddie this is the first time that she said that."

"And I got to hear it." Eddie looked at his daughter, tears falling from his eyes. "Say it again Merrie. Tell mommy and daddy that you love us because we love you too."

"Wuv you."

The week that Eddie was home, went by way too fast for both of them. They spent Sunday with both of their parents since they were still in town until they had to drive them to the airport. When Monday rolled around, Janet returned to work while Meredith stayed home and she and her daddy had some quality time together and when Janet got home from work, she found her daughter sleeping on her father's chest while he slept right along with her. The sight of the two of them together brought tears to Janet's eyes and of course she snapped a couple of pictures.

Janet's boss was very understanding of her circumstances and she willingly gave her the rest of the week off so she could spend time with her husband and they took advantage of the gift that they were given. They squeezed a year and a half worth of missed time into one week and before they knew it, Janet was sending Eddie off again to fight in a war. After Eddie said goodbye to his family and walked through the airport, he could hear Meredith yelling "Bye Da" over and over again. She was too young to realize what was actually happening. She just heard her mother say goodbye so she was just mimicking her but Eddie and Janet knew what a simple word like goodbye meant in their world. It was a very important word. It may be the last word they spoke for months or it may be the last word they ever spoke and that weighed heavily on their hearts.

Janet's life returned to the lonely life that she had been living prior to Meredith's birthday. She was so grateful for the week that she and Eddie spent together but in a way, it made it harder for her when he left. For seven days, she had her husband back in her home and in her arms and now her home and arms was empty again. She thought that it may have been easier if he wouldn't have come home until his deployment was over because when that happened he would be home for longer than a week. Janet understood that she is living the life of a military wife and the only thing she could do was support her husband, treasure every phone call and email that received when he was deployed, cherish every moment that they had together when he was home and make sure Meredith had the best possible life and all the love that she could ask for.

Eddie returned home from his deployment seven months later. He had been gone for two years and one month minus the week he came home. It was a joyful reunion. As soon as Eddie stepped off of the bus and Meredith saw her father, Janet couldn't hold her in her arms because she was squirming so much. Janet had been telling Meredith over the past few days that her daddy was coming home and obviously, it had sunk in. She set her down and held her hand but Meredith easily slipped out of her mother's grasp and ran in between people, yelling "Daddy." Thankfully everyone moved out of the toddler's way so she could get to her daddy. Eddie heard his little girl before he saw her and when he saw her barreling towards him, he dropped his duffel bag, squatted down, held out his arms and in an instant he was holding Meredith tightly to him. Janet froze when she saw her husband and their daughter clinging tightly to each other and just took in the beautiful scene, reminding her of the last time he returned home. When Eddie lifted his head and made eye contact with his wife, stood, held out his free arm, Janet walked into it and Eddie held both of his girls tightly to his body so thankful that he was safely back home on American soil.

The last two years that Eddie had been gone from his family had been the hardest two years of both of their lives. Eddie, being away from his home, his wife and daughter, being in a war zone, and living with the possibility that he could die any day scared the hell out of him. Everyday, he missed Janet and Meredith terribly and he missed so much of Meredith's life, time he would never get back and that was one of the biggest regrets that he had but he loved serving his country. During the last two years Janet was lonely. She missed Eddie everyday that he wasn't home. There was an emptiness in her life, her home and her heart that could only be filled by her husband. She hated watching Meredith grow and change, knowing Eddie was missing it all but at the same time Janet was so very proud of him and what he was doing.

Due to the conflict they both were experiencing, Eddie and Janet spent hours discussing his future in the Army when his contract was up. He had been in the Army since he turned eighteen; it was the only job he had ever known and he couldn't imagine starting all over but he hated being away from his wife and family and when Janet delivered another girl, Leslie Renee, nine months after Eddie returned home, it made his choice that much harder.

If it was up to Janet, Eddie would not sign another contract. She wanted a normal life, a life where her husband was home everyday, watching their girls grow up but it wasn't up to her. Ultimately, it was up to Eddie and Janet told him that she would support any choice that he made, she promised him that before they were married and she wasn't going to go back on her word. Sometimes, after the girls were in bed, Eddie and Janet talked about the time when he was gone. He shared her fears as did she and he knew that she had it much worse, being home, raising their daughter then he had overseas but she did it and she was willing to do it again, if Eddie stayed in the Army.

When the time came, Eddie signed another contract. He was a military man and he couldn't walk away, not when his country needed him and Janet understood and loved his dedication and as she promised him, she supported him. Every deployment got a little easier for both of them. When the girls were little, they didn't understand why their daddy was leaving them and they cried hysterically but as they got older, they started to understand what their father had to do and they tried not to cry as much around him because they didn't want to make him sad and Eddie loved, all of them for that.

Over the years, they never stayed at one base for more than five years before they were transferred to a new location and Meredith and Leslie became Army Brats, but not really, both girls were very well behaved. They had their father wrapped around their little fingers and it always made them laugh that grown men were afraid of their dad but they weren't. Eddie continued to be promoted and his deployments got fewer and farther apart, something everyone was grateful for and most importantly, Eddie always came home to his family.

Being a husband, father and soldier wasn't easy. Eddie sacrificed his family life to serve his country. Over the years, he missed some very important moments in Meredith and Leslie's lives, but his girls, they understood why he did what he did. Being a soldier's wife and a mother wasn't easy for Janet either. Every time they moved to a new base, Janet had to make just another house a home for them, never an easy task but she always managed to make it happen. There was a lot of the girls' childhood that she was a single parent and the girls took advantage of that on numerous occasions. Like most parents Janet couldn't use the "Wait until your father gets home" line because sometimes their father wouldn't be home for months so she had to be both their loving, devoted mother and the main disciplinary figure in their home. There were times when she wanted to pull out her hair in frustration because her girls could be handfuls but when Eddie was home and they were able to be husband and wife and equal parents all of her frustration was forgotten.

When Eddie finally retired from the Army, they moved back home to Knights Ridge and he spent all of his free time making up for all of the lost time with his family that occurred during his years of service. He took all of the girls on trips, places that they had always wanted to see; he took Janet away for long weekends for some quality one on one time and uninhibited lovemaking. No one in the Latekka family regretted Eddie's choice to serve in the army. In fact, Meredith followed in her father's footsteps and began her service in the army as soon as she graduated from high school. Eddie was very proud of his service and his family was proud of his service as well. In fact when he walked both of his daughters down the aisle, he proudly wore his dress uniform.

Neither and Eddie nor Janet would have changed anything about their married life. Some people even think that their marriage lasted as long as it did because they were apart for most of it but Eddie, Janet and the girls didn't believe that. Meredith and Leslie grew up seeing how deeply in love their parents were and Eddie and Janet knew they would still be together even if Eddie didn't spend most of his adult life in the army. Over the years, Eddie realized what a strong woman his wife was because only a strong woman could be a soldier's wife, spending the majority of her married life, waiting for her soldier to come home soon.

_**Sorry it's so long. I just couldn't stop**_


	7. Let It Snow

**A song for the season of SNOW. I hate winter but I do love this song**_**. **_**I own none of the characters of October Road of the song Let It Snow.**

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful **_

_**But the fire is so delightful **_

_**And since we've no place to go**_

_**Let it Snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping **_

_**And I brought some corn for popping **_

_**The lights are turned way down low**_

_**Let it Snow, let it Snow, let it snow**_

_**When we finally kiss goodnight**_

_**How I hate going out in the storm**_

_**But if you really hold me tight **_

_**All the way home I'll be warm**_

_**The fire is slowly dying **_

_**And my dear we're still goodbying **_

_**But as long as you love me so**_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

_**When we finally kiss goodnight**_

_**How I hate going out in the storm**_

_**But if you really hold me tight **_

_**All the way home I'll be warm**_

_**Oh the weather outside is frightful **_

_**But the fire is so delightful **_

_**And since we've no place to go**_

_**Let it Snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

"I'm sorry. We're closing early due to the weather." Janet called from behind the bar when she heard the bell ring, signaling that a costumer entered the bar. Knight's Ridge was in the middle of a blizzard. Four inches of snow had already fallen in two hours and a least a foot more, at minimum was expected.

"That's why I'm here." Janet popped up from behind the bar when she heard her boyfriend's deep, sexy voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought that we were meeting at my house." Eddie leaned forward and kissed Janet softly.

"It's really bad out and there is no way that your car will get you home so I'm going to make sure that you get home in one piece."

"I know how to drive in the snow."

"I know you do but I'm worried that you are going to get stuck so I'm just going to follow you and be there to push you out if you get stuck."

"Really Eddie?" He stepped behind the bar and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really Janet. You drive a toy car that will get stuck in an inch of snow. "

"I do not drive a toy car."

"You drive home in your toy car, you'll get stuck and call me to dig you out so this way, I'm just saving you a phone call. I'll be right behind you when you get stuck."

"I am not going to get stuck."

"We'll see about that." He leaned down and kissed her head. "Now are you ready to go?"

"In a few minutes." Janet wiggled out of his embrace and Eddie found her purse. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for these." He held her keys up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to warm your car." Before Janet could protest Eddie was out the door with her keys in his hand.

Shaking her head with a smile Janet finished up everything that needed to be done. Eddie continued to surprise her. She had never had a boyfriend like him before, one that was concerned for and always worried about her. She was so used to being independent and doing most everything herself but since her relationship with Eddie began she has had to make some minor adjustments in her life and allow Eddie to do some of the manly things that he wanted to do for her. It tweaked her pride to sit back and to act like a girl but she knew how much Eddie loved being the man so she swallowed her pride and acted like a girl and let her man take care of her.

Once everything was done she bundled up, grabbed the dinners she had the cook make for them before he left, locked the door to the bar and walked into the cold and snowy weather. It was no surprise to Janet that when she reached her car to find it running and totally cleaned off. "What the hell is this?" Eddie asked, holding up her very small snow brush.

"It my snow brush." Janet placed their food on her front seat.

"It's about the size of a hairbrush."

"It's the perfect size for my toy car." Janet piped and Eddie laughed.

"That it is my dear." He reached out and ran a gloved hand through her hair. "Your hair is covered in snow."

"It's snowing out." Janet grinned at her boyfriend. "Come on. Let's get home."

"I'll be right behind you if anything happens." Janet stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Be careful sweetheart."

"I will."

* * *

Eddie was right; something that Janet was going to have to admit to him at some point, the drive home was bad. She couldn't even get out of the parking lot of Sully's without a push. Since no one in their right mind was out in this horrible weather Eddie told her to try avoid stopping for traffic lights or stop signs if it was possible because he knew that if she did stop, she would get stuck. She did manage to avoid stopping most of the drive home but the few times when she had to stop, she got stuck and her wonderful boyfriend pushed her out and finally after an hour she was safe in her garage.

"Go on inside and get warm. I'm going to bring in some firewood so we can have a fire." Eddie was always bringing firewood over and storing it in the garage so she could have as many fires as she wanted through the cold winter months.

"Hurry up." Twenty minutes later Eddie had brought in a ton of wood but he was still outside. Wondering what he was doing Janet looked outside and saw that he was shoveling her sidewalk. She couldn't let him shovel by himself so she bundled back up and went back outside. As she walked to the garage to get a shovel another idea crossed her mind. Feeling very mischievous she made herself about a half dozen snow balls. Thanks to the years of high school softball she could throw a snowball with deadly accuracy. She drew back, threw the snow ball and hit Eddie right in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" He yelped, jumping and turning around.

"Hi." With a giggle Janet threw another snow ball at him and hit him in the center of his chest.

"Are you sure you wanna start a snowball fight Meadows cause if so you should know that I will not be merciful just because you are a girl who happens to be my girlfriend."

"Bring it on Latekka and you should know that I won't be merciful just because you're a guy who happens to be my boyfriend." With that being said she nailed him again.

"Oh that's it. You are going down." Eddie dropped his shovel, made a snowball and chucked it at Janet and thus began the ultimate snowball fight between Eddie and Janet.

They continued to attack each other and their laughter could be heard up and down the street. Eddie and Janet were both relentless with each other, showing no mercy and they loved every minute of it. When Eddie figured that Janet had won the snowball fight he ran and tackled her to the ground, like he did back in high school when he played football but not with as much force as he used back then.

"Get off of me." Janet grunted through her laughter.

"Admit that I won." He demanded.

"I won't because you didn't win." With all of her strength she flipped the unsuspecting Eddie onto his stomach and she straddled his upper back. "Eat snow Latekka."

In an instant Eddie reclaimed his power position and had Janet on her back but instead of demanding surrender he leaned down and kissed her until they were both too cold to continue. "Come on." Eddie stood up and pulled Janet to her feet. "Let's go in and get warm." Janet nodded in agreement as her body shook from the cold.

Once they got inside they shed their boats, gloves and coats. Eddie went to start a fire while Janet got out of her wet clothes and into a pair of warm, dry sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Once Eddie had a roaring fire going he also changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt that he had left at Janet's house and then the two of them ate their dinner in front of the fire while watching a basketball game.

"I got the popcorn." Eddie announced returning to the living room with a big bowl of microwave popcorn. Seeing Janet standing in front of her living room window Eddie came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Hmm. Watching it snow. It really is beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure it is as long as you're tucked safely in the house and not out in it."

"I can't believe how much and how hard it's snowing. We've only been in here for a couple of hours and there are no traces that we were even out playing in it." Janet sighed. "I'm glad that I am safely tucked in the house with you." She turned her head and theirs lips met it a soft sweet kiss.

"All I have to say is thank God my snow plow broke" Eddie mumbled when they broke their kiss. "Come on. Let's go watch that movie."

Janet turned off all of the lights, lit some candles and they snuggled together on the couch with the bowl of popcorn on Eddie's lap. Occasionally Janet would reach for the popcorn but she really had no interest in it or the movie. All she could concentrate on was the amazing feeling she was experiencing wrapped in Eddie's embrace.

Halfway through the movie Eddie began feeling a little frisky. It was almost impossible for him to be this close to Janet and not feel anything. At first he just began to play with her hair. Janet loved having her hair played with and it caused an immediate reaction. She lifted her face and they shared some slow, soft kisses. When they weren't kissing, his hand was traveling over Janet's body; first her arm, then under her shirt where he traced small circles on her stomach. From her stomach his hand slipped under her sweat pants where he kept himself entertained running his fingers up and down her thighs for a few minutes. Every time his fingers came next to the apex between her legs he could feel the heat radiating from it and he couldn't hold back any longer. The next time his fingers were next to her underwear he slid them underneath the material.

"Eddie!" Janet gasped and he just grinned. As he inserted two fingers inside of his girlfriend's wet, hot center he pressed his lips to hers and began to work his magic. Janet was in ecstasy. He really knew how to work his fingers and her hips involuntarily bucked down onto his hand, drawing him deeper inside of her. "Hmmmm…..yes…."She groaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders. "Oh…God…Eddie…" He knew that she was getting close so he used his thumb to rub her clit and a minute later she let out a long deep moan she clenched around his fingers, signaling her orgasm.

"Did that feel good?"

You know it did." She mumbled as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. She let out a small groan of disappointment when he pulled his fingers out.

"You taste wonderful." He commented as he pulled his fingers from his mouth.

"Not as good as you taste." Janet climbed off of his lap and onto her knees in front of him. She easily pulled his sweats and boxers off of him and took his erection in her mouth.

"Oh…God…baby." Eddie groaned as he placed his hand on top of her head. He was in no means forcing her. He just loved to feel her head bobbing as she made love to his cock with her lips, mouth and tongue. He was in heaven as Janet worked her magic with her mouth and before he realized how far along he was exploding in her mouth and she swallowed every last bit of his hot seed. He didn't want to come. He wanted to drag out this piece of heaven for a very long time but apparently his body had other, somewhat embarrassing ideas. "God Janet, I'm sorry." He told her as she lifted her face up and looked at him with swollen lips.

"I told you that you taste good." She told him with a grin. Eddie stood and pulled Janet to her feet. He began to lead her to the bedroom but she stopped him. "Out here, in front of the fire." Janet added another piece of firewood to their fire and stripped while Eddie laid a blanket on the floor and turned off the movie that had long been forgotten. "Now tell me that this isn't romantic?" She taunted as Eddie pulled her down on the blanket with him. "Here in front of a fire while a blizzard rages outside, it doesn't get much better than this."

"Oh sweetheart, every time that we make love, it gets better every time." Eddie told her. "I love you Janet. You know that right?"

"Yes I know. I love you too so know why don't you get down here and show me how much you love me."

Eddie knelt down pulled Janet's naked body to his and kissed her passionately. He gently laid her down and proceeded to kiss both of her breasts, then down her stomach and then finally to the apex between her legs. He placed her legs on his shoulders and he dove right in. Janet groaned in delight when his tongue went inside of her. Not only could Eddie do amazing things with his fingers, he did even more amazing things with his mouth. With his ministrations Eddie rendered Janet helpless. She just withered underneath him, moaning and groaning until she came in his mouth. Before she had time to recover from her mind-blowing orgasm Eddie placed her feet back on the floor and pushed himself inside of her. "Ummm…yeah baby…right there." Janet moaned as Eddie began to thrust himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and arched up to him to meet his thrusts. Eddie propped himself up on his elbows and thrust very slowly in and out of Janet, driving her crazy. When he wasn't kissing her he rested his forehead against Janet's. "Please….Eddie…" Janet began to beg. "For God's sake…faster please." Eddie lifted his head off of Janet's, grinned and began to pump furiously inside of his girlfriend. "Ohhh…."Janet groaned. "Oh…God…Edddddie…" Janet was so close that it took no time at all to bring out her orgasm but Eddie still wasn't ready. He continued to pump as fast as could while Janet lay practically helpless beneath him. Her three orgasms had all been powerful and had taken a lot out of her. Once Eddie neared his breaking point he wanted Janet to come with him and he knew the one way that could make that happen. Her breasts were always super sensitive and kissing, caressing, licking or sucking them always sent her over the edge. "I…can't…Eddie…please…" Janet begged when Eddie took a nipple in his mouth. He slowly pulled himself from her breast and looked at her, his eyes sparkling with desire. "Take another one baby. I want you to come with me." He returned to her breast and the only thing could do was moan in response. Before Janet could comprehend what was about to happen she felt her stomach begin to coil up in preparation for her orgasm. She tightened her legs around Eddie and dug her fingernails into his back and then suddenly she was screaming out his name. Feeling Janet clench around him and watching her buck uncontrollably underneath him was all needed for his release. He shouted Janet's name and he shot his hot seed inside of her and then exhausted, he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh my…" Eddie mumbled

"God." Janet finished.

"That was…You were amazing Janet."

"As were you baby." Eddie grunted and rolled off of Janet, onto his back.

"Do you wanna move to the bed?"

"Thanks to those four orgasms you gave me I don't think I will be moving for awhile."

"I think you have enough energy to move over here with me."

"I think that can be arranged." Janet scooted next to Eddie, laid her head on his chest, her arm across his abdomen, holding him and she slung her leg over his, tucking her foot under his calf. Eddie reached up, grabbed a blanket and covered them both up. "I just need a few minutes to regain my strength and then we can go to bed."

"Sorry I depleted you of your strength." Janet turned her head and kissed his chest without even lifting her head because that would require too much strength.

"Nothing to be sorry for. It was well worth it." Eddie couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through Janet's hair. She always loved to cuddle after sex but tonight she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

As Eddie started to drift off to sleep he felt a cold draft of air hit his arm. Slightly confused, he sat up; as best as he could with Janet on his chest he realized that the living room was too cold. Sure his fire had died down but it still shouldn't be this cold. He glanced at Janet's cable box and saw the power light was not on and neither was the digital clock. From his position he reached for the remote and the television did not come on and he knew her power was out.

"Janet, sweetheart."

"Hmmm." She answered sleepily.

"Baby, the electric went out." Janet finally looked at him, confused.

"What's going on?"

"I think the storm took out the electric but I'll check the fuse box just to make sure. Where is it?" He regretfully moved away from Janet so he could get dressed.

"At the bottom of the basement stairs. Eddie my heat is run by electric. We have to have heat or we will freeze to death."

"Don't panic. Let me check the fuse box and we'll go from there." When Eddie left her Janet finally realized how cold her living room was. Finding her clothes she quickly got dressed. She was just pulling her tee shirt over her head when Eddie returned. "It's not a fuse. The storm must have taken down a power line or two."

"Maybe we should go to the Johnson Inn where there is heat."

"We'll be fine tonight. We've got plenty of wood to keep us warm tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm going to build us one hell of a fire while you go and get us some more blankets and pillows and then we are going to sleep in front of the fire and be nice and toasty." Eddie playfully swatted Janet's butt. "Now get moving gorgeous."

When Janet returned to the living room a few minutes later with her arms loaded with pillows and blankets. She stood behind the couch for a minute and just watched Eddie as he worked on the fire. She still found it hard to believe that they were together. Someone like him isn't normally with someone like her but here they were, in her living room, after making love in front of a fire during a raging snowstorm. Janet actually pinched herself, for fear that she was just dreaming but she felt the pinch and nothing changed so she knew she was awake. "Are you gonna stand there and stare at the fire all night or are you going to make up our bed?" Janet jumped at the sound of Eddie's voice.

"Take a chill pill Latekka. I'm getting to it." She walked around the couch, gently shoved him out of the way and made up their bed. Once that was done, Eddie rearranged the pillows. "Now what was wrong with the placement of the pillows?"

"You have them in front of the couch, too far away from the fire. We need to sleep longways in front of the fire, with you closest to it with me behind you."

"Why am I the one in front of the fire, getting all the heat?"

"Cause I want you to stay warm."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be right behind you with my arms wrapped around you and I'll be nice and cozy and besides it will be easier for me to get up and keep the fire going without waking you if I'm behind you." She walked over, wrapped her arms around Eddie and hugged him tightly. Eddie immediately responded and hugged her back.

"Hey, what's this for?" He mumbled. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just…Thank you."

"For what? Starting a fire?"

"For everything."

"Ummm. Okay." Janet pulled back from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Eddie, you have been an amazing boyfriend. Thank you for that."

"It's easy to be an amazing boyfriend when you are my girlfriend."

"The things that you do for me may seem like no big deal to you because that's how you were raised, but to me, your actions like always opening doors for me, telling me that I'm beautiful, sending me flowers for no reason, coming to the bar to make sure that I got home okay, warming and cleaning off my car, pushing me out when I got stuck, shoveling my sidewalk when I know your back had to of been sore after pushing me out, sacrificing yourself and sleep to make sure that I stay warm tonight, everything you do or have done for me Eddie, it means more to me then you will ever know so thank you for making me feel so special and loved." She laid her head back on his chest.

"Janet, sweetheart, look at me." When she didn't move Eddie placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at him. "You are so damn special and so loved. I love you more then you will ever know. The things that I do for you, yeah sure, some of it is because of how I was raised but most of what I do is because I want to, because I love you and I don't this kind of stuff for anyone. For example, I have never followed behind a woman before just so I could be there to push her car out of the snow when she got stuck. Only you Janet and you better get used to it because I have no intention of changing."

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you too sweetheart." The couple leaned towards each other and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Most people in Knight's Ridge hated the blizzard that they were experiencing but not Janet and Eddie. It was night that would not be forgotten Every time during the winter that Janet heard the song "Let it snow" her mind drifter back to that wonderful night and she found herself, wishing for another blizzard. Being stuck inside the house brought the couple closer together and set them on the path to their future, a future that included love and happiness.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all had safe and wonderful holidays. **_


	8. I'll Walk

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song I'll Walk by Bucky Covington**

_**We were 18, it was prom night. We had our first big fight. She said "Pull this car over". I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for". I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.**_

_**She said, I'll walk. Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand. So just be quiet. And later we will talk. Just leave, don't worry. I'll walk.**_

_**It was a dark night, a black dress. Driver never saw her, around the bend. I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital, when they told me her legs still wouldn't move. I cried, when I walked into her room.**_

_**She said, I'll walk. Please come and hold my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand. Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk. Please stay, don't worry. I'll walk.**_

_**I held her hand through everything. The weeks and months of therapy. And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride. She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle. So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles.**_

_**And says, I'll walk. Please hold my hand. I know that this will hurt, I know you understand. Please daddy don't cry. This is already hard. Let's go, don't worry. I'll walk.**_

"Great." Seventeen year old Eddie Latekka mumbled under his breath as the bell rang. He had a presentation due today and his partner in the project is never late and she never missed school and for that simple fact she was the one who was holding onto their project and now she wasn't here and his grade was going to suffer for it.

"Where's your wife Latekka?" Tad Harmon taunted from behind him.

"Bite me Harmon." Eddie grumbled.

"My wife is right here." Tad slung his arm around Eddie's girlfriend Rory.

"Just remember Tad this is all pretend." Rory pushed Tad's arm off her shoulder. "There is no way in hell Eddie would ever marry Janet Meadows. Eddie is mine." To prove her point Rory leaned stood and kissed her boyfriend firmly on the mouth.

"All right. Everyone take your seats." Mr. Collins announced, walking in the classroom. He waited a minute for the class to calm down.

"Aww did your wife leave you?" Tad continued to taunt.

"Please. Janet will never get anyone as good as Eddie in real life so trust me when I say that she wouldn't leave him. She's going to milk this pretend marriage for all it's worth cause as soon as this project is over she has to return to her sad, boring life." Rory said with a grin.

"Will you two back the hell off Janet?" Eddie snapped. Their comments were pissing him off.

"Seems like Latekka is sensitive about his wife." Eddie clenched his fist and turned around glared at Tad.

"Mr. Harmon, Ms. Dunlap, since you two are so eager to talk you two shall be my first presenters." Mr. Collins said and Eddie snorted.

It was fourth period and Eddie was in his Life Skills class, a requirement for all juniors at Knights Ridge High School. This class basically was teaching the students how to live on their own. They were taught how to balance a check book, make and live off of a budget and other "adult" tasks. The second semester began with marriage. They were randomly assigned partners; Mr. Collins had two bins, one full of male student names and one full of female student names and he picked names and just like that the students were married.

Most of the other students in the class didn't take the assignment seriously but like all of his classes Eddie took this class seriously, mainly so he could keep his car. When Eddie turned sixteen his parents bought him a car and paid for his insurance and would continue to do so as long as he kept his grades up. If he got a C in any class the car would be gone and Eddie valued his freedom and car too much to risk losing either so Eddie worked hard at maintaining A's and B's while playing football, basketball and baseball and working part-time on Saturday's at the local grocery store stoking shelves.

When they were first told about the marriage assignment Eddie's girlfriend was thrilled about the assignment because she was convinced that she and Eddie were going to be paired up and Rory said it would give them a glimpse into their future because she was convinced that one day they would really be married. Eddie wasn't all for that. He was too young to seriously think about marriage. When he and Janet were assigned as partners most of the class snickered, Janet hung her head in embarrassment while Eddie glared at the class. He then went and sat next to his "wife." He didn't mind being paired up with Janet. They have always had classes together and he thought that she was a sweet girl. She was very shy but he always managed to get her to talk and laugh. She was a good student who had helped him out a few times with tutoring in English and biology so he knew she would take this assignment seriously unlike his fellow classmates and they would get a good grade.

"_Hello wife." _

"_Look Eddie if you want another partner, Rory for example, I can talk to Mr. Collins and see if we can switch. I'm…"_

"_It's all good Janet. I don't want another wife." She lifted her head and gave him a small smile. "I think that this is the start of a beautiful marriage." He flashed her a cocky grin and she giggled. _

"Eddie can you hang around for a minute?" Mr. Collins asked when the bell rang. He figured that he wanted to talk to him about making up his presentation since he didn't present. Mr. Collins never called on him.

"Yes sir." As soon as the classroom cleared out Mr. Collins shut the door. Eddie knew it was serious.

"I was told this morning that Janet won't be returning to school this semester so you're going to have to continue this marriage assignment on your own." Eddie was barely listening. He stopped after he Mr. Collins said that Janet wasn't coming back to school. "I have reprinted all of the information about your marriage that you have been given so far because I am assuming that Janet has all of that information. You need to review this information and be prepared for your presentation tomorrow."

"Why isn't Janet coming back to school?"

"She was involved in a very serious car accident."

"Is she…okay?"

"I don't have any specifics. You should probably get to your next class before you are late."

"Yes sir." Eddie grabbed the papers from Mr. Collins and walked out of the room.

"Are you in trouble?" Rory asked him as soon as he stepped out into the hall. "What did he want?"

"Janet has been in a bad car accident." He told her.

"So?"

"She is hurt so bad that she isn't coming back to school."

"So?" Rory repeated.

"Are you really that much of a bitch that you don't care that someone we know has been hurt?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

"I'll send her a card."

"You are unbelievable."

"Fine. I'll go visit her. It always makes the un-cool kids feel better when a cool kid visits them."

"Wow." The bell rang. "Great now I'm late." Eddie ran away from his girlfriend and into his next class.

Eddie made it through the rest of the day and basketball practice thinking of his friend in the hospital. He was so disgusted with Rory that he stayed away from her. When he told other people about Janet's accident they actually displayed sympathy which was more then he could say about Rory. After basketball practice he royally pissed off Rory when he told her he was going to the hospital to check on his friend but he didn't care. He needed to see his friend.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart? What do I owe this visit?" Eddie's mom asked. She was a nurse at the hospital and Eddie stopped on her floor.

"Hi mom." Eddie leaned down and kissed his mom's cheek. "How is your day?"

"What do you want?" Vanessa Latekka knew her son and she knew that he wanted something.

"Can't a guy stop in and see his mother?"

"Not you. You are either in trouble or you want something so spill it."

"My friend she was in an accident and I want to check on her."

"And you want her room number?" Eddie nodded. "You could have gotten it the information desk."

"I know but I did want to see you." Vanessa went to a computer.

"What's her name sweetheart?"

"Janet Meadows." Vanessa looked at her son.

"She is on this floor." Vanessa worked on the orthopedic floor but Eddie just assumed that Janet had a broken leg or arm.

"What room?"

"6714 but you…"

"Thanks mom." Before Vanessa could say anything else Eddie was gone, in search of room 6714.

* * *

Janet was lying in her hospital bed staring at the wall. Her parents had gone to the cafeteria for dinner taking her sister with them and leaving Janet alone with her thoughts; thoughts of the accident and thoughts of her bleak future.

It was Friday night and Janet was on her way home from the movies. She had met her friends Taylor and Nicole at a theatre in Mission Flats. After the movie the girls went their separate ways Taylor and Nicole went to Taylor's dad's house who lived in The Flats Janet had been invited but she had to work the next morning so Janet drove home by herself. She was about twenty minutes outside of The Ridge when another car cut into her lane and hit her head on. Her car flipped over three times but thankfully Janet lost consciousness as soon as the car hit her so she doesn't remember the flipping, the Jaws of Life prying her out of her car, the trip to the hospital or the surgery she had to endure. She didn't remember anything until she woke up on Saturday morning and was told that she would probably never walk again.

Janet heard a knock on her door but she ignored it. She didn't want to see anyone. Nicole and Taylor had come by to visit but she refused to see them. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't even want her parents or sister to see her like she was but she couldn't get rid of them. Janet heard the door open but she didn't even turn her head.

"Hello wife." Eddie greeted and Janet was shocked. He was the last person she expected to come and visit her.

"Please go away. I'm not in the mood for visitors." She mumbled.

"But I'm not just a visitor. I'm your husband."

"No you're not. It's a stupid class assignment."

"Come on Janet. I heard about your accident and I was worried about you. Are you okay?" Eddie slowly walked over to the hospital bed.

"No I'm not."

"What happened?" He didn't see any casts on her limbs.

"I can't remember the accident. The cops said the guy who hit me was drunk. He hit me head on and the cops said my car flipped three times." Janet finally turned to look at him and when she did there were tears rolling down her face.

"What happened to the other driver?"

"The drunk?" She asked bitterly and Eddie nodded. "A broken leg, a few broken ribs and a concussion."

"Of course." Eddie grabbed the box of tissues and handed it to her. "What about you? I heard that you aren't coming back to school. What's wrong?" Janet didn't answer him. "You can tell me." He encouraged.

"My back is broken and the doctors said that I probably won't ever walk again." She whispered as her tears fell again.

"Janet…I'm sorry." He reached out and took her hand and she let him hold it.

"I'm only seventeen and I'm going to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair." Janet was crying softly and Eddie didn't know what to do so he just held her hand until she calmed down.

"You said the doctors told you that you probably won't walk again right?" Janet nodded. "So that means that there is a possibility that you could walk?"

"I guess."

"Let me help you."

"How can you help me?"

"I've been through physical therapy when I busted my knee freshman year and my mom is a nurse on this floor so I know all about physical therapy. I can help you through it."

"Thank you but no. You don't have to."

"I feel like I should. I am your husband after all." Suddenly, Janet's eyes widened.

"Oh God, our presentations were due today. I'm so sorry Eddie."

"You're in the hospital for crying out loud. Don't be sorry." Just then the door opened and Janet's parents and her sister walked in.

"Who are you?" Vincent Meadows asked Eddie.

"I'm Eddie Latekka." Eddie held out his hand but her dad ignored it.

"Why are you here?" Vince was very protective of his daughter.

"He is my friend and he came to visit me. Lay off dad."

"Sorry."

"Eddie these are my parents and my sister Jeanette."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Meadows." This time Janet's parents shook his hand. "Jeanette I've seen you at school. Aren't you in the same grade as my sisters, Carrie and Rachel?"

"Yeah. I have classes with both of them even though no one can tell which one is which."

"Tell me about it. Try living with them. I've known them their whole lives and I still can't tell them apart."

"Eddie's sisters are twins." Janet explained to her parents.

"I figured."

"Look I should go. Is there anything that I can do?"

"My homework. Can you bring me my homework? Would you mind?"

"Janet honey, you don't need to worry about school right now." Evelyn told her daughter.

"I need to worry about school mom because if I don't worry about school then all I'm going to think about is not walking and I can't do that."

"Ok honey. Whatever you want."

"I will bring your homework tomorrow after basketball practice okay?"

"Thank you." Eddie gave Janet's hand a squeeze.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Janet nodded because there was a lump in throat and she was on the verge of tears and if she spoke she would cry. She couldn't believe that Eddie Latekka was being so nice to her. He offered to help her through her rehab and he probably meant it right now but she knew she it wouldn't last. As soon as the sympathy that he was feeling for her ran out she would be alone and in a wheelchair.

* * *

"Come on Janet. You can do it." Eddie told her. Janet was at her physical therapy appointment and Eddie was there with her, cheering her on from the sidelines.

A week after Janet's accident Eddie and Rory broke up. Hearing and seeing how Rory reacted to Janet's accident opened his eyes to how self absorbed and downright mean she was. Eddie knew that he couldn't be with anyone like that. He was the popular guy who liked everyone. In fact, he was the guy who defended his fellow classmates against bully's and against people, like Rory, who made fun of them and he couldn't be with someone who was intentionally cruel and if he was honest with himself, he was happier without Rory in his life.

Janet had never been happier to be wrong about something. Eddie didn't abandon her. He continued to come around, bringing her homework to her everyday, working on it together and talking about anything and everything. They shared things with other that they had never shared with anyone before. When Janet got angry about being stuck in her wheelchair Eddie let her yell at him and when she was done yelling she let him hold her until her sobs subsided. When something positive happened in physical therapy he was the first one she called and he was genuinely happy for her and a few hours later he would show up at her house to celebrate. They both loved the time that they spent together and have come to treasure it.

"I can't." Janet grunted. She was standing at the parallel bars, griping each bar as hard as she could. It was time for her to take her first steps in six months.

"Bullshit Janet." She glared at her friend. "What did you tell me at your first physical therapy appointment?"

"I told you that the doctors didn't know what they were talking about. I told you that I was going to walk again." After a couple of weeks of being depressed and feeling sorry for herself she had an attitude adjustment. She was determined to prove her doctors wrong. She was going to walk again.

"Then walk." Eddie demanded. He went and stood beside her. "I know you can do it. You just need to take the first step." Janet nodded and bit her lip. Eddie saw a look of concentration pass of her face and she slowly lifted her right leg, pushed it out in front of her, set it down and then did the same with her left foot and the end result was she walked about a half of an inch.

"I did it." Janet whispered, looking at Eddie in amazement.

"You sure did. Now do it again." More determined than ever Janet took a couple more steps. "You're doing a great job Janet."

"I can't do anymore. It hurts." Eddie saw tears fill her eyes. The physical therapist told her that she would be in a considerable amount of pain as she rebuilt her muscles in her legs. "I need to sit." Her tears began to fall. "Please." Her physical therapist quickly had her chair in position behind her.

"Janet your chair is right behind you." Ellen, her therapist told her. "Let's get you in it." Ellen placed her hands around Janet's abdomen and gently lowered her back into her chair. "You did a wonderful job." Ellen said as she wheeled Janet away from the parallel bars. "I know it hurt but everyday you'll be able to walk a little bit more with less pain."

"I hope so because it hurts like hell." Janet sniffed as she rubbed her legs.

"Janet Edith watch your mouth." Evelyn Meadows chastised.

"Edith?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"Shut the hell up Latekka." Janet whispered.

"Watch your mouth Janet Edith." Eddie taunted. Since her mother had moved right behind her wheelchair Janet couldn't respond how she wanted so instead she just glared at her friend who just laughed at her.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Janet nodded in response to her mother's question. "Are you coming over Eddie?" Since Janet's accident, Eddie had become a permanent fixture at the Meadows' household.

"Later. I have to work." Eddie looked at Janet. "I'll see you later."

"Eddie you don't have to come over. You just spent the morning with me.'

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

"Thank you." Janet whispered as a tear slipped from her eye. Eddie wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"You don't have to thank me for doing something I enjoy." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

"And now, you're reward for walking today." Eddie handed Janet an envelope.

"What is this?"

"Just open it." Janet slowly opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside. "Oh my God. Really?"

"Really."

"Nickleback tickets?" Eddie grinned and nodded. "I love Nickelback. They are my favorite."

"I know. As soon as the tickets went on sale I bought them. I figured that you deserve this after what you have been through. A nice, relaxing night out with me and a few other people."

"A few other people?"

"Me, Nicky, Hannah, Ikey, Physical Phil, and Owen and Becca, Owen's girlfriend."

"As much as I appreciate this…I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm in a damn wheelchair. That's why not. I…I don't want anyone seeing me like this." Janet turned her chair away from Eddie so he wouldn't see her cry but Eddie wasn't having that. He turned her wheelchair back towards him. "Eddie…please." Her tears were freely falling.

"It's been six months Janet. Everyone is okay with the fact that you are in a wheelchair, everyone but you."

"I'm sure that there is someone else you would rather take to the concert." She whispered not meeting his eyes. "Someone that can walk in there with you."

"Walking or in a wheelchair, you are the one who I want to go to the concert with. I bought those tickets months ago because you love them. Without you I would never be going to that concert. So what do you say? Janet will you please come out with me to the concert?" Janet raised her tear filled eyes to her friend.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Oh my God. It has never been this hard asking out a girl before." He mumbled.

"Excuse me? Are you asking me out, like on a date?" She could not have heard him right and when he admitted that he wasn't asking her out, she was going to feel like an ass but she had to know.

"Yes I am asking you out on a date. Was I not being clear?" Janet shook her head, too scared to speak. Eddie reached out and grabbed both of her hands. "Would you like to go out with me, on a date to the Nickelback concert that I just happen to have tickets for?"

"I…I would like that."

"Now, that's what I am talking about." Eddie said with a cocky grin.

* * *

Three days later Eddie's friends, their girlfriends, Eddie himself and his date, Janet were having a blast at the concert. There was a special area that accommodated wheelchairs throughout the arena that fit the wheelchair and three people without chairs so Eddie, Janet, Nick and Hannah sat there while everyone else sat a few rows behind them. During all of the group's fast songs everyone was on their feet except for Eddie. Since Janet obviously couldn't stand Eddie kept his butt planted in his seat next to his date and every time he looked at her he found a large smile plastered on her face and her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. His friends easily put Janet at ease right away and as soon as that happened he saw his date visibly relax. He knew she was having fun and that's all that he wanted.

As the first few cords of a slow song began to play Eddie reached over and linked his hand in hers. Janet looked over at Eddie when he took her hand and gave him a very small, shy smile but he saw her eyes sparkling. When Janet looked away Eddie couldn't. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. In the past he never thought that she was ugly, hell, he thought that she was pretty but now when he looked at her she just wasn't pretty, she was downright gorgeous and she had no clue.

Janet knew Eddie was staring at her and instead of feeling creeped out, she was feeling flattered. She never thought she would be on a date with Eddie at her favorite band's concert, listening to one of her favorite songs, while Eddie was holding her hand and staring at her. Finally she turned her head back to face him and found him smiling at her. She smiled back at him and then Eddie leaned towards her and she leaned towards him but their heads weren't tilted in the opposite directions and instead of a kiss like Eddie planned they banged heads. "Ow." Janet giggled as she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry." He said loudly to be heard over the music. "Now let's try this again." Turning his head he leaned forward and this time he succeeded. He pressed his lips to hers as he placed one hand on her check and the other behind her neck, under her hair. Janet opened her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Eddie pushed his tongue into her hot, wet mouth. He never used tongue on the first kiss but it seemed that he was breaking all kinds of rules where Janet was concerned and he loved it.

"Damn." Eddie yelled when they broke apart. "We need to do that more often."

"I would like that." Janet yelled back. Grabbing Janet's hand, Eddie sat back in his seat wearing a cheesy grin. Nick looked over at his friend, grinned at him and gave him a knowing wink. Eddie nodded and squeezed Janet's hand.

* * *

Two months after the concert Knights Ridge High school started. Even though Janet's rehabilitation was progressing well and she was walking farther and farther everyday, she didn't not want to return for her senior year in a wheelchair. Of course Eddie wouldn't hear of it and he talked her into starting their senior year together. At first Eddie wanted to have the same schedule as Janet so he could help her to and from her classes, and protect her from cruel people but he didn't tell her that last part but she knew it. Janet talked him out of that plan and he just ended up meeting her in between classes and walking/pushing her wheelchair to her next class.

He asked her to Homecoming as soon as it was announced and she immediately turned him down, citing what's the point of going to a dance when she can't dance but when someone put her name in the race for Homecoming Queen Eddie convinced his girlfriend to agree to be his date. The biggest surprise came at the Homecoming pep rally when the Homecoming court was announced. The King and Queen were voted for by the students and whoever got the most votes became Homecoming King and Queen and everyone else ended up on the court. There were four guys and four girls in the running for Homecoming King and Queen. Hannah and Elizabeth Jones were the first two girls placed in the court along with Nick and David McDonald. The remaining two girls were Rory and Janet and the remaining guys were Tad and Eddie. When Rory and Tad were announced as the final court couple the gym went wild and Janet was in shock. When Janet and Eddie were announced as Homecoming Queen and King Eddie proudly wheeled his girlfriend to middle of the gym floor.

* * *

"I'm so nervous." Janet whispered to Hannah. Since the concert Hannah and Janet have become good friends.

"Don't be. Everyone out there voted you as their queen. They want to see you out there on the field." Hannah encouraged her.

"I can't help but thinking that this is a joke. I am the most unlikely girl to be voted Homecoming Queen." Janet admitted. Hannah knelt down in front of Janet's wheelchair.

"Trust me. This is no joke. Things have changed around here have changed for the better and besides, if this was a joke your boyfriend would make sure everyone would pay. It's real Janet. It's real wonderful. I am so happy for you."

"Even though you aren't Queen."

"Even though I'm not Queen. Here comes your boyfriend now." Janet looked to her right and saw Eddie walking towards her in his football uniform. As soon as he got to her side he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Hi sweetheart. You look pretty."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?" She shook her head. "I know you're nervous but it will be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He confirmed the promise with another quick kiss.

The announcer began the homecoming ceremony by calling out the names of the freshman, sophomore, junior and senior court. Janet reached up and clutched Eddie's hand. She knew that they were next. "This is ridiculous." She told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Homecoming Queen should not be wheeled down the field."

"She should be if the Queen is you."

"Ladies and Gentleman of Knights Ridge. I am proud to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows."

"Here we go." Eddie leaned down over Janet and unlocked the brakes of her wheelchair.

"Wait. Stop."

"What is it? We need to go."

"I want to walk."

"Janet…"

"I want to walk." She repeated.

"You haven't walked that far." He didn't want her to be unable to finish and be embarrassed in front of the entire town. The crowd was cheering.

"I know I can do it if you will help me." Janet looked at Eddie with tears shining in her eyes. "Please Eddie. I want to walk." In an instant Eddie locked the brakes and pulled Janet to her feet.

"Lean on me." Janet linked her arm through Eddie's and he wrapped an arm around Janet's waist. "Just go slow and take it one step at a time." The crowd grew quiet as Janet slowly and painfully place one foot in front of the other.

"Why is it so quiet?" Janet whispered.

"Everyone is silently cheering you on." The closer to the center of the field the couple got the slower they walked.

"Eddie…I…it hurts. I…need my…chair." Janet gasped through the pain she was feeling. She should have listened to Eddie. She had never walked this far and now she was paying for it.

"You're chair is right behind you and you can sit anytime but we are almost there and you are stubborn enough to make it." Janet looked ahead and saw that Eddie was right; they weren't far from her goal. "Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"That's my girl." The stadium was absolutely silent as Janet and Eddie continued to the middle of the field and when she made it to her appointed spot the entire stadium went insane, screaming and cheering for their queen.

"I did it." She said proudly.

"You did it." Eddie could feel her entire body shaking from pain. "Can you make it a few more minutes for the crowning?"

"If you hold me, I think I can."

"I got you." The previous years' King and Queen came over and crowned the new King and Queen. Once they had their crowns on their heads Eddie slowly turned so they were facing each other. He took her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want my chair. I need to sit."

"In a minute."

"Please Eddie. My legs…they hurt so bad."

"I am so proud of you." He whispered as tears of pain fell from her eyes. He hated that she was hurting so much but he had to tell her something important, while she was standing. "I love you Janet."

"I would probably appreciate that if my legs didn't hurt so badly."

"I love you." Before she could respond he lowered her face to hers and kissed her passionately in front of their entire town until he could no longer breathe. As soon as his lips touched hers, she forgot about her pain. "I love you." He told her again once they broke apart.

"My chair…" Eddie helped her into her chair and proceeded to wheel her off of the field where the cheering continued.

"Can you stand and wave to your fans?" Biting her lip Janet stood with Eddie's help and waved. Five minutes after Janet sat back in her chair the cheering stopped Eddie wheeled Janet off the field where she was met by her mother and sister. "I've got to go." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you afterwards."

"Eddie…wait." He turned around and walked back towards her. "Mom can you guys give us a minute?" Evelyn and Jeanette walked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you for making this the most wonderful night of my life. I wouldn't have been able to walk without you by my side."

"This has been the most wonderful night of my life too."

"What you have done for me, tonight and ever since my accident…I can never repay you."

"You don't ever have to repay me. I will do anything for you."

"I love you too Eddie, so much." Janet reached her arms up and Eddie leaned down and the two of them shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

A year later Janet and Eddie were walking hand and hand in the high school stadium for the Homecoming game so they could do their duty and pass the Homecoming crowns to the new King and Queen. When they were asked to walk to the center of the field Janet made the walk without any pain. Janet had defied all of her doctor's expectations and was walking again with her devoted boyfriend by her side.


	9. Every Other Weekend

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the Song "Every Other Weekend" by Reba Mcintire & Kenny Chesney **

_**Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in? Okay, let's go see Dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses, they are always sad**_

We trade a couple words  
And looks and kids again  
Every other weekend

Every other weekend, very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
But that's not the way Mom makes it  
Daddy breaks my heart

I miss everything  
I used to have with her again  
Every other weekend

I can't tell her I love her  
(I can't tell him I love him)  
'Cause there's too many questions  
And ears in the car

So I don't tell him I miss him  
(I don't tell her I need her)  
She's over me, that's where we are  
So we're as close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend

Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know  
Why we ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake

There's so much not to do  
And all day not to do with him  
Every other weekend

Every other Sunday I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch, we don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
As she drives away with every piece of heart I got

I re-convince myself  
We did the right thing  
Every other weekend

I can't tell her I love her  
(I can't tell him I love him)  
'Cause there's too many questions  
And ears in the car

So I don't tell him I miss him  
(I don't tell her I need her)  
She's over me, that's where we are  
We're as close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend

Yeah, for fifteen minutes  
We're family again  
God, I wish that he was still with me again  
Every other weekend

It was 5:55PM and Janet watched as her middle child, Emma grab her treasured art kit, backpack and daily schedule and went to stand by the door. Her dad would be there in five minutes. Glancing out the window, Janet saw her ex-husband's truck sitting in her driveway, waiting. "Ashton, Max, your dad will be here any minute. Get out here." Janet yelled at her other two children that were still in their rooms. The other two children knew how important it was to keep the schedule that was set for Emma and they came running out into the living room. Emma was looking between her daily schedule with the picture of her and her dad and a clock with the hands pointed at six o'clock and the real clock on the wall. "Two minutes." She mumbled.

"Yep. Two minutes." Janet affirmed. "Do you have your planner?" Max had a habit of leaving his planner at the wrong house.

"Yes ma'am."

"May I see?" Max sighed and opened his bag.

"See?"

"Very good."

"One minute." Emma mumbled.

"Now give me some hugs." Janet demanded and Ashton and Max immediately embraced their mother. Leaving her was always hard for them, just as it was hard to leave their dad. Just as Ashton pulled away from her mother, their doorbell rang and Max threw it open.

"DAD!"

"MAXIMUS!" Eddie Latekka roared as the ten year old threw himself into his father's arms. Eddie was very close to his kids and he missed them when he didn't have them.

"Dad my science fair is on Friday. Are you going to come?" Max asked once he extracted himself from his father.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"You're going to have to help me with it."

"That's my job." Eddie then addressed his oldest. He held out his arms and Ashton hugged him tightly. "Hey baby girl. How are you?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm good."

"I'm glad." Finally he knelt down to Emma. "Hiya Emma." She reached out and patted his arm.

Janet knew they only had two minutes until Emma's schedule told her that they were leaving. She handed Eddie the bag that contained Emma and Max's medication. "I already signed the kids' planners for Friday. Max still has two more days of his antibiotic left. He doesn't need his ear drops anymore but if it starts draining again or if he starts complaining that his ear is hurting go ahead and give him the drops."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Nothing new."

"Ash, Max, do you guys have your bags?"

"Yes sir."

"All right guys. Tell your mom goodbye." Max and Ashton both kissed their mother.

"I love you guys."

"Love you too." They replied. Eddie moved to the side so Janet could say goodbye to Emma.

"By honey. Mommy loves you." Janet hugged her daughter and the only response she got was a pat on the shoulder. "Be good guys."

"Come on Em. It's time to go." Ashton reached out and took her sister's hand.

"One minute." Everyone knew that Emma wouldn't leave the house until exactly 6:05PM. As soon as the clock changed Emma and Ashton left the house, followed by Max.

"Have a good week Janet." Eddie told her.

"You too." Eddie walked out and Janet stood in the doorway until her ex husband and children were no longer in sight. Once she shut the door Janet grabbed a glass of wine and settled on the couch. She turned on Lifetime and enjoyed having the house to herself. The enjoyment of being alone usually only lasted until Monday morning when she got to sleep in because she had no kids to get ready for school. It wasn't the same getting ready in an empty house and she ached for them. She ached for them until Eddie dropped them back off on Sunday night.

* * *

Eddie and Janet had been dating for eight months when she got pregnant. Instead of panicking, they were thrilled at the prospect of being parents. Besides the fact that he loved Janet, he wanted to do the right thing; he wanted to marry her raise their baby in a home with two married parents so he proposed and after convincing Janet that he wanted to marry her even if she wasn't pregnant she finally agreed. Since they wanted to be married before the baby was born they had a small ceremony two months after they were engaged and six months later Ashton was born. A month after Aston turned two Janet gave birth to Emma and when Emma was a year and a half Max came along.

When Emma was two, Janet and Eddie realized that something wasn't right with their youngest daughter. Her sitter told them that she wasn't socializing with the other kids, including her siblings, something Janet and Eddie both noticed at home. Emma would sit by herself and play with blocks, stacking them up and then taking them down, one by one, only to just repeat the process over and over. Suddenly she stopped speaking the few words that she knew and the worst part was Emma stopped being affectionate. She wouldn't hug or kiss her parents. Her doctor diagnosed Emma with Autism, breaking her parent's hearts because they knew how hard life was going to be for their little girl.

As soon as Emma was diagnosed she was immediately put in occupational and speech therapy. The older Emma got the more difficult it became in dealing with her autism. She only ever spoke a few words so communication was very difficult. When Emma was unable to express herself to her parents she would engage in a tantrum and Eddie and Janet had to learn how to deal with those. Most Autistic children function well on a schedule and Emma was no different. Together with the occupational therapist, Eddie and Janet came up with a daily schedule that Emma could rely on. Once the schedule was determined they took pictures, drew clocks and put it all in a flip book for her and it worked well as long as the schedule was kept and that's where the rest of the family came in. It was very important that Max and Ashton help maintain Emma's schedule because if dinner was scheduled for six o'clock and dinner came out one minute after six, all hell broke loose in the Latekka household. When Emma's schedule needed to be changed, it was best to give her as much notice as possible so she could have time to adjust.

Eddie and Janet had been married for eight years when things started going downhill. Due to the economy, Best Friend Windows started to suffer financially. No one wanted to put new windows in their homes when they could barely afford the mortgage and because of that the Latekka family began to suffer financially. Before she got married Janet had earned her teaching credentials and had been teaching kindergarten at the local school for almost ten years but her measly teaching salary wasn't enough to make ends meet. Being the prideful man that Eddie was, he struggled with what he thought was his inability to provide for his family which led him to picking up a second job, a landscaping job in the fall, spring and summer and snow plowing in the winter during the weekends and some evenings if the work was available.

The second job that Eddie had to support his family caused him to be away from home, a lot. He would come home for dinner so Emma would get upset and then leave right after to return to work and the lack of time that he was spending with his family was taking its toll on everyone, especially Janet. She was feeling like a single mother, because she was the one who was always home and when Eddie was home, he was either sleeping or eating and on the rare occasion that he was home with his family, he and Janet were fighting.

First the fights were over silly things, not enough milk for a bowl of cereal, clothes that weren't folded and put away. As time went on the fights became about more serious issues. Janet was frustrated that she was the main parent, the main disciplinarian and she hated that. She felt that Eddie wasn't backing her up. She was exhausted and frustrated being the only parent that was dealing with Emma. She loved her daughter and wouldn't change being her mother for anything, but Emma was prone to temper tantrums which required most of Janet's time and attention, leaving Ashton and Max lacking for their mother's time and attention which caused fights between the couple.

Like most families that struggled financially, Eddie and Janet constantly fought about money or more precisely, the lack of money. Janet struggled to feed her family on a very small food budget and when Eddie complained that there was no food in the house, she would become infuriated. They had health insurance through Janet's job but the insurance didn't cover all of Emma's medical needs and that just added to their stress. Under the state Emma was considered to be a handicapped child and she was eligible for state assistance. They had never taken advantage of the assistance before and even when they were struggling to pay for what Emma needed Eddie refused to take what he considered to be charity. Janet wasn't going to let Eddie's pride affect their daughter's wellbeing so she went and filled out the paperwork. When Eddie found out what Janet did he was furious with her. He understood why she did what she did, for Emma, but he still didn't like it and he took his disappointment in himself out on his wife.

The few months leading up to the end of their marriage were not pleasant. They spent more time apart then together. They stopped being affectionate with one another, they stopped making love. They still slept in the same bed but they never touched. They never told each other that they loved the other and the fighting became constant. Most of the time they tried to take their fights away from the kids but they still knew. They could hear their parents raised voices behind their bedroom door and it affected them. One night, after screaming at each other in the garage for over an hour their fight ended with both participants in tears admitting that they couldn't go on living like they had been living. Instead of considering counseling, they decided that a divorce was the best option for them.

Their divorce was very amicable. In fact, for the first time in a long time they didn't fight over everything. They decided to sell their house because neither one could afford the mortgage and once the house sold they each found a house to rent about three blocks away from each other. There were no alimony payments or child support because they agreed on shared custody of their kids. Neither of them wanted to keep the kids away from the other.

The kids took the divorce hard. Ashton was ten at the time and her heart was broken over the break up of her family. She spent most of her free time crying. Max was seven an a half and confused. He didn't understand why his family was breaking up, why they would no longer be living with both of his parents and he kept asking why and when the answers his parents gave him were unacceptable he became angry and sullen. Eight year old Emma was unable to have an emotional response to the divorce but her parents knew she understood what was going on. Emma had been doing real well, starting to speak a few words and she rarely had a temper tantrum but with the news of the divorce, she stopped speaking and became increasingly difficult to deal with and Eddie and Janet had no one to blame but themselves.

Three short months after they made the decision to get a divorce they were legally no longer married and their lives as single adults and parents began. The shared custody agreement stated that the kids would each live with one of the parents for a week at a time, Sunday to Sunday. They had their own clothes and toys at each of their parent's house so they never had to worry about packing suitcases and forgetting something. Financially, each parent was responsible for their children's needs while in their care. The kids spent every other holiday with one of their parents except for Christmas. Neither Eddie or Janet wanted to miss Christmas morning with their kids so if they were scheduled to be at their dad's house Janet spent Christmas Eve in Eddie's bed because he insisted that that she take the bed while he slept on the couch and if Christmas was at Janet's house he spent Christmas Eve on her couch and on Christmas morning, they were all together for a couple of hours. If one of the kids needed something over that was over a $100, like school clothes, medical needs or camps then each parent was to pay for half of the total cost. After the divorce business at Best Friend Windows increased and when he could, Eddie gave money to Janet because her teaching salary just wasn't much. It wasn't the perfect situation but it worked for them.

During the three years that they had been divorced Eddie and Janet remained friends. Both of them had been on dates but it never amounted to anything serious. If they were honest with themselves neither of them really wanted another relationship. Their children consumed their whole lives and even though they would never admit it out loud to anyone, they still loved their ex spouse. They lived for the weeks that they had their children with them because the kids gave them life. The kids gave them the reason that was needed to get out of bed every morning and they spent the weeks without their kids dying from loneliness, yearning for and waiting anxiously until they were reunited with their reasons for everything.

* * *

"You're gonna fall Ashton." Max told his sister.

"Just shut up and watch out for mom." Thirteen year old Ashton told her ten year old brother.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like you are hanging something up."

"Very good genius."

"Why are you hanging a plant in the door?"

"It's mistletoe." Max gave her a blank look. "Around Christmas whenever two people are under the mistletoe they have to kiss."

"I get it. You want mom and dad to kiss."

"Exactly." Ashton finished securing the mistletoe.

"Dad's here." Max announced. Ashton climbed off of the chair.

"Come on."

"But I'm going to let dad in."

"No Max. Mom has to let him in."

"Oh. Okay." Ashton returned the chair, grabbed her brother's hand and they slipped next to the couch where they wouldn't be seen. When the doorbell rang, Max giggled.

"Shhh." Ashton whispered.

"Ashton, Emma, Max, your dad is here." Janet called from the kitchen. Emma stood from the small table that she spent most of her time at coloring and went and stood by the door, waiting for her father. She was quite the little artist. The doorbell rang again. "Ashton, Max." When they didn't answer her Janet came and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas." Eddie greeted his ex wife.

"Merry Christmas Eddie."

"Merry Christmas Emma." Eddie leaned down and kissed his youngest daughter. When he strained back up Emma returned to her table. "Where are Max and Ash?"

"I have no idea." As soon as they crossed the threshold from the hallway to the living room, Ashton and Max jumped up.

"STOP." Ashton shouted and her parents froze in surprise.

"Ashton what is going on?" Janet asked suspiciously.

"You can't come in here." Max told him.

"Awe. Are you guys wrapping presents?" Eddie inquired with a grin.

"No. There is mistletoe and you can't pass under the mistletoe unless you kiss." Ashton told them.

"This is not funny young lady." Janet chastised.

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"It's the Christmas rule. You have to kiss when you are under the mistletoe." Max told his parents.

Eddie couldn't have loved his kids anymore then he did right at that moment because he loved the idea of kissing his ex wife. "Come on Janet. We might as well do as they say because I have a feeling that id we don't we won't be able to go into the living room and if I know my daughter, I have a feeling that there is probably mistletoe in other places around here."

"Not yet but there can be." Ashton told them and Janet was instantly reminded that Ashton was as stubborn as her father.

"You are not seriously considering this are you?" Janet asked him.

"It's just a Christmas kiss and I have heard that if you don't kiss under the mistletoe then the two people are destined for bad luck for an entire year."

"You made that up." Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." Janet finally gave in and turned to face him and he did the same.

"Merry Christmas Janet." Eddie whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss began slow and tentative but quickly gained in intensity and Janet's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and his around her waist and at that point, Max and Ashton high-fived each other. Eddie gently pushed his tongue into her mouth and hers entered his mouth. When Janet's fingers began to run through his hair Eddie tightened his grip around her waist. They hadn't kissed like this in years and they both realized how much they missed kissing each other. Reluctantly , they pulled apart when they needed to breathe and the only thing that stopped them from joining together again was the giggles that came from their son.

"Ashton, take down the mistletoe." Janet told her as she pulled away from Eddie.

"But I…"

"Take it down." Janet repeated and walked away from Eddie and his arms, his lips, his eyes and into the kitchen.

"Janet we should talk." Eddie said walking into the kitchen.

"There is nothing to say."

"I think that there is. I enjoyed that kiss and you did too." He reached for her hand and when his fingers touched hers, she pulled away.

"It doesn't matter if we enjoyed it or not. It shouldn't have happened."

"Why not?"

"We're divorced Eddie."

"And?"

"Kisses from you confuse me."

"Kisses from you confuse me too."

"And that's another reason why we shouldn't kiss."

"We should talk about this." He repeated.

"Drop it Eddie." Janet handed him a couple bowls of chips and a couple bottles of beer. "Please."

"If that's what you want."

"It is." Janet picked up the dip and cans of soda and walked past Eddie into the living room giving Eddie no choice but to join his family. "All right guys, let's get the movie started." Janet told them.

* * *

Every year it was a Christmas Eve tradition for the Latekka family to rent a movie and indulge in chips and dip during the movie. It was a tradition that started while Eddie and Janet were dating and it continued after they were divorced. As Janet put the DVD in, everyone took their traditional seats, Eddie in the recliner, Max, on the floor, sitting on a bean bag chair with his legs stretched out in front of him, Ashton curled up on one end of the couch, Emma in the middle of the couch, sitting straight up and staring at her lap and Janet sat on the other end of the couch, next to the recliner.

By the time the movie was over Max and Eddie were snoring softly, same as they do every year. "Ashton, baby, wake your dad up so he can take Max to his room."

"You should wake him up."

"Don't start." Janet warned her oldest.

"Fine." Ashton stood woke her father. "Daddy, the movie is over. As usual Max is sleeping and mommy needs you to carry him to his room."

"Umph. Okay." Eddie slowly pulled himself out of the chair.

"Come on sweetheart. It's time for bed." Janet softly told her youngest daughter. Emma looked at her daily schedule and saw that her bedtime was 10:30 and according to the clock in the living room the time was 10:23. She still had seven minutes so she didn't move. "Emma come on." Janet attempted to pull Emma off of the couch but she refused to move and threw her schedule on the floor.

"Emma." Eddie scolded as Janet picked up the fallen schedule and noticed the bedtime page.

"Let it go. It's too early for bed. I'm sorry honey. Mommy didn't realize that it isn't bedtime yet." Sometimes Janet forgot that Emma wasn't like her other kids, especially when she had something on her mind and tonight she had a very hot, heavy and confusing kiss on her mind. "Ashton go get ready for bed." Janet instructed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Maximus." Eddie groaned as he lifted his son up. "You are getting to big to be carried up to bed."

"Santa?" Max mumbled sleepily against his father's neck.

"No buddy. Not yet. You have to go to bed before Santa comes." Eddie explained as he carried his boy to his room. Janet sat on the couch next to Emma and they silently waited until the clock turned to 10:30 and when it did, Emma rose to her feet and waited for her mom to take her to bed.

Fifteen minutes later all three kids were tucked snuggly in their bed and Janet was in the kitchen, putting together the breakfast casserole that she made them every Christmas morning. "Whatcha' doing?" Eddie asked.

"Making breakfast."

"It's a little early for breakfast isn't it?"

"Can you grab me the milk from the fridge please?" Eddie did as she asked. When he handed her the milk their fingers brushed and their hearts went into overdrive.

"I think that we should talk Janet." Eddie said.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"You're wrong."

"We made our choice. We got a divorce and that's the end of us, period. So drop it."

"But I…"

"Please Eddie. Drop it. Things are good between us right now and I don't want to ruin what we have rebuilt. I don't want to go back to what we were three years ago."

"Okay. I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to check and see if the kids are asleep yet and if they are we can put out their presents."

"I should be done in a couple of minutes and I'll be able to help." It seemed that Eddie and Janet were back to post divorce business as usual.

* * *

"Oh my God. It looks like a tornado came through your living room." Eddie commented to Janet as they sat on the couch, drinking coffee while watching their kids enjoy their gifts.

"They enjoyed themselves and that's what matters."

"You did good Janet." Eddie whispered softly so the kids wouldn't hear. When they got their divorce, they decided that they didn't want their kids having two Christmases, one at each parent's house. They had seen too many kids of divorced parents play their parents off of each other and become greedy and they weren't allowing that to happen to their children. Every year Eddie always gave his half of the money they had agreed to spend on the kids to Janet and she took care of the buying and wrapping of the gifts. She was better at knowing what to buy their kids then he was and she actually enjoyed the shopping and wrapping.

"I try." She never had much trouble knowing what their kids would like, especially when they handed her a list. The only one she struggled with was Emma. Emma couldn't tell her parents what she wanted. She wasn't like other girls her age. She didn't play with dolls or Barbies. The only thing that she knew for sure that Emma "enjoyed" was books and art so Janet went crazy with art supplies and books. The hardest thing about Christmas for Eddie and Janet was that they didn't know if Emma even understood what Christmas was. Emma didn't even open her gifts. While Max and Ashton opened their gifts, Eddie and Janet opened Emma's gifts for her and she never showed interest. Janet and Eddie could only hope that somewhere, deep in her mind she did understand and she was happy. "I guess that we should clean this mess up." Janet told him.

"Yeah I guess so." Eddie tossed the trash bags that he had brought from the kitchen after a coffee refill. "Max, Ashton, start gathering up the trash."

"Yes sir." Together with their parents, the living room was cleaned up in ten minutes and it was time for Eddie to leave.

"Merry Christmas guys." Eddie said after he kissed his children. He hated leaving his kids, especially on Christmas.

"Where do you want me to drop the kids off? Your place or your parents?"

"I'll be at mom and dads."

"Okay. I'll bring them to you." Eddie nodded his thanks.

"So Janet, do you have any plans for New Years Eve?"

"I do. I have big plans."

"Oh really? Care to share?"

"I have a date with a giant bowl of cheese puffs, a bottle of wine and some chick flicks."

"That sounds like a rocking good time. The kids and I are planning a Wii bowling marathon and we would love it if you would join us." Ashton and Max froze at their father's suggestion; exactly what he had hoped would happen. He knew that the kids would love that plan and would push for it to happen

"It's your night with the kids. I don't want to intrude."

"You're never an intrusion. So what do you say?"

"Say yes mom." Max demanded.

"Please mom. Please. It would be so much fun." Ashton begged and Eddie grinned. He knew that Janet wouldn't be able to say no to their children.

"Please mom." Ashton and Max said at the same time.

"Fine. For a couple of hours." Cheers went up around the room.

"Bye guys. I love you and I'll see you at six at grandma and grandpa's house." Eddie said a few minutes later.

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Merry Christmas Eddie."

"Merry Christmas Janet."

* * *

"All right everyone. Here are your drinks." Janet announced and Max and Ashton made a beeline for the tray. "Hands off." Among the three glasses of sparkling grape juice were two glasses of champagne from the bottle that Eddie bought and she didn't want them to grab the champagne. Eddie reached on the tray and distributed the glasses.

"Please be careful with those glasses. They will break." Eddie told them as he took his own glass.

"The countdown is starting. The countdown is starting." Max shouted.

"Chill out dude. You'll scare your sister." Eddie told him. Emma was sitting at her art table staring at the glass in front of her. Eddie and Janet knew that she probably wouldn't drink it at midnight but they wanted to include her.

"Sorry." As the clocked ticked closer to midnight, Eddie moved next to Janet.

"5…4…3…2…1. Happy New Year." Max and Ashton shouted. The four of them raised their glasses, wished each other a Happy New Year, gently clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"Happy New Year Janet." Eddie whispered as he invaded Janet's personal space. Before she could repeat the sentiment, Eddie was kissing her softly. Janet knew kissing Eddie was wrong. They were divorced and every time that they kissed, they were giving the kids hope that they were on their way to reconciliation but as wrong as it was Janet could not pull herself away. It felt right. When Eddie finally pulled away, Janet guzzled the remaining champagne in her glass because she didn't know exactly how to respond.

"I…I need a refill." Janet quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Eddie went after her. Her back was to him so he came up behind her, turned her around and kissed her again but this time Janet was able to fight against the urge to return the kiss. "What in the hell are you doing?" She seethed.

"What we both want."

"I don't want this. I'm putting the kids to bed and then I am leaving."

"Janet…" He called but she ignored him.

An hour later all three kids were sleeping soundly in their beds and Janet was helping Eddie clean up. She hated to admit it but she really enjoyed spending New Year's Eve with Eddie and the kids. She especially enjoyed the kiss that they shared even though at the same time, it pissed her off. "Thanks for having me over tonight." Janet told him as she loaded the last dish in Eddie's dishwasher.

"You're welcome anytime. " Eddie handed his ex-wife another glass of champagne.

"I should get home before the bars close and the drunks hit the road." She tried to hand the glass back to him but he wouldn't take it.

"You live three blocks away. I think that you will be fine. We need to talk. We have to talk." Eddie grabbed the bottle with one hand, her hand with the other and they walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Eddie I…"

"You're not leaving until we sort some things out."

"Fine. We're divorced Eddie. We shouldn't be kissing. It confuses the kids and…"

"And what Janet?"

"It confuses me."

"Have you dated anyone since the divorce?"

"A few guys."

"And why hasn't it turned into anything more serious?"

"Because of the kids."

"Bullshit "

"Well why haven't you had a serious relationship?" Janet countered.

"Because I still love you. Because I am still in love with you." Eddie leaned over crashed his lips to Janet's and this time she didn't pull away. The champagne glass that she had been holding slipped from her hands as Eddie's hand slipped under her shirt to cup a breast.

"Oh God." She moaned as he pinched her nipple. Janet knew that they shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop herself. It felt so damn good to have his hands on her body again. She pulled her tee shirt over her head, unclasped her bra, tore it from her body, threw it on the floor and pushed Eddie's head to her breast. Eddie groaned and immediately placed his mouth on it and began to suck. Knowing the kids were just down the hall, Janet kept her moans as quiet as she could. Eddie pushed Janet back on the couch and as he sucked at her breast, he was unbuttoning her jeans and sliding two fingers inside of her. Janet had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. It felt so good to have him inside of her again, even if was just his fingers.

"Yeah baby." He whispered as Janet bucked against his hand. "Let it go." Using his thumb he rubbed her clit and in an instant she was groaning as quietly as she could. As soon as Eddie pulled his hand out of Janet's pants she pushed Eddie off of her and proceeded to strip him of his clothes, pull the rest of her clothes off and was sinking down on top of his always impressive erection. "So…tight…so…good…" He groaned as Janet began to rock back and forth. He returned to her breasts, sucking one and fondling the other. As she moved over him she ran her fingers up and down his arms, chest and back, heightening both of their pleasure. The closer he got to his orgasm, Eddie couldn't handle the slowness. He gripped her hips and began to pound himself inside of her, as fast as he could, watching with utter joy as Janet's breasts bounced in front of his eyes. When he sensed that they were both ready to explode, he crushed his lips to hers and the sounds of their orgasms were expelled into each other's mouths. After a few minutes of soft kisses and caresses, Janet climbed off of Eddie and put his shirt on. He returned his jeans to his body and then he sat next to Janet and pulled her into his arms.

"Cold?" He whispered as she snuggled against him.

"Yeah." Eddie quickly covered them up with a blanket. "That was amazing. It has been way too long."

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Yes we should have." Janet sighed. She was so confused. "I want to give us another chance."

"We can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"We tried marriage and it didn't work and in the process of it not working we broke our children's hearts. We can't go down that road again."

"Who is to say that we will go down that road again Janet? I love you Janet. I want my family back."

"I love you too Eddie, so much."

"Then give us another try."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"We were so happy together. I loved our life, our family but when things got rough, we let money problems tear us apart. We could have gotten through it but neither of wanted to try and we took the easy way out by getting a divorce. We didn't fight for our marriage, for our love, for our family and that's why we can't give us another try."

"That's crap Janet. Yeah, we could have fought but we were both so frustrated that we weren't thinking clearly. Not fighting for us, that was the worst decision of my life and the instant I signed my name to those damn divorce papers I regretted it and I continue to regret it."

"Me too."

"I hate only being a parent to my children every other week. That's not what I signed up for dammit." Eddie had tears in his eyes as he spoke to her. "I hate that when I don't have them that the only way I can tell them goodnight is over the phone. I hate that if I have them and they get sick they cry for you and no matter what I do, I'm not you and I hate that if they are sick when you have them, I'm not there. I hate our broken family." Janet reached up and wiped away his tears. "Do you have any idea how much I hate only being able to see you once a week and when I do see you I can't tell you how I feel? I hate this." Janet pulled his head to her chest and held him as he cried.

"Eddie I hate it too." She cried with him. "I miss you. The kids miss you and its so hard being a single parent."

"Marry me Janet?" Eddie asked.

"I'm scared Eddie."

"Of what? Of me?"

"My heart was broken when we got a divorce and I can't go through it again and I know you don't want to either."

"Of course I don't want another divorce. We are older and wiser and we can learn from our mistakes. If we start having problems again then we'll get counseling. I'll do whatever I need to do to keep our marriage together and if you're willing to do the same then we will be fine."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Then say yes." He begged and Janet didn't answer. "Please baby. I love you. I want to marry you again." Her silence was killing him.

"Yes." She finally whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Janet threw her arms around Eddie and kissed him. When they broke apart Eddie led Janet to his bedroom where they made love into the wee hours of the morning. Two hours after they fell asleep Ashton and Max found them in the same bed, wrapped tightly in each other's arms and it was a dream come true for them. Ashton's squealing roused her stated parents.

"Ashton." Eddie groaned.

"Are you guys going to get married again?" She asked.

"Should we tell them sweetheart?" Eddie asked the woman lying next to him.

"I think that they have figured it out."

"Really? You guys are getting married?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir." Eddie affirmed and before they had time to prepare themselves Ashton and Max were on the bed hugging them.

"Emma, where is Emma? It's past her breakfast time." Janet suddenly realized when the kids pulled away from them.

"She's downstairs eating. I got her cereal for her and that's when I saw your car in the driveway so Max and I came up to investigate."

"Come on. Let's go tell her the news." Eddie told his family. Max and Ashton jumped off the bed. Luckily, before they fell asleep, Eddie gave Janet a pair of his sweat pants and a tee shirt to sleep in and he also slept in a pair of sweats so he was able to climb out of bed while the kids were in the room. He walked over to the other side of the bed, kissed the woman he loved and pulled her out of bed and together, the four of them walked downstairs together to give Emma the wonderful news.

* * *

Eddie and Janet were married a month later in a small ceremony with their three children standing up for them. During their years together, they had problems, like any couple but they always worked through them and they remained married until death parted them.


	10. What If I Said?

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song **_**What if I said**_** by Anita Cochran**

**(Female)**

_**We've been friends for a long long time**_

_**You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine**_

_**She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares **_

_**But I have never failed you and I have always been there**_

**(Male)**

_**You tell your story it sounds a bit like mine**_

_**It's the same old situation it happens every time**_

_**Can' t we see oh maybe you and me**_

_**Is what's meant to be**_

_**Or do we disagree**_

**Chorus**

_**What if I told you (what if I said)**_

_**That I loved you**_

_**How would you feel**_

_**What would you think**_

_**What would we do**_

_**Do we dare cross that line**_

_**Between your heart and mine**_

_**Or would I lose a friend**_

_**Or find a love that would never end**_

_**What if I said**_

**(Female)**

_**She doesn't love you**_

_**Oh it's plain to see**_

_**I can read between the lines of what you're telling me**_

**(Male)**

_**And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held**_

_**How long can I go on keeping me these feelings to myself**_

**Chorus**

**(Male)**

_**Oh we've both had our share of loneliness**_

**(Female)**

_**So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness**_

**(Male)**

_**And if I found that in you**_

**(Female)**

_**It would make my dreams come true**_

_**(Male)**_

_**Or would you walk away**_

**(Female)**

_**Hear what I have to say**_

**Chorus**

_**What if I said**_

_**Oh**_

_**What if I said**_

Eddie Latekka was sitting in his living room watching the clock and television when a car pulled into his driveway and beeped. He muted the television and yelled up to his roommate. "Janet your date is here." Eddie couldn't stand that guy. His father would shoot him if he ever just pulled up to a girl's house and beeped his horn. His dad taught him how to respect a woman and Janet's boyfriend had no respect for her and it really pissed Eddie off because his roommate, his friend, deserved someone who respected her.

"Have you seen my watch?" Janet asked walking into the living room. Eddie reached over and picked up her watch that was sitting on the end table.

"Right here where you left it genius." Janet came over and snatched it out of his hand.

"Why are you sitting in your recliner on a Friday night and not out on the town with the flavor of the week?"

"I don't do flavors. I'm looking for the one."

"Yeah right!" Janet cracked with a grin and Eddie grinned back.

"So what are your plans for this evening?"

"Dinner and then maybe Sully's. I'm not sure what his plans are."

"What about your plans Janet? What about what you would like to do?"

"I'm game for whatever Jeremy wants to do."

"Bullshit Janet. You two never do what you want to. It's always what he wants."

"Part of being in a relationship Eddie is sacrificing for the other. I can't very well force him to do something he doesn't want to."

"Man, my bullshit meter just spiked. I seem to recall a time when you were drug to a concert of a band that you hate.

"Drop it Latekka."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious." Jeremy blew his horn again. "And will you remind that jackass that we have neighbors and not to honk. It's rude."

"Have fun tonight." Janet leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You too." Janet grabbed her purse and headed out to the waiting car.

* * *

Eddie and Janet had been roommates for two years. They had been friends since high school and they had become even better friends when Janet began working at Sully's. One night at the bar, during casual conversation Janet mentioned that her lease on her apartment was up in a mouth and she was considering looking for a new place because her rent was going up by a hundred dollars if she stayed. Phil had just overcome his agoraphobia and moved in with his girlfriend so Eddie had an opening for a roommate so without even thinking it through he offered Janet the extra room.

"Very funny Eddie. Maybe I should cut you off."

"I'm serious Janet. You need a new place to live and I need a roommate."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you aren't exactly sober and I've learned that you should never agree to a request from a drunk guy because more often than not he will regret it in the morning."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Bartender." Janet pointed to herself. "I know when people are drunk."

"I'm serious about my offer. Just think about it."

"Tell you what. I'll think about it." She told him but she had no intention of doing so.

The next night Eddie returned to the bar and headed straight for Janet. Seeing him on a stool Janet poured him his favorite beer and handed it to him but he pushed it away. "Not thirsty?"

"I want to make you the offer to move in with me again and this time there will be no doubt in your mind that I'm sober."

"Knock it off Eddie."

"I am dead serious Janet. There are two bathrooms and three bedrooms, two bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs with a bathroom on each floor. You can have the entire upstairs to yourself and I've done some math and if you move in with me then you will actually be paying less. We will split everything in half, the rent, cable, gas, electric, water and trash. Food we can either buy and cook ourselves or we can split the groceries and cook together, whatever you want. I have all of the numbers here for you." Eddie slid a piece of paper across the bar to Janet.

"You really are serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Janet stared at the paper with the numbers he gave her.

"Don't you think it will be kinda awkward when you bring your flavor of the week home?"

"That's why you can have the whole upstairs, to avoid the awkwardness. So what do you say…roomy?"

Janet took a minute to look over the numbers that Eddie had written down and she had to admit the deal that he was offering her was better then she could have found on her own and how bad could it be living with a guy, with Eddie? If anything went wrong he would be there to fix it and they did get along well so how bad could it really be?

"All right. I'm in."

* * *

The two and a half years that Eddie and Janet had been roommates had been well. They rarely fought and if they did it was usually over Eddie not cleaning up after himself but those fights were few and far between. Janet had turned one of the bedrooms into a makeshift living room but the only time she ever really used it was when Eddie had a girl over which wasn't as often as one would think.

The two of them were pretty good friends when Janet moved in and surprising them both they grew closer. They spent most of their free time together both in and out of the house and they got to know practically everything about each other. They talked about anything and everything including sharing their secrets and without even realizing it they had become the best of friends.

Eddie had brought home his fair share of women home and Janet knew most of them from the bar and she wasn't particularly fond of any of them but she never said anything and he never asked her for her opinion because he knew she would be brutally honest and he didn't want to hear it. Janet had dated a few guys over the years and she avoided bringing them home because the few times she had brought a guy home, Eddie gave them the third degree much to Janet's embarrassment but Eddie defended his actions by telling her that he was only looking out for and protecting her which usually caused a fight because she would become furious when he said that because as far as she was concerned she didn't need his protection. She was a grown woman who was capable of making her own decisions.

Eddie learned to keep his mouth shut because the last time he questioned a guy that Janet was dating she didn't speak to him for a week so when Jeremy came into the picture he kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to say something because he couldn't stand the guy but he valued Janet's friendship too much to risk giving her his opinion on the jerk she was seeing. Jeremy wasn't out right mean to Janet and he didn't physically hurt her because if he did there would be no place he could hide if he laid a hand on his friend but Eddie did not like the guy. He hated the way he treated her from the way he expected her to wait on him to the way he just pulled into their driveway and beeped the horn, expecting her to come out and the worse thing about the whole thing was Janet did wait on him and run out to the car when he beeped the horn and it pissed him off. His friend deserved so much better than that jerk.

Something shifted inside of Eddie when Janet began to date Jeremy. He was pretty sure that he shouldn't be jealous of the guy that his friend was dating but he was. He was jealous of hell that Jeremy was the one that got to hold her hand, kiss her lips and make love to her. When Jeremy started staying the night it drove Eddie nuts thinking about what they were doing upstairs so he began leaving the house and that's when he realized that he was in love with his roommate. He had no idea when it happened but he knew it had happened. His heart starts beating furiously whenever he sees her. He finds himself just staring at her when she's not paying attention and he is marveled by her beauty, a beauty she doesn't even realize that she has. Occasionally she kisses him on the cheek it sends his heart into overdrive and tonight when she left and kissed him she bent over to kiss him she gave him a nice view of her cleavage and the black bra she was wearing and he almost lost it. He had it bad and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He wasn't willing to risk his friendship for something that he may never have because she may not; she probably doesn't feel for him what he feels for her.

* * *

Janet was surprised when Jeremy pulled into her driveway a few hours after she left home that Eddie's truck was there. He hasn't been going out as much as he used to when they first met. He has been hanging out more at home with her. She just wished that tonight he wasn't there because he and Jeremy didn't get along which made things uncomfortable for her.

"Great. What the hell is he doing here?" Jeremy grumbled.

"He lives here." The two of them walked into the house in silence into the living room where they found Eddie watching a boxing match.

"Sweet. I forgot that this was on." Jeremy said making himself comfortable on the couch.

"So I take it that we are watching this incorrigible display of violence." Janet said.

"We sure are." Eddie rolled his eyes and focused them back on the television.

"So what are you doing home? I thought that you were going out." Janet settled on the couch in between Jeremy and Eddie's chair.

"She had to work later than expected."

"Are you still going out?"

"Maybe. Not sure."

"Hey babe, get me a beer." Jeremy suddenly said.

"She's not your personal bartender. In fact she is off work. The kitchen is to the left." Eddie said.

"Eddie." Janet chastised. "It's no big deal. I was just going to get myself a beer." She lied in an attempt to keep the peace between the two men in her life. "Do you want something?"

"No. I'm good." Eddie answered. Janet got up and went to the kitchen. He couldn't believe that she actually was getting him a beer and he found that he was really angry. Not with Janet but with the jerk sitting on the couch and he knew that if he didn't get out of the house soon he would beat the hell out of him so when Janet returned and handed him the beer Eddie got out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Out."

"What about the fight?"

"Suddenly. I really don't care about the fight."

"Eddie we can go upstairs and watch the fight."

"No Janet we can't. It's pay-per- view and you can only get pay-per-view on the main box." Jeremy told her.

"Stay Eddie. You should watch the fight you paid for."

"I don't want to watch the damned fight." He snapped and he saw Janet flinch at the tone of his voice. "Janet…I…"

"Just go."

"Fine. Have a great night." Eddie grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house.

It was after two in the morning when Eddie returned home and he was thankful that Jeremy's car was gone. He wasn't sure if he could stomach knowing that the two of them were upstairs together making love. After he left he went to Sully's and until the bar closed he nursed a couple of beers and thought about Janet. By the time he walked into the house his mind was no more clearer then it was when he walked out. He stepped into the house and the living room lamp turned on.

"What the hell?" It took a minute for his eyes to adjust. "Janet?" She was sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"What in the hell crawled up your ass to get you so creased?" He could see the anger all over her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Not good enough Eddie. Your childish little snit ruined my night and all you can say is your sorry?"

"What else besides sorry should I say?"

"An explanation would be nice."

"An explanation for what?" He asked although he knew the answer.

"Well for starters why do you always have to pick fights with Jeremy?"

"I don't like the guy."

"So you pick fights?" Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "Look I have a father and a brother who butt into my life enough. I sure as hell don't need you doing it as well. We both live here and Jeremy is my boyfriend and you're going to have to deal with him so butt the hell out of my life."

"I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"You're my friend and I can't just stand by and let you ruin your life."

"Being my friend does not give you the right to treat my boyfriend like crap."

"He treats you like crap Janet. Why can't you see that?"

"No he doesn't." She whispered.

"Open your eyes and look around Janet." He shouted. "He doesn't respect you enough to walk up to the door when you guys have a date. He just sits in his car and beeps, waiting for you to run out to him like a freaking puppy which you do every time. You wait on his every need and he never says please or thank you."

"What are you a kindergarten teacher?" Janet snapped, hoping to end this conversation because she didn't like where it was going. She didn't want to hear the truth that she knew, deep down, Eddie was speaking.

"You never do what you want to do. You're dates are always about him and what he wants. He never calls you to see how your day is. You are the one who always makes the calls and sometimes you go days without hearing from him and I see how that tears you apart and I hate that."

"This is my life and I should be able to live it how and with who I want to."

"And is he who you want to spend the rest of your life with, being treated like crap?"

"He doesn't treat me like crap. He loves me." She whispered lamely.

"Then you have no idea what love really is then."

"Shut up Eddie. Shut the hell up."

"Jeremy does not love you. Are you so desperate to be loved that you can't see it, that you will just settle for the first asshole that shows you any attention?" He had never planned on saying this to her.

"Stop it." She mumbled tearfully.

"Are you so afraid of being alone, of not being loved that you are willing to be in a loveless relationship where you aren't treated how you deserve to be treated? You are a wonderful woman who deserves the best. You deserve to be cherished." Eddie felt like crap when he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Go to hell Eddie."

"Janet…" He reached out for her but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me. I can't even stand to look at you right now." Janet walked away from him, upstairs to her room and slammed the door with more force than Eddie had ever heard. He followed her lead, walked into his room and slammed his door just as hard as she did.

Janet threw herself on her bed and sobbed. She hated fighting with Eddie and she hated that they were fighting over Jeremy. She knew that Eddie didn't like Jeremy and Jeremy felt the same about Eddie but Janet never really realized exactly why her best friend hated her boyfriend until tonight. An outsider would have thought that Eddie was being cruel but Janet knew that wasn't the case. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. He was just being honest and in this case, the truth hurt.

Eddie was right about everything he said. Jeremy was a jerk who didn't love her and treated her like crap. Janet knew it. She just wasn't ready to admit it to herself. What scared her the most was how Eddie had hit the nail on the head in regards to why she was with Jeremy. She knew she deserved more than what Jeremy was giving her but she was scared. The pickings of men weren't that great in The Ridge and she was scared that if she didn't have Jeremy then she would end up alone and being alone terrified her. Since she would never have the man her heart truly desired then she would end up settling for Jeremy.

The man that she desired was the one man who she could never have because Eddie would never look at her than more than his friend and roommate. Over the past few months, especially since she and Jeremy started dating, she began to look at Eddie in a different way. She was seeing him as more than a friend and she was constantly comparing the two men in her life and Eddie always came out on top. Janet realized that she saw a side of Eddie that he kept hidden from most people and it was a side of him that she adored. He was kind, sweet, thoughtful, protective, manly and he wore his heart on his sleeve. He was the first thought that crossed her mind when she woke up and the last as she drifted off to sleep. Every time she saw him, she got butterflies in her stomach and she had to struggle to act normal around him. She had just recently gotten brave and started kissing him on the cheek and she wanted so much more but she knew it would never happen.

Janet had considered telling Eddie how she felt about him but she quickly changed her mind because if she told him then he would have to remind her that she was not the kind of woman that he dated and he would tell her that he didn't feel that way about her and then things would become awkward between them, their wonderful friendship would be ruined and she would have to move out and would lose her best friend in the process and that friendship was not something she was willing to risk.

* * *

For the next two weeks Eddie and Janet didn't speak. Eddie wasn't sure of Janet's mindset so he steered clear of his roommate and Janet wasn't necessarily angry at him; she was more embarrassed than anything so she steered clear of Eddie as well. If they did run into each other at home they exchanged the basic pleasantries and then disappeared to their respective floors and since things weren't like they normally are both of them spent more time away from home than at home.

Janet broke up with Jeremy a couple of days after her fight with Eddie. She decided that she would rather be alone and maybe find someone else who would treat her better than Jeremy did. Of course her pride prevented her from telling Eddie and having him say "I told you so" but The Ridge is a small town and he heard the news of the breakup. He was going to confront her about it but he decided to wait until she told him herself. Now the only thing he struggled with was whether or not to tell her that he wanted to be more than friends and he finally decided not to for purely selfish reasons. He was convinced that Janet would turn him down.

"You wanted to talk?" Eddie asked his bartender. Earlier in the day Janet had sent him a text message asking him to come to bar if he had time so they could talk.

"I did. Thanks for coming." Janet grabbed a bottle, twisted the cap, handed Eddie a beer and then she turned to the other bartender, Mike and let him know that she was breaking. "Let's go outside." The two friends who wanted to be more but were too chicken to admit it to each other walked out to Eddie's truck. He dropped the back and they jumped on. "I'm sorry for acting like a total bitch."

"I crossed a line and for that I'm sorry." Eddie told her. "It's your life and you should live it how you see fit."

"You weren't malicious. I know that you were just looking out for me." Janet reached over and took his beer out of his hand and took a swig.

"Hey. That's my beer."

"It's not like you pay for it. You can share." She handed the beer back to him.

"Janet I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do." Janet nervously began fiddling with her bracelet. "I broke up with Jeremy." She whispered after a few minutes on silence.

"I know." Janet looked up and grinned.

"Of course you did."

"I know you must be sad right now but Janet there is someone out there that will love you with everything he has."

"I would like to believe you Eddie."

"Believe it." Janet laid her head on her friend's shoulder and he kissed her head. "Believe it." He repeated. "Any guy in this town would be lucky to have you." Janet sat up and grinned at him.

"You're just saying that because you are my friend."

"No Janet. I am saying it because it's true." They stared into each other's eyes for a few minute before Janet leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I've got to get back to work."

"Are you off at all this weekend?"

"Friday night."

"We're going out." Eddie couldn't wait any longer. That simple kiss on the cheek made the choice for him. A kiss on the cheek wasn't enough anymore. He wanted more, so much more and he was going for it.

"We are?"

"Yep. Friday night. You and me. Don't make any plans."

"Whatever." She answered causally but her heart was pounding in excitement.

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around Janet was so excited for the one on one time that she and Eddie were going to spend together. She knew it was nothing more than two friends hanging out but she saw no harm in imagining that they were on a date. Eddie wouldn't tell her where they were going so the time leading up to their evening left her giddy with anticipation.

Eddie took her to dinner at her favorite restaurant in Boston, a restaurant that he took her to for her last birthday and then he insisted on paying. After dinner Eddie surprised her yet again by taking her to an art museum in Boston, somewhere that Janet had wanted to visit for a very long time. Art museums were not something that Eddie would normally ever visit willingly but he remembered that Janet had told him that she really wanted to go and Jeremy refused to take her and since Eddie wanted this night to be a night that she would never forget and it turned out that he really enjoyed himself, mainly because Janet was loving every minute of it.

"Thank you for tonight Eddie." Janet told him when they got home. "I know museums aren't your cup of tea so thanks for sucking it up."

"It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be." He told her and she giggled as she took off her shoes.

"Did you enjoy yourself Janet?" She picked up her shoes and gave him a confused look.

"I did."

"That's how it's supposed to be."

"That's how what is supposed to be?" Eddie took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"A relationship. A date where the man plans the evening according to what his girl wants regardless of what he wants."

"I don't understand."

"I wanted to give you a taste of how a date should be when the guy truly cares for the woman he is taking out." Janet's soft features turned angry, an emotion that he didn't expect.

"Thanks. Thanks a hell of a lot."

"What did I do?"

"Why are you being so cruel?" Eddie was flabbergasted. He was not trying to be cruel. "Why would you want to give me a taste of something that I will never have?"

"That's not what I was trying to do." Janet started to walk away. "Please don't walk away. Let me explain." Janet turned back around, fury burning in her blue eyes.

"Explain what? Explain why you hurt me? I thought that we were friends."

"I wanted to give you a taste of what it would be like to date me." The fury turned to shock. "We are friends but being friends with you just isn't enough anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying? I'm in love with you." Janet shook her head. "It's true. Why do you think that I haven't brought a girl home in a very long time?" Janet thought about that fact and she realized that he was right. "Why do you think that I leave the house any time that Jeremy was over?"

"Cause you hate him."

"True but the main reason was the fact that I couldn't be in the same house knowing that you and him were…"

"I'm not the kind of woman that you date."

"You're not but I'm not that guy anymore. You changed me Janet for the better. You've made me a better man."

"Eddie…"

"I told you that you that you deserve to be cherished. I want to be the man who cherishes you. I adore you. Will you let me be that man?"

"It won't work." Janet said and Eddie reached out and took her hand.

"You can't know that. Neither of us know that unless we try. Let's try." Before she could react Eddie pulled Janet to his chest and gently pressed his lips to hers. At first she didn't respond. She just stood there stiffly but Eddie wasn't giving up. He continued to move his lips against hers and until she finally relaxed and began to move her lips against his. Using his tongue he gently pried her mouth open and the instant their tongues made contact they both shivered. Janet dropped her shoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to play tonsil hockey until they could no longer breathe and when they pulled apart Eddie placed his lips on her soft neck, inhaling her scent and causing her to moan. "I love you." He whispered and just before he pressed his lips to hers again she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"It's too soon."

"Too soon? Janet we have known each other for a long, long time. I've told you my secrets and you've told me yours. You've seen the best of me and the worst of me as I have seen in you. You know me better than anyone and I feel the same. You're my best friend Janet. It's not too soon."

"But how? How can you love me?"

"I love you because you are the most amazing, wonderful woman that I have ever known. I love you because you are you. That's how I love you." Janet's eyes filled with tears.

"This can't be happening." Janet was having a hard time accepting this new phase of their relationship. It seemed too good to be true and in her experience too good to be true usually was.

"I love you Janet. Let me prove it to you." Eddie reached out and took her hand. She gave him a small nod and he led her back to his bedroom.

* * *

The next two hours spent in Eddie's room, on his bed were the most amazing that either of them had ever experienced. Eddie had never felt such raw emotion before. His pleasure was the furtherest thing from his mind. The only thing he wanted was the woman he adored to feel the happiness that he was experiencing. Janet had never experienced the kind of tenderness and emotion before. With every touch or kiss she knew how he felt about her and she reciprocated those feelings.

"I was scared to tell you how I felt." Eddie whispered into the darkness. They were lying, spent in his bed. His head was lying on her belly, facing her, while running his fingers across her skin and Janet was running her fingers through his short hair with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to risk our friendship. It was too important to me."

"I…I felt for you too but I thought that it would never happen."

"And that's why you were with him."

"I thought he was the best that I could do but apparently I thought wrong."

"You damn sure did." Eddie kissed her belly.

"Are we going to look for another roommate because I have no intention of returning to my room?"

"I have no intention of letting you return to your room and no, we are not getting a roommate. I want it to be just you and me. I want to make love to you in any room at any time without someone walking in."

"I love you Eddie." Janet whispered softly. Eddie slowly sat up and hovered over the woman he loved.

"Do you believe that I love you? Did I prove my love to you?"

"You certainly did. A few times actually." She quipped with a shy grin and Eddie leaned down and kissed her. "You know, I have a short term memory problems so I may need to be reminded a few times."

"Don't worry my love. You will never doubt the way I feel about you. Never."


	11. The World

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song "The World" by Brad Paisley.**

_**To the teller down at the bank  
You're just another checking account  
To the plumber that came today  
You're just another house  
At the airport ticket counter  
You're just another fare  
At the beauty shop at the mall  
Well you're just another head of hair  
Well that's alright, that's ok  
If you don't feel important, honey  
All I've got to say is  
**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
To the world  
You may be just another girl  
But to me  
Baby, you are the world  
**_

_**To the waiter at the restaurant  
You're just another tip  
To the guy at the ice cream shop  
You're just another dip  
When you can't get reservations  
'Cause you don't have the clout  
Or you didn't get an invitation  
'Cause somebody left you out  
That's alright, that's ok  
When you don't feel important honey  
All I've got to say is  
**__**[Repeat chorus]**__**  
You think you're one of millions but you're one in a million to me  
When you wonder if you matter, baby look into my eyes  
And tell me, can't you see you're everything to me  
That's alright, that's ok  
When you don't feel important honey  
All I've gotta say is  
**__**[Repeat chorus]**_

Eddie Latekka stood in the back of the banquet room at The Johnson Inn watching as his fiancé, Janet Meadows, interacted with their family and friends who had come to the rehearsal dinner for their wedding the following day. He couldn't believe that he and Janet had come this far. Two years ago, she betrayed him and broke his heart. He said some pretty horrible things to her and when she walked out of his hospital room he thought that they were done. He thought that he never wanted to see her again but he was wrong.

The months following their breakup were the hardest and loneliest months of his life. He couldn't get her out of his mind or his heart. He tried; he most definitely tried to forget about Janet. He tried to use woman and alcohol to forget about her but nothing worked and after seven long months, he quit being stubborn and the two of them finally sat down and talked and by the end of the night on what was supposed to be Hannah and Ray's wedding they were in Janet's bed making love. Six months later they were engaged and tomorrow, nine months after Janet said yes they were going to become husband and wife.

Eddie was doing what he assumed was his duty by standing there and thanking everyone for coming and thanking everyone for their help with the wedding but he couldn't keep his eyes off of his fiancé. She was wearing the most beautiful, the biggest smile he had ever seen. She was so happy and he felt the exact same way. From across the room Janet turned and caught Eddie staring at her and her smile grew bigger and even more beautiful, something Eddie didn't think was possible and he couldn't help but smile back.

Fifteen minutes later everyone had left and Janet and Eddie were finally alone. Eddie wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his fiancé and kissing her. "God, I thought they would never leave." He said when they broke their kiss.

"That's just a preview of things to come tomorrow. I don't expect that we will be spending a lot of time together at the reception."

"I guess I can suck it up because after tomorrow I have you to myself for an entire week and that I can't wait for." They shared another kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes we do." Eddie wrapped an arm around Janet's shoulders and the two of them walked out of The Johnson Inn. Once they got to Eddie's truck he opened the passenger door and Janet climbed in. They were following tradition and not spending the night before their wedding together. They weren't going to see each other until Janet came walking down the aisle so Janet was staying at Hannah's with her bridesmaids and Eddie was staying at their house. They rode together to the dinner and now Eddie was taking her to Hannah's.

The two of them spent an hour parked in Hannah's driveway, talking and kissing but mostly kissing. They hadn't spent a night apart since Hannah's faux wedding and they were quickly realizing how hard it was going to be to be apart tonight. "God I should go. I've got some stuff to do." Eddie finally mumbled.

"Stuff like what?" Janet was perfectly content staying and making out in the truck.

"Pack for our honeymoon."

"And write your vows."

"That's the easy part." He gave her a wink.

"If you don't want to write them, we can go with the traditional ones."

"I want to write them. "

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." With a soft smile he leaned over and kissed her. "I am so excited that tomorrow we will be husband and wife." He told her, tearfully when they broke apart.

"So am I."

"I love you Janet, so much."

"I love you too." They shared another kiss and when they reluctantly ended it Janet climbed out of the truck and once Eddie made sure she was safely inside, he left.

For the first time since they had gotten back together he was not wanting to go back to Janet's place or more accurately their home since he had officially moved in a couple of months ago. It was going to be incredibly lonely but it was probably a good thing that he was alone because he did have to write his wedding vows.

He had lied to Janet. Writing his vows was not the easy part. In fact he was really struggling with it. Over the past few months, he had sat down with a blank piece of paper and an hour later he was still looking at a blank piece of paper and it really bothered him. It was his idea to write their vows and now, he was stuck and it was so frustrating. He loved Janet, more than anything and he told her that on a daily basis but he was finding that he was having trouble actually putting down his feelings onto paper.

He got home and headed straight for the fridge for a beer and then for the paper. With the beer in hand he sat on the couch and began to let his mind work. He had so many feelings for Janet. He feels more for her than he has ever felt for another woman before, which is why he was marrying her so what he had to figure out was how to convert what was in his heart to a piece of paper for the whole world to hear or at least for the town of Knights Ridge to hear.

"_Eleven years later and you are still the man." Janet commented as the two of them walked into the high school football stadium for the annual homecoming game. They weren't even at their seats yet and they or Eddie had been stopped numerous times. _

"_As soon as someone else makes a halfway decent play then I will be forgotten." _

"_You're hoping that won't happen aren't you?" _

"_Maybe a little. I do love the attention." _

"_I know you do." They eventually made it to their seats, after getting stopped a couple more times and as soon as they were settled they were joined by another old classmate._

"_Mark Miller. What in the hell are you doing back in town?" Eddie asked his old friend as they shook hands. _

"_I never miss the homecoming game. I tried to find you last year but this joint was packed it's impossible to find anyone here. It's pure luck that I found you." Mark looked around at the crowd. "Remember when we were the ones out on the field, when we were the ones people came to see?" _

"_It was good times." Eddie glanced at the woman next to him. "Hey I would like for you to meet…"_

"_Look we should meet up at Sully's after the game? You know, catch up on old times and maybe pick up a couple of girls for old times' sake." Mark interrupted._

"_I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that last part but I'm more than willing to go to Sully's and grab a beer and catch up."_

"_Are you and Rory back together?" Mark never even acknowledged Janet sitting beside him. "I always knew you two were meant to be together." Eddie reached over and took Janet's hand. _

"_Mark, this is my girlfriend Janet Meadows. Janet this is an old friend, Mark Miller."_

"_Nice to meet you." Janet told him, ignoring the look of shock on his face. _

"_Yeah." Mark quickly turned his attention back to Eddie. "So I'm here until Sunday night so maybe we can get together tomorrow." Mark handed Eddie a business card. "Here is my cell. Give me a call." _

"_Sure." The two men shook hands and as Mark walked away Eddie ripped the card in half. _

"_Why did you do that?" _

"_That guy is an ass. He always has been and he obviously hasn't changed and I have no desire to be around someone like that." The game was finally starting and Eddie wrapped an arm around Janet, pulling her close to him. _

_During halftime Janet and Hannah made the mistake of going to the bathroom, which took forever because everyone else had the same idea. When Janet returned to her seat she found a tall busty brunette sitting in her seat. Instead of panicking like she would have done in the past she stayed calm and relaxed. In fact she smiled when she saw Eddie trying to ignore the woman sitting next to him and shrugging away from her every time she touched him. When Eddie looked at and saw Janet heading towards him to save him, a look of relief crossed his handsome features. _

"_And then my bathing suit top just fell right off." Janet heard the brunette saying and she just rolled her eyes._

"_Excuse me." Janet said politely and the woman in her seat didn't even look up. She just moved her legs to the side, assuming that Janet just wanted to pass by. "Excuse me." Janet repeated and the girl turned to her. _

"_Do you mind? I'm having a conversation." _

"_Not there you're not. You are in my seat and I would like to sit back down. You are more than welcome to finish your conversation but you need to move." Eddie smiled proudly at his girlfriend. The brunette glared at Janet but got up anyways. _

"_Hey babe." Eddie leaned over and kissed Janet and the look on the brunette's face was priceless. It took everything that Janet had not to laugh. _

"_Well if things change you know where to find me." _

"_Things won't be changing." Eddie informed her._

"_Let me guess; another notch on your bedpost?" Janet asked, somewhat bitterly. _

"_She's no one important. The only thing on my bedpost that matters is your bra." He told her with a grin but she didn't smile back. "Hey I got a huge kick out of the way you booted her from your seat."_

"_Yeah. I just love doing that." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and Eddie decided not to push her; not yet at least. He would wait until they got back to his place. _

_During the second half of the game there wasn't much conversation between the two of them. One reason was because the game was really good and they were concentrating on watching it and the second reason was Eddie knew Janet wasn't in the mood to talk. He knew that she wasn't mad, at least not at him but he knew that something was bothering her and hence it was bothering him. _

_Once they got back to Eddie's house, Janet greeted Pizza Girl, engaged in some idle chit-chat and then she headed up to Eddie's room with him following close behind her. Once he reached his room he closed the door, walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and Janet instantly responded by relaxing her body against his. Eddie moved her hair to the side and placed gentle kisses on her neck. "What's…going…on…sweetheart?" Eddie mumbled in between kisses._

"_I don't want to…hmmm…do any…talking…right now." Eddie kissed up her neck and then suddenly pulled away. _

"_No sex until you tell me what's going on." _

"_Arrggh. You are so damn frustrating." Janet said with a grin. "It's really no big deal." _

"_Something is bothering you and therefore it's bothering me so talk babe." Eddie sat on the bed and patted the empty space next to him. With a glare, Janet sat next to him. _

"_It's not you or us for that matter."_

"_Well duh." _

"_It's me. I just lately…well actually most of my life, I just feel like I'm a nobody. When people look at me, they look over or through me not at me and it's always worse when I'm with you." She saw hurt flash across his face. "No sweetheart it's not you, well actually it kind of is. You are Eddie Latekka: the legendary Hail Eddie Latekka. Everyone wants to be around you or with you and when we are out together people practically swarm around you and ignore me. God, how many people came up to you tonight and they never acknowledged my presence until you forced them to. It's not that I care what people think about me because I don't. I only care about what you and my close friends think of me but when I am around them or the rest of the world I feel like a nobody and I'll admit that it bothers me." _

"_I need to tell you something very important." Janet nodded. "I totally get why you feel like you do. It pisses me off when people are rude to you but here is what I say to them. Screw them. These people, they have no idea what a wonderful person you are and part of me is happy about that because if "the world" knew how wonderful you are than some other bastard would probably be sitting here with you, well not actually here since this is my bedroom but you would have been scooped up a long time ago babe." _

"_Well in that case I am glad that "the world" didn't see what you saw because there is no one else I would rather be with." _

"_Janet, babe, to the majority of Knights Ridge you are just another person. When you go to the store, you are just another costumer, or when you pay your rent, you're just another tenant. When you go to a concert you are just another fan but those things, those people they aren't who is important. To your parents, you are their precious daughter. To your brother, you are his sister. To Sam, you are his beloved Janet. To Hannah, you are her best friend and to me, to me, you are my everything. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the reason that I am totally complete. Janet Meadows you are my world." _

_Eddie got off of the bed and went to his dresser. After digging around in a draw for a minute he returned to Janet and knelt in front of her on one knee and took her left hand in his. "Janet I love you." _

"_I love you too." Janet's voice was shaking. She couldn't believe this was happening._

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Since they had gotten back together, Eddie knew that he was going to marry Janet and imagined proposing many times but this scenario; in his bedroom without a real engagement ring was not one that ever crossed his mind. _

"_Wow." Janet whispered. Before she answered she bent over and kissed him softly. "Yes Eddie. I will marry you." With a large smile Eddie slid his high school class ring onto her ring finger._

"_I'm sorry that I don't have a real ring to give you. We'll go shopping and you can pick out any ring that you want." _

"_Any ring I want?" Janet asked with a grin and raised eyebrows. He knew she was kidding. He knew that she would never pick out a ten thousand dollar engagement ring but if she did he would get it for her._

"_Any ring you want." _

"_I think that this ring is a little too big." Every time she dropped her hand down, the ring slid off her finger. _

"_I guess I didn't think this through." Eddie dropped to his knees and looked around the room and tried to figure out a solution. After a minute his eyes fell onto the necklace that Janet wore. As he stood up he removed the ring from her finger, stood up, leaned over her, mover her hair to the side, unclasped her necklace, slid the heart pendant off and slid his class ring onto the chain. "Is this okay?" _

"_It's perfect." Janet whispered over the lump in her throat. Eddie leaned over clasped the necklace back on and then brought his face down next to hers. _

"_You have just made me the happiest man in the world." _

"_Probably not. I'm sure that they are a lot more people that are happier than you are right now." _

"_Not. Possible." Eddie pressed his lips to his fiancé's lips and the two of them fell back onto the bed and celebrated their engagement. _

Eddie was wearing a goofy smile as he remembered the night they spent in his bed consummating their engagement. It was a wonderful, magical, tender and totally hot night. As Eddie recalled that perfect night the vows that he wanted to share with Janet came to him. He knew exactly what he was going to say and he didn't even need to write them down. The words he needed had been in his heart the entire time, he just had to find them and now he couldn't wait to share them with the love of his life.

* * *

Eddie had heard that most men are nervous on their wedding day but he wasn't. He was perfectly calm and he knew that he was calm because he and Janet were meant to be. When "Here Comes The Bride" began to play, Eddie looked towards the back of the church and when the door opened and Janet stepped through, wearing a white gown, her arm linked with her father's arm, his heart skipped a beat and then began to pound furiously. He had never seen anything as beautiful as the vision in white walking towards him. When she was finally in front of him he noticed that the necklace she wore was the gold chain with her first engagement ring attached to it. His eyes met hers; he grinned and then found that he was unable to break their gaze.

"When you asked us to write and say our own vows I was shocked and so happy. Saying our own vows, to me, it's much more intimate. Eddie Latekka, I love you more than anything. You make me so happy and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me. You were the first man who made me feel wanted, desired, loved and beautiful. I was finally able to be the woman that I was always meant to be. You believed in me like no one had ever believed in me before and because of that belief I was able to fully give my heart to you and you have treasured it." Eddie reached out and wiped away a solitary tear. "I promise you that I will never turn to another. You will always be my one and only. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, through good and bad times every day of my life. I love you Eddie Latekka."

"I told you this on the night we got engaged but I want you to hear it again. Janet you are the most amazing woman that I have ever known and I am so lucky that you agreed to go out with me. The day you said yes changed my life forever and led us here to our wedding day. You told me that the world doesn't see you but the world does see you. You are impossible not to be seen but the world doesn't see what I see. The world sees you as just another tip at the restaurant, another head of hair at the salon, another chicken salad sub at Murphs, another Bud Light at the bar, another patient at the doctor's office and another prescription at the pharmacy but not to me. When I see you I see the woman who always leaves a huge tip because you know how it feels to live off of tips. I see the woman who gets her hair cut every three months without fail. I see the woman who hates tuna and that's why you order chicken salad. I see the woman who only orders Bud Light because every other beer makes you sick. I see the woman who only goes to the doctor when she absolutely has to because she has tried every other home remedy that didn't work and I see the woman who hates to get medication from the doctor because you hate taking pills. Should I go on?" Janet shook her head. "The world is a huge place and you are just one of millions but Janet, to me, you are one in a million. To the world, you aren't important but then again no one is but to me Janet, you are my world and in my world you will always be the most important part of my world." This time Eddie had to wipe away his own tears. "I promise you that I will never turn to another. I promise to always love, honor and cherish you every day of my life and make sure that you know that you are the center of my world, the only world that counts."

"Now it's time to exchange rings." Janet and Eddie reluctantly let go of each other's hands and broke eye contact and they turned to Nick and Hannah to retrieve the rings and then with shaking hands, they placed the wedding bands on each other's ring finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You sir, may now kiss your bride."

"Finally." Eddie said happily just before his lips descended onto his wife's lips. Eddie didn't care that they were in a church in front of most of the town; he was feeling too much at this moment to hold back so he kissed the center of his world with more passion than he ever had before.

"Wow." Janet said breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"I love you Mrs. Latekka, my beautiful wife." He whispered tearfully.

"I love you Mr. Latekka, my handsome husband."

**This was done by special request of Happy Donut. If there are any other requests, please feel free to let me know.**

_By the way, I am going on vacation and I won't be able to update for awhile but I will update when I return in about a week. _


	12. Just A Kiss

I own none of the characters of October Road or "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile**_

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_  
_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_  
_**We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
_**No, I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_  
_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
_**So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**I know that if we give this a little time**_  
_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_  
_**It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
_**No, I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_  
_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
_**So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**No, I don't want to say goodnight**_  
_**I know it's time to leave**_  
_**But you'll be in my dreams**_  
_**Tonight, tonight, tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_  
_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
_**So baby, I'm alright**_

_**Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight**_  
_**With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight**_

Eddie Latekka had been in his room, in front of his mirror for the last twenty minutes changing his clothes. He had literally changed his clothes four times and that has never happened before a date before. That woman, she was changing the way Eddie looked at everything.

Eddie and Janet Meadows had been dating for six weeks and that was a first for him. He hadn't had a meaningful relationship, one that lasted more than two weeks since he was in high school and he wasn't sure if he could call that relationship meaningful. The experience he has been having with Janet was different from anything he had ever experienced before and he was in awe of it.

Janet was different than any woman he had ever dated and it was different in a good way. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever met and had a personality to match. She was smart and she challenged him in ways no other has before both intellectually and emotionally. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he wanted to spend all of his free time with her. She worked at Sully's, the only stand alone bar in town, and whenever she was working and he wasn't he was there at the bar; eating a meal or just hanging out nursing a beer. He just had to be near her and when neither of them were working at the same time, he was taking her out on dates. He liked her. He liked her a lot. In fact, he was falling hard for her. Eddie knew it and what scared him the most was the fact that he had no desire to resist the feelings he was experiencing or Janet.

Once he finally approved of his outfit he went to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. Before putting it in his back pocket he opened his top drawer and pulled out a few condoms from the box he kept there. He and Janet have been together for six weeks and he has been referring to her as his girlfriend for the past four so it was time in their relationship to make love. Janet hadn't said anything about making love; that was the one area in her life where she is shy and won't speak her mind but Eddie knew she wanted it. He wanted it. It was all he dreamed about. Every night while he slept he would dream of running his hands over her naked body and following his caresses up with kisses. He would dream of being inside of her, worshiping her body with his until she cried out in pure joy and then wilted in his arms. He woke up every morning with the taste of her on his lips so he knew without a doubt he wanted to make love to her but there was a small part of him that wanted to wait. He wanted to wait and see what happened between them because he had a feeling that what they had would turn into something amazing. Janet could be his meant to be.

* * *

Janet stood in front of the mirror looking at herself with a critical eye. Before a date with Eddie no matter how much time that she spent getting ready, she never felt like she looked good enough to be the girl walking and holding hands with Eddie Latekka but the instant he saw her, after kissing her hello, he always told her that she looked pretty. Grabbing a pair of earrings and spraying what had become Eddie's favorite perfume over her body she decided that she was ready.

Glancing at the clock, she saw she still had about ten minutes before Eddie was due to pick her up so Janet straightened up her already straightened bed; more out of nervousness than anything else. She thought or had been thinking all week that tonight may be the" night." Over the past few weeks, the two of them had engaged in some hot and heavy make-out sessions that involved some over and under the clothes petting. Janet had never kissed anyone like Eddie before. He was the best kisser she had ever encountered. He wasn't a sloppy kisser, leaving salvia all over her face. He didn't use too much tongue. It was the perfect amount and the kisses he left on her neck; they sent her over the edge. They hadn't actually sat down and talked about making love but it has been hinted at. In fact, when they spoke on the phone the night before, Eddie promised a really fun and long night.

Janet Meadows realized that she was developing feelings for the man that she was dating. Her heart pounded in anticipation every time she saw or even thought about him. They had spent many nights, talking on the phone until late at night or early in the morning, depending on how they looked at it. During those conversations, they talked about anything and everything. Janet opened up to Eddie, more than she has ever opened up to anyone, even Hannah and from their conversations Janet is assuming that Eddie is opening up to her as well. She has tried not to get her hopes up in regards to her relationship with Eddie but it didn't work. She wanted, desperately wanted things to work out with Eddie.

These past six weeks that the two of them had been in a relationship had been the best six weeks of her life. She never thought that he, of all people, would ask her out and their first date was dream come true. He was a perfect gentleman throughout the evening and on the way home, as she sat next to him in his truck he reached over and took her hand. When they arrived at her house, he ended the evening with a kiss under the porch light. Janet was falling hard for him. She was cautious with what she was feeling at first. She was after all dating Eddie Latekka who was best known for his very short lived relationships. She was afraid to give into the thought that something amazing was happening between them but after two weeks and five amazing dates and Eddie passed his normal relationship expiration date Janet let herself believe that Eddie may be the one and he has yet to disappointment so maybe, they were the real thing.

A knock at the door caused Janet to jump. He was here. With one last glance in her bedroom she made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath, to calm her excited nerves and opened the door. When their eyes met, identical smiles appeared on both of their faces. "Hi." Eddie greeted.

"Hi." Janet moved to the side. "Come on in." Eddie grinned and stepped in. As soon as Janet shut the door Eddie leaned down and kissed her. They were past the awkward stage in their relationship when they stood around trying to decide who should make the first move and initiate a kiss. Now, they just went for it.

"Hi again." Eddie said with a grin when they finally broke their kiss. "You look real pretty Janet." Eddie told her and she blushed, as she always does. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, but to Eddie, she looked beautiful.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly. She wasn't used to a man, Eddie especially telling her that she was pretty. That has never happened before and by her reaction every time he complimented her, Eddie figured out that Janet wasn't used to compliments and he vowed to change that.

"So are you ready to get out of here?"

"Where are we going?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see." He told her with a wink.

"Well then lets go." Janet grabbed her purse and Eddie grabbed her hand and together they began their date.

* * *

After a nice, long and leisurely dinner the next stop was go-kart racing. Janet hadn't raced a go-kart since she was in high school and she had a blast. Eddie paid for multiple races and Janet won most of them and Eddie wasn't even letting her win. He was really trying and was failing miserably but the smile that he saw when he crossed the finish line was worth every humiliating lose he endured. After the go-kart races, they stopped for some ice cream and ended the night walking a paved bike trail at the park. During that walk, sometimes they talked and laughed and others they just walked in silence, lost in their thoughts of each other and the possibility of what was going to happen later that night.

They returned to Janet's house as the sun was setting. Janet poured them each a glass of wine, trying to set the mood. They put in a movie, a comedy, and cuddled together on the couch, Janet lying against Eddie's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around his girl. It took about forty-five minutes before the two of them gave into the desire that they were feeling. It didn't take long after that first kiss until Janet was lying back on the couch and Eddie was half sitting, half lying on top of her with his hand up her shirt.

"How about taking this to a more comfortable place, like your bedroom room?" Eddie asked when he finally managed to pull away from her. "My back is killing me. I must be getting old."

"I...I would like that." It took everything Janet had not to grin like an idiot. Her heart was racing. This was really happening. They were going to make love.

Eddie stood, rubbed his lower back and then held out his hand. Janet reached out, linked her fingers with his and Eddie pulled her to her feet. With a soft, sweet smile, he leaned down and kissed her softly, leaving them both wanting more when they broke apart. They stood there, for a minute, looking into each other's eyes until Eddie finally broke the spell and led them to her room, to her bed.

Without any fanfare, they climbed into the still made bed, rolled onto their sides to face each other and resumed kissing. At first they just held hands while kissing and then those hands broke apart and began to roam. Janet's hand ran over Eddie's strong muscular back while Eddie's hand lightly ran up and down Janet's arm and then under her shirt, tracing light patterns over her belly. Eventually, Eddie swung a leg around Janet's legs, drawing them even closer together and Janet could feel his desire pressing against her.

Eddie had never been in a situation that allowed for so much kissing. Normally, when he became intimate with a woman, there was some kissing but it mainly it was get to a bed, get naked and have sex but not tonight. Tonight, he had spent more time just lying on Janet's bed kissing her than most of his past sexual encounters had taken and Eddie had to desire to rush this evening. He was truly enjoying holding and just kissing Janet.

"Can we talk?" Eddie asked breathlessly after probably an hour of kissing.

"Sure." They only pulled slightly apart from each other and linked hands.

"I've never done anything like this before." He admitted softly in the darkness.

"Had sex? Everyone in town knows that's not true."

"Not sex. I have had sex." He said with a laugh. "I have never just laid in bed, kissing a woman like I have been kissing you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Janet whispered.

"No Janet it is a wonderful thing."

"I'm glad." Janet leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Janet, I really, really like you." Eddie was about to open up to Janet more than he had prior.

"I really like you too Eddie."

"I feel that what we have, what we are building here, it's just the start of something wonderful."

"These last few weeks that we have spent together has made me think that you are my meant to be." Janet found herself admitting. "Oh God, you must think that I am crazy admitting that to you."

"I don't think that you are crazy at all sweetheart. Not at all." It was the first time that Eddie had called her sweetheart and Janet would remember that moment for the rest of her life. "I am feeling things for and about you that I have never felt before."

"So am I. When we aren't together, you are all that I think about."

"Me too. What I am feeling for you Janet, it's never felt so real before and honestly that scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"I'm scared of things going wrong. I am so invested in you and in us and the thought of losing what we have, what we can have scares the hell out me." Janet had never seen Eddie so vulnerable before and he had never felt so vulnerable before.

"That scares me as well. When I think of the two of us I think that we may be what we have been waiting for our entire lives. I know that we have only been dating for a few weeks and it may be too soon to be thinking those kinds of thoughts…"

"I am falling in love with you Janet Meadows." Eddie blurted out.

"I'm falling too Eddie." With a grin, Eddie leaned over and kissed Janet sweetly, over, over, and over again.

When they finally broke apart Eddie glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. He couldn't believe how fast that time had gone. He made the decision during this last make out session that he wanted to wait before making love. He just hoped that Janet would understand.

"Janet." "Eddie." They both said at the same time.

"Go ahead." Eddie told her.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. I know that this is a little late since we are lying in bed but I want to wait to make love. Things are going so well between us and I don't want to take a chance and mess things up." Janet whispered with a shaking voice. She was terrified that Eddie would reject her for this.

"Lying here, next to you, holding you in my arms I am filled with such strong feelings that it's hard to breathe. Hell, it's hard to formulate a rational thought but I agree with you. I don't want to rush this. There is no need to. I think that if we give us a little more time it will bring us closer to what we want to find with each other."

"What are you hoping to find Eddie?" Janet asked softly.

"Love. I'm hoping like hell to find a love of a lifetime. Nothing before you has ever felt so real; so right." Eddie reached out and began to play with one of curls. "What about you? Are you hoping to find something?"

"Like you, I want to find a or the love of my lifetime and I...I think that may be you."

"Man, that is really good news. So you're okay with waiting?"

"Yes I am and I am so glad that you are okay with it as well. I was so scared that you would walk away."

"I have no plans on going anywhere anytime soon and honestly, I thought the same thing. I am so glad that we are on the same page here."

"Me too." This time Janet was the one that initiated the kiss and Eddie was in heaven. He has never kissed anyone like her before. Her lips were so soft and at first, they tasted like strawberries from her lip gloss but that had worn off a long time ago. When he put his tongue in her mouth he found it to be soft and inviting. When Janet reciprocated the move he got shivers as she ran her tongue across his teeth. They both knew that they could easily lie there all night and be perfectly happy sharing kisses.

"So I guess that I should probably go." Eddie regretfully whispered after another round of kissing.

"You don't have to." Janet answered with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"If you just want to stay here and kiss some more I am okay with that." Janet was so comfortable in his embrace and she wasn't ready to break it yet.

"I believe that can be arranged." Wearing matching smiles, the couple leaned towards each other, closed their eyes and pressed their lips together.

* * *

"Okay I really need to go." Eddie groaned. It was 3:20 in the morning and he and Janet had been lying on her bed talking and kissing for the last three hours. He had been saying that he should go for the past hour but the only place he ended up was back to Janet's lips so this time he pulled away and sat up. He found his shoes on the floor and put them on.

"Okay if you insist." Once Eddie had his shoes back on and his wallet in his pocket, he was ready, He really didn't want to leave but he knew the probability of waiting to make love would go out the window if he stayed.

"Walk me out?"

"Of course." Together, they went out to Eddie's truck bathed in moonlight. The moon was so bright that they could see each other perfectly. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." Janet told him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." He replied. "You're lips aren't too sore for a kiss goodnight are they?"

"Absolutely not." Janet wrapped her arms around his neck. "Goodnight." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

"My, God, you look so beautiful." Eddie commented when their kiss ended. When he opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him, bathed in moonlight he was suddenly blown away by her beauty. Even with swollen lips, smudged makeup and mused hair, he thought that she was truly the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you." She answered shyly.

"You're not used to hearing how beautiful you are, are you?"

"No I'm not. No one has ever told me that before, well besides my parents." Janet dropped her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"Well get used to it because you are going to hear it all of the time from me." Eddie placed his thumb under her chin and lifted her face. He could see tears shining in her eyes. "Janet you really are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How about one last kiss goodnight?" He didn't give her time to answer. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, leaned in and kissed her softly one last time. When they came up for air, they leaned their foreheads against each other while they caught their breath and then very slowly, Eddie pulled away and climbed into his truck.

"Sweet dreams." Janet told him when he rolled his window down.

"Oh I will because it's all about you. You will be in my dreams tonight."

"I have a feeling that you will be in my dreams too." Eddie started his truck.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Eddie."

_This is for Hookedonfanfics. Thanks for the request. I am LOVING this song right now. _


	13. Let's Make Love

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song "Let's make love" by Faith Hill & Tim McGraw**

_By request- the sequel to "Just A Kiss" - Enjoy_

_**Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be**_

_**Let's make love**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Until all our strength is gone**_  
_**Hold on tight**_  
_**Just let go**_  
_**I want to feel you in my soul**_  
_**Until the sun comes up**_  
_**Let's make love**_  
_**Oh, baby**_

_**Do you know what you do to me**_  
_**Everything inside of me**_  
_**Is wanting you**_  
_**And needing you**_  
_**I'm so in love with you**_  
_**Look in my eyes**_  
_**Let's get lost tonight**_  
_**In each other**_

_**Let's make love**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Until all our strength is gone**_  
_**Hold on tight**_  
_**Just let go**_  
_**I want to feel you in my soul**_  
_**Until the sun comes up**_  
_**Let's make love**_

_**Let's make love**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Until all our strength is gone**_  
_**Hold on tight**_  
_**Just let go**_  
_**I want to feel you in my soul**_  
_**Until the sun comes up**_  
_**Oh, until the sun comes up**_  
_**Let's make love**_

_**Oh baby, let's make love**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**All night long**_  
_**Let's make love**_

When Janet heard the knock on the door her heart began to pound furiously. Her boyfriend was here. Quickly removing her apron she headed for the front door. As he knocked a second time, she took a deep breath and opened the door to see his smiling face. "Hi." He simply said.

"Hi yourself." With a smile of her own, Janet reached for his hand and pulled him inside. In one smooth movement Eddie was shutting the door with his foot while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. He pulled her tightly to his chest and pressed his lips to hers and the couple stood in front of her front door for the next fifteen minutes kissing.

"It smells so good in here." Eddie mumbled when they finally broke apart. "And so do you."

"Thank you. I've been working all day on it." Eddie told Janet that one of his favorite foods was lasagna and she had a recipe from her grandmother. It wasn't the type of recipe that is done in a few hours. It did take most of the day because everything was made from scratch. Janet had never tried it before and hoped that it turned out all right but it really did smell delicious if that counts.

"Working on you or dinner?" He asked with a grin.

"Both."

"You don't need any work. You are perfect, just the way you are and as for dinner, you didn't have to go to so much trouble for little ol' me."

"Yes I did. I want tonight to be special."

"Trust me sweetheart. It will be special." He kissed her again until his stomach began to growl, causing them to pull apart laughing.

"I take it you are hungry."

"Starving."

"Let's go."

Eddie and Janet had been dating for a little over four months; four months one week and five days to be exact. At the six week mark the couple decided that they were going to hold off on making love because they were developing some serious feelings for each other. They wanted to explore what they were feeling, see where those feelings led without entering into a sexual relationship and it was the best decision that they could have made but it wasn't easy.

These last eleven weeks that Eddie and Janet spent together, really getting to know each other had been the best eleven weeks of their lives. They shared things with each other that they had never shared with anyone before. In their minds there was no one closer to them than each other. Eddie had never felt such contentment or joy in a relationship before. Whenever he was with Janet, the only thing he wanted was to make her happy and feel loved. Now Janet on the other hand, had never felt such confidence in a relationship before and that was because of her partner. Eddie was constantly telling her how beautiful she was and she eventually came to believe him. When they first got involved, she was constantly thinking about what would happen when he finally saw her naked but now, she knew without a doubt his feelings for her wouldn't change when that happened.

They told each other that they loved each other after dating for eight weeks and shocking them both, Janet was the first to say it. They were outside, standing next to his truck kissing goodbye when it happened. Eddie had just broken their embrace and Janet whispered that she loved him. Her eyes were still closed as she mumbled her feelings to him, still caught up in the kiss, but as soon as those words came out of her mouth her eyes popped open. She was scared to look into his eyes and see his reaction so she immediately looked at the ground but Eddie wouldn't allow it. He lifted her head and forced her to look into his eyes and that's when he told her that he loved her as well.

Finally, after dating for four months, they finally decided to make love. There had been a few times, actually more than a few times when they had come pretty close and pulled apart when things got too intense. Things were going so well between them and they wanted to continue to build a strong foundation so they held off on the sex until now; until tonight. At first Eddie wanted to make it a really, special and romantic night. He wanted to take her to an expensive hotel room but after talking about it the two of them decided to take their relationship to the next level at Janet's house and Eddie thought it was a much better idea than a hotel room. They could do what they wanted, where they wanted for how long they wanted without worrying about checking out or keeping the volume down if necessary. It was going to be the perfect night.

Throughout dinner, they enjoyed great conversation, something that had never been a problem in their relationship. Eddie complimented Janet, numerous times on how delicious their dinner was; how he had never tasted anything so delicious before and he just wasn't being nice. It really was the best meal he had ever eaten. After they finished eating they cleaned up their dinner dishes together, both anticipating what was to come.

"Do you know what you do to me Janet?" Eddie asked her, his voice filled with desire as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. I have an idea." She could feel his desire pressing against her. He took the dishrag out of her hand that she had been using to wipe off the counter and turned her around to face him, never taking his arms away from her. He lowered his head and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

"I want this, I want you so bad." He groaned when they broke apart.

"I want this too. All day long my mind has been drifting away, actually dreaming of tonight; being with you; holding and touching you; being as close to you as two people can be."

"Janet, I am so in love with you and everything inside of me is wanting and needing you. I want to get lost in you. I want us to lose ourselves in each other; I want to feel you in my soul all night long."

"Let's get lost Eddie. Let's make love." Eddie relinquished his hold on Janet's waist, took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. Before they made it to her room Janet stopped and went to her CD player.

"Uhh, your bedroom is this way." Eddie said, motioning towards her bedroom.

"I know exactly where my bedroom is. I just want to put on some music." Janet picked up a CD but before it could be put into the player Eddie swiped it out of her hand.

"Sex Mix?" Eddie burst out laughing. "Really? What the hell is on here?"

"Just a bunch of really romantic songs. I thought that it would be nice to have some music when we made love."

"We'll make our own music." Eddie placed the CD back on the shelf and the two of them went into Janet's bedroom.

Janet closed the curtains, turned down the bed and lit the candles that were placed throughout the room. Once the room was basking in candlelight the couple stood in front of each other. "Slow?" Eddie asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Slow." Janet confirmed. They both knew that there would only be one first time and they wanted to make their first time memorable.

Eddie reached out, pushed Janet's blouse down off of her shoulders and began to place kisses there. From her shoulders he moved his mouth up to her neck and finally ending up on her lips. Wrapping their arms around each other's necks they shared yet, another long passionate kiss until they could no longer breathe. Once they broke their embrace Janet surprised Eddie by pulling his shirt over his head and then she leaned forward and pressed kisses to his bare chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, causing Eddie to groan in delight.

Once Janet pulled away from Eddie he returned the favor and removed her shirt and bra. Eddie stood in front of Janet without her shirt or bra and he allowed his eyes to roam hungrily over upper half while Janet stood there as confident as ever. She wasn't the bit embarrassed to be standing in front of Eddie, half naked. In fact seeing the love and desire that filled his eyes and covered his face Janet had never felt sexier. "Wow." Eddie whispered just before he attached his mouth to one breast and his hand on the other, causing Janet to moan.

Janet allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure he was providing for a few minutes before she wanted to return the favor. While Eddie was working on her breasts she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and carefully pulled them and his boxers down over his hips onto the floor. Without stopping his ministrations stepped out of them, kicked them to the side and gasped when Janet took his erection in her hand. "Oh God." He groaned when she began to stroke.

Even though the she was thoroughly enjoying the attention that Eddie was lavishing on her breasts she pulled back and disappointment filled Eddie's face. "What?" He questioned. Instead of giving him a vocal answer she pushed him back onto the bed and knelt down onto her knees in between his spread legs. "You don't have too." As much as he loved getting blow jobs, he knew that there were some woman who didn't like giving them and he didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it. Now sit back and enjoy." And that's exactly what Eddie did. While Janet slurped, sucked, licked and kissed his erection she tickled the underside of his testicles with her fingernails and Eddie had never felt such pleasure before. He placed his hands on her head, not forcing her, just feeling her while he leaned back and groaned. Before he could fathom what was going on he was experiencing an amazing orgasm and exploding in Janet's mouth. It happened so quickly that he didn't even have time to warn her but apparently she didn't mind. She continued to suck him until he fell limply from her mouth.

"God Lord woman." Eddie panted as Janet sat back on her knees and grinned at him.

"You liked it?" Eddie stood and pulled Janet to her feet.

"You know I did." He smiled softly at her as he leaned into her embrace. As they kissed it was Eddie's turn to remove Janet's pants. Once her pants and underwear hit the floor she stepped out of them and without breaking their kiss Eddie turned her around and sat her on the bed. "Now let me give you something that you're going to like." He told her when he finally broke their kiss.

Now he was the one who dropped to his knees. He took one of her legs and lifted her foot to his mouth. "Eddie?" With a grin he placed a toe in his mouth and began to suck. After he sucked all of her toes he started placing sucking kisses on her body from her toes he moved her foot, ankle, and all the way up her leg until he got to the apex of her body. Placing her feet on his shoulders he leaned forward, inhaled her scent and slowly inserted his tongue inside of her. Janet groaned at the contact while Eddie groaned at the taste. Janet tasted wonderful; sweet and tangy. Janet let her knees fall to the side and Eddie indulged in this wonderful new taste.

Once Janet orgasmed she thought they would move on to making love but she was wrong. Eddie just kept going. After her orgasm Eddie inserted two fingers inside of her while he sucked her clit. Janet had never felt anything so wonderful before. Thanks to Eddie's wonderful mouth and fingers she had two more orgasms which led her to imagine what he could do with his penis.

With cocky grin Eddie stood up and kissed the woman he loved. During the kiss the two of them fell back onto the bed. "I love you Janet." He told her softly.

"I love you too." She responded. Reluctantly, Eddie pulled away from Janet and off of the bed to his jeans where he dug out his wallet and pulled out a condom and those few minutes that he was away from Janet were a few minutes too long. Before he could open the condom, Janet reached out and took it out of his hand. With a sly smile, she opened it and rolled it onto his second raging erection of the night, eliciting a groan from him.

As soon as the condom was secured, he gently pushed Janet back onto the bed and he climbed on top of her. Janet spread her legs while Eddie linked a hand with hers. A look filled with such emotion passed between them as Eddie entered Janet. "Oh God." He groaned. Nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect before. His lips descended on Janet's. He didn't move inside of her. The only thing he wanted was to savor the feeling of being as close as two people can be, being one and Janet was savoring the feeling of being completely filled with the overwhelming feeling of love.

Finally, Eddie began to move within her. He began with slow, deliberate strokes, increasing at times, leaving Janet breathless and then she would return to his slow strokes, sometimes pulling out all together so the two of them could simply kiss and when Eddie felt Janet's body relax beneath him he would surge back inside of her again, bringing her to the brink and just as she was about to crest over the edge he would pull out again. He want to give her as much pleasure as she could and at the same time drag out this wonderful experience for as long as possible and if that was going to happen he had to occasionally pull out because every time he was inside of Janet he came close to losing control.

Once Janet cried out in pleasure Eddie decided to change things up. After a soft kiss he pulled himself up on his knees, took Janet's legs and bent them back towards her chest. He placed the palm of his hands on the soles of her feet. He had very little control left and he knew the second he pushed inside of Janet again he wouldn't be able to go slow. As Janet looked into his eyes, she saw that he was hanging on by a thread and she knew what that meant. She gave him a nod, answering his unspoken question. He had given her such pleasure and she wanted him to feel it was well.

Closing his eyes Eddie sunk back inside of Janet and lost control. He had never felt such raw need and desire before. He pounded ruthlessly inside of Janet and with every stroke she cried out in pleasure. As he neared his orgasm he began to pant Janet's name and when he finally released his manhood inside of the condom he groaned, cried out her name in ecstasy and collapsed on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Slowly and reluctantly, Eddie rolled off of Janet and went to the bathroom to dispose of the full condom. Walking back into the bedroom, he stood in the doorway and stared at the woman lying in the bed in front of him; completely stated, hair fanned out around her and he couldn't get over how lucky he was that she loved him. Sensing his presence, Janet opened her eyes and smiled at the naked man in her doorway. With a grin, Eddie strode over to the bed, climbed under the blankets, pulled Janet to his chest and wrapped an arm around her.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Just enough." She answered

"It's always the quiet ones that like it rough."

"Sometimes I like it rough and sometimes I like it slow. You did everything just right." Eddie grinned proudly.

"And so did you sweetheart." The two shared another sweet kiss. "You know, this is usually the time when I make some excuse to get out of this bed and relationship." Eddie explained.

"Is that your plan?" Janet asked him. She didn't think that he was leaving her but she had to know.

"Absolutely not." Janet smiled in relief. "I have no plans of going anywhere any time soon or ever for that matter."

"Tonight, what we shared…" Tears filled her eyes. "I have never experienced anything so magical, so wonderful, and so perfect." One of the tears that filled her eyes rolled down her cheek and Eddie quickly wiped it away. "Oh God, I'm sorry. You must think that I am…"

"Perfect. Just perfect. "

"I didn't mean to become a blubbering female. I just…" Janet sighed. She was feeling so much that she didn't know how to express it.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" Eddie nodded.

"I have never felt anything so wonderful either and just so you know I think I finally learned what making love meant tonight. No other sexual experience has ever been like it was tonight and that's because I'm in love; because we are in love."

"I love you Eddie, so much and I am so glad that we waited."

"I love you too Janet."

After some more kissing and cuddling Eddie announced that he was hungry again, claiming that he worked up an appetite making love. One of Eddie's favorite desserts was Brownies and Janet had whipped up a batch earlier in the day. The two of them sat on the couch and shared a bowl of brownies and ice cream. Janet was in her robe while Eddie sat buck naked next to her. He had no shame about being naked but Janet was the opposite. While she wasn't embarrassed to allow Eddie see her in all of her glory but she wasn't quite comfortable sitting around eating brownies naked.

There was only one spoon for the brownies and ice cream so the two of them had to feed each other their dessert which was the reason Janet only brought out one spoon. After every bite there was a kiss that was shared until there were no more brownies and the only thing that was left was the kissing. Eventually, the couple ended up lying on the couch with Janet's robe wide open, kissing and petting like they were teenagers. "Don't move." Eddie panted, pulling away.

"Where are you going?" Janet asked holding onto his hand.

"I need another condom."

"Wait for me."

"I'll be right back babe." Using Eddie's hand, Janet pulled herself up.

"Honey, the couch isn't big enough for what I have planned for you."

"Now, I'm intrigued." Eddie pulled Janet to her feet. "Let's go so I can see what you have in mind for me." Now this time, it was Janet leading the way to the bedroom.

When they got to her bedroom Janet instructed Eddie to lie on the bed while she grabbed one of the condoms from his wallet. Condom in hand Janet slid her robe to the floor and sashayed over to the bed and Eddie could only grin. Like she did before she rolled the condom on his impressive erection and then she surprised him by straddling her body over his, her entrance poised right above his erection. Rubbing herself over his tip, he groaned and she smiled.

"You are evil woman. Pure Evil." He said with a grin as he planted his feet flat on the bed. He wasn't complaining. He was loving every minute of it.

Janet leaned forward, pressed her naked breasts to his bare chest and kissed him. When she needed to breathe, she sat back up and sank down onto his desire, causing him to jump in pleasure. Using his chest as leverage, Janet began to rock and roll hips. Eddie's hands reached out and cupped her breasts, something that both of them thoroughly enjoyed. Eddie thought Janet's breasts were perfect and he loved the feel of them in his hands and in his mouth. Having his hands on her breasts was very stimulating and in no time at all she was groaning in delight as yet another, orgasm took over her body but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted and needed more. Very carefully so she and Eddie wouldn't lose the physical connection that they were sharing, she leaned forward so she and Eddie were chest to chest.

"I'm going to blow your mind." Janet told him breathlessly.

"You already have baby."

Janet began pumping herself mercilessly on Eddie's erection as fast and as hard as she could while she placed kisses on his sweaty chest. Eddie had to touch her and just touching her back wasn't enough. His hands traveled down her back until they found her butt. Just by touching her butt, he found himself even more turned on. He rubbed, massaged but for the most part, he just tightly gripped.

Eddie could tell by Janet's frantic thrusts and moaning that she was almost there and he wanted to be the one who sent her over the edge. Taking Janet by surprise, he put pressure on his feet and lifted his hips in the air, taking her with him. Janet immediately cried out and crested over the edge. When Eddie returned his hips to the bed, and felt Janet sink back down on him was all it took for him to experience his own pleasure.

* * *

"Are you going to make me leave?" Eddie mumbled sleepily.

"No way, unless you want to go."

"The only place I want to be is right here, next to you."

"Now, that can be arranged." Janet told him with a smile.

It was a few hours before sunrise and the couple had just finished their fourth go round. When Eddie said he wanted to make love all night long, he wasn't kidding. It was the most magical night that either of them had ever experienced. They were intimate, serious, they laughed but most importantly, they made love; a first for both of them. Tonight, they realized that they had had sex before but never, have they made love.

"Is it stupid to say thank you for tonight?" Janet asked him as she snuggled against him.

"I don't think so."

"Okay then. Thank you. Thank you for the best night of my life."

"I feel the same way Janet. Thank you."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Before you, I never felt beautiful."

"I know that." Eddie said sadly. "Janet you are beautiful and it's a damn shame that you didn't see that before."

"You have truly made me feel loved. I never have felt comfortable being naked in front of a guy before but because you convinced me that I am beautiful both inside and out and because you truly love me I am truly comfortable and I want to thank you for giving me that confidence." Janet lifted her head and kissed him softly. "Thank you Eddie. Thank you for giving me everything that I have ever dreamed about."

"My sweet, sweet Janet. You have given me so much too. I have dreamed, in secret of course, of having a real, true relationship. I don't think that any girl that I have been with wanted a relationship. I think that they just wanted to sleep with me so they can say that they slept with the great Eddie Latekka."

"Hey when you're good, you're good and Eddie you are good."

"Thank you dear." Eddie smiled. "I've never had anything like this before and you have come to mean more to me than anyone ever has and if it's okay with you I am planning on sticking around for a very long time. In you I have found the love that I have been waiting my whole life for." Tears fell from Janet's eyes due to Eddie's heartfelt statement.

"Eddie…you…I…you are who I was meant to be with and I think that I was meant to be with you."

"You are."

"The love that we have found, I now know that it has been what I have been waiting my whole life for too." Janet looked at Eddie and was surprised to see that tears were falling from his eyes as well. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm great actually."

"Then why the tears sweetheart?"

"The tears are tears of happiness and Janet and that has never happened to me before. You have made me so damn happy."

"You've made me just as happy. I love you Eddie, so much."

"I love you too my sweet Janet."

The two shared, yet another slow, kiss and when they broke apart they wrapped their arms around each other and slept soundly in the embrace of the one who loved and would always love them unconditionally.

_**I hope that this sequel lived up to your expectations. **_


	14. Good Morning Beautiful

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the Song **_**Good Morning Beautiful **_**By Blake Shelton**

_Okay, I couldn't resist. When I heard this song I knew immediately that it was the "Final" chapter for "Just a Kiss" I hope it's not too much and I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading! _

_**Good morning beautiful how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And then I, open my eyes, see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day.**_

**_I couldn't see the light_**  
**_I didn't know day form night_**  
**_I had no reason to care_**  
**_Since you came along_**  
**_I can face the dawn_**  
**_Cause I know you'll be there_**

**_Good morning beautiful how was your night?_**  
**_Mine was wonderful with you by my side_**  
**_And then I, open my eyes, see your sweet face_**  
**_It's a good morning beautiful day._**

**_I never worry if it's raining outside_**  
**_Sitting here with you girl the sun always shines_**

**_Good morning beautiful how was your night?_**  
**_Mine was wonderful with you by my side_**  
**_And then I, open my eyes, see your sweet face_**  
**_It's a good morning beautiful day._**

**_Good morning beautiful... day!_**  
**_Good morning beautiful, its a beautiful day_**  
**_Good morning beautiful...good morning_**  
**_Good morning beautiful, what a beautiful day_**  
**_Good morning beautiful..._**

A rumble of thunder forced Eddie Latekka to open his eyes. The first thought that entered his mind, even before his eyes actually opened all the way was what the rain was going to keep him from accomplishing but once his eyes opened and focused on the woman lying next to him those thoughts were quickly replaced with better ones. The thought of spending a rainy day with her, in bed, thrilled him.

Eddie was lying in bed, next to the woman he had been dating for the past four months and he couldn't be happier. He had no idea that when he asked the woman who served him his beer out on a date that his life would never be the same. It wasn't long after they started dating that he fell hard for her. Unlike his previous liaisons he wanted to wait to make love because he felt so much for her. He thought that if they waited they could cement their relationship and it was the best decision that ever made. Last night and the early hours of this morning was positively the best of his life.

Trying not to wake her he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Returning to her bedroom, he slipped back into bed, laid on his side and stared at the woman in front of him. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She was lying on her side, facing him. One arm was tucked under her head and the other was wrapped up in the blankets. Most of her hair was fanned out behind her except for a few curls that had fallen across her face. He gently pushed them off of her face. The prettiest thing he could see right now was the small smile that was on her face. He assumed that she was dreaming about something really good. Not being able to stand it, he pressed his lips to her forehead and Janet sighed in her sleep.

Another clap of thunder, louder this time is what finally woke Janet up. Her eyes fluttered and then opened, blue eyes focused on brown ones. Before a word could be spoken Eddie was pressing his lips to Janet's in a deep, sensual kiss. When they needed to breathe, Eddie reluctantly broke the kiss but only long enough for them to catch their breath and as soon as that was accomplished Eddie was kissing her again.

"Good morning beautiful." Eddie finally greeted when they broke apart. "How was your night?"

"Perfect." And it was. She spent the whole night making love to the man whom she loved and who loved her back. Nothing could have been more perfect. They fell asleep in each other's arms and throughout the night or morning since they fell asleep a few hours before the sun rose, there was always a part of Eddie that was touching her all night; a leg thrown over her leg; an arm around her waist, back or stomach and being so close Eddie gave her the best night of sleep of her life. "How was your night?"

"Mine was wonderful with you by my side. Having your body next to mine, man I have never slept better." Another huge clap of thunder caused Janet to jump and Eddie reached over and placed a soothing hand on her arm. "It's just thunder."

"It's silly. I'm a grown woman but thunderstorms scare me a little." She admitted, shyly.

"Everyone is scared of something."

"Not you, I'm sure."

"There are things that I am scared of."

"Name one thing." Janet challenged.

"If I do that, then I won't be as manly as you think I am."

"Admitting your fears won't make you less of man. Nothing can do that."

"Okay fine. I am afraid of flying or more accurately, I am afraid of crashing. I have never been on a plane and I have no intention of getting on a plane ever."

"So you drive everywhere?"

"If I can't drive there then it ain't worth going there." Janet smiled and then jumped again as the thunder sounded again.

"What a crappy day." She commented.

"No it's not. It is a beautiful day."

"Eddie, it's storming outside. It is not a beautiful day."

"I am convinced that every day I spend with you is a beautiful day."

"Who knew you were so cheesy?"

"I mean every word." He told her softly.

"I know you do." Just then more thunder clapped and this time it was so loud her house shook. "Oh my God."

"How about I make you forgot about the storm for awhile?" Eddie asked as he reached for his last condom.

"Do you think you can? It may get pretty bad."

"Oh I know I can." With a grin, he rolled the condom on and then rolled on top of Janet. "One thing I forgot to tell you?" He whispered as he surged inside of her.

"What was that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I am starving." Eddie announced an hour later. They were lying in Janet's bed in a tangle of arms, legs and blankets, completely spent. The storm had passed and Eddie did as promised. He made her forget about the storm.

"You always seem to be hungry."

"I am a growing boy." Janet pulled of his embrace and grabbed a robe.

"Well then I suggest we get you fed."

"I think that is a swell idea." Janet wrapped her robe around her while Eddie just got up out of bed and began to walk to the door.

"Uhh Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that you should probably put some clothes on."

"Why? You don't like seeing me naked?" He shook his butt and Janet giggled.

"I love seeing you naked but there is a chance that someone walking down the street may peek in the windows and see you and I'm not comfortable with the whole neighborhood seeing you naked."

"All right fine." Eddie found his boxers and jeans on the floor while Janet went to the bathroom.

It was the first time that she had really walked since the night before and she quickly realized that she was sore. Her legs had been in positions that they hadn't been in for a long time and now she was paying for it but the pain she was feeling was worth the amazing night that she and Eddie had shared.

If she hadn't been lying in his arms, if she hadn't felt his lips and hands on her body, if she hadn't felt his strokes inside her then she wouldn't believe that it had really happened. They had been dating for four months; she knew Eddie loved her, all of her and last night they showed their love for each other on a new, intimate level and Janet had never experienced so wonderfully precious and tender before. It was a night that she would always remember. She had had sex before but what she and Eddie did went beyond just sex. They made love and it was a first for her. Eddie made her feel all kinds of wonderful. She felt things that she had never felt before. She felt attractive, brave, confident, beautiful and loved and it's all because of Eddie Latekka.

Janet walked out of the bathroom with a freshly washed face and brushed teeth and found Eddie in the kitchen wearing pants but no shirt with the lasagna pan in front of him. "Lasagna for breakfast?" She asked and he turned to her with a spatula and knife in hand.

"It's 12:30. Way past breakfast. "

"Wow. I didn't realize that it was that late." She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his naked shoulder. "Need some help?"

"Even I can handle the microwave." He grinned at her. "Your phone has been beeping."

"Probably Hannah." Janet had left her phone in the living room all night. Her phone and telephone calls were the last thing on her mind. She reluctantly left Eddie and retrieved her phone. "Yep it was Hannah." There were four missed calls, two voicemails and six text messages. Apparently, Hannah was very anxious to hear about Janet's night. She tucked the phone into the pocket of her robe. She would call Hannah later. "Would you like some milk?"

"Sounds good sweetheart." Janet went to get their drinks while Eddie finished microwaving their lunch.

Once their lasagna was hot the two of them sat at Janet's small table, holding hands and eating. At one point hot cheese fell off of one of Eddie's bites and landed on his chest. "OW. OW. Dammit." He yelped, as he tried to get the cheese off.

"That's what you get for not wearing a shirt when you eat." Janet told him with a grin.

"You know you like it."

"I do." Eddie lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

They managed to finish their meal without any more mishaps; just laughter and conversation. As they were standing up Janet's phone rang. Janet sent an apologetic look to Eddie. She knew she had to answer it because if not Hannah would keep calling.

"Go ahead." Eddie told her.

"Hey Hannah."

"I have been calling you all morning."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Janet watched as Eddie went to her bedroom.

"So how was your night?" Hannah knew what the plan was.

"Perfect. Just perfect. In fact, it's still perfect."

"Oh My God. He is still there?"

"He is."

"Janet, I am so happy for you." Just then Eddie walked out of her bedroom wearing a shirt and shoes along with his jeans. He grabbed his keys and wallet off of the end table.

"Hannah, I'll call you back." As Hannah was responding Janet hung up. "You're leaving?" Janet bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She knew it was going to happen. She just hoped that it would have been later.

"Yeah. I need…"

"Of course you have things to do. I understand."

"Janet I'm…" She would not let him get a word in.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. I hope…" Now this time it was Eddie that interrupted. He placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head. "Then why are you pushing me out the door?"

"Because it's what you want." She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I do want to leave." Before she could respond because he knew she would he placed a finger over her lips. "We used the last condom this morning and I need to leave to get some more."

"Really?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Really. If it's okay with you I would like to spend the day and night with you again." Janet threw her arms around his neck.

"I would like that so much." Eddie kissed the top of her head and then pulled away so he could look at the woman he loved.

"I told you that I have no intention of leaving so why did you think that I was?"

"I can't expect you to stay all day long. You do have a life besides me."

"You are my life Janet and that's not the reason."

"I know you love me but I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything is so perfect and I have never been happier and when I'm happy I am something usually goes wrong. Maybe I'm waiting for you change your mind about me or us." She admitted softly.

"Maybe?"

"Okay. Not maybe. I am terrified that you're going to rethink everything."

"Oh sweetheart. I haven't spent the last four months with you just to rethink things. I love you Janet and I am not going to change my mind. Look into my eyes." Janet did as he asked. "I love you. I love you. Do you believe me?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry." Eddie kissed away her tears.

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me. I guess that I am going to have to hang around all of the time until you believe me and once that happens I will still be around."

"I like that. I really like that."

"Now can I go restock condoms?"

"Please do." Eddie kissed her once more and then he left with the promise to return shortly.

Since Eddie was a cheap guy he decided to go home and grab the box of condoms he had in his dresser drawer instead of spending money on another box. While he was home he grabbed some clean clothes. He was hoping that he could stay with Janet until he had to go to work on Monday. Actually, if he had his way, they wouldn't spend another night apart whether it's at his place or hers. He just hoped that Janet was ready for that.

* * *

Janet was relaxing in a hot, very hot bath. She needed the bath and she needed it hot. Her muscles were so sore that the hot water was helping relax them. She needed to be relaxed so she and Eddie could use the condoms he was getting. She smiled when she heard Eddie return and let himself into her house.

"Come in." She called when he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey. I rented us a few movies. Since it's going to rain for the rest of the day I thought that we could hang out and watch some movies."

"Sounds good."

"You look cozy."

"I am. Would you like to join me?"

"Actually I would. I have yet to bathe today." He winked at her and stripped out of his clothes. When he was naked, Janet scooted to the forward until Eddie climbed in behind her and then she lay back against him.

"I've never done this before, bathed with anyone before." She told him.

"Me either."

"I like it."

"Me too." Eddie grabbed the washcloth sitting on the tub. "Can I wash your back?"

"If you want."

"I want. Sit up." While Janet sat up Eddie lathered up the washcloth with soap and then slowly began to wash her back.

"You know, I don't think that you took me seriously earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we woke up I told you that every day I am with you is a beautiful day."

"I figured that was your way of complimenting me."

"In a way yes but I was dead serious. Before we started dating things in my life weren't so good."

"What happened?" Janet never knew this.

"Nothing happened per say. I just didn't like where my life was headed which was nowhere. All I did was get up, go to work, go to Sully's, find a girl, have meaningless sex and do it all again the next day. I didn't care about anything. Everything in my life was dark, figuratively of course. I guess I saw no future for myself. I couldn't see a light."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You always acted fine."

"It was an act sweetheart but I didn't know it until I woke up next to you this morning. I stopped coming to Sully's to scope out chicks. I came to see you. I started caring again about seeing and talking to you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think so."

"I didn't care about anything because I didn't have a reason to care. I was pissed off at the world. Nick showed back up in town playing the hero. Big Cat was ruining my business and I had no one that loved me for me. No one really saw me. They just saw "Eddie Latekka." They never saw Eddie. You were the first one that saw Eddie and that made me care again. When I was around you I was happy. Seeing and talking to you everyday made me happy and made me care."

"I've always seen Eddie."

"I know that. It just took me a long time to realize that." Janet turned and looked over her shoulder at Eddie.

"I'm so glad you realized it, even though you are slow on the uptake." She gave him a wink and he grinned. Eddie placed the washcloth on the side of the tub and wrapped his arms around her naked body and placed some kisses on her wet neck.

"Janet, since we started dating, since you came into my life that way I look forward to waking up every day because I know that when the sun rises that means that it's another day that I get to see you, talk to you, touch you and tell you that I love you and that is worth waking up for. "

Janet was so moved by Eddie's heartfelt admission that she was speechless. No one had ever told her anything like that before and she wanted to cry because it meant more to her that she could ever express, vocally so she did what her body and heart told her to do. She turned her body so half of hers was pressed up against his. She wrapped one arm around his upper body, placed the hand of her other arm on his muscular deltoid muscle and kissed him with more passion then she had ever felt before, only pulling away from his lips long enough to whisper "I love you."

"We really need to get out of here." Eddie gasped, tearing his lips away from Janet's.

"We really do." Janet agreed.

It took all of Eddie's will power to pull away from Janet and out of the tub. As quickly as he could he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. Grabbing another towel with one hand he held out his other and helped Janet out of the tub. Janet stepped into the towel and he wrapped it around her. She looked so cute wrapped up in the purple fluffy towel with her hair pulled up on top of her head except for the few strands that fell down her back and around her face.

The two of them leaned forward and their lips met. Slowly, without breaking their embrace they walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where their towels fell to the floor. They broke their kiss only so they could climb onto the bed. Eddie grabbed a condom and with a shaking hand, he rolled it onto his erection. "Can you roll onto your side?" He asked and she did. He then lay on his side next to her and took her leg and placed it behind him against his lower back.

"I would like to try this position. I've never done it before. I have only read about it but it's supposed to be very intense and it will allow us to be closer than ever before. Can we try it Janet?"

"Yes Eddie. We can try it."

"Okay, I think we have to get closer." The two of them scooted to each other until their bodies were touching and then Eddie pushed inside of the woman he loved.

It took a few minutes and a couple of mishaps before they found a rhythm that worked for the two of them and when they did finally find that rhythm it was worth it. They were feeling and intensity like never before. Eddie's strokes were slow and powerful with friction being applied to her clit with ever stroke. They kept their hands roaming over each other's bodies and their lips attached to each other's lips.

"Janet open your eyes." Eddie begged breathlessly.

"I...I…ohhh…I…can't." She was so close to her orgasm and keeping her eyes open was going to be a problem.

"Please sweetheart…I wanna…I…wanna see you cum." He grunted.

"Eddie…Oh God…" She forced her eyes opened and looked into Eddie's brown eyes. "I…I…" She dug her nails into his back and cried out his name as her body convulsed in pleasure.

"Janet. Janet. Janet. Janet. Janet." He moaned over and over as pleasure rocked his body from his head to his toes. "I love you." He whispered when he finally stopped shaking.

"I love you too." Even though being away from Janet was the last thing he wanted, he pulled out of her and left the bed because the condom had to be disposed of. The sixty seconds it took him to run naked to and from the bathroom was long enough to be away from her. Janet was giggling as Eddie climbed back into bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Something funny?"

"Just you running naked. You should see it from my point of view." Just then the rumblings of another storm beginning sounded in the sky. Janet tensed and Eddie tightened his grip.

"How about a nap?"

"I don't sleep well or at all during storms."

"You'll sleep like a baby. I promise." Janet settled her head on his chest and Eddie kissed her head.

"Not likely but I'm willing to give it a try but complain when I get all jumpy."

"Never."

The two of them, completely stated quickly drifted off to sleep and they both slept like babies for a few hours. When they awoke Janet was convinced that it didn't storm but when they looked out the window and saw all of the branches that had fallen she knew that it had stormed and sleeping in Eddie's arms made her feel safe and protected.

Eddie stayed the night Saturday and when the two of them woke up on Sunday, in each other's arms Eddie started the day the same way he did the night before with "Good morning beautiful. How was your night?" When Sunday evening came around, like a shy little boy, Eddie asked Janet if he could stay the night again and she readily agreed. She had gotten used to sleeping next to him and did not want to fathom waking up alone and if she would have been asked, she would have admitted that she liked waking up and hearing "Good morning beautiful."

Like with any couple who took their relationship to the next, intimate sexual level , things changed between them. Sometimes sex made a relationship stronger and sometimes sex made a relationship worse. Starting their relationship the way they did, waiting to make love what was really worked for them because in the case of Eddie Latekka and Janet Meadows' relationship, sex made their relationship better and stronger. Every day the love that the couple shared grew stronger and ended up lasting a lifetime.

_Okay- I hope that I didn't overplay my hand with this trilogy but I wasn't quite ready to let go of this story yet. The next chapter in this shuffle will return to normal. I hoped you enjoyed this trilogy. _


	15. White Horse

**I do not own the characters of October Road or the song White Horse by Taylor Swift**

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you**_

**_Holding on, the days drag on_**  
**_Stupid girl, I should have known_**  
**_I should have known_**

**_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_**  
**_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_**  
**_Lead her up the stairwell_**

**_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_**  
**_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_**  
**_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_**

**_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_**  
**_And never really had a chance_**  
**_I had so many dreams about you and me_**  
**_Happy endings, now I know_**

**_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_**  
**_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_**  
**_Lead her up the stairwell_**

**_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_**  
**_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_**  
**_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_**

**_And there you are on your knees_**  
**_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_**  
**_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_**

**_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_**  
**_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_**  
**_This is a big world, that was a small town_**  
**_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_**

**_And it's too late for you and your white horse_**  
**_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_**

**_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_**  
**_Try and catch me now_**  
**_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_**

Eighteen year old Eddie Latekka sauntered through the cafeteria of Knights Ridge High School, lunch tray in hand, knowing most every eye was on him and he loved it. He was after all, one of the most popular seniors in attendance. The guys wanted to be him and the girls wanted to be with him and he relished in the attention.

"Did you hear?" Ty asked as Eddie set his tray down at the lunch table filled with football players.

"Hear what?"

"Lacy and Mike broke up." Alex informed him and a grin crossed Eddie's face.

"Oh really?" Very causally, Eddie turned his head to the left. His eyes quickly settled on a table in the far corner where Lacy was sitting with her best friend, Janet. Eddie broke up with his girlfriend, Rory a couple of weeks ago and since then he had set his sights on Lacy. She was tall, thin and a red head. The fact that she was unavailable made him want her that much more.

"You're going to make your move aren't you?" D.J. asked and Eddie turned back to his friends.

"If that's your play Eddie, you need to rethink it." Josh added.

"Why is that?"

"Abby told me that Cara told her that Lacy said that she doesn't want another boyfriend for awhile." Nate added.

"She obviously didn't know that I was interested." Eddie informed his friends.

"Take my advice or don't take it but if I were you, I would lay low for awhile. Abby heard that she was serious. " Nate told his friend.

"And what happens if I lay low and someone else moves in? Huh? Then what?"

"Then you knock them out of the way and move in yourself." D.J. said with a laugh.

"I gotta tip for you Latekka." Josh piped up.

"What's that?"

"The way to Lacy is to make nice with her best friend. Shawn Davidson dated Lacy when we were freshman and Lacy made it clear that Janet was part of the package." Eddie returned his gaze back to the table across the cafeteria.

Lacy and Janet had been friends, probably since they were born. The rumor mill states that Janet and Lacy grew up on the same street as each other and before they could crawl, their mothers had them together for play dates. Since Knights Ridge wasn't a huge town, they had all gone to the same schools their whole life and whenever Eddie thought of Lacy, he thought of Janet Meadows, Lacy's best friend because wherever Lacy was, Janet was there as well.

Lacy and Janet were as different as night and day. Lacy was the popular cheerleader who was outgoing and had lots of friends and she played volleyball and softball. Janet wasn't as popular as Lacy. Janet was a little on the chubby side but that didn't mean she was ugly. Where Lacy had straight red hair, Janet had dark curly hair. Janet played the flute in the band and the one activity they shared was softball. Lacy played first base and Janet was the catcher with an amazing arm. The two girls were totally opposite but they were connected at the hip. They were the definition of best friends.

"I could make nice with Janet." Eddie mumbled as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

"Come on Janet. Let's get our picture." Lacy said to her friend.

"No way. The pictures are for couples." Janet informed her.

"We are a couple. A couple of single gals out to have fun." Lacy linked her arm with Janet's and drug her to line for pictures. Tonight they were attending the winter formal dance. Since neither Janet or Lacy had a date, the two best friends decided to go stag together.

The gym was packed with students all dressed up looking great. The middle of the gym was full of students who were dancing to a fast song and the outskirts of the gym is where everyone who wasn't dancing was standing around talking and laughing. Lacy and Janet got some punch and made their way through the gym.

"She's here. Did you see her?" Adam nudged Eddie in the ribs.

"Yeah I saw her. I'm not blind."

"Who's here?" Owen asked.

"Lacy Burkett."

"Nice." Owen complimented.

"What's nice?" Nick asked joining the group.

"Eddie has his sights set on Lacy."

"Poor girl." Nick quipped and Eddie slugged his friend in the arm.

"Come on Nick. Dance with me." A slow song had begun to play and Nick's girlfriend Hannah wanted to dance. Nick knew it was pointless to argue so he took Hannah's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Eddie, do you want to dance?" Eddie turned to face Lauren McCormick.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Do you want to dance Lacy?" Tim Marks asked. Since he didn't even acknowledge her best friend standing beside her so her immediate response was no. Janet giggled as Tim walked away with a defeated look.

"You could have said yes. You don't have to hang with me all night." Janet said.

"I didn't want to dance with him. Caitlyn told me that he has two left feet."

"Since you and Mike broke up, every single guy here will be asking you to dance tonight."

"So what? I want to hang out with you tonight. Not some bozo who can't dance."

"Lace, lf you want to dance then dance. Don't stand on the sidelines just because no one will ask me to dance."

"Shut up Janet. You look amazing tonight and I am sure that there is a smart guy, somewhere in this school who has the brains to ask you out." Janet snorted.

"Is this your first day at Knights Ridge High School? None of the guys here have brains."

"Silly me. What was I thinking?" The slow song ended and a fast song began. Lacy grabbed Janet's hand. "Come on." The two friends went out onto the dance floor laughing.

Towards the end of the evening Janet was getting some punch since she had just come off of the dance floor after a couple of fast songs and she needed to rehydrate. Lacy remained on the dance floor slow dancing with Jason Thompson.

"Looks like you could use this." There was a cup of punch being handed to her. When Janet looked up and saw the owner of the hand belonged to none other than Eddie Latekka. He smiled at her and her heart began to pound furiously. Like every other girl who attended Knights Ridge High School Janet had a crush on Eddie Latekka. "Do you want it?"

"I…uhhh…yes. Thank you." With a shaking hand, something she hoped Eddie didn't notice, she took the glass. This is the first time he has ever initiated a conversation with her. She did not run in the same circles as him and his friends.

"Saw you out on the dance floor. You've got some moves." Eddie complimented. Janet was thankful it was dark so he wouldn't see her blush. She nervously gulped her punch.

"I…uhh…Thanks." Suddenly Janet forgot how to speak without the word "uhh."

"I don't do the fast dancing. I'm really bad at it."

"I'm sure that's not true." Finally. She was able to form a normal sentence.

"Trust me. It is." Janet giggled. The two stood next to the punch table, silently and somewhat awkwardly until the current song ended and a new, slow song began. "Would you like to dance Janet?" Janet's eyes grew wide with surprise. Eddie Latekka just asked her to dance. She knew she had to snap out of the stupid, drooling girl routine. She smiled and turned around, like she was looking for someone behind her and Eddie laughed.

"You better go chase down the girl you just asked to dance because apparently you freaked her out and she ran. She is nowhere to be found."

"I was asking you." Eddie held out his hand. "What do you say?"

"I've been told I have two left feet. Are you sure you want to take that chance?"

"I'll risk it." He took her hand in his. "Let's give it a whirl."

The non-couple made their way to the dance floor. On their way, they received some questioning looks but Janet didn't see them because she was looking at the floor and Eddie just ignored them. He knew what they were thinking and he didn't care. He knew why he was dancing with Janet. She was a means to an end. He strategically placed them on the dance floor. They weren't right next to Lacy and Jason but they were close enough that Lacy would see them.

"You know, you look really pretty." Although that statement wasn't going to hurt his chances with Lacy, that's not why he complimented her; he really meant it. She was wearing a red, off the shoulder ankle length satin dress that really flattered her figure and her curly hair was pulled up on top of her head.

"Thanks." She whispered shyly. "You clean up pretty well yourself Latekka." Janet flirted. He looked really good in his dark blue suit.

"Thanks…I think." The two laughed and then finished the dance in silence. Once the song ended the D.J. announced the end of the dance and everyone made their way off of the dance floor. Eddie kept his hand on the small of Janet's back, guiding her off of the floor. "Thanks for the dance Janet."

"Thank you." Eddie smiled at her. When he turned to walk away from her, back to his friends he caught Lacy's eye and she smiled at him. "_Score one for me."_ Eddie thought.

"Did I really just see you dancing with Janet "The Planet" Meadows?" Owen asked, walking up to his friend.

"Don't call her that." Eddie hissed with a glare.

"Whoa. I didn't realize that The…errr….Janet was a sensitive topic with you."

"It's…she's not. It's just not cool to call her "The Planet." It's stupid and immature."

"I won't call her "The Planet" anymore only if you tell me why you were dancing with her. She really isn't your type."

"Her best friend." Owen looked more confused than normal. "I want to go out with Lacy and the best way for that to happen is to make nice with her best friend."

"You are a bastard, getting that poor girl's hope up but you are a genius bastard." The two guys laughed and then Eddie saw that Nick was headed their way.

"Look keep your mouth shut and don't say anything to Nicky about this. You know how he is."

"Yeah, he's not a bastard like you."

"Everyone is talking. Were you really dancing with Janet?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I was dancing with her."

"Why?" Eddie shrugged.

"Why not? Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Really Janet? Are you ever going to stop smiling?" Lacy asked as the girls as they got ready for bed later that night.

"No. Why should I? Eddie Latekka asked me to dance and I danced with him." Janet giggled.

"You looked like you were floating."

"He told me that I looked pretty. I can't believe that he told me that." Suddenly a panicked look crossed Janet's pretty face. "Why would he say that?" Lacy hit her in the arm.

"Because he has eyes Janet. You are pretty and you looked beautiful all dressed up."

"Every dance that I have ever been too, I have imagined dancing with Eddie and tonight, it finally happened." Janet sat Indian style on the bed across from Lacy. "What do you think it means? "

"It may mean that he knows what I have known my whole life."

"And what's that?"

"Just that you are an amazing and beautiful person that any guy would be lucky to have"

"You really think?"

"Why couldn't you and Eddie become a couple?"

"Because he is Eddie Latekka and I am Janet Meadows."

"And your point?"

"I just told you my point."

"Oh my. What would the world come to if Eddie and you started dating?"

"He didn't ask me for my phone number."

"So? It's a small town. You can easily be found or he may ask you on Monday." With a happy sigh, Janet flopped back onto the bed and recounted, again the dance she shared with Eddie.

By the time Monday rolled around, Janet hadn't heard from Eddie and she wasn't stressing about it. She had the memory of the dance to keep her happy. They had two classes together and Janet couldn't wait until third period when she would see him. She made sure that she looked extra cute. She and Lacy went shopping and she spent her entire allowance on a couple new really cute shirts, shirts that Eddie would notice.

Janet was sitting in third period English Lit, waiting for Eddie to come in. She got out her book, and pretended like she was reading but through the cover of her hair over her face she was able to watch the door. Twenty seconds before the bell rang Eddie strode into the room and took his seat. The instant Janet laid eyes on him her heart began to pound and she felt her face turning red. As she was deciding whether or not to turn around and smile the teacher started class so her decision was made for her. Throughout the class Janet barely paid attention since she was daydreaming about Eddie and the possible future between them. She was so into her daydream that she jumped a mile when the bell rang. She was gathering up her books when she felt a presence beside her desk. She looked up and there was Eddie.

"Hey Janet."

"Hey Eddie." In her nervousness, she knocked her pen onto the floor and Eddie leaned over and picked it up and handed it back to her. "Thank you." Eddie smiled in response.

"Where are you headed?" Eddie asked as she stood up.

"Math with Mrs. DeGeorge." She made a face and Eddie laughed.

"Don't like math?" Eddie fell in step beside her.

"Hate it."

"I actually like math. This English BS is what I hate. If you ever need help with math, let me know."

"Thanks. I appreciate it and I will extend the same offer to you for English. I rock at English."

"Maybe I will take you up on it."

"Janet wait up." Janet and Eddie froze so Lacy could catch up. "I am totally going to bomb this math test."

"You and me both." Janet agreed with Lacy and both girls laughed. Eddie continued to walk with the girls until they reached their math class.

"I'll see you later Janet." Eddie told her as she stared walking into the classroom.

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Bye Eddie." Lacy added.

"See ya Lacy." Eddie said, like it was an afterthought but it was part of his carefully laid out plan. He knew they girls always walked to their math class after Janet's English class so by walking with Janet, he would be with Lacy and then he made it a point not to say anything to her because if he started to talking to Lacy the minute she joined them then Janet would have suspected he was just using her to date her friend and he didn't want that. Janet was a nice girl and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh my God. He walked you to class." Lacy gushed as they took their seats.

"I know. I was there." Janet had that big dopey smile on her face again as she sat down and her eyes were shining with happiness. It really seemed to be happening. Her dreams were starting to come true.

Over the next few weeks, Eddie walked Janet to her classes following the classes that she shared with him. There were a couple of days that Lacy was home sick and on those days, Eddie sat with Janet. Since she barely passed her last math test she shyly asked Eddie for help and it turns out he is pretty good at math. He made it easy for Janet to understand and she aced the next test. Since Janet always went to the Friday night basketball games to watch Lacy cheer and once he learned that little fact Eddie made it a point to go and sit next to Janet. During those games, the two spent more time talking than actually watching the game. Eddie was slowly discovering what a great girl Janet was and he was really enjoying, getting to know her. His primary goal since befriending her still hadn't changed, he still wanted to date Lacy but he realized that becoming friends with Janet wasn't half bad.

Janet was loving every minute that she was spending with Eddie but she was so confused. He never asked for her phone number and the only time he spent with her was at school. She thought he liked her, Lacy thought he liked her but she just couldn't be sure. He has made no move on her. He hasn't tried to kiss her or told her she was pretty since the winter formal. If she was brave, she would ask him what was going through his mind but she wasn't brave. She didn't have the guts to ask him so she decided to just wait it out and see what happens.

* * *

"Looks like you missed your chance Latekka." D.J. told him as he took his seat next to him in second period.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lacy."

"What about her?"

"I heard that she started dating Matt Lausch." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I've got nothing to worry about." He said confidently. "I give two weeks, a month tops."

"Why is that?"

"Mainly, Lausch is a tool." D.J. nodded in agreement. "And secondly, he isn't too fond of Janet and remember, unless he makes nice with Janet, he doesn't stand a chance with Lacy and trust me, I don't see that happening."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I have an in with Janet. I have made nice with her and can put a bug in her ear about what a tool Matt is and she can pass on that information to Lacy and that will be the end of Matt and Lacy."

"Then you can move in."

"Well she will need comforting won't she?" The bell rang and class began but Eddie wasn't paying attention. He had a lump in the pit of his stomach.

The more time he spent with Janet, the more he started to like her. His primary goal when he began his friendship with Janet was to nab Lacy but lately, he seems to have shifted away from his main goal. Lacy has been without a boyfriend now, for a few months and Eddie has had numerous opportunities to move on Lacy but something was holding him back and that something was Janet. He knew, no matter how he played it, Janet would be hurt and he didn't want to hurt her. Whenever one of friends asked him, why he was dragging his feet he made up some kind of excuse, blow them off and change the subject. He felt lost. Eddie Latekka was confused. In his heart he wanted to be with Janet but in reality he knew he couldn't. Someone like him does not date someone like her. It just doesn't happen.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come out and celebrate with me and Matt?" Lacy asked Janet.

"No. I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sure."

"You don't like him do you?"

"Not really. He's a tool Lace. I think you could do so much better."

"Why do you think he is a tool?" Lacy looked a Janet through the mirror in the locker room. Both girls were standing there, putting on their makeup.

"Because he is a jerk to everyone else but you."

"Is that you or Eddie talking?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's no big secret that Eddie hates Matt." Janet put her makeup back in the bag and turned to face her friend.

"It's me talking. Sure, Eddie has expressed his dislike of Matt but I think that he is a jerk. I always have and you've known that Lace."

"I know. I'm sorry Janet. I didn't mean anything by it. Matt is my boyfriend and I want my best friend to like my boyfriend so we can all hang out together."

"Sorry but I don't think that will happen."

"Well that just sucks." The girls laughed and started to pack their uniforms up. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Go home. Watch a chick flick and have some cheese puffs."

"You and your cheese puffs. Come on. Let's go."

"You go. I've gotta grab my purse. Call me later."

"I will. See you." Janet grabbed her purse but didn't go outside right away. She stalled for a couple of minutes simply because she wanted to avoid Matt. After five minutes Janet left the girls locker room.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming out of there." Janet jumped in surprise at Eddie's voice.

"What are you a stalker?"

"Just a fan. You played a hell of a game Janet. That out that you got at the plate in the third inning was amazing and then when you threw the ball to tag the base runner, wow."

"You saw the game?" The Knights Ridge High School girl's softball team played a playoff game that they won which is taking them to the state championship game.

"It was an important game and my friend was playing in it."

"I'm glad that you were here."

"So, what are you up to today? Is the team celebrating?"

"I guess everyone is celebrating on their own."

"I saw Lacy and Matt leave a few minutes ago. Are you meeting up with them?"

"Nope. "

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing spectacular. Chick flick, cheese puffs."

"Sounds spectacular but maybe you can save those chick flicks and cheese puffs for another day."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So you can hang out with me." Janet raised her eyebrows but remained neutral even though her heart was pounding.

"Well I don't know. It's really hard to compete with chick flicks and cheese puffs." She answered casually.

"Trust me. I will make it worth your while." Janet pretended to think it over.

"All right. Show what you got Latekka but I'm warning you, if you fail to meet the chick flick-cheese puffs expectations, there will be hell to pay."

"You're on Janet. " Eddie took Janet's athletic bag out of her hand. "Do you want to ride with me or follow?"

"I didn't drive today so I guess I will have to ride with you."

"How were you getting home?"

"I was going to walk."

"Really?" Eddie was leading the way to his car.

"It's not a long walk." Eddie opened the passenger door and Janet climbed in. Eddie then opened the back door, tossed Janet's bag in the back seat and then he got behind the wheel.

"Okay, let's get this party started." He said with a smile as he started the car.

* * *

"What do you want to do after high school Janet?" Eddie asked. The two of them were at the lake, having sandwiches on the hood of Eddie's car after a rousing afternoon of Laser Tag.

"I'm going to college. I have been accepted at BU but I don't know what I will major in."

"I think you would make a good teacher."

"You think?" He nodded. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I should." The two smiled at each other. "What about you Eddie? What do you want to do?"

"Move to Hollywood and become a famous actor." Janet laughed. "You don't think I can?"

"Not hardly."

"You're right. I can't act." He shrugged. "I don't know what I want to do. I have been accepted at The Duf but I don't know if college is my thing."

"Why isn't college your thing?"

"I'm not smart enough for college."

"Are you kidding? You are smart Eddie. I actually understand math now and that's because of you."

"Math is the only thing I am decent at."

"You could do it if you put your mind to it."

"Now you sound like my mom."

"She must be a smart woman."

"She is and so is everyone else in my family. I'm a dunce. My older sisters are super smart. Cassie, she is in med school and Amy is a pre- law major. They got the brains and I got the brawn. My thing is sports or football."

"Well you definitely are good a football."

"Thanks."

"Look, you shouldn't let your sister's successes keep you from doing what you want. You are smart Eddie and you can do whatever you put your mind too. If you want to be a doctor, a lawyer, a teacher or garbage man you can do it."

"A garbage man? Really?"

"Hey, the world needs garbage men."

"Thanks Janet."

"For what?"

"For reminding me that I'm not just a dumb jock."

"That's what I'm here for." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, staring out at the lake before Eddie spoke.

"I guess we should go." Eddie slid off the hood.

"Yeah. We probably should." Janet slid off of the hood but she wasn't as graceful as Eddie was. She tripped over her feet and fell forward into Eddie's arms.

"Whoa there girl." Janet turned red.

"I am such a klutz." The two of them straightened up but Eddie didn't take his arm off of Janet's waist. They were looking into each other's eyes and suddenly, Eddie was leaning forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Janet's.

Instinctively, Janet wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Their mouths opened and their tongues entered each other's mouths hesitantly at first but the instant their tongues connected, they couldn't get enough. They broke apart when they couldn't breathe. They looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily and then they were joining again.

"Wow." Janet breathed when they broke apart for the second time.

"Yeah wow." Now came the awkward phase. They weren't quite sure what to say to each other. "Uhh, we should probably go."

"Yeah." The drive home was passed quietly. No conversation, just the radio kept the car from being totally silent but one thing was different. For the first time ever, Eddie held her hand.

"So…uhh…thanks for the laser tag."

"Was it better than chick flicks and cheese puffs?"

Much better. Especially the kiss." Janet told him bravely.

"I thought so too." Eddie leaned forward and kissed her again, a kiss that lasted at least five minutes, not counting the short breathing breaks they had to take. "So can I call you?" Eddie asked when the kiss ended.

"I would like that." Janet reached into her purse, found a scrap piece of paper and nervously scribbled her number down.

"I had fun Janet." He told her when she handed him her number.

"So did I. I'll talk to you soon." It every bit of self control that Janet had not to skip joyously into the house in case Eddie was watching her. As soon as the door shut behind her, Janet twirled around the living room. She had never been happier.

Eddie was a mess. He knew that he shouldn't have kissed Janet. He knew it before he actually kissed her but he couldn't stop himself and once his lips touched hers, he felt something unlike he had ever felt before and he wasn't sure what it was but he liked it. He screwed up; he knew he screwed up and Janet was going to be hurt. He couldn't date Janet. He wished he could but he couldn't. He spent the entire evening trying to come up with the best way to break it off with her without hurting her.

The following day he had a plan in place and he went to see Janet to break things off with her but once with her, he couldn't do it. She was so excited about the upcoming softball championship game that he couldn't dampen her spirits and ruin the game for her so instead he took her to the movies. He figured that if anyone saw them there it would be easy to explain; everyone knew that the two of them were friends so seeing them together wouldn't be abnormal; he was simply taking a friend to a movie. He did see a few familiar faces so throughout the movie he held her hand because putting an arm around her would have given too much away but holding her hand, in the dark wouldn't be seen. After the movie, he took her home but before she went inside, they spent twenty minutes in his car, in her driveway kissing. He really liked kissing her and he was pretty sure she liked kissing him.

During that next week, while at school things remained the same. He walked to some of their classes and he never hugged or kissed her but Janet never thought anything of it. With the other girls he dated he never was one for public display of affection so to Janet, it was normal. The only major change was he picked her up for school and drove her home and that's when they shared their kisses. As soon as she got in the car, they kissed and when he dropped her off they kissed, again. Eddie couldn't get enough kisses from her.

Eddie was going to break up with her once the softball game was done whether they won it or lost it but he changed his mind after they won because she was so happy and he didn't want to forever taint the memory of the win for her so he put off hurting her for another week and when that week came to an end, he couldn't go through with it but when talk of prom started throughout the school, he knew he had no choice. Janet had been dropping hints about prom and there was no way he could take her.

* * *

"Do you wanna come in?" Janet asked Eddie as they sat in her driveway after school.

"I need to talk to you." A smile crossed Janet's face. She knew he was going to ask her to the prom.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I…well…I've done some thinking about…us."

"Yeah."

"We are almost done with school and when that happens you will be leaving town to go to BU and we won't be able to be together."

"What are you saying Eddie?"

"I think you know. I would rather end things now, when it's easier `for both of us since we haven't gotten in too deep yet."

"But Eddie you don't know that a long distance relationship wouldn't work."

"Long distance relationships never work Janet. Things are good with us and that's how I want it to stay.

"I understand." She said quietly, fighting back tears.

"I want to stay friends Janet. Can we still be friends."

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm truly sorry that I hurt you."

"I'll be okay." She reached for the door handle. "I should probably go."

"Can I kiss you goodbye Janet?" She shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She opened the door and stepped out of the car. "I'll see you around Latekka." She shut the door, turned her back and let her tears fall.

* * *

It had been a month since Eddie broke things off with Janet. She took it well. Of course she cried a lot during the first couple of days after it happened and Lacy was right beside her, comforting her. When Monday came Janet returned to school with her head held high. Things between the two of them were awkward at first between them but eventually the awkwardness dissipated. They remained friends but the relationship had changed.

"I think that I'm going to ask Eddie to the prom." Janet was in a bathroom stall and perked up when she heard Eddie's name.

"He's already got a date." Janet bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Who?"

"Lacy Burkett." Janet placed her hand over her mouth to keep her gasp silent. It couldn't be true.

"Lucky girl." The girls giggled as they walked out of the bathroom while Janet sat on the toilet and cried silently.

Later on Janet was in the lunch line when her heart was broken for the second time that day. She was in line behind some of the football players. Her mind was still reeling from hearing that Eddie and Lacy were going to prom together when she heard the guys talking about Eddie and Lacy.

"I can't believe Lacy agreed to prom it up with Latekka."

"He played it just right."

"How did he play it?"

"He made nice with Janet. That's the key with Lacy. She doesn't date anyone who doesn't like Janet. Why do you think it didn't last with Lausch? He didn't like Janet. But Eddie, he made it a point to like Janet and when that happened of its own accord, supposedly, Lacy was hooked." Janet couldn't listen to any more. Without making a scene she left the lunch line.

"Janet what's wrong?" Lacy stopped her.

"I…I…have a headache." She couldn't get into anything at school, in front of everyone. "I'll call you later.

"Okay, feel better." Janet nodded. When she got to the doors she turned around and saw her best friend sit down next to the boy she liked. She turned and raced out of the school.

Janet spent the afternoon and early evening putting her entire relationship with Eddie under the microscope and she discovered things she didn't see before because she had rose-colored-Eddie glasses on. Now that she put everything together, she was hurt and angry and right now anger was the strongest emotion. Finally, not able to sit still any longer, she grabbed her purse and made the short walk to Lacy's. Maybe the gossip mill was wrong. Maybe they weren't going to prom together. Maybe sitting next to Eddie at lunch was innocent. She hoped her maybes were true because she needed her best friend but when she got to Lacy's what she saw on the front porch told her that her maybes were so wrong.

"What do we have here?" Lacy and Eddie quickly broke their kiss and pulled away from each other with guilty expressions.

"Janet." They both said at the same time. Janet walked up the stairs and directly over to Lacy.

"How could you? You were my best friend. You knew how I felt about him. You held me when I cried after he broke up with me. You told me he was a jerk. How could you Lace?" There were tears in Janet's eyes but she refused to cry. She refused to show weakness in front of them.

"You cried?" Eddie whispered and Janet whirled around to face him.

"Shut up. I am not talking to you."

"Janet I am so sorry. It…Eddie and me, it just happened."

"You broke the cardinal rule Lacy. You never date your friend's ex-boyfriends." Janet shook her head. "I can't believe it took me so long to realize that you aren't my friend."

"I am your friend. I am your best friend." Lacy cried.

"Not anymore. We are no longer friends." Janet turned away from Lacy and walked over to Eddie. He looked absolutely miserable but that didn't stop Janet. She reached out and slapped him across the face, hard.

"I deserved that." He admitted, rubbing his cheek.

"That's the least you deserve Eddie." She walked down the steps but Eddie followed her.

"Janet…please…wait."

"Go away Eddie." He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. He spun her around so he could look at her.

"I'm sorry Janet. I am so sorry."

"For what Eddie? For breaking my heart? For making me think that we had something special when it clearly wasn't."

"It was Janet." She ignored him.

"Or are you sorry that you used me just so you could get close to Lacy?" A look of shock crossed his face. "Yeah Eddie. I know all about it. You were only nice to me so you could hook up with my best friend."

"Janet…I…"

"Are you going to try and tell me that it's not true?" She challenged.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"For getting caught?" He was speechless so Janet began to walk away.

"You're right. I became friends with you so I could get a date with Lacy but in the end, that wasn't what it was about."

"Yeah sure it wasn't. You got what you wanted. I just saw it on the porch." Eddie reached out for Janet's hand but she jerked away from him.

"It started off as a ploy but Janet; I really, really ended up liking you. Couldn't you tell?"

"Were we dating or was kissing me just another part of your plan?"

"I thought that we were dating?"

"Then why didn't you ever kiss me in public; put your arm around me or hold my hand?" Eddie looked at the ground and Janet got her answer. "You make me sick Eddie."

"Janet I like you. I really like you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I really liked being with you."

"Then why?" He knew what she was asking.

"Because I don't date girls like you. I date girls like Lacy."

"And girls like me don't date guys like you." Janet thought that she saw tears in his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me the way the world works."

"Janet…" She turned and walked away from him.

The last few weeks of high school proved to be miserable for Eddie, Janet and Lacy. Janet refused to speak to either of them, no matter how many times they tried to call her. None of them went to the prom. There was no reason to because none of them could go with the person they wanted to go with. Graduation wasn't a fun experience for any of them either. Janet tried to get out of it but her parents wouldn't allow it. Since they were all seated alphabetically, Eddie was only a few seats away from Janet but she never looked his way.

The day after graduation, Eddie was driving past Janet's house when he saw her loading suitcases into the trunk of her car. She was leaving and from the looks of it she was leaving for a long time. He pulled his car to the side of the road, jumped out and ran over to her car. "Are you leaving?"

"Looks that way." She snapped, slamming the trunk closed.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." She was going to stay with her grandparents is Rhode Island until her classes at BU started.

"Janet please stay. I don't want you to go."

"When we were so called dating in secret, I felt like a princess in a fairy tale. All of my dreams were coming true or so I thought. I dreamed about us being together; walking into prom hand and hand, kissing after we got our diploma; watching the 4th of July fireworks together; I had so many dreams of you me but you know what? They were just dreams, not reality." She shook her head. "I was so stupid. I was naïve. I got lost in your eyes. I should have known … I should have known that I am not a princess; that this is not a fairy tale and there are no such things as happy endings in real life." Eddie fell to his knees and grabbed her hands.

"I am so sorry. I was so wrong. Please Janet, please forgive me." He begged.

"Wow. Never thought that I would actually see you on your knees, begging for forgiveness. It's too late Eddie. It's too late for you come riding over on your white horse. I will not be swept off my feet. I'm sorry Eddie but I can't forgive you. You and Lacy broke me. I used to be a dreamer but not anymore. You took my ability to dream away."

"Let me help you get it back. Please, Janet don't leave." She pulled Eddie to his feet. It was pathetic seeing him on the ground like that.

"I have no reason to stay. I lost you; I lost my best friend. Why should I stay?"

"You haven't lost me. I am right here."

"I can't trust you. I am leaving this town and starting my life over, without you in it." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek. He reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted that." He whispered.

"Goodbye Eddie." She pulled away from him, got into her car and drove away. Through her own tears, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw Eddie and the small town she had grown up in growing smaller and smaller. She was tempted to turn around but she kept on driving towards her new life and away from the town and people that had hurt her so badly.


	16. To Make You Feel My Love

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song "To Make You Feel My Love" by Adele**

_**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**_

**_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_**  
**_And there is no one there to dry your tears_**  
**_I could hold you for a million years_**  
**_To make you feel my love_**

**_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_**  
**_But I would never do you wrong_**  
**_I've known it from the moment that we met_**  
**_No doubt in my mind where you belong_**

**_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_**  
**_I'd go crawling down the avenue_**  
**_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_**  
**_To make you feel my love_**

**_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_**  
**_And on the highway of regret_**  
**_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_**  
**_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_**

**_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_**  
**_Nothing that I wouldn't do_**  
**_Go to the ends of the earth for you_**  
**_To make you feel my love_**

**_To make you feel my love_**

**Almost four years later…**

Eddie Latekka was sitting in a booth in the back of Sully's Bar and Tavern. Spread out in front of him was a plate of cheese fries, a glass of beer, textbooks and notebooks. He had an exam the next day and was doing some last minute review. Without looking up from his book, he sensed when someone slid across from him. "I'm kinda in the middle of something and can't really visit right now so I would appreciate it if you leave me alone." He said without taking his eyes off of his book.

"Hello Eddie." Eddie froze. The voice from across the table belonged to someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He finally looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes.

"Hello Lacy." Lacy Burkett was never the same after she lost her best friend. She left for college at the end of the summer after graduation and had only returned home for Christmas break and rarely did she mingle with any of her high school friends.

"It's good to see you." Eddie nodded and returned his eyes to the book in front of him. "So what's all this?" Eddie sighed. He obviously wasn't going to get any studying down until he talked to her. He leaned back in his seat and picked up his beer.

"I have a test tomorrow."

"Wow. So you actually went to college?" Eddie took a sip of his beet.

"Wow. Do you actually have to sound so surprised?"

"I'm sorry. You just never seemed like the college type." Eddie hid his grin. He said those very words to a very special girl three years ago.

The summer after graduation, he spent it moping around. He was miserable. He hurt the one girl he really truly liked and he still has never forgiven himself for that. When the summer drew to an end, he remembered what Janet Meadows, the girl he hurt, told him. She told him that he could do anything that he put his mind to so he put his mind to going and completing college. He remembered how it felt helping Janet with her math and how cool it felt when she finally understood it and it was because of him so on the first day of classes at Dufran College Eddie Latekka declared an education major and he was now one semester away from becoming a math teacher. Friends and family were surprised at his choice and he knew they would be but it turned out that he was good at teaching. He had just finished up his first student teaching assignment and his evaluations were spectacular.

"Things and people change." Eddie told the girl across from him.

"They sure do."

"Is that an engagement ring?" Eddie had noticed Lacy twisting a ring on her left hand ring finger. Lacy looked up in surprise.

"Yes it is. I got engaged a few weeks ago."

"Congratulations."

"I spent my whole life dreaming about my wedding and over the years the dream changed, you know details and such but one thing never changed. My maid of honor was always Janet." Tears filled her eyes.

"We did it to ourselves." Eddie mumbled.

"Have you seen her?"

"No. She hasn't been back."

Eddie lied. He had seen her one time. It was March of his freshman year. He had a day off of classes and on a spur of the moment he drove up to Boston University. He didn't know why he went. He knew he would never find her because it was a huge campus but he just had to try. He needed to explain to her why he did what he did to her. He needed her to know that in the end he really did care for her. He cared a lot; more than he had ever cared for anyone and he had to tell her. She had to know.

To his surprise he did find her. He had been on campus for three hours when he saw her coming out of a building. He immediately recognized her walking with a guy talking and laughing. The sun was hitting her curls and she looked beautiful and happy. He ducked behind a tree to watch and that's when he saw the guy she was with place his arm around her shoulder. He said something, she laughed and then he kissed her and at that moment he experienced inkling of what Janet must have felt when she found him and Lacy kissing. He hated seeing her kissing someone else, looking happy with someone that wasn't him so he couldn't even imagine how bad it was for Janet. He was kissing her best friend in the world. It must have been so much worse for her. He waited until she was out of sight and then he left the campus. He was happy for her because she had moved on but he was sad for himself because he knew he lost out on a possible wonderful relationship and he had no one to blame but himself.

Eddie returned to Boston University a few times over the next few years but he never saw her again but the lack of success never stopped him from going back and trying. He just had to see her one more time.

"Eddie are you even listening to me?" Lacy suddenly demanded pulling him away from his thoughts about Janet. She had been talking but he hadn't been listening.

"Not really. I was just thinking."

"You looked sad. Actually you have looked sad since I first noticed you in here." Eddie shrugged and drained the last of his beer which was now warm. "Okay then. I guess that I will let you get back to your studying. Good luck on your test."

"See ya Lacy." Lacy slid out of the booth and over to a guy Eddie assumed was her fiancé and a few minutes later, he gathered his books and left the bar.

He couldn't possibly study anymore because he no longer could concentrate. He couldn't get the last few times that he and Janet saw each other. He remembered the look on her face after their first kiss. It was that look that made him kiss her again. He remembered the excitement on her face when she talked about the two of them going to prom. He remembered the look on her face when he broke up with her. He knew she was hurt; that was a given but she wasn't crying or begging him to reconsider. She looked sad but seemed to take the news okay so he was surprised to learn that she had cried because of it and then if possible he felt like more like a jerk then he did before.

The one thing he will never forget was the hurt he saw on her face when she found him and Lacy kissing. He went to Lacy's house because he finally decided that he could not go to prom with her. Knight's Ridge was a small place and he knew that eventually Janet would find out about it and end up really hurt. He figured that when he asked Lacy she would turn him down because she was Janet's best friend and he thought that girls did not date their friend's exes. When Lacy turned him down, then he would tell his friends that he was shot down and he was going to go stag but Lacy surprised him and agreed but the more he thought about it the more he knew he couldn't go with her. He had already hurt Janet enough and he wasn't going to do anything else to add to her pain. He showed up at Lacy's to give her the ticket and Lacy surprised him by asking him to reconsider and decided to help him along by kissing him. He was so shocked that he didn't respond. He stood their motionless while Lacy kissed him. The only thing he knew for sure was that Lacy wasn't the one he wanted to be kissing. It was Janet. It would always be Janet.

He had dated women since she left town. He actually got back together with his main high school girlfriend Rory for about a year but he broke it off when he couldn't stop comparing her to Janet. He compared every woman he dated to Janet and now that he is grown up, he knows without a doubt he loved Janet and every night as he is lying in his bed alone, he wishes that he would have been mature enough to tell her. If only he could turn back time he would do everything different. He would get to know Janet because he wanted to. He wouldn't care what anyone thought or what was expected of him. He would date her, in public. He would take her to prom and he would be proud to do it but unfortunately he can't turn back time and he was going to have to live with the guilt of hurting a wonderful girl all for nothing. It's the least he deserved.

Two and a half months later Eddie was back in Boston on the campus of the university on his pointless quest to find Janet. He had been walking aimlessly on the campus for two days, hoping to find her but he had no luck. Ever since seeing Lacy at Sully's Eddie has had the strongest desire to set things right with Janet. He knew that they could never be what they were but he wanted her to know that he really did feel something for her. Even though he knew that she would never forgive him, he wanted to apologize again. Finally giving up for the day, he made his way off campus and into the first bar he saw. He needed a drink.

* * *

"Here you gentleman go." Janet Meadows placed four beers and four shots of tequila on the table. "Do you need anything else?"

"How about another rounds of shots?"

"You haven't even finished what I brought you."

"They'll be gone before you make it back to the bar babe."

"I am not your babe and I will be back in a few with your shots." Laughing Janet headed back to the bar, taking a few orders as she went. Once behind the bar she got the orders ready and handed them off to the numerous waitresses. "Here Andrea. These shots are for table twelve." Janet handed a tray of four tequila shots to Andrea and then turned around to grab some more liquor.

"Excuse me. Can I get a draft?" A voice from behind Janet requested.

"Sure thing." Janet turned around. "We have…" Janet couldn't believe the blast from the past sitting in front of her. "We have Bud, Bud light, Coors, and Guinness on draft. What would you like?"

"Guinness." She nodded, grabbed a glass, filled and roughly placed it on the counter with a little force causing some of the beer to slosh over the top of the glass.

"Three fifty." He slid a five across the counter.

"Keep the change." She didn't respond. She just turned and began to walk away. "Janet." He called. She stopped walking, hesitated briefly and then turned around. "You look really beautiful." Janet didn't want to hear those words for him. Slowly, she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here Eddie?"

"I was thirsty." Janet sighed in irritation. "I was in town looking up an old friend."

"Keep looking. Your old friend is not here."

Over the next few hours Eddie sat at the bar watching Janet and Janet did her best to ignore him. She may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. She hadn't seen him since her freshman year. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She had just come out of her math class and was walking with one of her guy friends. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Eddie. He was looking elsewhere so he didn't see her looking at him. Before he saw her she turned back to her friend Rob.

"_Will you put your arm around me?" '_

"_Huh?" _

"_You heard me." _

"_Why?" Janet didn't respond. "There is someone that you want to make jealous isn't there?" _

"_Maybe." _

"_This will be fun." Rob swung an arm around her shoulders. "Now laugh like I just said something incredibly funny." Janet did as he told her. "Now go with me." Next thing she knew, Rob was kissing her. He told her to go with it so she kissed him back. "Now that's bound to make any guy jealous." _

Janet didn't have the guts to look back and see if Eddie had witnessed the kiss. She couldn't risk him knowing that she knew he was there but she had always had the gut feeling that he saw them. A few weeks later Rob and Janet started dating but it only lasted for eight months. When they broke up, it was a mutual decision and they remained friends unlike her other relationship.

When Janet left The Ridge after graduation she spent most of the summer sulking and crying outside on her grandparent's porch or inside on the couch. She had lost her best friend and her first boyfriend in the same day and she had never felt more alone. Finally after two months of watching their granddaughter mope around Janet's grandparents got her off the couch and reminded her that she was going to college in a few weeks and had her whole life in front of her.

Janet started college a few weeks later with a new and better outlook on life. Her grandparents were right. College was a chance to reinvent herself. On the first day of classes, Janet wasn't the same, shy naïve girl she was in high school. She walked into her first class confident and happy and people noticed that. She debated for months on what she should major in while taking general classes and the whole time Eddie's words rung in her ears. He told her that she would make a good teacher. She had always liked school, except for math and she had done a lot of tutoring so she decided to major in education and then did her best not to think of Eddie or Lacy again. They were part of her past, not her future and her future was all she was concentrating on at least until tonight.

* * *

"I'm out of here Charlie."

"Goodnight Janet. See you tomorrow." Janet went into the employee's area of the bar, grabbed her purse and snuck out the back door. Eddie remained planted at the bar all night and she just wanted to leave without having a conversation with him but that was not about to happen.

"Hey Janet." She jumped a mile when she heard his voice but she kept walking. "Janet, please wait." Finally she stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" He took a couple of tentative steps towards her.

"It's really good to see you."

"Is that it?"

"Can we talk?"

"No we can't. It's after midnight. My feet hurt. I'm tired and want to go home so please Eddie, just leave me alone."

"I need you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry for what I did to you; for hurting you. I need to explain so…so you can forgive me." Janet sighed.

"I have forgiven you Eddie. It was a long time ago and we were kids. It was a learning experience and believe me, I learned from it. I am not the same stupid, naïve girl I was back then."

"You were never stupid and naive."

"Please go home and don't come back here again. I have a life here and you are not a part of it."

"But…"

"Goodbye Eddie." Everything inside of him wanted to reach out for her, beg her to stay but he didn't. He just stood and watched her get into her car and drive out of his life once again.

* * *

Janet sat in the employees' parking lot at her former high school, trying desperately to get her nerves under control. She never thought that she would return to this town let alone the high school again but here she was and she wasn't just showing up for a visit. She was here to work. When she graduated she sent her resume to many schools including Knights Ridge High School at her mother's insistence and Knights Ridge was the only school that offered her a full time teaching position in the English department.

She didn't want to come home. She didn't want to return to the town where everywhere she looks she is engulfed with memories of her former life and those memories included her former best friend, the friend that betrayed her. She wanted to start her new, adult life in a place where she could make new memories and new friends but apparently, her life had other plans and since she was now a real adult with a college degree she had to go where the job is. Right now the job is in Knights Ridge as is the beginning of her adult life as soon as she gets out of the car.

* * *

Eddie Latekka walked into Knights Ridge High School with a grin on his handsome face. It was officially his first day as a teacher. Sure there were no students today but it didn't mean that he wasn't working. Besides him there were a couple of new teachers that were hired this year and the three of them were going to have a short orientation and then while they got their classrooms set up the principal would go over all of the lesson plans that Eddie had been working diligently on since accepting the job along with the other new teacher's plans and then he would meet with all of them individually to go over the plans so any changes that need to be made can be done before school starts.

After greeting the school secretary who was thrilled that the former captain of the football team was returning to school as a math teacher she sent him to the classroom where the orientation would be taking place. He walked down the hall, taking a minute to stop at the trophy case to admire the trophy the football team won his senior year thanks to his "Hail Eddie." Those were good times. Not wanting to be late, he pulled himself away from the memories.

He walked into the classroom and received the shock of a lifetime when he saw Janet sitting at one of the desks with the Knight Ridge High School employee handbook sitting in front of her and he knew that he had been given a second chance. Janet had been brought back into his life and this time he wasn't going to screw it up. He was in love with her four years ago in high school and seeing her sitting in front of him, feeling his heart racing, palms sweating he realized that he was still in love with her and he was going to prove it to her. He was going to make her feel his love. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Fancy meeting you here." Eddie walked up next to the desk that Janet was sitting at. She looked up, shock evident on her face.

"What are you doing stalking me?" She uttered after a minute of shocked silence. Before answering her he took a seat in the desk next to her.

"I work here." Janet's eyes grew large when she saw him place a briefcase on the desk in front of him. "What are you doing here? Stalking me?" He knew exactly what she was doing there. Janet snorted in response.

"I work here too."

"Small world ain't it?"

"Are you…you are a teacher?"

"Yep. Math." He smiled cockily at her. "A friend once told me that I could do whatever I wanted to do and I remembered helping that same friend in her math class and it was a really cool feeling that she understood it because of me so I decided that I wanted that feeling in my career, hence a math teacher." Janet shook her head in disbelief. "What about you? Did a friend give you some advice on a future career that you took?"

"No Eddie. You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like we are friends; like nothing changed. We're not anything."

"Why can't we be again? Why can't we start over with a clean slate?" Janet adamantly shook her head. "Look I was a …" He stopped talking when the third new employee walked in.

"Hi. I'm Sarah." She introduced herself, taking the seat next to Eddie.

"I'm Eddie Latekka." Eddie held out his hand and the two shook.

"It's really nice to meet you Eddie." Sarah practically purred. Janet turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"And this lovely lady is Janet Meadows." Putting on her best smile Janet turned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah."

After a few minutes of small talk between Eddie and Sarah the principal came in. He spent the first fifteen minutes expressing his excitement over having two alumni back teaching at his school. He let them know how impressed he was with their college transcripts and their student teaching evaluations. Eddie wasn't surprised that Janet was on The Dean's list. She was always a great student. Janet was the one surprised. She learned that as far as grades went, she and Eddie were identical. They both maintained a 4.0 and Eddie was also on the Dean's list. She knew Eddie wasn't dumb but she never knew how smart he was because he never really applied himself during high school. Janet's second surprise was that Eddie was going to be the assistant football coach. She shouldn't have been surprised because Eddie did love playing football and he was really good at it.

After their orientation the principal took the three of them to their classrooms to set up. They weren't alone. The school was full of teachers setting up their rooms for the year so they were introduced to some of the teachers on the way to their rooms. There were still teachers there when Eddie and Janet were students and it was weird for them both that they were now equals. It would take some getting used to and so would the fact that Eddie's classroom was a few rooms away from Janet's. She was going to have to get used to the fact that he was now back in her life and she had a feeling that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Later on in the day Eddie was returning to his classroom after a bathroom break. As he passed by Janet's room he heard her cursing at her bulletin board. He stopped, walked backwards and stood in her doorway watching her struggle and a small grin played on his lips. He thought it was really cute. Seeing his opening he stepped into the room right up behind her.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Before she could respond, he pressed the front of his body to the back of hers and he felt her stiffen. Taking the stapler out of her hand he easily stapled the border onto the board. He handed the stapler back to her and stepped away. Janet stepped off of the chair she was standing on and turned towards Eddie, her cheeks red.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Eddie made a point of looking around the room. "It looks great in here Janet. You did a great job."

"I tried."

"I am lacking the creativity gene and my room is real dull and boring. Maybe you can help me out some time."

"Maybe." She turned away and looked for something to do.

"Janet I really want to talk to you. We are now working together and I want our working experience to be a pleasant one. I want to clear the air and try to make things right."

"Do you really think you can make things right? You and Lacy, you really hurt me."

"I know that and I live with that everyday but I want to try. Will you let me try?" Janet bit her lip and took a deep breath and turned back towards him. He was breaking through her defenses. Before she could stop herself, she was agreeing to his request.

"Fine but not here. Not at work."

"Will you meet me in the parking lot after our staff meeting today?" His brown eyes were full of excitement.

"I'll be there and thank you Janet."

The rest of the day drug by for Eddie. He couldn't wait to meet with Janet and the day just wouldn't end fast enough. The staff meeting seemed to take forever and to top it off he had to deal with Sarah's flirting. By the time he got to the meeting there were no seats next to Janet. She was sitting up front and he was forced to take a seat towards the back and then Sarah sat beside him which didn't please him. She had been randomly popping into his classroom throughout the day which left him fighting off her advances and when the meeting finally ended Sarah asked him out to which he responded that he is seeing someone. Disappointed she walked away and he hoped it would be the last of the flirtation.

* * *

Janet walked anxiously out to the parking lot and immediately saw Eddie leaning against her car, butt resting on the hood; arms crossed his muscular chest and legs stretched out in front of him. She couldn't get over how good he looked. The years have been kind to him. He looked better now than he ever did in high school. Her heart began to beat furiously which it shouldn't. It had no reason. She was over him.

"Hey." He greeted, flashing her a gorgeous smile.

"Hey."

"Do you wanna walk?"

"Sure." A walk sounded good because if she needed to make a quick escape she could do so. Janet placed her school bag in her car and they two feel in step together, making small talk until they found themselves at the football field which was deserted this time of day. "I remember this place." Janet commented. "I had some really good times here." Janet was in the marching band and she had always had a blast at the games.

"Yeah so did I."

"Maybe you will again." Janet followed Eddie up into the bleachers and they took a seat at the fifty yard line.

"Maybe but it won't be the same as it was in high school."

"Nothing ever will." The two grew silent and stared out into the field, each lost in their own thoughts or memories. "Okay well this was fun." Janet said a few minutes later. "Thanks." She stood and Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She let her hand linger in his for a few seconds before removing it.

"I've been trying to figure out where to start."

"You're the one who wanted to have this conversation. If you don't know what to say, then there is no point." Eddie grinned and turned his body so he was facing her.

"I could start by telling you how sorry I am but I have already told you that."

"Many times."

"And I am sure you don't want to hear it again."

"I don't,"

"So I am going to take this chance to explain my side of what happened."

"I know your side. I was there. I don't need this trip down memory lane." Eddie continued.

"Before you and I were friends…"

"Before you used me you mean." Janet interrupted.

"You're right. I used you to get to a date with Lacy and I am not proud of that. Not at all but Janet I was a different guy then. It was a different time. In high school there are two groups of people; cook kids and everyone else. Me and Lacy were in the first group and you were in the second and believe me, I am not saying that to be mean."

"I know." Janet softly said. "It's the truth."

"When Lacy and her boyfriend broke up, it was the natural order of high school that I date her. It was common knowledge that Lacy didn't date anyone that didn't accept you as part of the deal."

"I knew it. Every time a guy that normally wouldn't be nice to me was nice to me, I knew it was because they wanted to get on Lacy's good side but not you. I didn't know that you were using me. You were different than all of the other guys or so I thought. You asked me to dance and then told me that I was pretty and you seemed so sincere." Janet laughed bitterly. "You should have been an actor cause damn, you were good."

"I wasn't acting. You looked beautiful that night. You are beautiful." Janet rolled her eyes. "The reason I asked you dance and walked you to class the first few times was to get Lacy's attention and you know what, it worked. I had her attention. I could have stopped being nice to you right then and there but I couldn't stay away from you because I started too really like you. I liked becoming your friend.

"I liked that to."

"It didn't take long before I started looking forward to school because I knew that I would see you. I dreaded weekends because that meant two long days without seeing you. I was thinking a lot about you and trust me I was thinking about you and it wasn't as a friend."

"Eddie I…"

"Please, let me finish. Let me get this out." Janet nodded. "As much as I liked you I knew I couldn't act on it because…"

"Because guys like you don't date girls like me."

"Yeah." Eddie said miserably. "But that didn't stop me from feeling. I tried to keep a respectful friend distance because I never wanted to hurt you but that day at the lake, changed everything. Sitting next to you on my car, being so close to you was sending me into overdrive and then when you tripped getting off my car and I caught you I didn't want to let you go. I had been wanting to kiss you for months and having you so close I couldn't resist. At that moment it didn't matter what anyone else thought. The only thing that mattered was kissing you." Eddie reached out and took her hand in his own and she left it there. "Our first kiss, it was unlike anything I had ever experienced before."

"It was that bad? I'm sorry." Janet said with a smile and Eddie laughed.

"No Janet. It was that good. That kiss was without a doubt the best first kiss I have ever had and I have had a few first kisses." Janet's cheeks were turning red again. "But here is the crazy thing was that every time we kissed it was better than the last. Janet I had never had that before.

"You were young and inexperienced."

"Janet I was most definitely not inexperienced and quit downplaying what I was feeling."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I knew when I kissed you, that I shouldn't have kissed you…"

"Because it would screw up the natural order of things."

"Precisely. I went home that night and fought with myself all night but I finally decided that I had to end the kissing aspect of our relationship because it could only end with hurting you and the longer I let it go on, the worse you hurt. I wanted to avoid hurting you as much as possible. The next day, I had every intention of ending it but you were so excited about the softball game that I didn't want to ruin your excitement and then you won the game and I didn't want to ruin the memory of the game for you. I realize now, that I kept looking for excuses not to end it with you because I loved being with and kissing you."

"Once prom was announced, everyone was expecting me to ask Lacy but you kept dropping hints about going together. I knew I wasn't going to prom with you; I couldn't so that's when I came up with the whole long distance relationship load of crap."

"It was a load of crap."

"It killed me to do that but I felt a little better about it because you seemed to take the news so well."

"I didn't. I was putting on a front. I couldn't let you see how hurt I was. Tears started falling as soon as I turned my back and then I really let go when I got inside."

"Talk about a being a good actor. The following Monday I went to school and did what was expected of me. I asked Lacy to prom. I honestly didn't think she would say yes considering…"

"Considering the fact that you broke my heart."

"Yeah. Considering that fact."

"If she would have said no would you have asked me?"

"Honestly, no. I would have gone to prom stag."

"I see."

"The fact that Lacy said yes, kept bugging me. I knew it would get back to you and I wanted to avoid that. The day that you caught me and Lacy kissing I had gone over to give her a ticket and tell her that I couldn't go with her. She doesn't take rejection very well does she?"

"Lacy was always used to getting what she wanted."

"She kinda freaked out a little bit and said that maybe she could convince me to change my mind and that's when she kissed me and that's when you walked up."

"It didn't look like you were resisting."

"Natural male response when a girl kisses him."

"Not true."

"A natural teenage male response."

"That's better."

"The thing is Janet, the second that Lacy kissed me I realized that I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted to be kissing you. I didn't want to kiss anyone else but you. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to run from Lacy's house, down to yours and tell you but…"

"I ruined your plans with the busting you."

"Yep and you weren't willing to listen and I don't blame you." Eddie reached out and began to twirl a curl around his finger. "I screwed up Janet." He whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you and I ended up hurting you worse than I ever thought I could. I can't imagine how you felt."

"No you can't." She whispered, looking at the ground. Eddie moved his hand from her hair to her chin so he could lift her face to his.

"You told me that you forgave me and I don't know if you said that just to shut me up or if it's true but I will never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did."

"I really did forgive you but that doesn't mean that I want to jump right into a friendship or anything else for that matter."

"I understand and respect that but I don't accept it."

"I don't think that you have a choice." His hand moved from her chin to her cheek.

"Do you know what I realized after you walked out of my life?" She shook her head. "When I was with you I felt something that I never felt before but at the time I didn't know what I was feeling but I now, I know. I was in love with you Janet and seeing you again today confirmed that. I was in love with you and I still am. I love you." Janet sat motionless. "Did you hear me? I am in love with you Janet Meadows."

Janet watched in utter shock as his face came towards hers. A second before his lips pressed to hers she closed her eyes. She knew that she should push him away but she didn't. Instead she responded to his kiss. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in. His hand remained on her cheek and she placed her hand on top of his. This kiss was better than any they shared in high school which was most likely due to the kissing experience they both have picked up over the years. Suddenly, Janet came to her senses and she gently pushed Eddie away.

"No Eddie. No. You just can't kiss me like nothing ever happened. I know that what happened between us happened in high school and we were still kids but the fact is you still hurt me Eddie and I don't trust you. For all I know, this is a ploy to get close to Sarah."

"It's not a ploy to get a date with Sarah. She already asked me out today but I turned her down. I told her that I was seeing someone." Janet pulled away and walked angrily down off the bleachers. Eddie chased after her and when he caught up with her there were tears falling from her eyes. "Janet…"

"How could I have been so stupid again?" She poked him in the chest. "How could you tell me that you love me while you are seeing someone else? You haven't a changed a bit. In fact I think you have become even more than a rotten person than you were in high school." She turned to walk away but he reached out and stopped her.

"Whoa. Slow down Janet."

"Don't tell me to slow down." She seethed.

"Officially I am not seeing anyone. I just told her that so she would back off but I want to be seeing someone. I want to be seeing you."

"No. No. We can't see each other Eddie. I can't date someone I don't trust."

"I get that and I know that I am going to have to earn back your trust and I am going whatever it takes to do that. While I am doing that, there is something that I want you to know."

"What's that?"

"You need to know that I love you and I am going to do whatever I need to do to make you feel my love and I mean whatever it takes. I could make you happy. I could make your dreams come true. I would travel to the end of the earth for you. I will do whatever it takes to make you feel my love." Janet's heart skipped a beat or two. She never thought she would hear anyone, especially Eddie Latekka say those words to her.

"I guess that remains to be seen." With that, Janet turned and walked away from Eddie, anxious to see what he had up his sleeve.

* * *

Janet walked into her classroom on the first day of class and saw a vase of wildflowers on her desk. She was a nervous wreck and the flowers immediately calmed her down. After placing her stuff in her desk she plucked the card out of the middle of the bouquet.

_Happy First Day of School. I know that you are an amazing teacher so show them what you've got gorgeous. Have a great day. I'll be thinking of you often. I love you. – Eddie. _

With a smile she tucked the card into her pocket. Sensing a presence at her door she glanced over and saw Eddie leaning against the door wearing a soft smile. "You look pretty today." He told her and with a wink he was gone.

Eddie and Janet spent the next few of weeks getting to know each other again. At first, Janet resisted his attempts but quickly found that he was very persistent and she finally gave in. They shared the same lunch period and they spent it tucked in a corner of the teacher's lounge talking and getting to know the adult, grown up versions of each other. After three weeks of daily lunches and hanging out together after the Friday night football games Eddie asked Janet out on a date and was as happy as a kid in a candy store when she agreed. Even though Eddie had begun to prove that he was serious about being together there was a small part of her that was afraid that he would take her out of town but he didn't. He took her to Sully's the most public place in Knight's Ridge for dinner and then to a movie in the movie theatre in town. It wasn't a fancy or especially romantic date but it served its purpose. It proved to Janet that Eddie wasn't ashamed to be with her and from that first date on, they continued to have at least two to three dates a week.

The night of Knights Ridge High School's homecoming Eddie showed up at Janet's apartment to pick her up for the dance. Since they were chaperoning the dance they or more accurately Eddie decided to make it as much like a date as he could. When she opened the door, he was blown away by how beautiful she looked and he told her so.

"Wow. You look absolutely amazing." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She was wearing a black silk dress that was very appropriate but beautiful for an adult attending a high school dance.

"Thank you." She replied once they broke apart. "You look pretty good yourself." He was wearing a simple black suit and red silk tie. He actually looked better than good.

"Are you ready?"

"In one second." She stepped away from the door and grabbed a red shawl. Eddie helped place it around her shoulders. They shared one more kiss and the very handsome couple left for dinner.

Eddie took Janet to The Johnson Inn for a fancy dinner and they weren't the only ones with that idea. There were many students dressed for homecoming there as well because The Johnson Inn was the nicest restaurant in the ridge.

"I have a confession." Janet admitted during dinner.

"Oh really?" Eddie quirked an eyebrow.

"I saw you during your first trip to Boston." Eddie had told her of his numerous trips to Boston to see her.

"What? You did? I thought I was slick."

"I don't think you had spotted me yet."

"Probably. Once I found you your eyes never traveled in my direction. As soon as I saw your boyfriend kiss you I took off. I couldn't watch anymore."

"He wasn't my boyfriend at the time."

"Huh?"

"Rob and I were just friends then but when I saw you I asked him to put his arm around me. He knew I was trying to make someone jealous so he took it one step farther kissed me."

"So you two weren't dating?"

"Not then. We started dating a few weeks later."

"Not that I am complaining but why didn't it work out?"

"I don't know. He was a great guy but he wasn't my great guy."

"When I saw you kissing him, what's his name? Rob? I think I know how you may have felt when you saw me and Lacy."

"No you don't. Speaking of Lacy, I got a wedding invitation along with a letter."

"Did you read it?" She nodded. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you mind if I ask what it said?"

"She spent the first page apologizing. The second page had a little more apology but was mainly and explanation and the final page was a personal invitation to her wedding."

"Explanation for the kiss?"

"Yeah. Lacy admitted that she was jealous. She was jealous of our relationship. Every girl in our class had a crush on you including Lacy. She knew why you were nice to me but she didn't expect it or us to go as far as we did. She was happy for me and at the same time she was jealous because she wanted what every other cool girl at school got which was you. When you ended it, she saw her chance. She knew that it would never go anywhere but she wanted to have the "Latekka Experience."

"I am an experience?"

"That you are." Eddie leaned over and kissed her softly. "When you told her that you didn't want to go to prom she panicked and kissed you. She told me that as soon as she did it she regretted it."

"Do you believe her?"

"I'm not sure. I believe that she was jealous but I don't think that she regretted it because when I showed up she said that you guys just happened. I do think she regretted it but only after I walked out of her life."

"I'm sorry that you lost your best friend Janet and I am sorry for the part I played in it."

"You know now that I am all grown up and mature and I look back on mine and Lacy's friendship I have to wonder how much of it a friendship of convenience was. I don't remember ever not being her friend and maybe both of us were just too comfortable to change it. Maybe we grew apart and never realized it."

"Do you forgive her?"

"I do. It took a few years but I ended up exactly where I want to be; sitting here with you."

"Are you going to the wedding?"

"I haven't decided yet. If I do go, would you go with me?"

"Absolutely." At that moment a couple of their students, on their way out the door stopped by their table.

"Hi Mr. Latekka."

"Hi Addison. You look very nice."

"Thanks." She gushed.

"Hi Miss Meadows. You look very pretty."

"Thank you Matthew. We'll see you at the dance."

"Bye." As soon as the students were out of earshot, Eddie began to laugh.

"What?"

"He has a crush on you." Janet shook her head. "Oh yes he does and who can blame the kid? You are beautiful."

"Yeah well, Addison has stars in her eyes when she looks at you."

"Who can blame her? I am hot." Both of them laughed. "On a serious note, you didn't ask for my opinion but I'm going to give it too you anyway. For what it's worth, I think that you should go to Lacy's wedding."

"Why?"

"If you want to rekindle your friendship than that would be a reason but mainly I think that you need to tell her as an adult how you felt about what she did to you; show her that she didn't break you; that you survived; that you are happy and have made a successful life for yourself."

"I'll think about it."

"You think about it."

Janet and Eddie arrived at the dance thirty minutes before the doors opened to the students. Once inside the decorated gym, which reminded them both of the numerous dances they attended throughout their high school experience, and were given their assignments. For the first two hours of the dance Janet was assigned to the refreshment table and then the dance floor during the last two hours. Eddie was assigned to the door the first two hours and then the dance floor the last two hours.

Since it was a school event Eddie and Janet maintained a professional relationship throughout the entire evening but it didn't mean that they didn't enjoy themselves. Janet loved seeing all of her students dressed up and interacting with them outside of the classroom. Once the students left the chaperone teachers cleaned up the gym. The dance was over at eleven and they were finished up after midnight.

"Are you tired and want to go home or can I take you for a ride?" Eddie asked as Janet slipped back on her heals. She lost her shoes as soon as the students left. Her feet were killing her.

"A ride sounds good." Eddie took her hand in his and led her to his truck. Like he always did, he opened the door and helped her inside. Once Eddie got in the truck she scooted next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Twenty minutes later they arrived at a little known overlook at the lake.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked as Eddie opened the door.

"Just wait." He got out of the truck, reached behind his seat, grabbed a bag and then shut the door and raced around to the passenger side and pulled Janet out.

"What is going on?" Eddie reached into the plastic bag, pulled out a cheap plastic tiara and placed it on her head. "Eddie?" She questioned.

"Since we are all dressed up tonight I want to give you the prom that you never had with me and you, sweetheart are my prom queen." Janet was frozen in shock. With a grin, Eddie leaned into his truck, turned the key and turned his radio to the CD function. While planning this night Eddie burned an hour's worth of the most popular slow songs from their senior year of high school.

"I used to love this song." Janet mentioned as the first few notes spilled out of Eddie's truck.

"Dance with me." He held out his hand.

"Here?"

"Yes here." Without waiting for a response he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. Janet wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist.

Who knew Eddie Latekka was such a romantic? Like with any girl, Janet had imagined many romantic scenarios but this, dancing outside underneath the stars with a full moon providing the romantic lighting was beyond even the best fantasies that went through her mind over the years. They spent the first four songs dancing in silence along with some kisses. Conversation began during the fifth song.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." Eddie relinquished his hold on his girl, shrugged out of his suit jacket and put it on Janet.

"Thank you." Eddie returned his arms around her waist.

"I need to ask you something Janet." She nodded. "Have I earned your trust back?"

Janet was silent before answering as she thought over these past few months. Every week a fresh bouquet of flowers with a card that had sweet words of love and encouragement courtesy of Eddie. Every morning at work, Eddie handed her a warm cup of coffee he bought from the coffee shop. Whenever they rode together, he wouldn't let her in or out of his truck unless he opened the door for her. He took her out on fabulous dates and the time that they spent on the couch at each of their apartments kissing was undeniably amazing and sure the physical aspects of their relationship was great but that wasn't the most important.

On more than one occasion, Eddie proved that he wasn't ashamed to be with her. He proudly held her hand or kissed her in public every chance he could get. He proudly introduced Janet as his girlfriend every time they met someone new or ran into someone they went to high school. During their dates or the times that they were just hanging out they talked about anything and everything. There was nothing that they hadn't shared with each other.

"Yes Eddie you have earned back my trust." She answered him with absolute confidence and the smile that crossed his face was pure joy which melted Janet's heart.

"Do you believe that I love you? Have you felt the love I have for you?"

"You told me that you were going to make me feel your love and you did Eddie, you really did. I have no doubt that you love me." Taking her hand, she placed it behind Eddie's neck and pushed his head down to her face and kissed her; a kiss that lasted through the current song and half of the next song.

"Wow." Eddie whispered through swollen lips.

"I have something that I need to tell you." Janet saw fear fill his brown eyes and decided to put him out of his misery. "I love you Eddie."

"Huh?" He had wanted to hear those words from her for so long but he never pushed. He knew that she would tell him if and when she was ready.

"I love you. I love you more than then I ever felt possible. After you broke my heart I didn't believe in love anymore. I never thought that I would find a man who loves me like you love me but you dropped back into my life and even though I asked you to stay out of it, you wouldn't. You're a persistent bastard aren't you?" Janet asked through her tears.

"When it's something that I want, hell yeah I am persistent and Janet, I wanted you." He reached out and wiped away her falling tears.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. I tried, I tried to resist you but I guess that you can't deny the heart what it wants. When I think back on our time together in high school, I think that I was in love with you then and that's probably why things didn't work out between Rob and I. Relationships with three people never work."

"You love me? You really love me?"

"I really love you Eddie Latekka." With a tender smile, Eddie closed the distance between them and solidified the words that they spoke to each other with another kiss.

When they broke their kiss, Janet settled her head back onto Eddie's chest and the two continued to dance in silence. Wrapped in each other's arms, under the stars and moon on a perfect fall morning was something that neither of them would ever forget.

"I'm not ready for this perfect night to end." Janet whispered.

"It doesn't have too." Janet lifted her head to look into Eddie's eyes. Was he suggested what she thinks he is suggesting? "Our perfect night doesn't have to end."

"I don't want it to end." She repeated.

* * *

A few hours later as the sun rising over Knights Ridge Eddie and Janet were in Eddie's apartment, in his bed in a tangle of blankets, arms and legs. When Eddie told her that their perfect night didn't have to end he was serious. They returned to his apartment and showed the love they felt for each other with their bodies. What they shared was fun and intimate, more intimate then any prior experience and there was one reason for that. Love. They loved each other; heart and soul.

"This was really the perfect day. Getting dressed up, the dinner and even the dance but you know what the best part was?"

"I think I have an idea." Janet was lying with her head on Eddie's naked chest and he felt her smile.

"It was pretty good. In fact it was amazing; the best of my life but it was what had happened after the dance. You gave me the prom that I had always dreamed of. You made me your prom queen."

"You are a queen to me."

"Well you sure made me feel like one. I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you went to all of that trouble."

"It was no trouble. I had a CD and drove up to the lake."

"You know what I mean."

"I do and you should know that I would and will do something like that again. I want you to feel that way all of the time." Eddie kissed the top of her head. "Sleep now."

"I'm not tired."

"Bull."

"I just don't want this perfect day to end."

"We'll make another one like it when we wake up in a few hours." Janet turned her face up towards him.

"Now that sounds like a plan." The two shared a slow, soft, sweet kiss. "I love you." She whispered once they broke apart. It felt so natural saying those words to him.

"I love you too. Now sleep." Janet nodded and settled herself against him and within five minutes, she was sound asleep.

Before Eddie drifted off, he stared at the woman lying in his arms. If movement wouldn't have woken her up, he would have pinched himself so he could confirm that she was really there. After what they had been through he couldn't believe that she was back in his life and now was in his bed and she loved him. She really loved him.

* * *

Six weeks later Eddie and Janet attended the wedding of Lacy Burkett and Andrew Hunnington. Janet felt a small thrill when she checked the "plus one" on the RSVP. Lacy's family moved to a suburb of Boston after Lacy graduated and that's where the wedding was taking place. They weren't sure how late that they would be staying so to be on the safe side, the couple reserved a hotel room.

Eddie was right. She needed to come to this wedding and put the past behind her. During the reception Lacy made the time to speak with Janet. She repeated everything that was in her letter and Janet felt that she was sincere and accepted her apology but she made it perfectly clear that would not be friends again. They were too different and had nothing in common anymore. They probably hadn't had much in common for a very long time. Deep down Janet had known it and she suspects that Lacy knew it as well and instead of ending their friendship they kept it going for the sake of comfort. Why rock the boat when they didn't have to.

The only thing that hurt Janet was Lacy's reaction when she realized that Eddie was Janet's date. She did nothing to hide her shock. It was if she couldn't believe that someone like Eddie would willingly be with someone like her. Apparently, Lacy still had a high school mentality where cool kids don't date un-cool kids and as much as she tried not to let her bother her, it did.

"I'm glad that I came." Janet told Eddie later that night, lying in his arms. "I think that I needed to come to finally put closure on my friendship with Lacy."

"I'm sorry for you honey."

"When Lacy and I were little girls, when things like looks, weight, cool kids and not cool kids didn't exist; when the only thing you had in common was the fact that you were in the same class and were the same age and that fact alone made you friends with everybody, Lacy and I had a true friendship but once all of those stupid factors came into play, things changed. Our mother's were friends so there was no way that we couldn't be friends but Lacy and I no longer ran in the same circles and that changed things between us."

"Do I think Lacy still liked and wanted to be my friend? Yes I do but I'm not stupid. Having a friend like me, as far as boys were concerned made Lacy look better, more appealing to the opposite sex and Lacy knew it, subconsciously. I saw it tonight in the way she introduced me to her husband and they way she looked at you holding my hand."

"Are you okay?"

"Am I hurt? Yes I am but I think I am okay. Everyone, well expect for you, Nicky, Owen, Phil and Ikey, most everyone loses childhood friendships as they progress into adulthood. I've made new friends and I'm happy now. I have never been happier."

"Did you ever think that if we wouldn't have broken up then that we would have been together this whole time?"

"No. We were kids. I don't think we would have survived the distance."

"So I guess it was a good thing that I was young and stupid?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"Yeah and maybe I should send Lacy a thank you note for kissing you."

"Now, let's not get carried away." Smiling, Eddie pulled Janet on top of him and he tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her beautiful face. "I love you." He whispered tenderly.

"I love you too."

* * *

A year and a half later Eddie and Janet were married. Like every married couple they had their good and bad times, more good than bad but the one constant through the years was the fact that Eddie made it his daily goal to make sure Janet felt the love he had for her and never once did she doubt it.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Huds for requesting this song. Thanks. Sorry it was sooooo long. I just had so much to say and couldn't stop. I hope I made everything right and you enjoyed the journey. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	17. Streets of Heaven

**I own none of the characters of October Road of the song "Streets of Heaven" By Sheree Austin – This isn't a well known song but it's one that I think is beautiful.**

_**Hello God, it's me again, two a.m. room 304,  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug 'o' war,  
The sleeping child between us, may not make it through the night,  
I'm fightin' back the tears, as she fights for her life.**_

**_(CHORUS)_**  
**_And it must be kinda crowded, on the streets of heaven,_**  
**_So tell me, what do you need her for?_**  
**_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,_**  
**_But right now, I need her so much more,_**  
**_She's much to young, to be on her own, barely just turned seven,_**  
**_So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?_**

**_Tell me God, do you remember, the wishes that she made,_**  
**_As she blew out the candles, on her last birthday cake,_**  
**_She wants to ride a pony, when she's big enough,_**  
**_She wants to marry her daddy, when she's all grown up._**

**_(CHORUS)_**

**_Lord don't you know, she's my angel, you've got plenty of your own,_**  
**_And I know you hold a place for her, but she's already got a home,_**  
**_Well I don't know if you're listenin', but prayin's all that's left to do,_**  
**_So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too._**

**_And it must be kinda crowded, on the streets of heaven,_**  
**_So tell me, what do you need her for?_**  
**_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,_**  
**_But right now, I need her so much more,_**  
**_Lord I know, once you've made up your mind, there's no use in beggin',_**  
**_So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways?_**  
**_And will you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven,_**

**_The streets of heaven_**

* * *

Eddie and Janet Latekka were sitting on opposite sides of the hospital bed, each of them holding a tiny hand in their own hands and the owner of the tiny hands was their seven year old daughter, Melanie, the precious innocent creature that meant the world to her parents sitting on either side of the bed.

After dating for six months, Eddie and Janet determined that they were hopelessly in love and were married one month later. They were twenty two. One month later, Janet learned that she was pregnant. Rumors flew through Knights Ridge that Janet and Eddie rushed into marriage because she was pregnant and in an attempt to hide that fact but when Eddie and Janet said "I Do", neither of them knew she was pregnant but as it turned out Janet was pregnant when they said their vows.

The couple had talked about having children but not for a few more years so this pregnancy came as an unexpected shock to them but they quickly embraced it and seven months later when Melanie Jane Latekka joined their small family of two their life seemed complete and perfect. Melanie was the perfect baby. She had her father's facial features, her mother's blue eyes and dark curls. She was a happy baby and child. She always was smiling and laughing and she was very affectionate. Melanie was full of hugs and kisses and would give them to anyone without provocation. The only rough patch was when Melanie was two and a half and lasted for about a year. It's referred to as the terrible twos. Melanie would be sweet and loving one minute and throwing a tantrum the next because her mother or father said that she couldn't have a cookie for example. It was a long trying year but like all children, Melanie eventually turned back into the loving child she was before the terrible twos.

Three months after Melanie's fourth birthday her energy level began to falter. She was napping a lot more than she had been in recent past. She was pale and listless and along with that she had been the victim of quite a few infections. Her pediatrician would give her an antibiotic and she would get better but a few weeks later, she would get sick again and in between those infections when Melanie was supposed to be "healthy" she remained tired and pale.

Finally her doctor did some blood tests because he thought she may have mono and the results were devastating. Their baby girl had cancer. She was diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia; ALL for short. Eddie and Janet were terrified but they did the best they could to remain positive and brave around their little girl and it was the hardest thing they ever had to do. They shed their tears behind closed doors and into their pillows so Melanie wouldn't know.

Melanie was immediately started chemotherapy and the next few months were a living hell for both Melanie and her parents. Eddie and Janet were by their baby girl's side as she vomited over and over again; they tirelessly put lotion on her tiny body to cover the numerous rashes that had appeared; they held up the cup and straw to her mouth for her to drink the protein shake that was made for her since she couldn't eat any solid food and both of them cried when Melanie's dark curls fell out in their hands but it was all worth it because once the chemotherapy was complete they received the news that the cancer was gone and Melanie would be fine.

Melanie was almost five when her leukemia went into remission and for the next two years Eddie, Janet and Melanie were happy. Eddie and Janet spoiled their daughter as much and as often as they could because after what she had been through she deserved it. When Melanie was six she learned that she was going to have a baby brother. Janet and Eddie weren't trying to have a baby but they also really weren't taking precautions not to have baby. If a condom was convenient they used it if it wasn't then they made no effort to get one and the end result was a baby.

When Janet was twenty six weeks pregnant the world of the Latekka family crashed down around them again. Melanie's cancer came back.

"_Thanks for coming back in." Melanie and Janet were at the doctor's office earlier that day and while they were there she had her blood drawn. An hour ago, Janet had gotten the call to return and she and Eddie were in the doctor's office while Melanie was playing a video game with a nurse. _

"_It's back isn't it?" Janet asked Deep down, she knew that Melanie was sick again. That's why she moved up her normally scheduled appointment. Melanie was tired and pale again and her motherly instinct told her to get her checked out and unfortunately, Janet's instinct was right on. Eddie reached out and took his wife's hand._

"_I'm sorry but yes." _

"_So what do we do? Does she have to go through chemo again?" Eddie asked with a shaking voice. Neither of them wanted to watch Melanie go through that again but if it helped then it would be done. _

"_At this point, since it is a relapse chemo isn't the best option for her." _

"_What is?" _

"_A transplant." _

"_What kind of transplant? I don't understand." Eddie was so confused and by asking questions he was trying to understand. Subconsciously, Janet rubbed her growing belly. _

"_Your daughter's best chance of survival is a stem cell transplant." _

"_Where do we get those? Is there a list that she will be put on?" _

"_There is a list but the likely hood of finding a match is rare." _

"_Please level with me Doc. I don't understand." _

"_The stem cells that work best in cases like Melanie's are embryonic stem cells. Did you save and have Melanie's umbilical cord stored when she was born?" _

"_No we didn't." Janet answered. _

"_What do we do? We don't have Mel's cord?" Eddie was beginning to panic. _

"_The next best option would be a full blood sibling." _

"_This baby's cord." _

"_Huh?" _

"_The cells from your unborn child's umbilical cord have the stem cells that we need to save Melanie's life."_

"_How do we get them? Is there a surgery before he is born?" Eddie didn't understand. _

"_There is no surgery Mr. Latekka. We can't get the cells until the baby is born." Eddie went pale because their son wasn't ready to be born yet. "How far along are you Mrs. Latekka?" _

"_Twenty six weeks." The doctor nodded._

"_So what you are saying is once the baby is born we can use his umbilical to save Melanie?" Eddie was trying to make sense of the situation. _

"_That is correct." _

"_Will she be okay until the baby is born?" _

"_I can't answer that. Right now, she is stable." _

"_So what do we do?" _

"_Since you are only in your second trimester Melanie will go on a national donor list and maybe we will find a match. In cases that a match is readily available the patient goes on a high dose of chemo and radiation to kill the blood cells but since we are waiting for a match we will give her a low dose of chemo and radiation and by the time your baby is born that should be sufficient." _

"_Should be?" Eddie would not accept should be. _

"_The closer we get to your child being born we will check her blood results to make sure her cells have been destroyed and if not, then we will give higher doses." _

"_I still have three and a half months until I deliver. Will she…" Tears were rolling down her face and Janet couldn't finish her question. _

"_I can't answer that Mrs. Latekka. Every patient is different. I have seen patients go six to nine months being stable and I have seen patients go downhill within weeks." As that information settled into Eddie and Janet's brain, they were overcome with fear and dread. _

When movement and a sigh came from the bed Eddie and Janet turned their eyes to their daughter. A minute later her eyes fluttered opened and focused on her parents.

"Heya Belly." When Melanie was born Eddie began calling her Melly-Belly. As she got older the nickname stuck but the Melly was eventually dropped and now he lovingly refers to her as Belly. Usually, she giggles when she hears her nickname but today she didn't giggle. She just smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" As soon as the words were out of Janet's mouth Melanie began to gag. Janet grabbed the emesis basin beside her bed, Eddie helped her sit up and he held her as she threw up.

It had been six weeks since they found out that Melanie's cancer returned. Because all of her cells were being destroyed she had to remain in the hospital in a private sterile room which meant that any visitors had to put on a gown, gloves and mask. Since she was getting the low dose treatments, the side effects weren't as severe as the last time but to a seven year old the effects were miserable and her parents' heart was breaking.

"Why am I sick again?" Melanie asked when she finished vomiting. Janet climbed up on her daughter's bed and pulled her onto her lap. Melanie snuggled against her mother while Eddie had to turn away for a minute so Melanie wouldn't see his tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't know baby but you will get better soon."

"My baby brother is going to make me better."

"Yes he is Belly."

"When?"

"Soon honey."

"Hey gorgeous." Three heads turned to the door.

"Nana. Grandpa." Janet's parents walked in the room and straight over to the bed to kiss their granddaughter and then their daughter and finally their son in law. They came in every other night to relieve them for an hour for dinner. On the nights that they didn't come Eddie's parents came.

"How are you feeling sweetie pie?" Tears began to fall from Melanie's eyes.

"Bad Nana. I keep throwing up and everything hurts." That was Eddie's cue. He hit the call button for the nurse. "I hurt." She cried.

"This is Jamie. Can I help you?" Eddie hit the intercom response button.

"Melanie needs some pain medication." He answered.

"I'll be right in." Eddie went and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Did you hear that Belly? The nurse is going to bring you some medicine." Melanie nodded. A minute later Jamie came in and injected Melanie's IV with some pain medication. Janet held Melanie, singing softly to her as the medication took effect and she drifted off to sleep.

"How is she?" Janet's dad asked Eddie softly. Over the past two weeks, Melanie's condition has deteriorated.

"Not good but she is holding her own." Eddie's voice cracked with emotion. Janet walked over to them and Eddie put and arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"She's sleeping." Janet told them.

"Why don't you two go and get something to eat." Sarah suggested.

"We'll have our phones on. Call if…" Eddie began and Michael placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll call." Janet's father assured him.

"We'll only be gone an hour max." Janet told them.

"Take your time sweetheart."

Eddie and Janet stepped out into the spring night from Boston Children's Hospital. Since it was such a beautiful night they decided to enjoy the fresh air and walk the few blocks to a sub shop that they often ate at.

They ordered a couple of sandwiches and as usual they hardly ate anything. Food was the last thing on their mind. If it wasn't for the baby, Janet probably wouldn't be eating at all but she forced food down her throat for the sake of her baby. They ate in silence since their thoughts were on their daughter.

"I'm scared Janet." Eddie admitted softly. They were seated in the back of nearly empty dining area.

"So am I."

"She's dying Janet."

"I know that Eddie."

"She's in so much pain."

"I know." Janet repeated. "I see exactly what you see."

"We can make her better."

"I am thirty two weeks."

"I am aware of that."

"It's too soon."

"Our daughter is dying." Eddie hissed through clenched teeth.

"And our son is still growing." Janet threw her napkin down, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the sub shop with Eddie trailing behind her. They walked in silence, Eddie a few feet behind Janet all the way back to the hospital. They rode the elevator in silence up to the third floor and when the doors opened Janet turned right out of the elevator instead of left and walked into a small family room that was empty. Eddie followed and Janet locked the door behind him.

"How dare you Eddie."

"She's dying Janet. Our baby girl is dying."

"I still have two more months. Our son is not ready to be born."

"Melanie doesn't have two more months." Their voices were loud and tears were falling.

"I know. I think of that every time he kicks me. I think of that every day."

"Then ask the doctor to induce your labor."

"I can't."

"If you don't Melanie will die."

"You can't put this on me." Janet shouted.

"Yes I can." Eddie shouted back. "It's your decision." Janet took a minute to compose herself and calm down before she spoke again.

"Dr. Echoles said it's not safe for the baby to be born yet."

"But he also said that it's your decision so make it."

"You are asking me to choose one child over another. I can't do that."

"No I'm not. I would never ask you to do that."

"You are Eddie. If he is born now, he could have serious medical problems and die. If I induce labor I will be killing one child to save another. I can't do that Eddie." She began to sob. "This baby has been inside of me. I have felt his movements and kicks and because of that you may not understand but I love this baby as much as I love Melanie."

"I love that baby too Janet. Don't think that I don't."

"Then how can you ask me to choose? I can't Eddie. I can't." Janet collapsed on a couch, head in her hands sobbing softly while Eddie went and stared out the window at the dull hospital. As he listened to Janet's quiet sobs the gravity of what he was asking her to do hit him. Turning, he went and sat on the couch next to Janet and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I am so sorry." He cried into her hair.

"I can't choose Eddie. I can't. Please don't make me." She begged.

"No you can't. I'm just out of my mind with fear. She's dying and we have her cure but it's out of our reach."

"I don't want her to die Eddie and I don't wait this baby to die either. I don't know what to do."

"We wait honey. We wait and pray." The two of them held each other and sobbed for their daughter.

* * *

"Daddy it hurts so bad." Melanie cried a week later. She was miserable and constantly in pain. "Please daddy make it stop." Eddie didn't bother to hide his tears. Hearing his daughter begging him to stop her pain was too much for him.

"Can you give her more pain medication?" Janet asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry but not for another hour and a half Mrs. Latekka."

"But she's in so much pain."

"If I give her more, it could depress her system so much that she could go into respiratory distress and cardiac failure."

"I understand." Defeated Janet returned to her daughter's beside in an attempt to comfort her.

The next hour and a half was a nightmare for all three members of the small family. Melanie was crying and inconsolable because of the pain and Eddie and Janet were helpless and they cried right along with her. Once the nurse was able to give Melanie another dose of pain medication, a higher dose than before thankfully Melanie drifted off into a listless sleep around two in the morning.

"I need to take a walk." Eddie told Janet and she nodded. "Do you need anything?" She would kill for a cup of coffee but that was a no-no because of the baby.

"No thanks." Eddie kissed her softly.

"I'll be back soon. Call if you need anything."

'I will." Janet watched her husband leave the room and then she turned back to her daughter and took her hand.

"Dear Lord." Janet began to pray. "Here I am again in the middle of the night begging you not to take my little girl. It's close. I can feel it. She is so weak, tired and in such pain and it's so hard to watch. Please, we just need a few more weeks and then our son can be born safely and he can save his sister." Janet wiped her tears.

"Melanie means the world to me and her father. She has barely just turned seven. She is still a little girl and has so much life left to live. She wants to ride a pony when she is bigger. Did you know she wants to marry her daddy when she grows up? The day she told me that I asked her why her daddy and she told me she wants to marry him because he is the best man in the world. I want my baby girl to get married to a man as wonderful as her father. Please, please, let her grow up." Janet was sobbing softly. "She is only a little girl. She has to hold my hand when she crosses the street. If she goes to Heaven now, who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven? Please, let me continue to hold her hand. Please, don't take her from me."

* * *

Meanwhile, when Eddie left his daughter's room he took the stairs down to the first floor and followed the signs to the Chapel. His daughter was dying and he was desperate. Since it was after two in the morning he was alone. He slid into a pew in the back. He placed his arms on the pew in front of him.

"God, it's me. Eddie Latekka. My daughter, my Belly, errr… Melanie is upstairs in room 304 fighting for her life and I am helpless. I'm sitting in her room everyday watching her die and there is nothing I can do and I hate it. She is begging me to stop her pain and I can't." Eddie's body began to shake with sobs. "I'm her daddy. I am supposed to protect her and I can't. I am letting my baby girl down and if she dies that will be the last thing she remembers. She will die knowing that I failed her. Please, please don't let that happen. Don't let me fail my baby girl." Eddie took a few minutes to compose himself.

"She wants to be a doctor when she grows up. If she has the chance to follow through with that dream, think of all the lives that she will save. The Chaplain has been in talking to me and Janet, telling us about your will and you have a place for Melanie. I appreciate that but Melanie already has a home here with us. She has a room, toys and dolls. Let her stay. She is my angel. You have plenty of angels of your own so please, we only need a few more weeks so please, don't take her yet. Don't take my baby, my angel from us."

* * *

Twenty two hours later Eddie and Janet were sleeping in chairs next to Melanie when Janet was awakened suddenly by a severe pain in her abdomen. Before she could process what was happening the baby's amniotic fluid was rushing between her legs along with more pain.

"Eddie." She whispered loudly but he didn't move and she couldn't risk being any louder because she didn't want to wake Melanie. She just fell asleep. Another pain ripped through her and it took everything she had not to cry out. When the pain subsided enough for her to focus she grabbed an empty, clean emesis basin and tossed it at Eddie's head.

"Whaa…?" Eddie immediately looked at Melanie. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She is fine." Janet managed to get out. Finally, Eddie looked at his wife after seeing for himself that Melanie was okay and that's when he saw her face contorted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Eddie went to Janet's side.

"I…I'm in labor."

"Are you sure?" Janet grimaced in pain.

"The puddle of water on the floor makes me pretty sure." Eddie glanced at the floor.

"Oh my God." Panic filled Eddie's face.

"He's early." Fear was evident in Janet's voice.

"I know." Both were thinking that God answered their individual prayers. The decision on how early to induce labor has been made and neither of them were the ones who made it. Suddenly, Janet reached out, grabbed and squeezed his hand while groaning in pain."Okay. We've got to get you to the hospital."

"No."

"Janet we have to go to the hospital."

"I'll go. You stay."

"But…"

"Melanie needs you more than I do." Eddie looked miserable but he nodded. The thought of Janet giving birth alone, without him did not sit well with him at all but he knew she was right. He couldn't leave Melanie.

"How is our patient?" Sandy, Melanie's nurse asked, walking in to check on Melanie. "Mrs. Latekka, are you okay?"

"She's in labor." Sandy, as were all the nurses were keeping track of Janet's pregnancy and she knew that this labor was early. "She needs to get to the hospital."

"Just call me a cab." Janet grunted.

"You're in labor babe. You can't take a cab to the hospital."

"My boyfriend is a paramedic and he stopped in to have lunch with me. He and his rig are still downstairs. He can run you over to Boston Memorial." Janet was in too much pain to respond.

"Does she really need an ambulance?"

"Don't think of it as an ambulance. Think of it as a ride. I'll be right back."

"Call…Dr. McDowell…tell him…ohhh…"

"I'll have him paged. You need to breathe babe." Janet's face was bright red so she took a deep breath.

"It hurts. I don't remember it being this bad with Mel."

"You had an epidural when Melanie was born."

"I would kill for an epidural right now." She cried out as another contraction hit her. A minute and another contraction later Sandy returned with a wheelchair.

"You're chariot Mrs. Latekka." Janet didn't even argue as Eddie helped her from the chair to the wheelchair. "Todd is pulling his rig around as we speak."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"It's not a problem at all." Sandy looked at Janet. "He'll have you at the hospital in just a few minutes because I talked him into using the sirens.

"Sirens sound good." Janet said between gritted teeth. "I want…drugs." Eddie smiled. "Tell Melanie…tell her…she's going to be fine…"

"I will. I wish I was going with you."

"Me…too…" Another contraction overtook Janet.

"We should probably go Mrs. Latekka." Janet nodded.

"Take care of her…"

"I will. You take care of him and call me the second you can."

"You know I will. I love you." Eddie kissed Janet softly.

"I love you too." Eddie watched as Janet was wheeled out of the room and when he could no longer see he returned to Melanie's bedside and kissed her softly. Melanie's eyes fluttered opened.

"Hi daddy." She said through the oxygen mask she was wearing. Eddie had to fight to keep his tears from falling. Melanie looked so fragile lying on the bed. She was having trouble breathing hence the oxygen mask. She was so thin that her bones were sticking out. Her skin was pale with dark circles under her eyes.

"Hiya Belly."

"Mommy?" Melanie's sunken in eyes darted around the room.

"She went to the hospital to have your baby brother. Do you know what that means?" Melanie nodded weakly. "You're going to get your medicine." Another nod.

"I'm tired daddy."

"Sleep honey. I love you."

* * *

When Janet arrived at the hospital she taken straight back to labor and delivery and learned that she was eight centimeters dilated. After talking with the doctor she figured out the back that she had been experiencing over the last few days was in fact labor. If her mind hadn't been on Melanie's deteriorating condition she probably would have realized it.

An hour later the room was full of doctors and nurses and she was pushing her son out into the world without the benefit of an epidural.

"Push Janet." The on call obstetrician instructed.

"His umbilical cord…"

"We know Janet. Dr. McDowell is in the hallway waiting for it. We are doing our job now you need to do yours and push."

Four agonizing pushes later Riley Edward Latekka entered the world with a loud scream. Janet fell against the bed, exhausted, shedding tears of her own. "Is he…"

"The doctors are examining him now."

"He sounds good. He sounds healthy."

"We'll know in a few minutes." The nurse assured her.

During the next thirty minutes Janet watched everyone in the room with a critical eye as the doctors and nurses properly harvested the umbilical cord for Dr. McDowell to take back for Melanie and as well as the doctors and nurses that were working on Riley.

"Mrs. Latekka, I am Dr. Shaw, the neonatologist on-call. I have examined your son and I happy to tell you that your son is fine."

"Really?" Fresh tears began to fall.

"Yes really. At first glance your son is fine. He weighs four pounds exactly and for his gestational age that is normal. The biggest concern with premature infants is underdeveloped heart and lungs but his heart sounds great and he is breathing without any problems."

"Because my daughter needs his umbilical cord for transplant we knew we would be delivering him early I have been getting steroid injections to develop his lungs."

"Apparently they worked. Now I've drawn some blood to check for anything that isn't apparent right now and in the morning, I am going to transfer him over to the children's hospital for an ultrasound of his heart."

"You said that his heart sounds fine."

"It does. The ultrasound will let me see if there is something that I didn't hear but I expect everything to be normal." A nurse brought over a tiny bundle.

"Mrs. Latekka would you like to meet your son?" Janet nodded and the baby was placed in her arms. Janet looked at her baby boy and began to cry.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning to check in." Dr. Shaw told her. "Congratulations."

"Hello there Riley. I am your mom and I am so glad that you are here and healthy. I love you so much Riley. I want you to know that your daddy would be here if he could but your sister is very sick and he is with her but because of you she is going to get better. Riley, I don't ever want you think that the only reason you are here was to save your sister. I was pregnant with you before Melanie got sick again. It just happened to be perfect timing. You should know that you are so loved by me, your daddy and your sister and you are already the best brother in the world because you are saving your sister's life and regardless if you would have gotten here too late it would not have changed the love that we have for you." Janet lifted the tiny baby boy to her face and she kissed him softly. "I love you my precious baby boy, more than you will ever know."

"I need a phone please." Janet asked the nurse.

"You'll be moved to a room in a few minutes."

"It can't wait. Please. I have to check on my daughter." The nurse sighed and handed Janet a phone.

"Thank you." Janet dialed her daughter's hospital room.

"Janet?" Eddie answered.

"He's fine Eddie. He is perfectly fine." She could hear Eddie crying with relief.

"He's really okay?"

"He's really okay. He's tiny. He weighs only four pounds but he is fine."

"Thank God."

"How is Melanie?"

"The same. Sleeping."

"Did they get the umbilical cord?"

"Yeah. Dr. McDowell got it and in the morning, when the lab opens they will run tests and hopefully, tomorrow they will begin the transplant. When will you and Riley be released?"

"I don't know. I'll ask the doctor in the morning." Janet gazed lovingly at her newborn son in her arms. "I wish you could see him Eddie. He is perfect. He looks just like Melanie did when she was born."

"Mrs. Latekka we need to move you to your room now."

"I have to go now Eddie. They are moving me to a room. I'll call as soon as I am settled. Please, kiss Melanie for me."

"You know I will as long as you kiss Riley for me and tell him I love him."

"I will. I love you too Eddie."

"I love you."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Riley had been born and twelve days since Melanie received her brother's umbilical stem cells and she had shown remarkable improvement. The doctors agreed that as long as Riley was gaining weight he could go home so since Janet was nursing she and Riley went home at night and returned every day to the hospital with Riley while Eddie stayed with Melanie.

"There is my little man." Eddie was waiting outside of Melanie's room when Janet and Riley came up.

"What about me?" Janet joked as Eddie reached for the carrier.

"There's my beautiful wife." Eddie kissed her and then he pulled his son out of his carrier. "How is my bruiser?" Riley didn't even bother to wake up. "What was his weight today?"

"He's up an ounce."

"That's my guy."

"How is Melanie?"

"Amazing Janet. She is so much better than she was yesterday. Her color is coming back. She's got more energy. She actually ate breakfast today, not a lot but it's something. She's getting better Janet. She really is."

"I'm going in. You got this?" Janet said motioning to Riley.

"I got this. We're going to have some daddy and son time while you have some mommy and daughter time with Mel." Janet grinned and went to put on the sterile items needed to enter her daughter's room.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetheart." Janet kissed her daughter through her mask.

"Is Riley here?"

"He is with daddy in the hall."

"Dr. McDowell said that Riley can visit me today."

"Yep. As soon as Dr. McDowell get here daddy will bring Riley in." Melanie grinned excitedly. "How are you feeling? Daddy told me that you ate some breakfast today."

"I'm feeling better mommy. Everything doesn't hurt anymore."

"I am so glad baby."

"Riley's medicine worked."

"It sure did."

"I need to tell him thank you."

"You can as soon as daddy brings him in."

Melanie got her wish twenty minutes later when Dr. McDowell and Eddie who was carrying Riley in his arms. Melanie squealed as soon as she saw the bundle in her father's arms.

"Is that my brother?"

"It sure is."

"Can I hold him?"

"As soon as the doctor checks you out." Melanie stuck out her lower lip in a pout and Eddie laughed because it was a look that he had seen her mother make, many times. Reluctantly, Melanie sat back and let her doctor examine her.

"Well everything is looking good." Dr. McDowell looked through Melanie's chart. "Her blood counts are rising and are exactly where they should be. I'd say if her blood counts continue to rise, if she starts eating…"

"I ate some breakfast today."

"You did but it wasn't enough sweetheart. You need to start eating more and gaining weight and if you do that then you can probably go home in a couple more weeks."

"Finally." Everyone in the room laughed.

"I'll be back later to check on you kiddo. Stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you so much Dr. McDowell." Janet said as she hugged the doctor.

"This is why I do my job." The doctor said, returning her hug. Janet wiped her tears as he left the family alone.

"All right Belly. It's time to meet your brother." Eddie walked the baby over to the bed and sat on the edge with Janet on the other side. Eddie placed the baby in his daughter's arms. "Melanie, this is your brother Riley. Riley this is your big sister Melanie."

"Hi Riley. I am Melanie, your big sister. I have heard that most big sisters are mean to their little brothers but not me. I am going to be the nicest, bestest big sister ever because you gave me my medicine to make me feel better. I love you Riley and thank you for loving me and giving me medicine." Melanie looked at her parents who were crying silently. "Can I kiss him?" Eddie and Janet could only nod and watch as Melanie kissed the child that saved her life. "I love you Riley. Thank you for saving me." Janet and Eddie embraced their daughter and son and cried tears of happiness as they sent up a silent thanks for their answered prayers.


	18. Boys of Fall

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song "Boys Of Fall" by Kenny Chesney**

_**When I feel that chill, smell that fresh cut grass  
I'm back in my helmet, cleats, and shoulder pads  
Standin' in the huddle listenin' to the call  
Fans goin' crazy for the boys of fall**_

**_They didn't let just anybody in that club_**  
**_Took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood_**  
**_To get to wear those game day jerseys down the hall_**  
**_The kings of the school, man, we're the boys of fall_**

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, I got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall**_

**_In little towns like mine that's all they got_**  
**_Newspaper clippings fill the coffee shops_**  
**_The old men will always think they know it all_**  
**_Young girls will dream about the boys of fall_**

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, got your back  
When your back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes  
It's fightin' back them butterflies  
It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball  
And it's knockin' heads and talkin' trash  
It's slingin' mud and dirt and grass  
It's I got your number, got your back  
When you back's against the wall  
You mess with one man, you got us all  
The boys of fall**_

_**We're the boys of fall**_  
_**We're the boys of fall**_

Knights Ridge, Massachusetts is a small town. Sure, there was a college in the center of town but to the residents of Knights Ridge, the college wasn't the big draw. It was high school football. From the end of August until October practically every conversation had to do with the high school football team. As soon as the season started, newspaper clippings could be found hanging up throughout the town. Most of the businesses closed down early on Friday nights when there was a home game so they could pack the stadium to cheer on their beloved team, whether they were winning or losing. Last year, the Knights Ridge Knights football team came in second place for the league title so this year, the whole school and town were convinced that they would not get second place. They would snag the league title and then they were going to become state champions.

The main reason everyone was convinced that this was the year they would become state champions could be found wearing the number eight jersey; Eddie Latekka. He was one of the best players the town had seen in quite a few years and this year he was the captain. During the team's practices over the summer, Eddie had shown lots of potential so the entire town was looking forward to this year's football season.

It was the first Friday of the school year which meant it was the first home football game of the year and the excitement was evident all around. The football players wore their jerseys. The cheerleaders wore their uniforms. The band members wore their band tee-shirts and everyone had gathered in the gym for the pep assembly. One thing the high school did not lack was school spirit. The gym was covered with banners and balloons. Every student was wearing the blue and white school colors and among them one could see blue pom-poms and a lot of blue spray painted hair.

Once the principal finally got the students quiet he introduced the Knights Ridge High School Marching Band. In some schools there is a stigma about marching bands; everyone in the band was a nerd and were referred to as Band Nerds but not at Knights Ridge High School. In this high school, the band members were almost as popular as the members of the football team. They had a phenomenal band with anywhere between one hundred twenty to one hundred and fifty members. This band not only played great, upbeat and current tunes they had the most amazing marching formations and dance moves to go along with the music. They have won every band competition they had competed in over the last three years and this year, they planned to make it four years.

The band marched into the gym, playing an upbeat song, getting the students moiré hyped than they already were. The next point of business was introducing the fall sports team. The student body cheered for the volleyball and track teams and cheerleaders but it wasn't who they were waiting for. They wanted the football team; the boys of fall and when the football coach came out the gym erupted with cheers.

Each football player was introduced by name starting with the freshman. When the coach got to the seniors their football pictures flashed on the gym wall. When the last picture the gym flashed up on the wall the gym erupted in cheers, mainly from girls because the picture on the gym wall was none other than Eddie Latekka. Ninety percent of the girls in that gym had a crush on the football player and dreamed of walking down the hall holding his hand and this year it seems like more of a possibility than ever before because over the summer he and his long time cheerleader girlfriend broke up. Besides the fact that he was the hot captain of the football team, he was genuinely nice guy which made him much more attractive to all the girls. When Eddie got to the middle of the gym floor, he high fived and fist bumped his best friends, Owen Rowan, David Eichcorn…A.K.A. Ikey, Nick Garrett who were also football players and "Physical" Phil Farmer who was the streaker; the student who painted himself in school colors and ran the sidelines with a giant Knight Ridge Highs School flag whenever they scored a touchdown. The bond between the boys was evident and the girls just went ga ga over that bond. It showed a loyalty that girls loved.

"Hey everybody." He spoke into the microphone. "I'm Eddie Latekka, captain of the Knights Ridge High Knights football team." The gym cheered and Eddie had to wait until it quieted down before he could speak again. "Tonight we play against the Ellison Panthers." Boos filled the gym. The Ellison Panthers was Knights Ridge's biggest rivals. "Tonight we are going to show The Panthers that WE ARE the better team. The Panthers will not forget their visit to our home turf. We are going to show them and everyone in the stands that we are the best team in Massachusetts." Everyone in the gym agreed with Eddie's statement and yelled and screamed to show it.

* * *

An hour later the school had ended and most everyone got out as quickly as they could to prepare for the game. Janet Meadows, a senior band member was walking down the hall, holding two of her books, folders and notebooks for her weekend homework in one hand and her purse and flute in the other when Eddie barreled around the corner and right into Janet, knocking her books out of her hand.

"Oh crap Janet. I'm sorry." Eddie gasped as he regained his balance.

"No problem Eddie." At the same time, they both bent down to pick up her fallen books and they hit their heads.

"OW." They both cried, standing up rubbing their heads.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked his voice full of concern because Janet's blue eyes were filling with tears.

"Yeah. It just has a punch to it."

"Stay put. Let me get your books."

"I'm not going to argue." Eddie laughed as he bent down to grab Janet's books.

Janet was one of the few girls in the school that wasn't falling all over herself to get Eddie's attention. Like most of the girls in the class, she had a crush on Eddie and when she was younger she dreamed of being Eddie Latekka's girlfriend and then she came to her senses. She knew Eddie Latekka; the coolest guy ever would never date a girl like her. She wasn't the typical popular girl but she wasn't sitting at the bottom of the popularity chain either. She was a pretty girl with a great sense of humor but was slightly overweight which made most girls her age judge her but Janet never let that bother her. She was happy with her life; she was confident in herself and it showed to those around her. She had plenty of friends and never had to eat lunch alone and over the years she had even had a few boyfriends but those relationships never amounted to anything. Her best friend was cheerleader, Hannah Garrett. The two of them clicked back in kindergarten and have never grown apart.

Due to the friendship between Janet and Hannah, Janet got more interaction with Eddie than a non-cheerleader normally would. Hannah had been dating Nick, Eddie's best friend since their freshman year and because of that friendship and the two of them hanging out with their friends Eddie and Janet had gotten to hang out with each other. Janet never acted all girly and giggly around him. She laughed and joked around with him and Eddie laughed and joked right back with her. It was relaxed and neither of them felt any pressure to be or act like someone they weren't. They were themselves.

"Have you ever heard of a backpack?" Eddie joked, handing Janet her books and notebooks.

"I left it in the band room and it's already locked. I'll get it later."

"Would you like me to carry your books?" He asked as they walked to the door.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt your back."

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

"Not trying to be." Eddie got to the exit door before Janet and he opened the door for the two of them and let Janet walk out first into the rain.

"Oh crap." Eddie groaned. "I hate playing in the rain."

"Try marching in the rain."

"Hopefully it will stop."

"Not likely. The weather report I saw this morning said it's going to rain all night and drop in temperature."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

"Not tonight." Janet quipped and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"You're on a roll aren't ya?"

"I'm just getting started Latekka." Eddie grinned at her and the door opened behind them.

"This sucks." Hannah announced seeing the rain.

"Just a little honey." Nick agreed.

"You ready Janet?" Hannah asked.

"Whenever you are."

"Let's make a run for it." Hannah kissed Nick once more.

"I gotta run too." Eddie said. "See a Janet."

"Good luck tonight Latekka."

"I rock. I don't need luck."

"A little luck never hurt anyone."

"By the way you guys sounded great today."

"We're going to sound even better tonight."

"Can't wait to hear it."

"Come on Janet." Hannah grabbed Janet's hand and the two girls ran squealing to Hannah's car. Nick and Eddie laughed and ran to their own cars.

* * *

The sun had gone down. The stadium lights were on. The home bleachers were packed. There wasn't an available seat for anyone and the hoards of people in the stands were cheering for their team. The band played their opening show and they had never sounded better and now they were in their seats patiently waiting for their team to run out onto the field.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman, let's hear it for our Knight's Ridge High School Knights." The announcer called. The band played, the crowd cheered as the football team ran out onto the field. Everyone in the stadium and everyone down on the field was pumped for the game. "Now please rise and face the flag as our band plays the National Anthem." The crowd stood towards the flag and the men removed their hats. The players in the field turned to face the flag and placed their hands over their hearts as the music played.

When the song was over, Eddie walked out to the middle of the field along with the captain of the other team for the coin toss. The visiting team called heads and the coin landed on tails and Eddie opted for his team to have the ball. After jogging back to the sidelines and getting some last minute instructions from their coach the game began.

Nothing phenomenal happened during the first two quarters. The ball was moved up the field to the appropriate end zone by both teams. Eddie was throwing the ball perfectly and he was only sacked once. It was a good game with a few key plays that benefited the home team. By halftime Knights Ridge was up by seven. It wasn't a huge lead but it was a lead that everyone was confident could be maintained. As the boys ran off the field, the crowd let them know what a great job they were doing.

The home crowd was very respectful of the visiting team's marching band. They gave them attention and cheered when they were done. When the home team's marching band stepped onto the field, the reception they received was as lively as the football team received. The town loved the band and was looking forward to their performance. The band was announced, the crowd clapped and cheered and the show began and they did not disappoint. The music was fantastic and perfect and they marched in perfect harmony. When the show was over, the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

As the band was marching off of the field the Panthers were running onto the field. The appropriate thing to do was to wait for the band to come off the field before running onto to it or at least run around the band but the Panthers decided not to follow football etiquette. The actually ran right through the middle of the band formation, knocking a few of the members down in the process. Everyone saw what happened and immediately the people in the stands started booing. The boys on the field saw it and responded by running over to them.

Janet had been knocked down right into a giant mud puddle. It was so crowded that she hadn't been able to pull herself to her feet. Suddenly, an arm reached down to her. She grabbed the muscular hand was pulled to her feet. "Are you okay?" Eddie asked her.

"Nothing hurt except my pride and my…flute." Janet held her flute out that was now in two pieces.

"I'm sorry." Janet shook her head.

"It wasn't you." Eddie nodded and took off running, with most of the team following behind him over to the visiting Panthers.

"What in the hell was that?" Eddie growled at Mark, the captain of the rude Panthers as the crowd cheered him on. It was no shock to anyone that Eddie was up in Mark's face. Eddie had gotten thrown out of a few games over the past three years because he defended a teammate; usually a smaller guy who was getting bullied on the field by a bigger guy and right now, their band was the smaller guy that Eddie was defending.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Mark sneered.

"You led your guys right through the middle of our band."

"They were in our way."

"You are such a tool. You want to pick on somebody, pick on those of us that are out here on the field with you; those of us that can fight back." Eddie reached out and shoved Mark back.

"You wanna go Latekka? You wanna fight? Why are you getting so corked over this? They are just a bunch of band geeks." Suddenly, Janet's heartbroken face looking at her broken flute flashed through his mind and Eddie became furious. Before he realized what he was doing, he drew back and clocked Mark right in the jaw and he did not regret it for an instant. Owen was standing right next to Eddie and when he saw the lineman standing next to Mark raise his fist, Owen responded, hitting him first and it went downhill from there. The boys were all over each other and the coaches and referees were all over them and they managed to separate them after a few minutes.

"It's about respect you jackass." Eddie yelled as his coach pulled him away from Mark.

"Shut your mouth Latekka." The coach yelled at him.

"But what he did was…"

"We all saw it and we know it wasn't right. Now march your sorry butt over to the ref and apologize for starting this riot and maybe, he won't eject you."

"I shouldn't be the one thrown out. They started it when they ran through the middle of the band."

"Get over there NOW." Eddie gave up arguing with his coach and with his head held high, he walked over to the referee.

"Excuse me sir. I would like to apologize for my actions and the actions of my team."

"That's all well and good Latekka but you're out along with Rowan."

"But sir, I started the fight and I should be the only one ejected."

"Rowan threw the second punch."

"Is anyone from the Panthers being ejected?"

"It will be handled."

"That is such a load of bull…"

"Stop while you are ahead Latekka before I throw your whole team out."

"Yes sir."

"Now return to your bench."

"Yes sir." Eddie returned to the bench while the referees conferred with each other and then to the announcers.

"Due to unsportsmanlike conduct number eight, Eddie Latekka and number twenty seven, Owen Rowan are ineligible to finish the game." The home crowd jumped to their feet and gave those boys a standing ovation for defending their band. "Due to unsportsmanlike conduct the Panthers will begin the third quarter with a twenty five yard penalty." The visiting crowd booed while the home crowd cheered.

Unfortunately, the Knights Ridge Knights were unable to keep their lead. They did their best and kept it from becoming a blow out but in the last four seconds, the Panthers intercepted the ball and ran it down the field, scoring a touchdown, winning the game but that didn't stop the home crowd from stopping and giving their home team a standing ovation. They may not have won the game, but they made their town proud by defending the band.

* * *

It was nine thirty by the time Eddie was leaving. After the post game lecture from the coaches, Eddie had his very own berating in the privacy of the coach's office. While the coach understood why Eddie did what he did, he made it very clear that was not an acceptable way to handle the situation and finally, he was reminded how his actions affected the rest of the team; they lost the game. He walked out of the door that led to the student parking lot and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone sitting in the dark, alone. He moved closer and realized who that someone was.

"Hey Janet."

"Hey Eddie." Janet replied.

"What goes on?"

"Just waiting for my dad." Janet was one of the few seniors without a car. It was just her and her dad and they had a lot of medical bills from her mom's cancer before she passed away and last year, her father was laid off from the machine shop he worked at. He has been back to work for the last six months but he was unable to afford to buy his daughter a car. It was hard enough for him to come up with the money for band camp so Janet worked and was saving for a car and helping out at home when needed.

"When will he be here?"

"He gets off work at ten and he's only about fifteen minutes away this time of day." He heard Janet sniff and saw her wipe her nose.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and he noticed that she was shivering. The rain had finally stopped but the air still had a chill to it. "You're freezing." She was still in her wet muddy clothes.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Eddie did some quick thinking. "Hang tight." He dropped his gym bag on the sidewalk and jogged to his truck. He returned a minute later with clothes in his hand. "Here." He handed her the sweat pants and tee shirts.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Go put them on."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. You're uniform is soaking wet and you're covered in mud. I'm not going to let you sit out here and continue to freeze."

"How come you just happen to have sweats in your truck?"

"I'm crashing with Nick tonight and I was going to sleep in them."

"If I take your pj's then you will have no choice but to sleep in your underwear or…"

"Don't even go there Meadows." Eddie said with a grin. "Nick owns sweat pants that I can sleep in. Now go change." Janet was so cold that she decided not to argue with him. She stood and Eddie grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem."

Fifteen minutes later Janet came out dryer and warmer in Eddie's sweats and tee shirt. "I'll wash these and get them back to you on Monday."

"No rush." Eddie glanced at his watch. It wasn't quite ten o'clock yet. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"No thanks. I can't get a hold of my dad and he will be here soon."

"Well come on then."

"Come on where?"

"My truck. I have heat and you can warm up."

"I'm fine out here."

"Do you have to argue about everything?" Janet grinned. "Just shut up and get in my truck."

"Fine." Janet left her uniform on the bench and followed Eddie. When they got to his truck he opened the door for her. "My, aren't you a gentleman?"

"My mom raised me right." He shut the door and then climbed in the driver's side.

"You played a good game until you got thrown out."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for getting thrown out for us."

"Anytime. Is your flute going to be okay?" Janet shook her head.

"No. When I got knocked down some jerk stepped on it and broke it in two pieces."

"Could it have been someone in the band?"

"Have you seen our shoes?" Janet lifted her foot and showed him her band shoes. "Only the cleats you guys wear could have broken my flute."

"Can it be fixed?"

"I don't know but if it can I'm sure it won't be cheap."

"I'm really sorry about that. Those guys are such jerks."

"Jerk isn't the word I would use."

"I would agree." Silence fell in the truck so Eddie began to fiddle with the radio.

"Okay I gotta ask." Janet suddenly announced.

"That's never a good thing."

"Why did you and Rory break up? There are so many rumors and I want to hear it from the horse's mouth." Eddie sighed but felt comfortable sharing with Janet.

"It can't leave this truck." Janet nodded. "Over the summer I caught her with Ray Cataldo."

"Big Cat?" Janet asked in amazement. She couldn't imagine cheating on Eddie with Big Cat if she was dating him.

"Yep."

"When you say caught her do you mean you caught her?"

"Oh yeah."

"That sucks. I'm sorry." Eddie shrugged.

"It happens."

"It shouldn't. You deserve someone better."

"I'm looking. If you see her will you send her my way?"

"Absolutely."

"Look, I don't want you waiting out here after the games for your dad anymore so starting next week I'm going to take you home."

"No you're not."

"Dammit Meadows. Do you really have to argue with everything?"

"Yep so if you're going to start taking me home you better get used to it." Eddie laughed.

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"I know." The two passed the next fifteen minutes until Janet's father arrived in comfortable conversation. They both were actually secretly disappointed when she had to leave; especially Eddie. He really enjoyed having a down to earth conversation with a girl who wasn't all giggly, flirty and trying to impress him.

"Thanks for the dry clothes and heat. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Janet climbed out of the truck. "Have a good weekend Janet."

"You too Eddie."

* * *

On Monday morning, Janet turned the corner in the hallway where her locker was she was surprised to find Eddie leaning against the row where her locker was located. "What goes on Latekka? Waiting for Lindsey?" Lindsey Freed was a cheerleader whose locker was two away from Janet's.

"No. I'm waiting for you." Janet reached into her backpack and pulled out the shopping bag that held his sweat pants and tee shirt. She tossed him the bag and he easily caught it with his free hand.

"I was going to get these back to you. You didn't have to hunt me down for a pair of measly sweat pants."

"These sweat pants are not measly. They rock."

"Sure they do."

"I didn't come for the sweats. I came to give you this." Eddie held out a flute case.

"What is this?"

"My sister's flute."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because your flute is now in two pieces and I may not play an instrument but I am pretty sure that you can't play a flute in that condition."

"Eddie I can't take this."

"Sure you can. Leslie doesn't play it anymore and hasn't played it in years and I am sure that she has no intention of playing it again. She's too busy being a sorority girl."

"This is really nice but I…"

"Quit arguing with me." He pushed the flute into her hand. "Just take it."

"I like arguing with you." Janet told him but she took the flute.

"My mom said that you can keep it; I mean if you want and your flute doesn't have any sentimental attachment."

"Thank you Eddie." Janet whispered tearfully moving past him to her locker.

"Janet I…" She looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Thank you." She repeated. Before he could respond, he was bombarded by the Lyons twins, Addison and Madison.

"Eddie." They purred linking their arms with his. Janet rolled her eyes and turned towards her locker and Eddie knew his conversation with Janet was over. "Walk me to class." Addison said.

"Me too. Walk me to class." Madison requested and being the nice guy he was Eddie nodded but as he was walking down the hall with a beautiful girl on his arms, he found himself wishing it was Janet he was walking to class.

* * *

Over the next five weeks, the football team won every one of their games and now the Knights Ridge Knights were in contention for the league title. If they won the league title then they would move on to the state playoffs and if they won the state playoffs then they would be the Massachusetts State High School Football Champions.

After each of those five football games that they won, Eddie took Janet home. After the home games, he was able to talk her into stopping for a late night pizza or burger and during those times they hung out with Nick, Hannah, Owen, his girlfriend Rachel, Phil, his girlfriend Crystal and Ikey with his current fling, whoever that may be. They talked, laughed and usually were asked to leave when they began to get rowdy. After the away games, the bus usually pulled in late and on those nights that sat in Janet's driveway, in his truck, talking until after midnight.

Homecoming weekend was always an event in Knights Ridge and this year it was an even bigger event because it was the league title game. The town adorned in blue and white. Pictures of the starters were strewn throughout every available surface in town. Inside of the High School was covered with blue and white and it looked like a Smurf had thrown up in the hallways and classrooms The school board was putting all of their busses in use so the town could travel to Ellison and support their boys. It was fantastic. What seemed to fuel the excitement was the fact that they were playing The Ellison Panthers for the title. Normally, the homecoming game was played at their home field but the party center where their dance was booked had to push their dance back a week so they were playing the panthers at their home stadium and tonight The Knights were going to stomp all over the Panthers in their home territory. They were going to make fools of those boys in front of their fans and the boys of fall were simply calling it payback.

Tensions were high on the field due to what happened during the first game. Each player wanting to knock the other members of the opposite team down a few pegs but they kept their tempers in check because they knew that their team could not afford to have any one member of their team ejected.

The game was intense. Both teams were playing their best. Throughout the game the lead went back and forth between each team until the fourth quarter. The Knights were down my four points with nine seconds to go. They broke huddle, positioned themselves on the field. Eddie was snapped the ball. He stood to throw it to Danny Adams but Danny was surrounded. Eddie's eyes darted around the field but there was no one he could throw the ball to so he made a split second decision. He had to run the ball to the end zone himself. It was a desperate and crazy move but he had no choice. He took off running and the crowd on both sides of the field was on their feet. The Panther side was silent and the Knights side was screaming. The Panthers realized what was happening and they all went after Eddie. He was almost tackled twice but managed to scramble out of them. He took a massive hit, almost went down but caught himself at the last second, regained his footing and kept running; never letting go of the ball. He was seven yards away from the end zone when a defensive lineman jumped on his back. There was three seconds left on the clock. Eddie kept pushing on and when the lock hit one second he crossed into the end zone with the lineman still on his back and fell. It was a Hail Mary that became known as a Hail Eddie that paid off.

The Knights Ridge side of the stadium went nuts; naturally. The band started playing even though they wanted to be celebrating. The fans were hugging each other and the boys on the field were losing their minds. They pulled an exhausted Eddie off the ground, lifted him into the air, and marched him around the field while chanting Hail Eddie. It took thirty minutes for everyone to calm down and head to the locker rooms so they could make their way home.

The busses carrying the football team was the last to arrive back at the school. The town was waiting for them and the band was playing. Those boys felt like royalty walking off of the bus into the cheering crowd. Eddie was getting nowhere fast because he couldn't take a step without someone shaking his hand or hugging him with their congratulations but the one person he really wanted to see and hear congrats from was impossible to find in this crowd.

An hour and a half after arriving back at school most everyone had left and Eddie was finally showered and changed. He stepped outside and finally saw the girl he had been waiting to see since the game ended. Their eyes met. In three long strides Eddie was in front of Janet wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"That was amazing," Janet said with a smile when they finally broke their hug. "I have never seen anything so amazing before."

"I did it for you." Janet burst out laughing.

"You are so full of crap."

"Seriously though, I have no idea what in the hell I was thinking. I just had to do whatever it took to win the game."

"You rocked it Eddie."

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" He grinned proudly. "Are you ready? There is a celebration party at Zach Cooper's house and we are going."

"You are not the boss of me Latekka."

"Don't start with me Meadows. You said it yourself. I rocked it tonight and I want to celebrate my rocking with my friend. Now let's go." Janet sighed and grabbed her flute and purse.

"Fine but I turn back into a pumpkin at midnight."

"Shut up." The two of them laughed as they walked to his truck.

It was twelve thirty by the time Eddie pulled into Janet's driveway. "I've been thinking." Eddie told her.

"Uh oh."

"You're just plain mean but anyways tomorrow is Homecoming."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Vicious." Eddie said with a grin. "Anyways I'm going stag. You're going stag so let's go stag together."

"Huh?"

"We are both going to dinner with Nick and Hannah so let's go together instead of separately. I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner and the dance together and then I will bring you home. We'll be together but not."

"Separate but together?"

"Yep."

"It's not a date." Janet wanted to be clear. She and Eddie had a good thing going right now as friends and she didn't want to risk screwing it up.

"No date. Two friends going to a dinner and a dance together."

"I'm paying for my own meal and I'm not paying for yours."

"Good. I don't want you paying for my food."

"Fine. It's settled."

"I will pick you up for our non-date at five thirty."

"I will be ready."

"No you won't. You're a woman and there is no way you will be ready on time."

"Bet me I won't."

"Good night Janet."

"Good night Eddie."

* * *

The next day Eddie showed up at Janet's house at five twenty, hoping that she wouldn't be ready and he would be able to give her a hard time but he was surprised when she was the one that opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful, simple ankle length satin dress that she had bought herself with her hard earned money. Eddie would never have pegged her for wearing red but he was glad she did because she looked gorgeous. Janet was surprised she wasn't drooling over Eddie in his black suit and tie. Since this wasn't a date, Eddie's mom bought him his boutonniere and Janet's dad bought her corsage and the two of them made a very handsome non-couple.

After meeting Janet's dad, they left for the restaurant. Eddie borrowed his mom's car so Janet wouldn't have to climb up in his truck in her dress. They enjoyed themselves at dinner and when they checks came, they each paid for their own dinners since it wasn't a date. At the dance, they hung out with each other, with each other and their friends and with just their friends without the other. For most of the dance they avoided the slow dances because it wasn't a date and they didn't want to give the wrong impression but when the last song played, Eddie wanted to dance with her at least one and he didn't care what anyone else thought. Through her protests he led her to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around her and the non couple swayed slowly to the music. As the song played, and they felt other's body pressed close; felt their heart beating; smelled their perfume/cologne something shifted in both of them and they were feeling more than friendly towards the other and those feelings terrified them. The instant the music stopped, they pulled away and did their best to act normal and hope the other didn't pick up on it. When Eddie dropped her off, she wouldn't even let him walk her to her door. She didn't want things to get weird, standing in front of her door deciding whether or not to kiss so she simply said goodbye and thank you.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Knights played against the winners of the western league and they won that game but it wasn't easy. It was cold and wet. Three of their starters hurt themselves and were pulled out of the game. The Knights struggled through the last two quarters but by a small miracle, they managed to win by two points. Like always, after they game, Eddie took Janet home and both of them wondered if the new feelings that they developed during the homecoming dance had faded over the past couple of weeks since they really hadn't spent any time alone together since but those feelings were ever so prevalent for both of them.

A week after winning the league title, the Knights played their final game of the season. They were playing for the state title and they were playing for it in Gillette Stadium, the same stadium that was home to the New England Patriots. It was an amazing experience for the boys to be playing on a field that was utilized by professional football players. Eddie walked around in awe knowing that he was walking in the same place many of his childhood heroes had walked. It was a dream come true.

Since there weren't any bands in professional football, the Knight's Ridge High School Marching Band was placed on the field, behind their end zone. It wasn't the best place for them and the people in the stands probably wouldn't be able to hear them but the boys could hear them, and that's what mattered. They only opened up half the seats in the stadium for fans but half the seats were enough. One side of the stadium was blue and white and the other side was red and gold. Practically everyone in Knights Ridge was sitting in the stadium and if anyone would drive through Knights Ridge right then, they would probably think that it was a ghost town.

Two hours and twelve minutes later the game of their lives was over and Knights Ridge High School were the nineteen ninety six Massachusetts State High School Football Champions. It was a very exciting game. Both teams were very good and fourth down after forth down occurred without either team getting the yards that they needed and the ball ended up getting turned over to the next team. The Ravens scored a field goal in the first quarter and the Knights scored a touchdown in the third quarter and that was all the scoring there was and no one was disappointed.

After the final whistle was blown and hands were shaken, the celebrating began. The band was allowed to run out and join their team in the celebrating. They deserved it. Janet pushed her way through the crowd of band members and football players to Eddie. Her heart began to pound furiously when she caught a glimpse of his number eight jersey. When she got behind him, she yanked on his sweaty jersey.

"Hey." She yelled. It was the only way to be heard.

"Hey yourself." He yelled back.

"Congratulations."

"Awe shucks. It was nothing." Janet leaned forward and quickly hugged him.

"You played a great game. "

"Thanks." Then the two of them stood silently on the field, just looking at each other, wondering what the next step was going to be. Finally, Janet couldn't take it anymore.

"To hell with it." Janet said. Before Eddie could question that statement, she was throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. This was going to make or break them, but Janet couldn't hold her feelings inside any longer and decided to risk it. For a few agonizingly long seconds Eddie did not respond but once he overcame his shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him and his lips began to respond in earnest. When they needed to breathe they finally pulled their lips apart but kept their heads together as they caught their breath.

"Finally one of us got the guts to kiss the other." Eddie told her.

"Well we both know you weren't going to be the one to make the first move." Janet told him with a soft smile.

"I totally was going to make the first move.

"You were not."

"Yes I was."

"I don't think so Eddie."

"Would you please quit arguing with me and shut up."

"Make me." Eddie smiled tenderly at the woman in his arms, leaned forward slightly, pressed his lips to hers and she finally quit arguing with him.

Standing on the fifty yard line with their arms wrapped around each other kissing was not how Eddie or Janet imagined the season ending; a state championship; yes but falling for each other never crossed either of their minds and at that moment in their minds there was no better ending to an amazing football season.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think**


	19. Need You Now

**I own none of the characters of October Road of the song Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum**

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._**  
**_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._**  
**_And I don't know how I can do without._**  
**_I just need you now._**

**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._**  
**_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._**  
**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_**  
**_For me it happens all the time._**

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**_

**_Oh whoa_**  
**_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._**

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
**__**Oh baby I need you now**_

Two years ago Janet Meadows was happier than she had been in her entire life. One year ago, she was still happy but she was beginning to question certain things in her life. Seven months ago she was really questioning the state of her life and six months ago she made a huge change in her life and has not been happy since.

"_How on earth did you manage to get a reservation?" Janet asked her boyfriend in awe. He had just pulled into a brand new Italian restaurant where reservations were scheduled out six weeks in advance. _

"_We put the windows in so they gave Nick and I reservations. I think he and Hannah are coming tomorrow." Eddie Latekka, Janet's boyfriend explained. _

"_Well I appreciate it because I know how much you hate these fancy suit and tie restaurants" Eddie parked his truck, turned it off and turned to face his girlfriend. _

"_I do hate this but you don't so I will sacrifice so we can have a special night." He leaned over and kissed her softly. _

_Walking into the restaurant, Janet's heart was pounding. This was it. Tonight she was going to get engaged. She and Eddie had been dating for a year and a half. Eddie "moved in" with her when they hit the nine month mark meaning his clothes and a few other things were at her house. He never got around to changing his address officially but it wasn't a big deal. If anything important ever came for him, Phil would call and inform him. There was a small part of Janet that wished Eddie would make it official; she would feel more secure that way but in the end it really didn't matter because she knew every night, he was coming home to her and their bed. _

_Once they hit their one year anniversary and Eddie didn't pop the question during the very romantic weekend he planned for the two of them and Janet was really disappointed so she began to drop hints. Over the next six months there were a few times she thought he got the message. For example, on Valentines Day they spent a romantic evening at home and when he gave her the gift he bought for her it came in a small ring size box but it turns out the box contained earrings not an engagement ring. The few times she really questioned him about getting married he blew her off and changed the subject. Now they have been dating for a year and a half and Janet was convinced that tonight was the night. He did say that they were going to have a special night._

_Throughout dinner, Janet kept looking for signs that Eddie was going to propose. She checked the wine glass before she drank it to see if the ring was inside the glass. When her dinner plate arrived she anxiously held her breath as the waiter lifted the cover off of the plate but there was no ring inside. The one time Eddie got up to use the bathroom, Janet waited for him to return and fall to one knee but he didn't. When she went to the bathroom, she hoped that he would be down on one knee when she returned but he was still seated. When dessert was brought out, she carefully picked through her cake, hoping to find a ring but there was none. _

_The dinner was a bust as far as Janet was concerned and Eddie seemed oblivious to her agitation. He just continued talking, holding her hand and stealing occasional kisses. When they got home Janet was still hoping that he had something up his sleeve, like a ring, but he didn't. He walked in the door, slipped his shoes and suit jacket off; loosened his tie and popped a squat on the couch, stretched his feet out in front of him and turned on the television. When Janet saw that, she lost it. _

"_Is that it?" Eddie looked at her in confusion. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Is there anything else you have planned?"_

"_Uhh no." _

"_You said that we were going to have a special evening." Tears had filled her eyes. _

"_I thought we did." Eddie pulled his feet off of the coffee table in front of him and sat up. _

"_Dammit Eddie, I thought you were going to propose." _

"_What? Why would you think that?"_

"_Oh I don't know. Maybe because you promised me a special evening." _

"_Just because I said a special evening didn't mean a proposal." _

"_Yeah. I got that." Sighing, Janet sat next to Eddie and took his hand in hers. "Why Eddie?" She asked tearfully._

"_Why what?" _

"_Why haven't you proposed yet?" Tears were falling down her cheeks and Eddie's heart broke for her. _

"_Janet…I…" _

"_Don't you want to marry me?" Eddie was silent. He didn't want to answer her question. "Eddie, do you want to marry me?" _

"_No Janet I don't." He finally admitted. Janet pulled her hand away like she had been burnt._

"_Don't you…don't you love me?" She cried. "I thought you loved me. I thought we had a good thing." _

"_We do have a great thing and I do love you." He did love her. He has never loved anyone like he loved her. Eddie reached out but she pulled away. _

"_I don't understand." _

"_Janet everything is great just as it is. Why change it? I don't need a piece of paper to know how I feel about you." _

"_No Eddie. Everything is not great. We have been together for almost two years. I love you so much and I want to get married. I want to be your wife." _

"_I'm sorry honey but I don't want to get married." _

"_You knew, before we even started dating that I wanted to get married. You could have told me this when we started getting serious. You should have told me." She accused even though now that she thought about it, she saw the signs. "I've just wasted a year and a half of my life." _

"_It wasn't a waste Janet. We have been and are happy so why change things?" _

"_How much of a change would it be Eddie? We already live together. The only things that would change would be a ring on your finger and you would refer to me as your wife instead of girlfriend. Not a lot of change." Janet snapped through her tears. She was angry and heartbroken. _

"_Why does anything have to change? Like you said, we are already living together, sharing everything and we're happy. What difference would it make if we are married?" _

"_The difference Eddie would be that you would be my husband and I would be your wife. We would be committed to each other for the rest of our lives." _

"_I'm already committed to you. I don't need a wedding for that." _

"_Bullshit." She called him out. "If you are so committed why haven't you "officially" moved in here? Why if anyone looks you up, they would see your address is on Gelson and not here. If you were so committed to me and this relationship why do you still have stuff at Phil's? Why doesn't your mail come here?" _

"_Come on Janet. I do live here. I just never got around to making it official publicly. It was official between us and I thought that was what mattered." _

"_You are so full of crap." Everything was perfectly clear to Janet. "You are so scared of commitment that you made sure that if things got to serious that you would have somewhere to go." _

"_Not true Janet." Eddie snapped. _

"_Prove it."_

"_How?" _

"_Marry me Eddie." As Eddie stared at the woman in front of him, tears filled his eyes. _

"_I love you Janet. I love you so much but I don't want to get married." His tears fell as he spoke those words because he knew how much he was hurting her. _

"_I understand." She leaned over, kissed his cheek and disappeared into the bedroom. _

_Eddie thought that was the end of the fight. He figured she would be mad for a couple of days and then she would get over it and their relationship would return to normal so he was surprised when she returned to the living room twenty minutes later and tossed a duffel bag on his lap. _

"_What's this?" _

"_I want you to go." She told him calmly. In fact, she was very calm. _

"_Go where?" _

"_Go back to Phil's. Go to Nick and Hannah's. I don't care. I just want you to go." _

"_For tonight? For a couple of nights?" His heart began to pound with anxiety. _

"_No. I want you to leave for good." _

"_What? Why?" _

"_I want to be someone's wife. I wanted to be your wife but you don't want that and I will not put that dream aside because you don't want it. I will not be one of those women who will just wait and wait for something that probably won't happen. I need to find someone who loves me and wants to marry me and I can't do that with you in my life." _

"_But I love you Janet." He cried. _

"_Not enough to marry me." _

"_Janet…please…I…"_

"_Eddie, there is nothing left to say. I want you to leave." He looked at her with tears rolling down his face. He wanted to be able to tell her what she wanted to hear but he couldn't make himself do it so slowly he stood and walked over to her. "I work until close tomorrow night so you can come over then and pick up the rest of your stuff. Make sure you leave your key on the table." She told him with a shaking voice. _

"_Please, reconsider." He whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek. _

"_If you will then I will." The look on his face told her he wouldn't. "I won't call you."_

"_I wish you would." _

"_I can't." Eddie smiled sadly in understanding then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for one final kiss that left them both breathless. _

"_I love you Janet and I hope you can find someone who can give you what I can't. You deserve that." _

"_I love you too." She responded with as much dignity as she could muster at that minute. Eddie reluctantly pulled away, grabbed the bag and walked away from the best relationship of his life while Janet stood in the middle of the living room and cried softly. _

That was six months ago and Janet had tried her best to move on but that was easier said than done. Eddie was the first significant, meaningful relationship that she had ever had and he was perfect except for the not marrying her part so it was very hard to find someone comparable to him and she knew that she had to stop comparing other men that she dated to Eddie or else she would have defeated the whole purpose in breaking up with Eddie; she would be unmarried and alone.

As promised, she did not call him which was very difficult. For a year and a half, whenever anything happened in her life or just in general she would call or text him and during the first few weeks after their breakup she had to physically stop herself from picking up her phone. To help with that situation she deleted his number out of her cell phone but that didn't matter. She still had his number memorized.

Seeing him out on the town, in places that they frequented together was the hardest part of the entire breakup. It took a few weeks before he returned to Sully's and when he did it took everything Janet had not to run over to him. Instead she smiled at him and went back to work. Later when he came up to order a beer, they were pleasant but Janet longed for more. The first time she saw him out with another woman made her heart ache but again, she smiled pleasantly as she handed him and his date their beers. It was after all what she wanted.

Today was or would have been their two year anniversary and Janet was missing Eddie more than normal. She longed for him. She ached for him more so than she normally did and the fact that she was sitting in the middle of her living room floor, surrounded by pictures of the two of them during happier times while drinking wine straight from the bottle wasn't helping the situation. She was feeling empty inside and she needed to feel something, even if it was hurt; she needed Eddie and she needed him now.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was a quarter after one. It was a Saturday night and she knew he was awake or at least she hoped he was. Before she came to her senses and changed her mind, she picked up the phone and dialed his number from heart.

* * *

Eddie Latekka was sitting in his room, on his bed leaning against the wall staring at the door, with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a shot glass in the other wishing his ex-girlfriend would come sweeping in the way she did before. Every time she walked into his bedroom her face radiated happiness and her blue eyes were always full of love. Just her presence in his room made it a brighter and it was a place he wanted to be. Since they broke up he hated being in his bedroom without her. It had turned into a dark, depressing place.

Their break up had been really hard on him. He loved her so much and the day he walked out of her house and life after she told him to was the worst day of his life. He could have stopped it but he didn't. All she wanted was a promise from him to marry her and he couldn't give that to her and he had regretted it every day since but he didn't know if he could agree to what she wanted. Like she said, he knew before they started dating that one day she wanted to get married and he hoped that being with her would change his heart but in the end it didn't happen.

Eddie has never seen marriage as a good thing. Most of his friends, parents and members of his family were divorced. His older brother was only married for two years before he was divorced. His parents divorced when he was ten. He remembered the years prior to their divorce all they did was fight and not so quietly. He was actually thankful for the divorce because he thought the fighting would stop but it didn't. Every time his parents were in the vicinity of each other, they fought which made Eddie's school activities rough; either both of his parents went and fought the entire time, embarrassing him or only one of the showed up and blamed the other for missing it and even to this day, they still fought with each other, making Eddie and his brother's life miserable. For example when Eddie's brother Geoff got married, his parents fought over everything almost ruined poor Geoff's wedding.

Since Eddie grew up in the middle of a crappy marriage and so far he has never seen a successful one as far as he was concerned, marriage never worked. His parents each had been living with a significant other for years and never got married and his parents were happier than they had ever been so in Eddie's opinion, marriage just ruined relationships and he didn't want to risk ruining his relationship with Janet but it turns out he did.

He wanted to tell her why he couldn't marry her; he wanted to make her understand that it wasn't her but he couldn't make himself do it. He was a private person and even though he told Janet practically everything he couldn't bring himself to tell her that one thing and keeping that one secret from her cost him the best relationship of his life.

He knew that Janet wanted to move on and find someone; the perfect guy to marry her and as much as he hated the thought of Janet with someone else, he wanted her to find that man so she could be happy. That's all her wanted for her or that's what his brain was telling him but the first time he saw her out with another man; a man that wasn't him putting his arm around her; touching her his heart told him that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be the man who was touching her and holding her but he knew he wasn't the man who could give her what she desired the most so it was very hard to watch her with someone else but he suffered through it because it was what she wanted.

The reason he was sitting at home feeling depressed indulging in a bottle of whiskey was because it was the day they would have been together for two years. He missed her everyday but today was worse. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He wanted to see her and all day long he looked for her but never saw her. He spent the evening at Sully's hoping she was working but she wasn't so then he hoped that she would be there on a date just so he could see her but she never showed so now he was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey.

He debated with himself on whether or not to call her. She swore she wouldn't call and he swore to himself he wouldn't call because if he did it would make things so much worse for him but at this moment he didn't care. He needed to hear her voice. Giving in he picked his cell phone up off of the bed and that's when he noticed that he had a voicemail. Someone must have called during a bathroom break.

"Hi Eddie it's me." Eddie's heart began to pound when he heard Janet's voice. "It's a quarter after one; I'm all alone and a little bit drunk. I swore I wouldn't call but I need you now." He could hear the tears in her voice. "I miss you so much and I feel so empty right now. I know that seeing you will only hurt me but right now, I would rather feel hurt than the emptiness that I am feeling now." And suddenly the call ended. In minutes Eddie had his shoes on and was walking over to Janet's.

* * *

The second the door opened Eddie's heart went into overdrive. His ex-girlfriend looked amazing. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, her face was flushed because she had been drinking and her blue eyes were dark with arousal; Eddie thought she looked beautiful. Before he could utter a word Janet reached out, grabbed his shirt, yanked him into the house and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, they looked into each other's eyes for an instant before crashing back together and this time Eddie managed to shut the front door with his foot. Without breaking the kiss Janet led them back to her bedroom.

"How drunk are you?" Eddie asked when they made it to her bedroom. He didn't want to take advantage and sleep with her if she was blitzed.

"Drunk enough to want this but sober enough to know exactly what I am doing." She answered, pulling his tee-shirt over his head.

"Are you sure about this?" His hands were slowly pushing her shirt up.

"No I'm not but I want it. I need you Eddie. Now would you please shut up already?"

Eddie had no argument left in him, especially as her hands were unbuckling his belt. He wanted this as much as she did. Their clothes were quickly off of their bodies and on the floor and they fell into bed.

"God, I've missed you." He groaned as he surged into her and Janet moaned in response.

They made love hungrily. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their hands and lips were everywhere, making up for lost time. They lost themselves in each other and the moment and for the time being they were the only two people in the world and everything was exactly how it ought to be.

* * *

"I needed that." Janet mumbled as she settled in bed. She and Eddie were lying side by side on their backs but not touching.

"I've missed you so much Janet."

"I've missed you too."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I have no idea." She turned to face Eddie, her eyes full of tears. "God, I love you. I have tried to move on but I have had no success because the other men; they aren't you but I want, I want so badly to be married and you don't want that and I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

Eddie couldn't stand to see the heartbreak on her face. He rolled over, wrapped an arm around her waist. He knew she needed an explanation besides his simple "I don't want to" so he poured his heart out to her; telling her the story of his parent's awful marriage and divorce and explaining to her that he didn't want to ruin their relationship with marriage.

Janet was silent for a few minutes and then she simply replied "Did you ever think that maybe we could be the couple that proves your "marriage ruins relationships" theory wrong?" She lifted her head, kissed his lips, rolled away from him and was asleep within minutes. After watching her sleep for an hour, Eddie climbed out of bed, dressed and left with a lot on his mind.

* * *

Two days later Janet was surprised when she walked out of Sully's at two thirty in the morning after she closed to find Eddie standing next to her jeep. They had not spoken since the night they made love. Janet wasn't quite sure where she stood and what she wanted so she had nothing new to say and Eddie spent the past two days working things out with himself.

"Hi." She said slowly.

"Hi yourself." They stood in uncomfortable silence for two very long minutes. Eddie had something to say but wasn't quite sure how to get it out.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah." Again, Janet waited but he didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Janet I love you and I have never felt this way about anyone ever before. I can't be without you. I need you." A shocked Janet watched as Eddie fell to one knee and pulled out a ring. "Janet my fear has held me back and hurt you and I'm sorry for that. Let's be the couple that proves me wrong. Let's get married and grow even closer and more in love than further apart. Janet will you marry me?"

"I have been thinking that I can deal with just being with you without marriage." After their night of passion she realized that she didn't want to be without him and was in the process of talking herself into being just his girlfriend; it was better than not having him at all.

"No baby. You shouldn't settle."

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to. It's not worth it because in the end you will resent me and we will fall apart."

"I was scared Janet. I was terrified that if we married than I would lose you. I'm not scared anymore. I know that we can make it. I know that we will be happy." Janet began to cry.

"I…I…have waited so long for this."

"So what do you say? My knee is killing me."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything so I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me Janet Meadows?"

"Yes Eddie I will." With a huge, gorgeous smile, Eddie stood, wrapped his arms around Janet and kissed her with all the love that he had for her.

"I love you Janet." Eddie whispered after they pulled apart and he slid the ring on her finger. Thankfully Janet had parked, like she always did when she closed next to a parking lot light so she could see her ring.

"It's beautiful." She told him tearfully.

"You really like it?"

"I really do."

"Look, I talked to Sully and he can manage the bar without you for the next week."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because if you are interested, I would like to go to Vegas and get married tomorrow." Janet's mouth fell open in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Why? Are you afraid you will change your mind?"

"I'm not changing my mind. "

"Then why the rush?"

"Because you have waited long enough." Eddie told her tenderly. Janet had just stopped crying and hearing those words filled her eyes with tears. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck.

"Let's go pack."


	20. Someone Else's Star

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song **_**Someone Else's Star **_**by Bryan White **

_**Alone again tonight  
Without someone to love  
The stars are shining bright  
So one more wish goes up**_

**_Oh, I wish I may_**  
**_And I wish with all my might_**  
**_For the love I'm dreaming of_**  
**_And missing in my life_**

**_You'd think that I could find_**  
**_A true love of my own_**  
**_It happens all the time_**  
**_To people that I know_**

**_Their wishes all come true_**  
**_So I've got to believe_**  
**_There's still someone out there who_**  
**_Is meant for only me_**

**_I guess I must be wishing on_**  
**_Someone else's star_**  
**_It seems like someone else keeps getting_**  
**_What I'm wishing for_**

**_Why can't I be as lucky_**  
**_As those other people are_**  
**_I guess I must be wishing_**  
**_On someone else's star_**

**_I sit here in the dark_**  
**_And stare up at the sky_**  
**_But I can't give my heart_**  
**_One good reason why_**

**_Everywhere I look_**  
**_It's lovers that I see_**  
**_It seems like everyone's in love_**  
**_With everyone but me_**

**_I guess I must be wishing on_**  
**_Someone else's star_**  
**_It seems like someone else keeps getting_**  
**_What I'm wishing for_**

**_Why can't I be as lucky_**  
**_As those other people are_**  
**_Oh, I guess I must be wishing_**  
**_On someone else's star_**

**_Why can't I be as lucky_**  
**_As those other people are_**  
**_Oh, I guess I must be wishing_**  
**_On someone else's star_**

"This is Janet." Janet Meadows answered the phone at work.

"Hey girl. Do you have a minute?" Hannah Daniels asked her best friend.

"Just. What's going on?"

"Nick proposed last night." If Janet wasn't at work she would have squealed.

"Even though my voice may not portray it I am so happy for you." And Janet truly was ecstatic for her best friend in the world.

"I know that it's a given but I want to make it official. Janet would you please be my Maid Of Honor?"

"Yes of course. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Thank you. One more thing, we are having an engagement party two weeks from today. Will you be off?"

"I will make sure I am."

"I know you are at work so will you call me when you get home so we can talk details?"

"You know I will. Congratulations Hannah."

When she got home from work, Janet knew her conversation with Hannah would be a long one so she showered, grabbed a quick dinner and crawled into bed and called her best friend. The conversation lasted two hours. Since high school, Hannah had been planning her wedding to Nick so the phone conversation was primarily Hannah telling Janet those plans again and as the Maid Of Honor Janet sat back and listened intently. When the conversation was finally over, Janet hung up and snuggled up under the covers because she was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come. Her mind wouldn't shut down so she got out of bed, poured a glass of wine, went and sat on her porch staring at the stars in the sky.

In her adult life between her college friends and work friends Hannah and Nick's wedding will be Janet's sixth and third as Maid of Honor. She is living proof that the saying "Always a Bridesmaid; Never a Bride" is true. For every wedding that Janet has been invited to participate in she had been honored to be thought of so highly by her friends but every time she slipped on the chosen dress and had her curls pulled on top of her head she wondered why she was always a bridesmaid and never the bride.

Like every little girl, she dreamed of her wedding and now being only a couple of years away from thirty she was beginning to wonder if it was going to happen. Over the years, she had had some boyfriends but it never amounted to anything really serious. She simply hadn't found her "one" but she yearned for him and seeing all of her friends getting married and starting their own families made her yearn more and attending weddings did nothing to ease the desire. The bouquet toss was the worst. During the first couple of weddings when she was young, she enjoyed the toss but the older she got the more embarrassing it became to be one of the oldest women out on the dance floor trying to catch a wedding bouquet. Eventually she tried to be in the bathroom during the toss but that plan wasn't foolproof. There were people who knew what she had planned who drug her out to the dance floor and when that happened Janet stood in the back and let the younger girls have a chance. She had already caught two bouquets and the myth about being the next one to get married never came true so she didn't need another bouquet.

Janet stood and walked off the porch and into her yard so she could have a look at the sky. Over the past few years, usually after a wedding she found herself outside gazing up into the night sky. She found that looking up at the sky so full of stars comforting. Seeing a shooting star, Janet couldn't help make a wish on it.

_Star Light Star Bright  
First Star I see tonight  
I wish I may I wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight _

"My wish tonight is the same as it always is. I am wishing for a true love of my own. I am wishing for my very own special someone to love me."

Janet knew it was childish to make the wishes but she couldn't help herself even though it didn't seem to work. Every day of her life she sees other people; friends and strangers falling in love every day so she figured that she was doing something wrong since those people were getting what she was wishing for. As far as she knew, the wish making process was simple; find the star, close your eyes and wish from your heart and she followed all of those rules but apparently she was wishing on someone else's star. It did irritate her that other people were benefiting from her wishes; getting what her desired the most so she vowed to herself to keep making those wishes until it finally came true.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Nice of you to finally show up." Nick commented to his best man who finally showed up to the engagement party an hour and a half after it started.

"What's the big deal?" Eddie Latekka asked. He wasn't really into all of this what he considered to be wedding nonsense. As far as he was concerned his job as best man was to plan the best bachelor party that included beer and half naked woman and then put on a monkey suit, stand next to his best friend when he said his vows and then finally celebrate with free booze.

"You know I wouldn't have cared if you had not shown up but my fiancé does and I am not going to upset the apple cart."

"Great. You aren't even married yet and you are giving in to the little woman already." Eddie told his friend with a grin and Nick shrugged.

"One day, you will be in my shoes and when I show up late to your engagement party I'm just going to laugh at you."

"Nope. Not happening."

"You don't want to get married?"

"And ruin the perfectly good social life I have? Sleep with just one woman for the rest of my life?" Eddie laughed and shook his head. "Nope. Not happening."

"You don't know what you are missing."

"So are there any of the girls in wedding that are single that I can hook up with at the reception?"

"Wow. You are unbelievable." Nick said with a laugh. "I think all them except the maid of honor are spoken for."

"And which lucky lady is the maid of honor?" Eddie asked as his eyes scanned the back yard.

"That would be me." Eddie turned around and found himself looking into the bluest eyes he has ever seen and not only were they blue but they were beautiful. Once he pulled his eyes away from hers he looked at her face he found himself looking at a familiar face.

"Oh my…Meadows? Is that you?" Eddie asked.

"It's me Latekka." Janet's eyes travel over him. "You've hardly changed a bit."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing."

"I'm not sure either." The two of them laughed.

"Well you sure have changed."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Janet repeated Eddie's words to him.

"It's a good thing. It's a very good thing."

"Thank you."

"Geez. How long has it been? I think the last time I saw you was at graduation."

"That sounds about right."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"The drinks are free Eddie." Janet said rolling her eyes.

"I'm a cheap guy." Eddie held out his hand. "Come on. Let's find the bar."

"The bar is back by the fence." Janet informed him, not taking his hand.

"Lead the way." The two of them weaved their way through the crowd to the bar where they each got a beer. "So Ms. Meadows, what on earth have you been up to these last ten years?"

"After high school, I went to BU and graduated with my nursing degree. I had every intention of coming home and working here when I was done but during my clinicals I got offered a position on the burn unit when I was done with school and it was an offer that I couldn't turn down."

"You take care of people who are burnt?" Eddie asked in amazement.

"I do."

"Wow Janet. That's…that's really amazing."

"It's hard work and most of the time heartbreaking cause unfortunately most of the patients that come onto my floor don't make it off but the ones that do and the relationships I have formed make my job worth doing and loving."

"I am in awe of you right now Meadows."

"You should be Latekka." She responded with a wink. "Now what have you been up to?"

"A little of this and a little of that. Nick and I just started up a window installation business about a year ago."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"We are still operating and keeping our heads above water."

"Well it's better than drowning isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am it is." Janet saw Hannah waving her over and she waved back.

"Latekka, it was nice to see you again. I'll you at the wedding or rehearsal dinner." With a grin Janet turned away from him.

"Janet." He called and she turned back towards him. "It was really good to see you again. You seem really happy."

"I am oh and Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You will not be hooking up with the maid of honor at the reception."

Eddie laughed as Janet walked away from him. She was definitely a different woman than she was in high school. The Janet Meadows from high school he remembered was a sweet chubby girl with glasses and long untamed curly hair who was in most of his classes. He tried to charm her into letting him copy her homework and she was the only girl who had ever refused him. The woman he saw today was downright gorgeous. Her untamed curls were tamed, not frizzy and perfectly placed. The glasses were gone which is probably why he noticed her beautiful blue eyes. The childhood chubbiness had been replaced by sexy womanly curves and Eddie realized that he attracted to her.

Janet was not the kind of woman he was usually attracted to and that confused him. The women he usually found attractive were tall; actually being tall wasn't even a requirement; they were thin, big busted and were just looking for a good time. He was able to sleep with them and not have to worry about commitment and for the majority of his adult years that had worked well for him but today, seeing Janet laughing and smiling those other women weren't attractive to him. It was Janet he couldn't take his eyes off of and that fascinated him. He has never felt this kind of instant attraction before and he wanted to explore it.

Eddie had every intention of asking Janet for her phone number before the end of the engagement party but he was unable to do so. She left before he had a chance. He considered going to Hannah for Janet's number but he decided that he didn't want Hannah in the middle of his business so that left him no choice but to wait and Eddie Latekka was never good with waiting.

* * *

Janet didn't return to Knights Ridge for a few months following the engagement and it was driving Eddie crazy. He couldn't that girl out of his mind which led to him not dating. He went on a couple of dates after the party but he found his mind wondering; imagining what it would be like to be out with Janet so he just gave up which shocked the town, especially the single gals.

Closer to the wedding Janet came to town at least once a month to help Hannah with wedding details. When Nick would inadvertently mention that Janet would be in town Eddie would show up at the couple's house or at Sully's where they were having dinner; uninvited; and hang out with him. Janet's face was priceless the first time he slid in the booth beside her at Sully's without asking and it was that first weekend that Janet returned to town that he asked her for her phone number and she didn't think much of it when he asked because he had mentioned needed to talk to her about wedding details. Little did either of them, how much their lives would change with the exchange of numbers.

* * *

"You're still here?" Janet asked in surprise as she came down the stairs of Hannah's house.

"I'm still here." Eddie answered. "I just wanted to make sure you ladies were okay."

Eddie was thrilled when Janet called him a couple of weeks ago and asked him a favor. For Hannah's bachelorette party the girls planned to go to a few wineries. The bridesmaids pitched in to rent a Denali for the night which was a lot cheaper than a limo. Once they had the car Janet called an arranged for drivers also known as Eddie and Owen. Janet wanted them to have a nice, fun and exciting night where they were free to drink as much as they wanted and not have to worry about driving. Eddie quickly agreed for him and Owen to be the chauffeurs of the night.

Like Janet requested Owen and Eddie showed up with the Denali in black suits and chauffer hats and Hannah was thrilled. The boys opened the doors, helped the girls in and out of the car. At first it was just a simple hand that was helping but as the night went on and the girls drank more they needed a little more help. While the girls were in the Winery Eddie and Owen were nearby keeping a watchful eye on the girls or Owen was doing that while Eddie was watching Janet.

By the time they were on their way to the third Winery most of the girls, especially Hannah were three sheets to the wind. Janet was in between having a strong buzz and being drunk so she was the least intoxicated of the group. The journey to the Winery took them on a few winding roads and Hannah didn't last long on those roads. Five minutes into the journey Hannah turned her head and puked on Janet. Eddie was prepared for this. He had brought trash bags and so once the first puke was complete Janet stuck Hannah's head inside of a trash bag so nothing would get on the car. Eddie had to give her credit; Janet handled the puke down her shirt like a champ. Since Hannah was no longer in the partying mood, Eddie pulled off into a gas station so Janet could really clean Hannah up and then the boys, slowly took the girls back to Hannah's.

"Everyone is passed out." Janet answered with a grin.

"You smell better."

"Getting rid of a puke covered shirt and washing down will help with that." Eddie couldn't help himself. He allowed his eyes to roam over her body.

"You handled getting puked on pretty well."

"I think my buzz has something to do with that. I definitely earned my Maid Of Honor badge tonight." The two of them laughed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I would love something to drink. You girls got to have all the fun with the alcohol tonight." Janet went and grabbed Eddie a beer and herself a bottle of water from Hannah's fridge. "Do you want to sit outside?" She asked, handing Eddie the beer.

"Sure why not? It's a nice night." The two of them walked out onto the porch. Eddie took a seat on the porch swing and Janet sat sideways on the steps. For a few minutes, they sat in silence with Janet staring out at the sky and Eddie staring at her.

"Thanks for everything tonight Eddie, especially putting up with a bunch of drunk chicks."

"It was no problem. It was no different than a Saturday night at Sully's."

"Yeah. I can see that. " They both laughed. "Really. You have no idea how much I appreciate that you kept us safe. Hannah really wanted a limo and since it was ridiculously expensive you and Owen were the best I could do and as the maid of honor, I am required to do everything I can to make Hannah's day and every party exactly what she wants."

"Wow Janet. You are really good at this whole wedding thing. "

"I should be. It is my sixth wedding I have been in."

"Holy Crap. Six? I am going crazy with the fittings and planning and it's only the second time that I have done it. How is it that you have done six?" Janet shrugged.

"I do what needs to be done for my friends."

"Your friends must think a lot of you if you have been in six weddings. "

"Or they were just desperate." Janet said with a laugh. Eddie got up and went over and sat next to her.

"No Janet I don't believe that. Even though we have only recently gotten to know the adult versions of each other, I can see what a phenomenal person you are and your friends see that. That's why you have been in so many weddings."

"Thanks." She whispered softly.

"With all of your wedding experience I bet you have some plans of your own."

"Hmmm." She mumbled. She wasn't ready to admit to Eddie that she didn't see a wedding in her future. She turned her face away from him and looked to the sky and saw a shooting star. Without thinking she closed her eyes and made her wish.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked her curiously.

"Making a wish." She answered honestly.

"Really?" He thought it was adorable. "What did you wish for?"

"My lips are sealed."

"You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"I can't tell anyone because if I do, my wish won't come true."

"Is it an important wish or is it a fun wish?"

"An an important wish. It's something that I have been waiting my whole life for."

"In that case, don't tell me because I want your wish to come true. You deserve for all of your wishes to come true."

"I don't think that is going to happen."

"Why not? Don't you believe in the magical powers of wishes?"

"I used to."

"Used to?"

"It seems that everyone is benefiting from my wishes." Eddie gave her a questioning look and Janet knew she had to explain. "Everyone around me is getting what I am wishing for."

"I've always thought that wishes or desires came true when the timing was right. Maybe your wish hasn't come true because the timing isn't right."

"I never thought of that. Who would have thought that you were capable of such insight Latekka?" Janet joked.

"I am full of surprises."

"I'm sensing that."

"Play your cards right, I just may reveal some of my surprises."

"I look forward to seeing the real Eddie." Eddie had to fight the strong desire he had to kiss her at that moment. He knew he had to leave.

"I'm going to take off Janet." The two of them stood.

"Thanks again for everything."

"You are very welcome." Suddenly Eddie leaned forward and kissed Janet's cheek.

"Goodnight Janet."

"Goodnight Eddie."

_**2 weeks later – Hannah & Nick's wedding**_

"Okay folks. We are going to end this evening with one final slow song. Nick grab your beautiful bride and guys grab a girl, preferably the one you came with and end this night with your arms wrapped around each other."

Janet was at the bridal table gathering up Hannah and Nick's things when the DJ made the announcement. She didn't even glance up as the couples made their way to the dance floor so she was surprised when someone grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me." Eddie requested when Janet turned around.

"Eddie I've got…"

"You have to dance with me. I have seen you dance with every other man in this place so now, it's my turn."

"We danced earlier."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because it was part of the reception. Now, this one will happen because we want to dance with each other."

"What makes you think that I want to dance with you? I don't recall you asking. In fact you told me that I was dancing with you." Janet argued as Eddie pulled her to the dance floor.

"You want to dance with me. It's all over your face."

"Why you arrogant bastard." She accused with a smile but didn't deny that she wanted to dance with him.

"I have a knack for knowing when woman want me." He whispered as she wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sure you do." Janet tentively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you tell when a guy has feelings for you?" Eddie softly asked as they swayed to the music.

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. It depends on each situation."

"What about this situation?"

"Huh?"

"Can you tell that I have feelings for you?" Janet was momentarily shocked.

"Shut up Latekka. The only feelings you have for me are obligatory because your best friend is now married to mine."

"I don't think so." Next thing Janet knew, Eddie was pressing his lips to hers and she couldn't help but respond to the kiss. "Now can you tell?" He whispered when they broke apart. Janet didn't have time to respond because the song ended. "Janet wait…"

"I…I need to help Hannah."

"We aren't done." Janet had to get out of Eddie's arms. Just being in his presence after that amazing kiss had left her confused.

Fifteen minutes later Nick and Hannah were gone and Janet was trying to sneak out of the banquet room without Eddie seeing her but that didn't happen. The instant she left his arms his never left her. "Can I give you a lift?"Janet jumped at the sound of his voice.

"My room is on the third floor."

"Then I'll walk you."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope." He took her hand and led her to the elevator. "I think we have some things to talk about. Don't you?" Sighing, Janet stepped into the elevator bringing Eddie with her since his hand was linked with hers. They rode in silence to the third floor and then they walked in silence to her room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Eddie pulled Janet into his arms and kissed her to the bed, not breaking until they fell onto the bed.

"No." Janet said, pushing him away. "I thought I told you that you would not be hooking up with the maid of honor."

"I'm not trying to hook up with you; at least not tonight." He said with a wink.

"Then what in the hell do you want?"

"You Janet." She raised her eyebrows. "That's right. You heard me. I want you."

"What happened? Did you run out of eligible woman to sleep with? I may have been gone from The Ridge for ten years but I know the kind of women you so called date and I know that I am not that kind of woman so why are we even having this conversation."

"Not anymore. FYI – I haven't been on a date since about two weeks after the engagement party."

"Why in the hell not?"

"Because I couldn't get you out of my mind. I want to be with you. I want a relationship with you."

"Eddie you are not a relationship kind of guy. You don't stay with any girl for more than two weeks and I am not the kind of girl that can just "hook up."

"I don't want a booty call. I want a relationship." Eddie stretched out an arm and motioned Janet to it. She scooted across the bed and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped the arm around her.

"Why?" She whispered so softly that he barely heard her.

"Why not? You are smart, funny and beautiful inside and out."

"Are you sure about this; about me?"

"Yes Janet. I am very sure that I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"Over these past few months, we have really gotten to know each other. I have come to treasure our phone calls. In my dreams I have wished that we could be together but I never thought it could happen but apparently I was wrong."

"Yes you were."

"I want to give us a try and maybe…" Janet found herself thinking of her unfulfilled wish.

"Maybe what?"

"Never mind. Will you kiss me again?"

"I would love to kiss you again." Eddie reached out, cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a long slow kiss. "And again." Another kiss. "And Again." Another kiss; each kiss longer and sweeter than the last.

_**Fifteen months later**_

"What are you doing out here Mrs. Latekka?" Eddie asked his wife as he came through the doors of the balcony attached to their honeymoon suite. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Janet sighed and leaned back into his embrace.

"I'm just looking at the stars."

"Making your daily wish?" He mumbled as he kissed her neck. During the seven months that they had dated he had become accustomed to her ritual of wishing on shooting stars.

"No."

"No? Really? Are the stars not shooting tonight?"

"They are shooting," She turned away from the sky and into his arms. "I have no need to make my wish anymore."

"So your wish came true?"

"It did." Janet whispered softly just before she kissed him.

"You told me that when it came true you would tell me what you wished for so what did you wish for?"

"You."

"You wished for me? I should have known."

"Not you exactly. I wished for this; for what we have now. I wished for a true love of my own. I wished to find that someone out there who was meant for me."

"Then I was right. Your wish coming true was all about timing. The reason it hadn't come true was because you hadn't re-met me."

"You are right. I just couldn't see it. The only thing I saw was everyone around me getting what I wished for; I was wishing on someone or everyone else's star because every where I looked I saw everyone in love with everyone but me and I wanted that so badly so I kept on wishing and when they time was right, you came into my life so I am so glad that my wish didn't come true on my timeline because if it had, I wouldn't have become Mrs. Eddie Latekka today."

"Timing is everything Mrs. Latekka. I made a wish once."

"You did?"

"After I saw you making a wish, I made one too, I wished for you."

"Well it looks like both of our wishes came true."

"They sure did. I love you so much baby." Eddie whispered tenderly.

"I love you too." Just as Janet was leaning in to kiss Eddie she saw another shooting star. "Make a wish Eddie. Let's make a wish about our future." The newlywed couples linked hands, closed their eyes and each of them made the wish that their future together would be bright and happy.

_Star Light Star Bright  
First Star I see tonight  
I wish I may I wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight _


	21. Highway 20 Ride

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song **_**Highway 20 Ride by The Zac Brown Band**_

_**I ride east every other Friday but if I had it my way  
The day would not be wasted on this drive  
And I want so bad to hold you  
Son there's things I haven't told you  
Your mom and me couldn't get along**_

_**So I drive**_  
_**And I think about my life**_  
_**And wonder why, That I slowly die inside**_  
_**Every time I turn that truck around, right at the Georgia line and I count the days and the miles back home to you on that Highway 20 ride**_

_**A day might come and you'll realize that if you see through my eyes**_  
_**There was no other way to work it out**_  
_**And a part of you might hate me**_  
_**But son please don't mistake me For the man that didn't care at all**_

_**And I drive**_  
_**And I think about my life**_  
_**And wonder why, That I slowly die inside**_  
_**Every time I turn that truck around, right at the Georgia line and I count the days and the miles back home to you on that Highway 20 ride**_

_**So when you drive**_  
_**And the years go flying by**_  
_**I hope you smile**_  
_**If I ever cross your mind**_  
_**It was a pleasure of my life**_  
_**And I cherished every time**_  
_**And my whole world**_  
_**It begins and ends with you**_  
_**On that Highway 20 ride...**_

"Hey Honey. I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way." Eddie told his wife.

"Okay. Please be careful." Janet requested.

"You know I will."

"Make sure you get some coffee so you can stay awake and alert. Driving always makes you tired."

"Yes ma'am."

"I mean it Eddie."

"I know you do dear."

"Call me when you are on your way back."

"I will."

"I love you."

"Love you too. See you tonight." Eddie ended the call, tossed the phone on the passenger seat and merged onto the highway.

Every other weekend Eddie makes a four hour journey to New York City to pick up his son who lives with his ex-wife. He always tries to leave between noon and one so he arrives in the city between four and five and then home between nine and ten. Their arrival time back in Knights Ridge depends on how long his ex-wife keeps him and how long they spend at dinner. It's a long drive but that doesn't matter to Eddie. He didn't care how long he had to spend in the car as long as the end result was his son.

Eddie and his ex-wife Rory Dunlap had dated all through high school. After graduation they had an amicable break up and they went their separate ways. Rory, went to college in New York and Eddie stayed home and went to work for his dad's landscaping company and over the next three and a half years, Eddie enjoyed the "single life" meaning he wasn't dating anyone but when he wanted to have sex, there was always someone ready and willing to provide that with no commitment on his part. He was loving his life.

Rory came back to town after college and Eddie's life changed yet again. It didn't take long before the two former high school sweethearts hook up, a few times, for old times' sake. Six months after Rory returned to town Eddie was engaged to her and was going to be a father.

"_Whiskey." Eddie demanded, sitting at the bar. The bartender grabbed the bottle and poured him a shot. She went to return the bottle because he usually only drank one shot. "Leave the bottle." _

"_Please?" Janet snipped. With her job as bartender she was used to the demands but she wouldn't put up with it from her friends and she considered Eddie to be a friend. Instead of saying please Eddie glared at her. "What crawled up your butt and died grumpy?" _

"_I'm not in the mood Janet. Just do your job and leave the bottle." Janet slammed the bottle down on the bar in front of him, _

"_I'm charging you full price for that bottle Latekka and it's top shelf." She informed him, walking away to wait on some less grumpy patrons. _

_Over the next hour and a half Janet stayed busy thanks to the steady stream of customers. She kept on eye on her grumpy patron at the end of the bar but he didn't bother her. When things slowed down she returned to him noticing that the level of whiskey in the bottle was the same as it was when she walked away but his glass was empty. He was staring at the empty glass. _

"_What goes on Latekka? You are known for being a jerk sometimes but this is beyond your usual jerkness."_

"_I'm getting married." Janet's eyes widened in shock. She didn't see that one coming at all._

"_Who did you knock up?" She joked. _

"_Rory." He admitted and Janet's mouth dropped open in shock and stayed open. "Are you trying to catch flies? Close your mouth Janet." _

"_Eddie I…I was only kidding." _

"_I'm not." _

"_Oh my God. You are serious?" Eddie nodded solemnly."I want to say congratulations but I'm not sure if that's what you want to hear. Wow. You're going to be a father."_

"_I'm going to be a dad." _

"_How do you feel about that?" _

"_I have no idea. I just assumed one day that I would have kids but one day down the line; way down the line." _

"_When you have sex you take the risk of making a baby." _

"_Am I watching an after school special on safe sex?" Eddie snapped. _

"_No need to get nasty Eddie." _

"_Sorry." He said apologetically. "I'm pretty overwhelmed right now." _

"_Marriage and a baby. I'm surprised you are just overwhelmed." _

"_I'll get used to it." Janet was being called from the other end of the bar. _

"_I will be right back." Janet went and waited on a few people and then returned to Eddie. "Refill?" _

"_No thanks." _

"_I understand being anxious about becoming a father but shouldn't you be happy about getting married?" _

"_I'm twenty two Janet. I'm not sure if I am ready to be married for the rest of my life; especially to Rory."_

"_Especially Rory?" _

"_We dated in high school. We were kids. It's different now. We don't have a relationship now. What we have is a few hook ups."_

"_Do you love her?" _

"_I loved her back then." _

"_What about now?" Eddie was silent for a few minutes."I feel something for her but I don't know if it's love." _

"_Then why in the hell are you getting married Latekka?" _

"_Because she or we are having a baby."_

"_And?" _

"_Marrying Rory is the right thing to do." _

"_For who?" _

"_For our child. This baby didn't do anything wrong. It deserves to be raised with both of its parents." _

"_The main ingredient for a successful marriage is love."_

"_I loved her once. I can love her again." _

"_If you are just getting married for your child you shouldn't do it." Eddie glared at her. _

"_Since when are you a marriage expert?" _

"_Since I am the reason my parents got married and that was the worst ten years of their lives and it wasn't a cake walk for me either." _

"_I need to do what's right." _

"_Just think about it before you make any rash decisions." _

"_I've already made my decision."_

"_Well then congratulations. I wish you and Rory the best." _

Eddie thought about what Janet said but regardless, he and Rory were married in a simple backyard wedding six weeks after she learned of her pregnancy. He couldn't allow his child to grow up without him being a constant presence in its life. He wanted to be the kind of father to his child his father was to him and to do that he needed to be with his child's mother and the only way Rory would allow that to happen was if she had a ring on her finger.

Seven months later Nathan Edward Latekka made his entrance into the world and the instant he was placed in his father's arms Eddie was filled with a love like he had never felt before. He loved that little creature so much; his son. He was a father and at that moment he knew it was what he was meant to do.

Eddie embraced fatherhood. He had no problem getting up in the middle of the night to feed him. In fact he enjoyed the quiet, alone time he spent with his son in his arms. Eddie cried when Nate spoke his first word, took his first step and walked to the bus on his first day of school and he was in the parking lot when the bus pulled in that first day and watched his little man walk into school without him by his side, holding his hand. His world revolved around his son.

Now when it came to marriage, that wasn't embraced as well as fatherhood. At first, besides a few small changes like rings on their fingers, moving in together and Rory's last name their lives stayed the same. They had some late nights; they slept in on their days off and enjoyed some fun nights out. Once Nate was born, that all changed. Instead of late nights, they had sleepless nights, they were up very early in the morning and a fun night out consisted of going to the grocery store and it didn't take long before it took a toll on them and their marriage.

When Nate was two Eddie opened up a business with his best friend Nick which put more strain on their already stressful marriage. Eddie worked long hours and money was tight which caused fights. It didn't take long before the couple stopped talking. When they were home together they were doing their own thing; away from each other and most nights after Nate was in bed, Eddie would go to Sully's where he spent a couple hours on a bar stool nursing a beer talking his favorite bartender's ear off and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Eddie was miserable in his marriage; if he wasn't he would be spending nights at home with his wife not at a bar.

Eventually Eddie and Rory were so miserable that they finally divorced when Nate was three. As with any divorce when there is a child involved custody is always an issue. Both Eddie and Rory asked for custody and both were good parents but in the end, like most cases mom got custody and Eddie's heart broke. His whole world was taken away from him in an instant. He felt empty. He had to go from seeing his son every day to every Wednesday, every other holiday, and spring break, one week of his Christmas vacation, two weeks in the summer and phone calls every day to tell him good morning and good night and that was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Two years after his divorce, Eddie married his beloved bartender; the same woman he spent hours pouring his heart out to from the other side of the bar. Looking back on their relationship, he thinks he was falling in love with her when his marriage was falling apart but he didn't act on any of those feelings until after his divorce. He no intention of ever getting married again but falling in love with Janet changed his mind and he had never regretted it for one minute.

A year and a half after Eddie and Janet were married, Rory pulled the rug out from under Eddie. He was happily married with a six month old baby boy when Rory announced that she was moving to New York to pursue a modeling career and she was taking Nate with her. Since she had sole custody there was nothing he could do to stop her except beg, which he did, which didn't work or move to New York with them and that was something he seriously considered and spoke extensively with Janet about but in the end they decided to stay in Knights Ridge. He had a business that needed him and even if he went to New York, his visitation would be the same and that's why he made the trip to New York every other weekend.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mr. Latekka." Eddie smiled at the doorman of Rory's building.

"What goes on Charles?"

"Same ol' same ol'."

"Don't I know it?"

"You can go on up. Someone is expecting you. I'll call and let them know you are on your way up."

"Thank you."

Eddie stepped into the elevator and hit the nine button. With every floor that the elevator passed Eddie got more excited. He couldn't wait to see his son and this visit was his summer visit so Nate was staying for two weeks and everyone was thrilled; Mason, Eddie and Janet's son who was almost three kept asking when "brother" was coming home and Janet made sure she had everything Nate loved to eat. It was going to be a good week. When the doors opened on the ninth floor Eddie was greeted with the smiling face of his son.

"Daddy!" Nate ran into elevator and threw himself into his father's outstretched arms.

"Hiya slugger." Eddie hugged Nate tightly. "You shouldn't be out in the hall by yourself."

"I'm not. Peggy is with me." Peggy was Nate's nanny. Eddie stepped out of the elevator with Nate by his side and saw that Peggy was in fact with him.

"Hi Peggy."

"Hi Mr. Latekka. Someone is very excited. I couldn't keep him inside." Nate drug him down to the apartment where his suitcase was packed by the door. He was ready to get his time with his dad started.

"Where is your mom?" Eddie always liked to touch base with Rory before taking Nate.

"Working."

"Working really?" It surprised Eddie that Rory wasn't here to say goodbye to Nate, especially since he was going to be gone for two weeks.

"Yeah. She has been working all week. She said she would call me tonight." Eddie nodded.

"Here is Ms. Dunlap's itinerary. She wanted you to have it in case you need to get in touch with her."

"Oh, I'm going to get in touch with her." Eddie was furious. Looking at the itinerary he discovered that she has been on the west coast all week and won't be home for another week. He couldn't believe she went out of town, left their son home with the nanny and never even bothered to tell him. Had he known, Nate could have spent the week with him; his family. He was definitely going to have words with his ex-wife. "Anything I need to be aware of?" Eddie asked Peggy.

"No sir."

"Can we go daddy?" Nate was getting impatient.

"Yeah we can go after you say goodbye to Peggy and thank her for taking such good care of you."

* * *

"Daddy, why are you married to Janet and not to mommy?" Nate asked out of the blue. They were about an hour and a half away from Knights Ridge. Nate had been watching a movie on his portable DVD player when he blurted out that intense question.

"I was married to your mom. You were just a little guy and probably don't remember."

"Why aren't you still married to her?"

"Your mom and me, we just couldn't get along. We were fighting all the time; your mom was crying. No one was happy and we couldn't live like that."

"Didn't you want me?" Eddie had to fight back tears.

"I wanted you. I still want you."

"Did mommy want me more?"

"No slugger. Mom wanted you as much as I did but when two parents can't live together anymore a judge decides who the kids get to live with and he decided that you should live with your mom instead of me."

"Why? What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just the way it worked.

"Do you wish I lived with you, Janet and Mason?"

"Every single day Slugger. Every single day. My whole world it begins and ends with you, Janet and Mason."

"I don't understand." Eddie tried to figure out a way to make his eight year old son understand what he was trying to say.

"You, Janet and Mason are the most important people in my life. Every day you guys are the first thing I think about and the last thing I think about and pretty much all I think about through the day. I love you so much Nate and every day that we are not together, I feel empty but as soon as I see you again and you are with me, I'm not empty anymore."

"I'm empty too daddy when I'm not with you." Eddie reached out and squeezed Nate's hand. "I wish that I lived with you all the time."

"Me too slugger."

As soon as Eddie put the truck in park, Nate had unclipped his seatbelt and was out of the truck running into the house like he always did and Eddie knew, Janet would be inside waiting for his son with open arms and probably freshly baked cookies. Eddie turned off the truck, grabbed Nate's DVD player, and suitcase and followed him into the house and as he figured, he found Nate sitting at the kitchen island eating cookies talking Janet's ear off. She smiled softly at Eddie when he entered.

"Janet can I have some milk?" Nate asked and Eddie cleared his throat. "Can I have some milk please?"

"Better." Eddie told him.

"Of course you can." Eddie went to get a cup while Janet got the milk and they met in the middle.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Janet whispered. She knew, from his voice during the phone call telling her that they were on their way home that something was wrong.

"Rory." He whispered back. "She has been out of town all week and left him alone with the nanny."

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"We'll talk later." Janet nodded and took Nate his milk.

"Is Mason awake?" Nate loved his brother.

"I'm sorry Nate. He tried to stay awake but he fell asleep. He will be so excited when he sees you in the morning."

"Me too."

"Shall we call your mom?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Eddie dialed Rory's cell phone number and handed the phone to Nate.

It was a short conversation. Nate told his mom about the vacation to the lake that they were leaving for in the morning. After five minutes, Nate handed his father the phone. Eddie instructed Nate to go upstairs and get ready for bed with Janet, telling him he would be up in a minute.

"How is work?" Eddie asked his model ex-wife.

"It's great. This is a national shot. This ad is going to be everywhere and then I will…"

"Honestly Rory, I really don't care." He interrupted.

"What is your problem?"

"I can't believe you left Nate home with Peggy for an entire week."

"Why? He was fine."

"That's not the point!" Eddie roared.

"Don't yell at me." Rory shouted back.

"First of all I should have known that you were gone. What if something would have happened to him?"

"You would have been there."

"In four hours Rory!"

"He's fine so this argument is a moot point."

"Fine. My second point is you should have told me that you were leaving and Nate should have been with me."

"It wasn't your two weeks of visitation."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Eddie, you are being ridiculous."

"No Rory. You are being ridiculous. Just because this last week didn't fall into my visitation schedule doesn't mean that he couldn't have come here. Hell, if you would have had the decency to call me, I would have traded in my weeks or wait, maybe he could have spent an extra week with me."

"You only get visitation according to what the judge ordered."

"Screw the damn schedule. I am not a bad father. He should have been with me and not the nanny."

"No one has ever said that you were a bad father. I was just following the rules."

"No. You were just sticking it to me like you always do where Nate is concerned." Eddie sighed. "Goodbye Rory. Enjoy your photo shoot." Eddie ended the call and went upstairs to tuck his son in.

* * *

"She is so infuriating." Eddie grumbled. He and Janet were on the couch and he had just finished relaying his conversation with Rory to her.

"You are a good father Eddie. Don't let Rory's actions make you think otherwise. Nate and Mason are so lucky to have you as their dad." Janet lifted her face and kissed him softly.

"I'm so tired of playing her game. I hate to say this but uses him to have some sort of power over me. She always gives me last minute notice whenever he has a school function and I make myself crazy trying to get there."

"But you always do."

"Remember when he broke his arm?" Janet nodded. "I didn't find out about it until I picked him up. Our wedding is another example. It wasn't our scheduled weekend together and had to fight her tooth and nail so he could be there and then we had to return him that night."

"We got to stay at a fancy New York Hotel." That's his Janet; always finds the bright side of things.

"And when Mason was born. She refused to let me come and get him so he could meet his brother." Eddie shook his head in disgust. "When it comes to Rory it's all about power and Nate is the ultimate power over me."

"She has that power because you love him so much."

"Janet, I want to file for sole custody." Janet knew this was coming. Eddie had always felt guilty about not being there every day for Nate.

"If that's what you want then you know you have my support."

"But is it okay with you? Instead of having one little boy we would have two all the time. It's a big change Janet and if you don't want it you need to tell me."

"I love Nate. I love him like he was my own and I love him because he is part of you. I would love to have him here with us all the time. Our family would feel complete." Eddie pulled Janet in his arms and kissed her. He knew she would support him in a custody fight but deep down, there was a small part of him that was scared she wouldn't. It was such a relief to hear her say that she wanted Nate as much as he did.

"I love you Janet. You know that right?"

"I know that. I love you too."

"A custody fight won't be easy or cheap."

"We'll manage."

"I think I have a better chance now than I did four years ago. Now I am happily married to an amazing woman. Rory is not. My job keeps me home. Rory travels a lot and Nate is left with Peggy for days at a time. With us he will have two parents that love him and will always be there for him. With Rory he has his mother and a nanny. I know Rory loves him; I don't doubt that at all but Nate deserves more than what Rory is giving him; he deserves our family. "

"One thing that I have to ask Eddie is have you considered what Nate wants? If he wants to stay with Rory and you take him away from her he will be angry with you. Can you live with that?"

"If I knew that Nate wanted to stay with Rory than I will step back keep things as they are but on the way home he started asking me why Rory and I were no longer together and he told me that he wishes that he lived with us." Eddie's own eyes filled with tears as did Janet's. "Now that may have been a spur of the moment comment but I am going to talk with him again and if he says it again, I want to fight for my son. Like you said Janet, our family won't be complete until Nate is with us full time." Janet climbed up on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No matter who Nate lives with, he knows how much you love him."

"You think?" That was the only thing in his life that Eddie was uncertain of.

"I know." Eddie lifted his head and kissed the woman he loved.

"Thank you for loving and supporting me."

"Always."

"So this week I will talk to Nate and make sure living with us is what he wants and if so, when we get home I'll call a lawyer and get the process started."

"Sounds like a plan. Now I have another plan."

"Oh really?"

"For the next week we will be in very close quarters so I think we should take advantage of the privacy we have tonight."

"What exactly do you have in mind Mrs. Latekka?" Janet stood up and held out her hand.

"Come with me and find out."

* * *

Eddie and Nate had another conversation about who he wanted to live with and Nate said he wanted to stay in The Ridge. Eddie didn't bribe him or try to convince him to stay. It was Nate's choice and Eddie felt confident in that choice so when they got home from their mountain vacation, Eddie called a lawyer and got the custody ball rolling.

To say that Rory was not pleased was putting it mildly. She was furious and she made Eddie's life miserable at every possible turn. There were many nights Eddie sat alone in the bedroom shedding tears; wondering if he was doing the right thing for his son.

During the court hearing, the judge wanted Nate to tell him who he wanted to live with and Eddie adamantly refused. He stood and told the judge he would not let his son get up in front of everyone, mainly his mother and tell her he doesn't want to live with her. That would be too traumatic for him and if that meant he wouldn't get custody then so be it but he was not going to put his son through that.

What Eddie didn't understand was the judge wanted to meet with Nate privately but seeing how Eddie was willing to give up his fight so his son wouldn't be hurt showed the judge that Eddie had Nate's best interest at heart and that played an important part in his decision of custody which was awarded to Eddie. Rory was devastated which Eddie understood. He had been there. Eddie did not file for custody to be malicious so he promised her that even though there was a visitation schedule, she could see Nate whenever she wanted. He had no desire to keep Nate from his mother.

* * *

"Hey dad?" The Latekka family just pulled into the driveway three days after the court hearing with all of Nate's stuff in the back.

"Yeah slugger?"

"Do you think mom is mad at me for leaving her?" Nate was a sensitive kid and hated to make anyone mad. He had been really quiet during the four hour drive home and Eddie figured that something was weighing on his mind.

"No Nate. She isn't mad at you."

"She was crying really hard."

"Because she is going to miss you but she knows that living with me is what you want and as long as you are happy she will be happy."

"Can I call her later?"

"Son, you can call her anytime you want."

"Thanks dad." Nate smiled softly at his dad and Eddie winked back at him.

"All right. Let's go in. I'm hungry." Eddie announced. The four of them climbed out of the truck. Nate grabbed his dad's hand and they walked towards the house.

"Surprise." Friends and family of Eddie and Janet shouted when Eddie, Janet, Nate and Mason walked in the door. In their living room was a giant banner that read "Welcome Home Nate." Eddie and Janet's family and friends had gathered to welcome Nate home.

"Is this all for me?" An awestruck Nate asked.

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"We want to show you how happy we are that you are here."

"Wow. Are there presents?" Eddie and Janet laughed.

"There might be. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Come brother." Mason demanded, yanking on Nate's hand.

"Hang on one second Mason." Nate pulled away from Mason and first hugged Janet and then his father.

"Welcome home Mason." Janet told him tearfully.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." Eddie ruffled his hair and then he and Mason took off.

Eddie wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and together they stood in the living room and watched Nate. Their family was finally complete. No one felt empty anymore.


	22. Something to talk about

**I own none of the characters from October Road or the song **_**Something to talk about By Bonnie Raitt.**_

_**People are talkin', talkin' about people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, they keep sayin'**_

_**Laugh just a little too loud**_  
_**Stand just a little too close**_  
_**Stare just a little too long**_  
_**Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'**_

_**Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about**_  
_**Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about)**_  
_**I want a little somethin' to talk about**_  
_**I want your love**_

_**Well I feel so foolish, I've never noticed that**_  
_**Baby you're actin' so nervous like you're fallin'**_  
_**It took a rumor to make me wonder**_  
_**Now I'm convinced that they're goin' under**_

_**And I think 'bout you everyday  
Dreamin' 'bout you every night  
Hopin' that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it baby**_

_**When you come there'll be somethin' to talk about**_  
_**A little mystery to figure out**_  
_**I want you somethin' to talk about**_  
_**I want your love**_

_**Give 'em something to talk about, babe**_  
_**I got some mystery, Why don't you just figure out?**_  
_**Let's give them somethin' to talk about**_  
_**How about love?**_

_**Ooh hoo let's give 'em somethin'**_  
_**(Somethin' to talk about)**_  
_**Hey a mystery won't hurt**_  
_**(Somethin' to talk about)**_  
_**There is somethin' to talk about**_  
_**How about love? Alright**_

Eddie Latekka walked into Sully's Bar & Tavern and immediately scanned the bar for her. It was Friday night and it was more crowded than usual so it took a few minutes before he was able to lay eyes on his favorite bartender. Sully's was an okay place to hang out; there was nothing spectacular about it but if Eddie was being honest with himself, the bartender, Janet was the reason he spent so much time there. The two of them were really good friends; one of his best friends, and he enjoyed spending time with her. She was sweet, thoughtful, funny and honestly, she was easy on the eyes. Actually, he thought that she was really pretty; her long dark curls that he imagined running his fingers through; her beautiful blue eyes that he could spend hours staring into.

He stood in the doorway and just watched her work. She was great at her job and everyone loved her. She had an attentive personality which made people, drunk or sober want to open up to her including him. They had spent many a late night at the bar talking about most everything. Hers was the only advice regarding Nick's return after ten long years which ultimately led to him to forgive his friend. He trusted her advice more than he had ever trusted anyone before and she has never steered him wrong.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Ikey came up behind him. "Scoping out the place for hot chicks?"

"Yeah sure." He answered, reluctantly, pulling his eyes away from the bar; from Janet.

"Any possibilities?"

"Maybe." His gaze wandered back towards Janet, she caught his eye, grinned and waved. He gave a little wave back.

"Come on. There is Nick and Owen." Ikey said, pointing to their friends.

"I'm going to go and grab us a pitcher."

"Sure you are." He, like everyone else he has witnessed the shameless flirting between Eddie and Janet. Eddie rolled his eyes, gave Ikey a shove and made his way to the bar.

"Hey gorgeous." Eddie flirted when Janet was finally free.

"Who are you talking to?" She joked.

"You know you are gorgeous." She snorted. "On second thought…"

"What can I get you?"

"Buy one for the house?"

"Of course. Pick your poison Latekka."

"Surprise me."

"That's a dangerous request Eddie allowing the bartender to choose your drink."

"I like to live dangerously."

"It's your funeral." She proceeded to mix them a couple of shots. When they were ready, they clinked their glasses and downed their shots.

"Damn, that was good. What was it?" Eddie asked.

"My own little concoction."

"It's delicious. What's in it?"

"I will never tell."

"I'll get it out of you one way or another."

"Good luck with that." She gave him a wink. "Now can I get you something because if not, I've got other customers waiting."

"None as hot as me."

"Well there is Alan down at the end of the bar and then we've got…" Eddie reached out and placed a finger over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"I get it. I am not the hottest guy in this joint." She reached out and moved his finger and managed to hold onto his hand for a few seconds without being so obvious.

"You are one of the hottest guy here tonight but it's my job to deflate that ego every once in a while because if not, you wouldn't be able to get you and your ego through the door."

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"Always." Janet reluctantly pulled her hand away from his. "So what can I get you?"

"A pitcher for me and the guys."

"You got it." She grabbed a pitcher and filled it up. "Here you go sir."

"Thanks ma'am."

"Have fun."

"Do you have a break any time soon?"

"I'll have one eventually."

"When you do come and join us."

"Maybe I will." Janet smiled as Eddie walked away from her and she regretfully returned to work. Every time that he came into the bar, it made her day or night.

The friendship that she shared with Eddie was an unlikely one but it was a friendship that occurred naturally over time. At first it was a bartender/patron relationship; he ordered beer and she served it to him and one of his flings at the time. From there the flings became less and she was only serving him his beer. On slow nights, they would pass the time talking about anything and everything. If she closed he stayed with her until she was done. One night, after the bar was closed they brewed a few pots of coffee and talked until the sun rose. Occasionally, they would hang out together outside of Sully's, usually at his place watching the current sporting event that was on the television. It was a friendship that she had come to treasure and she hoped maybe one day they could be more so until that happened or until they each found someone she would continue to flirt. It was fun; especially when he flirted back.

* * *

"Janet break's over." Sully yelled from behind the bar. "We're backing up here."

"Looks like I've got to get back to work." Janet told Eddie. She took him up on his offer and joined him at his table for her break.

"You better finish that beer that I just poured for you. I don't believe in wasting alcohol." Eddie told her.

"Of course you don't."

"Drink up girl." Janet picked up her semi-full glass and began to guzzle it.

"Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink." The guys at the table chanted as she emptied her glass. When it was empty, she slammed the glass on the table and before she could stop herself, she let out a large burp.

"Atta' girl." Eddie said proudly.

"That was very unladylike." Janet giggled.

"Not at all. In my opinion, a real lady isn't afraid to let one out."

"You are crazy Latekka." Using his arm to steady herself, she jumped down from the chair but stumbled a bit. Eddie was on his feet instantly.

"Careful." He grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

"Thank you. I'm good. " Eddie kept his hands on her waist for another few seconds. He wasn't ready to take his hands off of her.

"Are you sure?"

"It's all good."

"JANET!" Sully yelled.

"I gotta go." Before Eddie could react Janet was gone and he had to return to his chair.

"Seriously dude, ask her out already." Owen told him.

"Ask who out?" He asked, taking a slow sip of his beer.

"Don't play dumb Eddie. You know who we are talking about." Nick told him and Eddie continued to play dumb. "Janet. You need to ask Janet out."

"No way. We…Janet and I are just friends." Ikey, Nick and Owen all snorted at the same time.

"No one, not even you believe that." Owen said.

"Dude, it's obvious to everyone that you are into her and she is into you." Ikey informed him.

"We are just friends…period." Eddie insisted.

"What's wrong with dating Janet?" Nick asked. "She's a beautiful, great girl."

"She is a beautiful great girl but it's not like that with her. We are just friends." No one at the table believed him. "Now can we change the subject?"

"Sure thing buddy." His friends decided not push the issue any more. They knew they wouldn't get anywhere. Eddie would ask her out when he was good and ready and not a minute before.

* * *

"Looks like your boyfriend is going to make sure you get to the car." Karen commented. As usual, Eddie hung around until the bar was closed. Since Janet wasn't the only staff member left and since she had to be back in the morning, she was the first one allowed to leave.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Not yet but soon I'm sure."

"Why would you say that?"

"Girl, Eddie is so into you."

"He is not. We are just friends."

"Of course you are friends but there is more there."

"No there isn't." Janet argued as she dried glasses.

"It's so obvious Janet. You two are always standing next to each other; laughing at each other's stupid jokes…"

"My jokes are not stupid. Eddie's yes but mine are not." Janet interrupted and Karen ignored her.

"When you think no one is watching, you two will stare at the other and you guys are always finding ways to touch each other."

"I act the same around you so does that mean that I am attracted to you?"

"Very funny Janet."

"What's funny?" Eddie asked walking over to the bar.

"Nothing." Janet answered feeling her cheeks turn red.

"I thought it was funny." Karen added just to torment her friend. Janet threw the towel at her.

"I'm outta here."

"I'll walk you out." Eddie told her and Karen nudged Janet knowingly. Janet ignored her and just grabbed her purse from under the bar.

"Let's go. Goodnight Karen. Goodnight Sully." Janet called.

"Night kiddo. Be careful." Sully called back.

"Yeah. Be careful Janet. Make sure you take all necessary precautions." Karen said and Janet glared at her as she walked around the bar. "You know, like wearing your seatbelt."

"I always wear my seatbelt."

"What was that about?" Eddie asked, holding the door open for her.

"I think Karen has had too much to drink."

"Okay. Whatever you say." They walked silently to Janet's charger.

"You've got to be kidding me." She exclaimed when she saw the flat tire.

"Looks like you got a flat."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Janet snapped.

"It's no big deal. Give me a minute and I'll change it."

"I'm perfectly capable of changing a tire." Eddie motioned to the car.

"By all means; have at it."

"That's a great plan except for one little problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't have my spare." She admitted softly.

"What? How could you not have your spare?"

"I needed it a few weeks ago. When I changed it I left it at home in my garage."

"Good place for it." Janet rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Good and then you can give me a ride back here so I can change the tire." Janet instructed.

"Tonight?" She nodded. "No. I'm not bringing you back tonight. It's already after two. I'll bring you back in the morning and we can take care of the tire then."

"That's ridiculous Eddie. You shouldn't have to get up and bring me back here in the morning."

"It's either that or you can walk home."

"Arrghhhhhhhh. You are such a pain."

"One of my best qualities. Come on. Let's get you home before you turn into a pumpkin." Eddie grabbed her hand and led her to his truck.

"For that to happen you would have to be Prince Charming." They arrived at his truck. He unlocked the door and helped her in.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something about me not being Prince Charming?" He winked at her and then shut her inside his truck.

During the short drive home, Janet did her best to convince Eddie to take her back to the bar so she could change her tire but he continued to refuse. She was just trying to make sure he got enough sleep because when he doesn't he is a bear to be around. Eddie refused because it was an excuse to see her again.

"Hey, I meant to ask you something." Eddie told her. They had just pulled into her driveway and were sitting in his idling truck.

"What's up?" Was he really going to ask her out, she wondered.

"Phyz deleted the latest episode of "Sons of Anarchy" off of my DVR. I know that you watch it so you gotta tell me what happened." Janet let out a laugh.

"I can't."

"Why not? Because I won't take you back to your car tonight. You are really mean."

"That would be childish and I am a mature woman."

"That you are."

"I'm not telling you because I haven't watched it yet."

"So does that mean that it's still on your DVR?"

"It does."

"Good for you."

"It's going to take me some time to come down from my second wind. I was going to watch it. Would you like to join me?"

"Well if you insist…"

"You are ridiculous. Come on."

Eddie got out of the truck came around and opened Janet's door. He swung an arm around her shoulders and walked to her front door talking and laughing as they did, neither of them noticing the car that had slowed down in front of her house.

* * *

Janet began to stir. She was so comfortable and she wasn't ready to wake up just yet but the sun shining in her eyes and her bladder had other ideas. She pried her sleepy eyes opened and immediately had to squint against the sun that was shining in her eyes from the living room window. The first thing she realized when she woke up Eddie's arm was wrapped around her and his chest had become her pillow. They must have fallen asleep last night while watching "Sons of Anarchy."

"Crap!" Janet bolted straight up hitting Eddie in the process.

"What?" He grunted.

"I have to be to be at work in forty-five minutes. I can't believe I slept this late." Before Eddie could respond or fully wake up, Janet was throwing the blanket at him and running into her bathroom. Eddie sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and a minute later he heard the shower turn on.

He stood up and rubbed his lower back. He was getting to old to sleep sitting up on a couch but he had to admit, he hadn't slept that good in a very long time and he figured that had to do with the woman who slept with her head on his chest. They began to watch "Sons of Anarchy" on the couch next to each other. She fell asleep fifteen minutes into the show and when she did her head landed on his shoulder. He could have woke her up then, sent her to bed and went home to his own bed but he couldn't make himself get up. Janet looked so comfortable, peaceful and beautiful, sleeping with her head on his shoulder that he couldn't wake her. He adjusted her body so she was lying with her head on his chest, covered them up and wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep himself a few minutes later. He wasn't worried about not finishing the show. It just gave him another excuse to hang out with her. After he stretched he went to the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Are you decent?" Eddie called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Give me a sec." Janet grabbed her robe, tied it around her and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Thought you might need this." He handed her a coffee mug.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. Can you please load my spare tire in your truck?"

"When are you planning on changing the tire?"

"My lunch break."

"Really? Your lunch break?"

"Yep."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Janet when were you going to tell me?" Hannah burst into Sully's fifteen minutes after it opened and planted herself at the bar in front of Janet.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Eddie."

"What about me and Eddie?" Hannah sighed in irritation. "I'll be right back." There were a couple of customers at the other end of the bar. When she returned to Hannah ten minutes later, she was thoroughly confused. "Hannah, why is everyone asking about me and Eddie?"

"We've been waiting for it to happen and it finally did. It's about time. Now I want details."

"What happened? What details?"

"Okay, you are not one to kiss and tell but I am your best friend. You have to tell me."

"Kiss and tell? What supposedly happened?"

"Okay, I will play along. Last night you and Eddie finally got lucky."

"Got lucky?" It finally clicked. "Oh my…you think…everyone thinks Eddie and I had sex?" She whispered loudly.

"Very good. Now details."

"We did not have sex. We are just friends. Why does everyone think we had sex?"

"Sharon Culler saw you and Eddie going into your house last night and Lizzie Smith, Alex William's mom and Angie Parsons saw Eddie's truck still in your driveway this morning. Are you denying that?"

"No I'm not. I had a flat and Eddie gave me a ride home. He came in to watch television and we fell asleep on the couch. That's it. That's all that happened."

"Janet I am your best friend. You can tell me. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nothing happened." She snapped. "Why is everyone in my business?"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about." Janet walked away from the bar into the back room where she pulled out her phone and called Eddie.

"Miss me already?" Eddie answered in greeting.

"Did you have sex last night?" Eddie was silent and Janet thought she lost him. "Hello?"

"Yeah. I'm here. What did you say?"

"Did you have sex last night?"

"No I did not. I was with you. Did you have sex last night?" He asked, playing along.

"I didn't but guess what?"

"What?"

"Apparently, we did have sex and we had sex with each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were spotted going into my house together after work and it was noted that your truck was in my driveway all night and now everyone thinks we had sex. I've been at work for a half an hour and four people have already asked me about it." Eddie burst out laughing. "I do not find this funny at all."

"I think it's hilarious."

"At least someone does."

"Relax Janet. It is funny. The way the gossip mill runs in this town is crazy. By the end of the day you will probably be pregnant and we will be eloping." The sad truth was, he was probably right. "Look, I have an idea."

"Are you going to hire a skywriter to say that we did not have sex?" She asked hopefully.

"Would it be such a bad thing to let people think that we did have sex?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Because we didn't."

"Do you have any idea how many girls would run with this?"

"I am not like other girls."

"No Janet, you're not."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. It's refreshing."

"Thank you. Now what's your idea?"

"People in this town are gossip whores so they want to talk, let's give them something to talk about."

"Isn't that a song?

"Why yes it is."

"What are you suggesting Latekka?"

"Well Meadows, I am suggesting that when you are asked about last night don't deny it but don't confirm anything either."

"I can't confirm something that didn't happen."

"Really Janet?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Fine." She said giving in. He was impossible to say no to.

"Sweet. I'll call you for an update."

"You are crazy; you know that right?"

"I do."

"By the way, I saw you through the window by my car changing my tire; the tire I told you I would change."

"I didn't have anything better to do on this beautiful Saturday."

"You are so infuriating!"

"Gee, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." With an exasperated sigh, Janet hung up on him and he just laughed and a few minutes later when he saw her glaring at her through the window, he just waved.

Throughout the day, Eddie and Janet were both questioned about the state of their relationship and like Eddie wanted, they neither confirmed nor denied any type of relationship which really got the tongues wagging and just to egg everyone on halfway through the day he brought her flowers. Eddie thought it was hilarious and after the initial irritation wore off, Janet was getting a kick out of it as well. It amazed them both how quickly gossip spreads through their small town.

At the end of her shift, Eddie returned and talked her into joining him for dinner and drinks. He followed her home and waited patiently for her to shower and change and then the two of them returned to Sully's where they found a table for two. Quite a few people showed up and tried to join them but Eddie sent them away which in their minds confirmed the rumors.

"I've been thinking." Eddie announced as he shoved an onion ring in his mouth.

"That scares me."

"Maybe the nosy people of our town are right."

"About what?"

"Us." Janet almost choked on her French fry.

"Excuse me?" She managed to get out after taking a drink.

"Me and you."

"Yeah, I know that's what us means. What do you mean by us?" Eddie reached across the table and linked his free hand with hers.

"Everyone is saying that we should date."

"Yeah."

"Maybe they actually know what they are talking about."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe we should give the whole dating thing a shot?"

"Me and you?"

"Who else would I be talking about? You are the one sitting here with me."

"Eddie…I…"

"Tell me that you don't feel something."

"I feel a lot of things."

"Every day someone has something to say about our relationship; usually it's someone wanting to know when I am going to ask you out."

"People ask me the same thing." She whispered.

"Today was worse than usual because of the rumors and it really got me thinking. Why not see if these fools actually know what they are talking about? Everyone says that we are perfect for each other so why not give it a shot?"

"I don't know. We have a good thing going now as friends. I'm not sure if I want to risk that. Your friendship is too important to me." Eddie began to rub his thumb over her knuckles of the hand he was holding.

"I like you Janet and I want to be more than friends. Do you like me?"

"Have we retreated back to elementary school? I feel like there should be a note that says do you like me; check yes or no."

"I can do that if you want but I feel like you are stalling."

"I am." He released her hand, got up, got up and went to the bar. Janet watched as he borrowed a pen from Sully and wrote something on a napkin. When he returned a minute later he handed her the napkin and he wrote "Do you like me? Check Yes or No." and Janet just had to laugh.

"Everyone keeps insisting that we are more than friends. Maybe we're too close to the situation to see what's in front of us. Maybe they are seeing something we don't." Janet's eyes dropped down to the table and she was silent. Eddie took her hand again. "Don't you think we should see if these yahoos's are onto something?" She pulled her hand away from his, dug into her purse until she found a pen and then she marked the napkin and passed it across the table to him.

"Really?" She checked the yes box.

"Really."

"You want to give us a shot?"

"Why not?"

"Wow. You really know how to flatter a guy. Do you have something better waiting in the wings?"

"No. There is nothing better than you Eddie." He suddenly stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Dance with me." A slow song had just come on the jukebox.

"Is this for the benefits of the yahoo's of this town?" She asked as he led her to the dance floor, ignoring the catcalls from the other patrons.

"No Janet. This is for my benefit. I have wondered for a long time how it would feel to hold you in my arms and now, I'm going to find out."

"You held me in your arms last night while we were sleeping."

"But I was sleeping and so were you so that doesn't count." Eddie found them a spot on the floor, pulled Janet to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder and then they began to sway to the music.

"You're a pretty good dancer." She whispered.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I can't help it. I am. No girl has ever said that you were a good dancer."

"I've never danced with another girl before." Janet sighed and pressed her body closer to his. Eddie grinned and tightened his grip around her waist. The current song ended and thankfully, another slow one started and neither made an attempt to stop the dance. Eddie bent his head and inhaled the scent of her hair. Everything about her, including her hair smelled good.

"Janet?" She lifted her face towards his and whatever he was going to say vanished from his brain. The only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss her. He tried to form a coherent sentence but it wasn't happening so he simply lowered his head, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. The moment their lips met their hearts began to pound furiously. Janet responded to his kiss with her lips and hands that ran through his short dark hair. They only broke apart when they needed to breathe.

"Maybe these Yahoos's may be onto something." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"I think that we should have listened to them a long time ago."

"In case you're wondering, that kiss was for my benefit."

"And this one is for mine." Janet tilted her head and pressed her lips to his giving the people in the bar something to talk about.


	23. Thing Called Love

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song "THING CALLED LOVE" By Bonnie Raitt. **

**This song was requested by CBD as a sequel to Something To Talk About. Hope you enjoy it. **

_**Don't have to humble yourself to me **_

_**I ain't your judge or your king**_

_**Baby, you know I ain't no Queen of Sheba **_

_**We may not even have our dignity **_

_**This could just be a powerful thing **_

_**Baby we can choose you know we ain't no amoeba  
**_

_**Are you ready for the thing called love?**_

_**Don't come from me and you, it comes from up above**_

_**I ain't no porcupine take off your kid gloves **_

_**Are you ready for the thing called love? **_

_**I ain't no icon carved out of soap **_

_**Sent here to clean up your reputation **_

_**Baby, you know you ain't no prince charming **_

_**We can live in fear or act out of hope **_

_**Some kind of peaceful situation**_

_**Baby, how come the cry of love is so alarming  
**_

_**Are you ready for the thing called love?**_

_**Don't come from me and you, it comes from up above **_

_**I ain't no porcupine take off your kid gloves**_

_**Are you ready for the thing called love?  
**_

_**Ugly ducklings don't turn into swans**_

_**And glide off down the lake**_

_**Whether your sunglasses are off or on **_

_**You only see the world you make  
**_

_**Are you ready for the thing called love?**_

_**Don't come from me and you, it comes from up above **_

_**I ain't no porcupine take off your kid gloves **_

_**Are you ready for it?  
**_

_**Are you ready for the thing called love?**_

_**Don't come from me and you, it comes from up above **_

_**I ain't no porcupine take off your kid gloves **_

_**Are you ready for it? **_

_**Are you ready for love? Baby**_

_**Ooh yeah babe, are you ready for love?  
**_

Eddie and Janet were lost in each other and their kiss even though they were far from alone. They stood in the middle of the dance floor at Sully's surrounded by other couples dancing and kissing. The other people in the bar who weren't wrapped up in each other were applauding the newly formed couple; something that neither of them noticed. The only thing they were aware of was each other.

"Let's get out of here." Eddie mumbled into her ear when they finally broke their kiss and Janet could only nod in agreement. She still was in shock over what had just transpired between the two of them. Grabbing her hand, he went up to the bar, paid his tab and after a round of "Goodnight" and "Have a good night" with knowing winks they were finally able to sneak out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" Janet asked as Eddie helped her into his truck.

"I thought that we would go back to my place. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure." Eddie kissed her softly, shut her inside the truck and then rushed around to his side. As soon as he put the truck in gear he reached over and took her hand.

"So Eddie…"

"Yes Janet?"

"What exactly are we?"

"Huh?"

"I mean are we friends?"

"Of course we are friends."

"I know that but that friendship changed back in the bar with those kisses."

"It sure did."

"I'm just wondering where that leaves us."

"How about we play it by ear and see where we end up?"

"Eddie, I just don't want to lose our friendship."

"You won't lose this friendship. I promise." Eddie squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"I'm going to hold you too that." Janet squeezed his hand back and laid her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the ride.

"Welcome to Casa Latekka." Eddie announced pulling into his driveway. He shut off the truck, turned his body towards his passenger, lifted her face up to his and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her mouth.

"Are we going to stay out here all night?" Janet whispered breathlessly when they finally broke apart fifteen minutes after he pressed his lips to hers.

"No. I have a much nicer place in mind where we can continue this." With a grin, they climbed out of the truck and walked hand and hand into his house.

"Hey guys." Phil greeted the couple.

"What goes on Phil?" Janet asked. Before he answered his eyes widened when he saw their connected hands.

"Not much. What goes on with you two?" He asked with a smile.

"Still working out the details."

"Do you guys want to join us? We were just getting ready to start a new game?" Pizza Girl asked enjoying the fact that there was finally another girl around.

"No thanks. We are going to head upstairs and watch a movie." Eddie released her hand long enough to go over to Phil's massive DVD collection and grab one.

"Have a good night." Phil called as they made their way up the stairs and Janet's face could not have been any more redder than it was right then.

"So this is the famous bedroom." Janet commented stepping inside his room.

"My bedroom is famous?" Eddie shut and locked the door.

"You have no idea." Janet looked around. "It's not quite what I expected." She told him.

"What did you expect?" He asked as he put the DVD in the player.

"I don't know…silk sheets, black light, mirror on the ceiling…" Eddie burst out laughing.

"I am not that tacky."

"It's cleaner than I expected too." His room was simple yet masculine and clean.

"I'm not a slob."

"You're a guy."

"All right you caught me. I cleaned it today."

"Were you expecting company?"

"Maybe I hoped for it." Janet's heart began to pound.

"Maybe I should leave so the guest you hoped for can come over." She flirted.

"She is already here." Eddie reached out and took Janet's hand. "Come on. Let's watch the movie." He led her over to his bed. Eddie settled against the headboard on the side closet to the wall while Janet settled next to him. She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his body.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Just wait and see."

During the first fifteen minutes of the comedy that Eddie had chosen they both pretended to watch the movie but they weren't seeing anything. They were both consumed with thoughts of the change in their relationship. Janet tried to watch the movie but it was difficult to accomplish because Eddie was staring at her. No one has ever stared so blatantly at her before so it was making her self-conscious.

"Stop." She whispered softly.

"Stop what?"

"Staring."

"As you wish." Janet sat up and turned towards Eddie. Eddie sat up, turned his body towards Janet, placed a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss quickly intensified. She opened her mouth and he quickly pushed his tongue in. A small moan escaped from Janet and the two of them fell back onto the bed,

"You are gorgeous." He told her.

"Tell me more." He pulled away and began to run his fingers through her curls.

"You're hair is so pretty."

"I wash it." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue that I have ever seen."

"Genetics." He began to nuzzle her neck.

"You smell so good."

"I use soap." Janet felt him grin against her neck. He continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck while his hand moved down under her shirt to caress her belly.

"Your skin is so soft."

"I moisturize." Eddie pulled back and looked at the woman beneath him.

"Do you moisturize everywhere?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Challenge accepted." Eddie sat up on his knees and pulled Janet up to a sitting position. "Is this okay?" Janet answered his question by raising her arms above her head. With a tender smile, Eddie pulled her shirt over her head, tossed it on the floor and then took a minute to gaze at her without a shirt. Slowly, he reached out and ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin. "Just as I thought; so soft." He mumbled. His caressing hands made it to her back where they unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Janet let out a soft moan the instant his hands made contact with her aching breasts.

"My turn." Before Eddie could respond Janet was yanking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"Well, well, well."

"Hush now." In an instant, Janet had Eddie on his back and she was straddling his thighs. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "You are so sexy."

"Tell me more." She ran her finger over his beard.

"This facial hair makes you look very manly."

"I am manly with or without the facial hair." She ran her fingers over his chest muscles.

"Nice Pecs." He flexed his pectoral muscles making Janet giggle. "That is sexy and creepy at the same time."

"That's me; creepy and sexy." Next, her fingers brushed over his chest hair.

"You have the perfect amount of chest hair."

"I shave it."

"Shut up. You do not." Her eyes settled below his waist.

"And that sir is very impressive."

"You ain't seen impressive." In one swift movement Eddie flipped Janet over on her back.

"Taking control are you?"

"I am but I am about to make you lose control." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

They made love slowly and tenderly. They took their time and learned what touches turned the other on. It was a sexual experience like none either of them had experienced before. The only word that could describe went they experienced was magic; pure magic.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Eddie mumbled sleepily. Unlike the other guys Janet had slept with, Eddie didn't finish up, roll over and fall asleep. He actually cuddled and snuggled with her.

"I really don't have a choice since you did the driving tonight."

"If you want to go home, I will take you."

"Do you want me to go home?"

"No. I want you to stay."

"Then I will stay."

"Good." He kissed her slowly. "Tonight was unlike any night I have ever had."

"It that a bad thing?"

"No Janet. It's a very, very good thing." Janet rolled over onto her side as did Eddie. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to his body. "Good night Janet."

"Good night Eddie." He kissed her bare shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

Janet's eyes flew open at those words. He should not have said those words. Their relationship just changed today. She wasn't even sure what exactly their relationship was. They hadn't talked about it. Eddie was the man known for his casual relationships and when Janet walked into his bedroom for tonight she expected to be a participant in another casual relationship but with those three words; I love you; changed things. Those weren't casual words. Those were relationship words and Janet wasn't sure what to think about that. Eddie wasn't a relationship kind of guy and eventually he was going to leave and it was going to hurt her but it will hurt less if he left their casual relationship or at least that is what she is telling herself.

Janet lay perfectly still until she heard Eddie snoring against her ear. Once she was sure he was asleep she slowly and carefully removed herself from Eddie's embrace. As quietly as she could because she didn't want to wake Eddie, she began to search for her clothes in the dark. There was no way she could spend the night now. She needed to think and she couldn't do it lying in bed next to him. She managed to find everything she wore into his bedroom except for her underwear. She had no idea where Eddie tossed them and she couldn't risk taking any more time to search so she quickly dressed in what she had and snuck out of his room.

"Janet what goes on? Are you leaving?" Phil asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Eddie?"

"Sleeping."

"So how are you getting home?"

"Walking. It's not far."

"You cannot walk home. It's late."

"I work late most nights. I can take care of myself. I will be fine. "

"Eddie will never forgive me if I let you walk home."

"First of all Phil, you didn't let me do anything. I don't need your permission and secondly, what Eddie doesn't know, won't hurt him. Goodnight Phil." Before he could respond, Janet was out the door.

* * *

Eddie rolled over and reached for Janet but all he found was the spot she fell asleep in was cold and empty. Hoping she was in the bathroom, he climbed out of bed, found and slipped on his boxers and out of his room. After finding the bathroom empty he headed downstairs thinking that maybe she needed a snack or a glass of water but all he found was Phil and Pizza Girl on the couch.

"Have you seen Janet?"

"Uhh she left about an hour ago."

"What? Why?"

"She didn't say."

"How in the hell did she get home?"

"She walked."

"What? You let her walk home?"

"She is a grown woman. She didn't ask my permission."

"You should have come and woke me up. Dammit Phyz."

Eddie stormed back up to his room, threw on the light and quickly dressed. As he was tying his boots, he noticed Janet's blue lace underwear. He couldn't help but laugh. She must not have seen them when she was sneaking around. He finished putting his boots on, grabbed her underwear, slipped them into his pocket, grabbed his keys and took off for Janet's house.

* * *

Janet was sitting on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket thinking over the events of the last twenty four hours when there was a knock, a rather impatient knock at her door. Even though she expected this knock, she was still apprehensive about it. Maybe if she sat quietly he would go away.

"Come on Janet, I know you're in there. Please let me in." Sighing, she got up and let him in. "Are you okay?" He asked pushing his way into her house.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "I just wanted to make sure since you snuck out of my room and house."

"What makes you think I snuck?" With a grin, Eddie pulled her underwear out of his pocket.

"If you weren't sneaking you probably would have put this on."

"Oh my God." Janet instantly turned bright red. She reached out and grabbed her underwear out of his hand. "I can't believe you put this is in your pocket." She walked away from him and into her bedroom with Eddie's laughter following her. "What are you doing here?" She snapped in embarrassment when she returned to the living room.

"You told me that you were staying the night with me and an hour later you were gone and I want to know why."

"You bed wasn't comfortable. I couldn't sleep."

"Liar. I have an awesomely comfortable bed."

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to keep you awake so I left."

"Lying again." Eddie took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat and pulled her down onto his lap. "Why did you leave Janet?" She laid her head on his shoulder but did not respond. "Talk to me."

"You said you loved me." She whispered softly.

"That's what this is all about?"

"Yes."

"Why such an upheaval?"

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes I am. I don't understand why that upset you."

"Of course you wouldn't understand."

"I'm trying to. Just tell me."

"This…what we have…what we did was supposed to be casual and as soon as you said those words it became serious."

"Whoa. Who said that this relationship was a casual one?"

"You only do casual relationships Eddie."

"That was before you."

"A tiger can't change his stripes."

"That hurts Janet."

"Sometimes the truth does."

"Are you scared of this little thing called love?"

"Love isn't a little thing. Love is a huge thing."

"Are you scared of being loved by me?"

"You cannot possibly be in love with me."

"Why in the hell not?"

"Well because…I…uhh…because you just can't." Eddie just laughed.

"I have been falling for you for quite some time and now I am done falling. I am in love with you."

"No you're not."

"Don't tell me what I feel."

"It's too soon."

"No it's not. We have known each other for years and like I said, I have had feelings for you for some time now. I just needed a boost to tell you how I felt and today or actually yesterday with everything that happened; everyone saying that we should get together, it's just what I needed."

"I'm not like the other woman you have been with."

"No you're not and that's a good thing." Janet tried to stand up from his lap but he held her down. "You are unlike any woman I have ever been with and I love that about you. You are smart, funny and beautiful. You have a personality of your own and you don't put up with any of my crap."

"You do give a lot of crap."

"Do you think that I have ever chased after a girl who left my bed? I haven't. You are the only girl I have chased and do you know why I chased you?"

"Because you love me?" She whispered.

"Very good. What is happening between us, I'll admit it's happening fast but I don't want it to stop. Last night, or a few hours ago when we made love, I swear to you Janet, I have never felt anything like that before and I think that is because we are in love and I will tell you right now that I never want to be with anyone else ever again."

"You can't possible know that after one night."

"You're right. I can't. I've known for awhile that you are the one I am meant to be with. Last night, just confirmed it. This crazy thing called love is out of our hands. We can't help who we fall in love with. That comes from up above and we are helpless."

"Eddie…I…"

"Before you tell me yet again, how I could not possibly be in love with you listen to this last thing. You are the first person, I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last person I think of when I fall asleep. I can't wait to see you every morning and when I do finally see you I think "Oh Goody. Now the fun begins."

"Oh Goody, now the fun begins?" She repeated with a grin.

"Am I the first and last person you think of everyday?" She gave a slight nod. "Do you get happy butterflies in your stomach like I do when we see each other?" Another nod. "I read somewhere once that the first person you think about when you wake up and the last person you think of before falling asleep is either the one that causes you pain or the one you are in love with. I know which category you fall into so now you need to decide which one I am in."

"Eddie…"

"Don't decide right now. Sleep on it."

"Awfully bossy aren't you?" He nodded proudly.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I am exhausted." Janet quirked an eyebrow.

"You think you are staying here?"

"I do. I am." He gently pushed her off of his lap, stood up himself up and took her hand. "Can I stay?" Janet answered him by leading him to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, Janet crawled into bed while Eddie stripped down to his boxers and then climbed in next to the woman he loved. They were each on their sides, facing each other. . "You know, I prefer what you were wearing earlier when I fell asleep." He mumbled.

"I wasn't wearing anything."

"Exactly."

"You are hopeless."

"One of many reasons that you love me."

"True."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked with a grin.

"I love you Eddie."

"I know that." He looked so unbelievably cocky that it brought a smile to Janet's lips.

"Of course you did." Janet leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a slow and tender kiss. "Being in love so soon is crazy and I can't explain it but I really do love you." She whispered softly once they broke apart.

"And I love you."

* * *

Over the next month, Eddie and Janet were inseparable. Every free moment possible was spent with each other. They went out on dates; hung with their friends at Sully's or simply remained at Janet's house (because that is where they got the most privacy) and talked. They talked about anything and everything. There was nothing they did not know about each other. She shared with him that she always thought of herself as the ugly duckling and even though in real life, ducks don't turn into swans she felt like one in his presence. Eddie told her of the fear he had that because of his reputation she wouldn't give him or their relationship a chance. He thought she was too good for him. When they opened up to each other about their fears it drew them closer than ever.

Since their first night together they have spent every night thereafter together at one of their houses. It got to the point that they couldn't sleep or didn't sleep well without the other. When Janet would have to work the closing shift at Sully's and Eddie had to be up early and couldn't wait with her he would attempt to fall asleep but never did so he gave up sleeping when she was working. He waited at work for her to finish her shift and then they went home together, Eddie was exhausted the following day, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Eddie and Janet were deliriously happy together. Neither had ever been so happy or in love before. There was no doubt in either of their minds about the love they felt for each other. They felt each other's love for each other every time they looked, smiled, touched, kissed and made love to each other. They never ended a conversation or went to sleep, or left each other without saying "I love you."

On the day of their one month anniversary, Janet came home from work to a path of rose petals that led to the living room where Eddie was down on one knee holding a dozen white roses and an engagement ring. Janet's first instinct was to say no because it was too soon but as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she pushed it away and said yes. In her heart, she knew it wasn't too soon. The love they shared was the same as a couple that had been together for years; maybe even stronger and they both knew it. Even though their relationship was only one month old there was no doubt that marriage was the next step. This crazy little thing called love had taken over both of their lives.

Six months later, Eddie and Janet walked down the aisle and professed their never ending love to each other in front of their families and friends and everyone who watched their exchange of vows saw that they were meant to be together.


	24. Should Have Kissed You

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song **_**Should Have Kissed You **_**By Gloriana. **

_**I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
Sat in my car  
Till you turned off your porch light  
I should have kissed you  
I should have pushed you up against the wall  
I should have kissed you  
Just like I wasn't scared at all**_

**_I turned off the car_**  
**_Ran through the yard_**  
**_Back to your front door_**  
**_Before I could knock_**  
**_You turned the lock_**  
**_And met me on the front porch_**

**_And I kissed you_**  
**_Goodnight_**  
**_And now that I've kissed you_**  
**_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_**

**_You couldn't see me_**  
**_Watching through the window_**  
**_Wondering what went wrong_**  
**_Praying that you wouldn't go_**  
**_You should have kissed me_**  
**_You should have pushed me up against the wall_**  
**_You should have kissed me_**  
**_I was right on the edge and ready to fall_**

**_So I turned off the car_**  
**_Ran through the yard_**  
**_Back to your front door_**  
**_Before I could knock_**  
**_You turned the lock_**  
**_And met me on the front porch_**

**_And I kissed you_**  
**_Goodnight_**  
**_And now that I've kissed you_**  
**_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_**

**_I turned off the car_**  
**_ran through the yard_**  
**_back to your front door_**  
**_Half scared to death can't catch my breath_**  
**_Aren't these the moments we live for_**

_**And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight**_

Eddie stood looking in the mirror. Never before had he thought twice about what to wear when hanging out with Janet but tonight was different. He actually asked her out on a date. They were going on a date. He still couldn't quite believe it. Over the years that his drinking habit increased he spent more time at Sully's, sitting at the bar drinking and getting to know her and he really liked what he had learned. She was an amazing woman. She was one of the nicest women he had ever met. He had witnessed many people pouring their hearts out to her and she never turned them away. No matter how busy she was she always took time to listen. She would do anything for anyone and as nice as she was she was just as tough. She put up with nothing and took crap from no one including him; she had a great sense of humor. She was fun to be around and he wanted to be around her.

After he crashed and burned with Aubrey he was feeling a bit sorry for himself so he showed up at Sully's just as it was going to close so besides Ikey being passed out in the booth, he and Janet were alone. He was hoping for a bit of sympathy from her but he should have known better. Instead of sympathy, in no uncertain terms she told him that it was his own fault because he had his sights set on the wrong type of girl and maybe he would have better luck if he set his sights on another type of girl. No other girl but Janet would have the nerve to tell him that and when he heard that, a light bulb went off and before he had truly thought it out, he heard himself asking her out and to her credit, she didn't jump at the invitation. She said she will have to think about it. No woman had ever said that to him before and he liked it. She did think about it and made him wait two days for a yes which led him to where he was right now; standing in front of his mirror approving the brown and cream stripped button down shirt and jeans he was wearing. He was ready.

"Whoa. She must be hot. You actually put forth an effort in your wardrobe." Phil commented and Eddie rolled his eyes. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"I'll be home late mom. Don't wait up." He answered and walked out the house without answering his question.

Sometimes Phil acts dense but he was actually pretty smart and Eddie figured that he picked up on the fact that he avoided answering his question. He wished he could have answered that question but something, not quite sure what, but something was holding him back in telling Phil or anyone that the lucky girl was Janet.

* * *

Janet was not like any woman he had ever dated in the past, He still had the popular quarterback image so he dated as the image required; women with the popular high school cheerleader image; thin with big breasts and not very smart. The not very smart quality was important because those girls were easy to talk into his bed and out of a relationship but Janet was different. She was short and curvy; most would say chubby but he preferred curvy or at least he preferred curvy if the curves were on Janet which they happened to be. He really liked everything about her but what would everyone think of him dating someone like her so until he knew what was going to happen with them and until he knew how he really felt about her and dating her he wanted to keep it and her on the down low. He knew it was stupid and childish but it's what he had to do now.

Janet glanced at the clock. Eddie would be picking her up in fifteen minutes and knowing him, he would be early, just to catch her not ready and that couldn't happen. Glancing in the full length mirror she looked at her outfit; jeans and blue top with the cool flower looking designs of darker blue, green and black that came down mid thigh and to top it off she was going to wear her brown jacket that buttoned at her neck; it should throw everything together nicely. Now her hair on the other hand was another issue entirely. Her curls were very curly today of all days and it took her awhile to tame them. She was going for a soft, lose curl look but her hair had other ideas. When she managed to get them under control, she ended up leaving it long and down with the front pulled back. The final finishing touch was leaving a few strands down on one side of her face. It was the best she could manage.

Leaving her bedroom, she went to the living room and put her jacket on. She still had ten minutes before Eddie was due to arrive so she did what any nervous girl before a "maybe" date would do; she paced. Eddie asked her out. He suggested that maybe she would want to come and meet Ernesto the singing Koloa Bear in his attic and talking animals is his main pick up line. She wasn't quite sure she heard him right so she verified what she thought she heard; she specifically asked him "Are you asking me out?" And he responded with "I don't know. I guess." She established that he asked her out but his phrasing of his answer did nothing to put her mind at ease. "I guess." Yeah, those words are the words every girl dreams of hearing when the guy of her dreams asks her out; not.

Every straight girl in Knights Ridge had a slight crush on Eddie Latekka and who wouldn't. He's hot and the word on the street and in Sully's is that he is very talented. Janet has passed many a lonely night with fantasies of dating Eddie but they were just that; fantasies. She never, ever thought he would ask her out because she's Janet The Planet and Eddie Latekka doesn't date any girl with a nickname like that so the world must be ending. That was the only explanation. Why else would he ask her out? And since he did ask her out the question was did he ask her out as a friend or as something more. She had no idea and according to Hannah the only way for her to be sure was to wait for the goodnight kiss. It was going to be a long night.

Janet was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Eddie pull up in front for her house until the door of his truck shut and she panicked. This was it. Not really thinking clearly, she grabbed her purse and rushed outside. As she was shutting the door, Eddie was to the steps.

"Hey." She greeted and then mentally slapped herself. Couldn't she of come up with something better then "Hey?"

"Hey yourself." _"She looks so pretty." _ He thought when he laid eyes on her. She wasn't made up like a clown. She was wearing makeup but she looked natural; beautiful. "I'll admit that I am surprised that you are ready. Usually I end up sitting around twiddling my thumbs as I wait." "_Great move slick, talking about waiting for my other dates." _

"I've been ready for hours." _"Okay. That came out really wrong." _She thought to herself. _"I wanted to sound cool and casual and now, I just sound pathetic." _

"Well if you are ready let's not waste anymore time. I'm starving." "_Wow. Way to make a girl feel special Latekka. I can be such an idiot." _

Together, they walked to the truck. When they arrived at the passenger door, Eddie opened the door and held out his hand. Janet wasn't the tallest person in the world and his truck sat up high. She was going to need his assistance. She placed her small hand into his large one and he helped her into the truck.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He shut her tightly in the truck and walked around to his side, savoring the feeling of the way her hand felt in his. The second her hand touched his, his heart skipped a beat. That has never happened before and he was mystified by it. Taking a deep breath to stop his pounding heart, he climbed up in the truck.

"So where are we off too?" Janet asked when Eddie began to drive.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Why are you being so mysterious?"

"Because it's fun to torment you for once."

"That scares me."

"Just trust me on this one, will ya?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, your taste of food is primarily burgers and fries."

"I am a man of many tastes."

"That remains to be seen." She remarked.

They passed the remaining of the drive with comfortable conversation, music and in between the comfortable conversation they argued (jokingly of course) about the music. There was some music that they agreed to but for the most part their taste in music was vastly different and they couldn't agree on what to listen to. It was fun.

* * *

"May I help you?"

"Reservation for Latekka." Janet grinned. This wasn't a fly by the seat of his pants kind of "maybe" date. He took the time to make a reservation.

"Eddie?"

"Yes. That's us."

"Your table is ready. Please follow me." The hostess grabbed two menus and Eddie gestured for Janet to follow. He followed behind her which gave him a chance to check out her back side and he couldn't help but think how nice her butt looked in those jeans.

"Wow. How far did we drive? Are we still in Massachusetts?" Janet joked as they walked to their table.

"They have the best veal scaloppini ever."

"We drove through three time zones for veal scaloppini?" They took their seat and took their menus at which Janet took the opportunity to look around the restaurant.

"There are a disportionate number of older men with younger men here." She observed and Eddie looked around.

"No." He answered but he realized she was right and he had the feeling this could go bad real quick.

"This place. This is where people come for assignations."

"What's that?"

"Secret romances. Sneak aways. Affairs.

"Nooo." He repeated.

"It's called Hugo's Hideaway."

"That's because it's tucked in the woods."

"I think that's a chicken egg thing. Is it an affair place because it's tucked in the woods or did they tuck it in the woods because it's an affair place." Janet glanced at the menu and something caught her eye. "Check this out." She began to read. "During prohibition colorful Canadian bootlegger Hugo Callahan opened the Hideaway as a place to entertain lady friends far from his wife's prying eyes." Eddie began to laugh. "It's a virtual shrine to cheating."

"I come for the veal scaloppini." Janet continued to look over the menu and her heart dropped in her stomach when she realized that what she was looking for wasn't there.

"Of course, they don't have veal scaloppini."

"What?" Eddie looked genuinely confused.

"It's not on the menu anyhow." He flipped the menu over trying to find it and then he looked up at her. "I don't ask for much Eddie." She began. "Heck, I don't ask for anything. From where I'm sitting, I'm just happy to be sitting where I'm sitting. There is only one thing I require of my friends. That's honesty. Are we here because you are embarrassed to be seen with me?" Eddie didn't respond. The table was silent and she realized that she nailed it. He didn't want to be seen Knights Ridge with her. Her heart broke as his silence answered her questions. She was considered the best way to walk out with her dignity and pride still intact when Eddie flagged the waitress down.

"Have we decided?" She asked.

"Yeah. Umm would you mind explaining to my friend what Vito's special is?"

"Oh. That's our version of veal scaloppini; the best in the state." The waitress answered and Janet wished there as a hole she could crawl into right then.

"Really? We'll have two." They handed their menus back to the waitress and Eddie smiled smugly at the beautiful woman across from him.

"Well, I feel really stupid." She admitted with an apologetic smile.

"Janet, why do you always think the worst?"

"Can we start over?" She chose to ignore his question because if her little outburst hasn't already convinced him she was nuts her answer to his question certainly would.

"Start over?"

"Start over. Pretend like my little outburst never happened."

"If you would like."

"I would like." Janet grabbed her purse and left the table. She walked to the entrance, took a deep breath and returned to the table. "What a quaint little restaurant you brought us to Eddie." She commented with a smile when she sat back in her seat.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried that you would think that it's an affair place."

"Me? I would never think anything like that."

"I ordered for us. I hope you like veal scaloppini."

"I love veal scaloppini and I heard this place makes the best in the state."

"Oh really? Now, where did you hear that from?"

"A pretty good source. A very good friend."

"Is that an apology?"

"Yes." She admitted softly.

"I accept."

"Here is your wine." The waitress set down a glass of red wine in front of each of them.

"Thank you."

"When you took your start over walk I ordered the house red." He explained, gesturing to the glasses. "I hope you like red."

"I do. I didn't think that you drank anything but beer."

"I'm a man of many surprises." He held up his glass and Janet did the same. "To friendship."

"To starting over." They clinked glasses and sipped their wine. "Wow. This is really good."

"Everything about this place is good."

"I'm getting that."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Just wait until you try the scaloppini."

"You really like the scaloppini don't you?"

"I do."

"How did you find this hideaway? Have you snuck someone up here before?"

"Nope. My dad and I used to come here."

"Really?"

"There is a stretch of land about ten miles from here that dad and I used to hunt at. Before we would start out our hunting weekend we would stop here for dinner."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was. I was always the youngest guy here but dad and I had fun." Sadness filled his brown eyes.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question. It was statement of the obvious.

"You know I never had the veal scaloppini until after he died."

"Really?"

"It was dad's favorite. Every time we came here he ordered the scaloppini. He loved it. He always tried to get me to try it but I never did. I was young and cheeseburgers and fries was as fancy as I got so I never tried it. After he died, I started coming here on the anniversary of his death. I needed to feel closer to him so I ordered the veal scaloppini and it turns out, it was the best stuff I had ever had."

"Did it work?" She asked softly.

"Did what work?" At that moment the waitress delivered their plates so they grew silent.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"I'm good." Eddie answered.

"No thank you." Janet told her.

"I'll be back to check shortly."

"Okay. Give it a try. I want to know what you think." Feeling slightly self-conscious she cut herself a bite and placed it in her mouth very aware that Eddie was watching her every move.

"Oh my…wow. This is delicious." Another smug smile crossed Eddie's face.

"Told ya." He dug into his own meal. "What did you mean when you asked if it worked?" He asked after a few minutes and a few bites.

"Did you feel closer to your dad by coming here and ordering what he liked?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Something better came of it."

"What's that?"

"I am honoring my dad. Every year I come here, sit at the same table by myself, ordered my dad's favorite meal and spent the meal remembering our hunting trips and our relationship. By doing that I am honoring my father and our relationship and that's I think that's more important than feeling close to him."

"That's beautiful." She told him.

"It's the truth."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did your dad die?" She knew his dad had passed away but he never talked about it. "If you don't want to answer you don't have to."

"It's no problem. I can't believe that I have never told you before. Dad had pancreatic cancer. He died six months after his diagnosis."

"I'm so very sorry Eddie."

"It was rough but I got to say goodbye. I have no regrets but I do miss the hunting. After dad died, I couldn't go alone."

"Well if you want to go, I know someone who could go with you who would be great company."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"Me." Eddie's jaw dropped open.

"Are you kidding me? You hunt?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because you're a girl."

"Did you really just say that?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Well you did."

"I've never known a girl to hunt before."

"This girl does."

"I just can't believe it. You really hunt?"

"I do. My dad wanted a boy but he ended up with three girls and I was the only one he could get to do boy things with. In case you have forgotten, because I sure haven't, but I was a tomboy in high school." And she was. Her long curls were always in a pony tail and she played most every sport a girl could possibly play; volleyball, basketball and softball.

"I remember the tomboy girl from high school." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "And I'll be damned. She hunts."

"Yes she does."

"Has she ever gotten anything?"

"She usually gets a doe a year and she has gotten one buck." Eddie let out a whistle.

"I just may take you up on that." The two of them shared a smile and continued their meal.

* * *

The drive home was mostly silent with the exception of the radio. From out of the corner of his eye he noticed that her right hand was holding onto her purse while her left hand sat limply in her lap; a sure sign that she was waiting for him to take hold of her hand but he couldn't bring himself to take her hand. Normally, he wouldn't think twice about holding a girl's hand. He knew girls liked that and made them all weak inside and easier to seduce; not that the previous women he dated were all that difficult to seduce but Janet wasn't like the previous woman he had dated and he wanted something different with her so instead of holding her hand, he kept both hands on the wheel.

"So… um how do you feel about Nick moving back to town?" Janet asked after a moment of awkwardness after Eddie pulled his truck up in front of her house.

"It's a free country. People are allowed to move where they want." Janet laughed.

"That's very generous of you. Let's try again. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm sore at the guy."

"Was it the book?"

"I haven't even read it. " Another laugh. "It's the movie. Remember that scene where Freddy Venntta gets so drunk that he hits the car; he's so afraid of getting in trouble he takes off? That never happened. Yeah. I hit the car but I stayed. I faced the consequences. I didn't take off unlike some people." He finished with a shake of his head.

"You know what I like about you Eddie? You're not like the guy in the movie. You're brave. You don't run but I also think that a lot of that gets lost in the shuffle of you being you." She smiled softly at him.

Eddie knew she was expecting a goodnight kiss but for the first time in a very long time he was too nervous to kiss her; he probably would miss, bang heads and give them each a concussion but he wanted the taste of her skin under his lips. Deciding to risk concussion, he leaned forward and closed the distance between the two of them. At the very last second, he chickened out, lifted his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you later Janet." He saw the hurt flash across her face. If she only knew how much he really wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah. See you." With her head held high, she climbed out of the truck.

As Eddie watched Janet walk up to her house an overwhelming sense of loss washed over him. By not kissing her, he was afraid he just blew the best chance of taking their relationship to the next level and by not taking it to the next level, he is afraid that he just lost an amazing woman. _"I should have kissed her." _ He thought to himself. _"I should have kissed her." _

"I'm going to kiss her." He said out loud turning off the car.

* * *

Janet did her best to keep her head held high as she walked to her house but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She thought that things had gone so well but apparently she was wrong. Once safely inside her house she stood behind her window, where he couldn't see her wondering what went wrong. "_I shouldn't have confronted him about being embarrassed about being seen with me. I shouldn't have brought up his dad's death. Who talks about death on a date anyways?" _She sighed and wiped her tears. "_He should have kissed me."_ She thought.

Suddenly she saw him turn off his truck and then come running through her front yard. Her heart began to pound. She went to her door and just as he went to knock, she opened the door and stepped out onto to the porch. Without a word, he reached out, grabbed her hand and smiled tenderly at her. "I should have kissed you."

"You should have kissed me." She agreed.

"I'm going to kiss you." He pulled her to his chest. His free hand reached out and cupped her cheek. Janet placed her free hand on top of his and linked their fingers together. Slowly, Eddie lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers.

Their kiss started off slowly and hesitantly but that only lasted for about thirty seconds before it increased in urgency and need. They had never felt passion like this before. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was the best first, second, third and forth kiss they had ever experienced. When they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

"Come with me to the Pumpkin Fest tomorrow." He mumbled.

"Is that a request or a demand?"

"It's a request. Please, will you come to Pumpkin Fest with me tomorrow night as my date?"

"I'll have to check my schedule. I may have another date."

"Check it and let me know."

"I will." This time, Eddie purposefully kissed her forehead. "Good night Eddie." He moved his lips from her forehead to her lips for a slow kiss.

"It is now." He opened her door and she stepped inside the house and he stole one more kiss. "Good night Janet."

Walking back to his truck he had a smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of. Instead of thinking about what everyone else was going to say when they saw them together at Pumpkin Fest tomorrow, he was counting down the hours until he would see, touch and kiss her again.


	25. You Belong With Me

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song "You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift**

_**You're on the **__**phone**__** with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_**  
**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_**  
**_And she'll never know your story like I do_**

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_**  
**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**  
**_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_**  
**_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_You belong with me_**

**_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_**  
**_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_**  
**_Laughing on the_**_**park bench**__** thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_  
_**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**_  
_**You say you find I know you better than that**_  
_**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_  
_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**_  
_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standin' by, waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time how could you not know that?**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_  
_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_  
_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_  
_**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_  
_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time how could you not know that**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

Janet glanced up from her sketch book when the neighbor pulled into the driveway next door. She could tell by the slamming of the car door that his date had not gone well and she could not help but smile. She couldn't stand his girlfriend. He deserved someone so much better than who he was dating; someone like her and maybe after a few more bad dates he would see who was in front of him.

"How was your date?" She asked as he stomped up the steps. Instead of answering, he sent a glare her way. "That good huh?"

"Freaking fantastic." He walked over to the swing that she was sitting on, pushed her feet off and sat right down beside her.

"Hey! That was rude."

"I needed somewhere to sit."

"How about the chair in the corner?"

"Nope. I want to sit here." He reached over and pulled her sketchbook out of her hands. "Whatcha' drawing today?" He flipped through the pages, whistling his approval. "Geez Janet, these are awesome."

"Give it back." She grabbed the sketch book out of his hands and closed it.

"You should be proud of those drawings. They are really good."

"What do you know about art?"

"Nothing which says a lot if I think they are good."

"I'm thinking of applying to art school."

"If my opinion means anything, which it doesn't, I think that you are so good, you don't need school."

"When it comes time, if I decide to do it since you are the only one who has really seen my drawings, will you help me chose what to put in it?"

"Of course I will and when you are a famous artist, I can say I had a small part in your success."

"So tell me what happened on your date tonight?" Janet requested, anxious to change to another topic besides herself.

"I love Rory but she drives me crazy."

"What did she do?"

"Well first of all I took to Delanie's for dinner and all she got was a stupid salad which she barely ate. Why can't the girl eat? She is human and I know she needs more than salad to function. I wish that girl would eat something."

"_I eat. _ Janet thought to herself.

"So dinner was a bust? Was that what ruined your night?"

"No. I took her to see "Down Under."

"I am so jealous. I want to see that. It looks so funny." Janet interrupted.

"It's supposed to be hilarious."

"It wasn't?"

"I don't know. She complained about seeing the movie during dinner. She did not want to see it. She doesn't like that kind of comedy. She complained all through dinner about that movie; how she didn't want to see; how much she wanted to see "Over The Rainbow" and I couldn't take it anymore."

"You didn't."

"Yep. I did." Eddie hung his head and Janet burst out laughing.

"Wow. That girl has you whipped."

"No she doesn't. I just couldn't handle her nonstop complaining."

"Whatever." Janet couldn't stop laughing. "Was it worth it?"

"No. The movie was horrible. It was so cheesy. I hated every minute of it." At this point, Eddie began to join in the laughter.

"I can't wait to see the guys' reaction when they find out that you saw Over the Rainbow instead of Down Under. You do realize that you are never going to live this down."

"The guys don't have to know."

"You can't lie to them Eddie."

"Who said anything about lying?"

"What are you up to?" Janet asked suspiciously.

"There is another showing in twenty minutes. If we leave now we can make it."

"Huh?"

"If. We. Leave. Now. We. Can. Make. The. Movie." He spoke very slowly; one word at a time so Janet punched him in the arm. "Ow. Come with me so I don't look like a dork sitting in the movie theater by myself."

"I don't know."

"My treat."

"Including popcorn?"

"Yes. Including popcorn and if you are really nice to me, I will throw in a drink."

"Wow. I feel so special."

"Shut up." Eddie laughed.

"Let me grab my purse and tell my parents."

"See you in five."

Eddie and his family moved in to the house next door to Janet and her family when they were eight years old. Their parents became instant friends which led to the two families spending a lot time together. Eddie was the second child out of four boys. His oldest brother was three years older than him, the older of his two younger brothers was five years younger than him and the youngest was eight years younger than him. Janet's family was much smaller and she was the youngest out of two girls. Her sister was the same age as Eddie's oldest brother.

Eddie had his group of four friends; Nick, the best friend, Owen, Phil and Ikey. He spent most of his free time with them but there were many days and evenings that he wasn't spending with his friends he was spending with the neighbor girl who was his age and a deep friendship quickly developed. As a little girl, Janet was a tomboy so she and Eddie got along famously. They were always outside playing in the yard and if there was dirt or mud the two of them found it and played in it. As they got older and entered the wonderful world of adolescence, their friendship remained strong and even though new friends were made, less time was spent together they still knew the other was always right next door if needed.

Janet's older sister, Mary and Eddie's older brother, Joey had been dating since they were in high school. They both went to the same college and now they were engaged. Secretly, their parents hoped that Eddie and Janet would follow in their older siblings footsteps but so far that wasn't the case. Eddie had been dating the captain of the cheerleading squad since they were freshmen while Janet had had a few boyfriends over the years but never anything serious. Eddie never once considered dating Janet; not because he didn't like her; he adored her and couldn't imagine his life without her in it and when he began to date Rory, he saw Janet as nothing more than a very good friend, even a sister.

Janet on the other hand would have liked to have been more than just friends and those feelings didn't rise until he and Rory began dating but she knew it would never happen. Eddie was the captain of the football team and Rory was the captain of the cheerleading squad; the perfect high school couple, so in Janet's mind those two were prefect for each other. Rory was the classic high school beauty; tall, blonde and beautiful. Janet was the opposite; short, long dark curly and mostly unruly hair and was just pretty; not beautiful.

Eddie and Rory's relationship confused Janet. They had nothing in common. They didn't listen to the same kind of music; they liked different kinds of movies and television shows. Rory's idea of fun was shopping at the mall which was not anywhere close to Eddie's idea of a good time. Eddie's idea of fun was anything that had to do with sports; Rory, not so much. The only thing Rory enjoyed about sports was her view from the sidelines as she cheered. Maybe it was because she and Eddie grew up together but Janet and Eddie had so much in common. They both enjoyed the same kind of movies and television shows as well as sports. There had been countless times in their lives that the two of them would be found sitting next to each other at a Patriots, Red Sox or Celtics games with their families cheering for their beloved home teams. Rory went once to a Red Sox game and it was not a pleasurable experience for anyone. She complained about the heat the whole time.

Eddie and Janet were very close. Even though they technically each had their own best friend; Nick for Eddie and Hannah for Janet they were as close to each other as they were to their best friend. Hannah and Eddie were the only ones who had seen Janet's private sketches; Nick and Janet were the only ones who knew that Eddie didn't want to go to college. They knew each other's secrets; dreams and fears. They could talk for hours about life's big issues and about nothing of any importance. They knew everything about each other…well practically everything.

One secret that Janet has not shared with Eddie was her feelings for him. When Eddie began dating Rory, Janet's feelings for Eddie began to change. She had always thought of him as the brother she never had and then suddenly, he was more than a brother. She realized she was in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it. She was convinced that she and Eddie belonged together but that was never going to happen because first of all, he thought of her like a sister and the second reason was he was with Rory and he was happy with her most of the time. She would never want to ruin his happiness or risk their friendship so she kept her mouth shut and cherished what they had.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey. Eggs and Bacey." Eddie yelled walking into the house next door on the first day of their senior year.

"I'm up." Janet yelled back from upstairs.

"Let's go. We're going to be late." They both had their own cars but most days they rode to school together unless they had something to do right after school. Eddie never liked to give up control so he did most of the driving.

"Dude, school doesn't start for another thirty minutes. Relax."

"I like to be early."

"You are so full of crap. Mom made some cinnamon rolls. Relax and go have one." Eddie was never one to turn down free food. He went into the kitchen and found said rolls.

He was chewing up the third roll when Janet walked into the kitchen. He turned around with a mouth full of cinnamon roll and what he saw shocked him. Janet looked fantastic. Her unruly curls were in perfect place and she didn't have her glasses on; her eyes were so blue, something he never realized. In all the years they have known each other, Janet practically lived in jeans, sweatshirts or tee shirts or shorts in the summers with the baggy tee shirts. Today, she had on a pair of jeans that fit her nicely and drew attention to her butt. Her button down shirt was tight around her breasts and hugged the rest of her curves nicely and for the first time in the almost ten years they have known each other he realized she had boobs.

"Close your mouth. It's disgusting." She commented, walking past him for her own cinnamon roll. She noticed the way his eyes popped out of his head and she loved the effect she was having on him. Her sister went with her school clothes shopping and talked her into starting her senior year off right and buy something other than the normal sweat shirts she always wore and then her sister treated her to a day at the salon where the stylist taught Janet how to control her curls and put on makeup and finally her mom ordered the contacts that she had been putting off wearing for years. She had spent the last three weeks perfecting her hair and makeup skills and during that time, whenever she was around Eddie, she kept her old style with clothes and her curls in their normal pony tail so her transformation would be a surprise and it was. "Geez Eddie. Why didn't you take the last one?" He had only left her one cinnamon roll.

"Sorry." He mumbled with a mouthful as he attempted to swallow his second breakfast.

"You are such a pig."

"I was hungry."

"You are always hungry Eddie and I know darn well your mom made you breakfast this morning." His mom made him breakfast every day.

"She says that I am a never ending pit."

"She is right." Eddie walked over to the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and took a swig out of the jug. "My mom will kill you if she knew you just did that."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He put the juice away and turned to Janet. "What's up with the new…you?"

"Thought I would try something new."

"New looks pretty good on you Jay."

"Let's go. You don't want to be late." She walked past him again and this time he followed her out, admiring her backside as he went.

* * *

Janet was sound asleep when she was woken up by the sound of rocks being hit against her window, one of the signals that she and Eddie had used over the years when they needed to talk late at night. She rolled over, opened her window and popped her head out. "Eddie?" She asked sleepily. He looked up at her with heartbreak all over his face and she knew what had happened. "I'll be down in a minute."

Two years ago, Eddie's grandmother moved in with them. Eddie had always been a "grandma's boy" so he willingly gave up his room for her. Gigi adored her grandson, something obvious to everyone. The two of them spent a lot of time together and because of Eddie and Janet's relationship, she also spent a lot of time with Eddie's Gigi; she taught Janet how to knit and every Sunday Janet, Eddie and Gigi ventured down to the senior center for Bingo. Like everyone else in the Latekka family, Gigi adored Janet and hoped that one day their hearts would find their way to each other.

Six months ago, Gigi grew too weak to walk up the stairs to her room so Eddie got his bedroom back but he didn't use it for sleep. Gigi, slept on the sofa bed while Eddie slept in the recliner next to his grandmother. In case she needed something, he wanted to be close by. Two weeks ago, Gigi got sick and ended up in the hospital with pneumonia and had not gotten better. Eddie was pulled out of school today, with no explanation and when Janet got home from school the Latekka house was dark so she figured that Gigi wasn't doing well. She wanted to go to the hospital but her parents insisted she stay home and wait for news from Eddie which she reluctantly did.

"Hey." She had found him standing out in the backyard, in the rain, staring out into the darkness. He turned around to face her and the heartbreak was more evident on his face now that she was standing in front of him. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "I am so, so, very sorry Eddie."

"Me too." He took a deep breath to keep from crying but it wasn't working. Tears filled his eyes. "What are we going to do on Sunday afternoons now with her?"

"We'll find some trouble to get into; we always do."

"Jay…she's gone."

"I know." He pulled Janet to his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"She's gone. My Gigi is gone." He tightened his grip around his dearest friend and finally released hi s grief. She wanted to take his pain away, makes thing better but she knew she couldn't do that so she did the only thing she could; she supported him. Standing in the rain, holding him, she could feel his body shaking as his tears fell on top of her head, knowing his release was just he needed.

* * *

Three days later, Janet and her family were at the calling hours for Eddie's grandmother. She was there as a mourner but she was also there as a helpful hand when needed. She was entertaining Eddie's youngest brother so he would stay out of everybody's hair when Rory walked in and her heart sank. She was hoping death of an old woman would be too much for her but apparently not. She sent a glare Janet's way, their normal greeting, and made her way over to Eddie.

"Janet, I have to go to the bathroom." Tommy whispered.

"The men's room is right outside the door to the left." She told him but he didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go by myself."

"Why not?"

"There are dead people here and I don't want to be by myself."

"Would you like me to go with you and wait outside?"

"Yes please."

"Come on." Tommy looked instantly relieved and she really, couldn't blame the poor kid. She was sure that when she was ten, if she was in a funeral home, she probably would have been a little creeped out herself.

As she was waiting for Tommy to finish his bathroom needs, she saw Eddie come out of the viewing room and go directly out the back door; he did not look happy. As soon as Tommy was done, she returned him to the viewing room and left him in the care of Danny, his twelve year old brother and went out to find Eddie sitting on sidewalk.

"Your mom is going to kill you if you get your pants dirty."

"It's just dirt. It will brush off." Janet sat next to him, pulling her skirt around her legs. "Won't your mom kill you if you get your skirt dirty?"

"I have more than one skirt. You only have one suit."

"Good point."

"What goes on Latekka?"

"Rory is driving me nuts. I had to get away." He turned to look at her. "Did you know that everything is about her?"

"I saw the newspaper headline that said that. You must have missed it." She joked. Everyone knew that where Rory was concerned, the world revolved around her; everyone but Eddie was just now learning that fact.

"Yeah. I didn't see it." He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his short dark hair. "Not once today did she tell me or my parents that she was sorry for our loss. First it was about how she didn't really have a chance to get to know Gigi; how unfair it was to her that she will never really know my grandmother and that is a load of crap. She was given multiple chances to hang out with me and Gigi. I invited her to Bingo every week and her response; "Old people aren't her thing." Janet tried to comment but he just kept going. "Now, she is talking about what it was like for her when her grandmother died. Never once did she ask how I was feeling or if I needed anything."

"Maybe it's because she is an only child." She suggested. She wanted to agree with Eddie about everything he said; she thought Rory was the most selfish person she had ever known, but he didn't need it today.

"Maybe." He reached out for her hand and began to rub his thumb over her hand. "Why can't she be more like you?"

"If she was more like me you wouldn't love her. You love Rory for who she is."

"But I do love you Jay."

"Not that way Eddie." Pulling her hand away from his, she stood and kissed the top of his head. "I need to go check on Tommy; make sure he hasn't made a run for it." When he heard the door shut behind her he looked over at the empty spot that she had been sitting.

"I think I do love you that way Janet." He whispered into the darkness.

* * *

"Come away from the window sweetheart. He will be home when he gets home." Janet was watching outside the window for Eddie to come home. She just received what she considered the most amazing news and could not wait to tell him.

"I might miss him."

"Daddy and I are going to take you out to dinner to celebrate. Where would you like to go?"

"Can Eddie come to?" Janet's mom laughed.

"Of course he can." Just then Janet saw his truck pull into the driveway next door. Without another word to her mother, she was running out the door, yelling his name.

"Whoa. Slow down speed racer. What's up?" He asked with a grin on his face. Her face was radiating happiness.

"Read this." She shoved a letter into his hand.

"Dear Ms. Janet Meadows." He began to read out loud. "On behalf of the New York Art Institute we are pleased to offer you a spot in our program…" He looked up from the letter with the biggest smile on his face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She affirmed.

"Jay, that is fantastic." He pulled her to his chest and engulfed her in a giant bear hug. "I am so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you. You helped me choose what to put in my portfolio."

"You were the one who drew them. You deserve it." They pulled apart.

"Mom and dad are taking me out to dinner to celebrate. Wanna come with?"

"Does a bear crap in the woods?" Janet giggled. "I need to call and cancel my plans with Rory and then I will be good to go."

"No Eddie, don't cancel any plans."

"It's no big deal. Tonight is important and I am not going to miss celebrating." Before Janet could protest Eddie was walking to his house. "See you in a few." He called back to her. There was no way he was missing this celebration. He was very happy for her and sad for himself at the same time. He was really going to miss her when she left for New York. He figured he could make the four hour trip with no problem. He was just going to miss seeing her every day.

* * *

"Is that what you are wearing?" Eddie asked Janet on a beautiful spring day that was host to their sibling's wedding. Both were in the wedding; Eddie as the best man and Janet as the maid of honor. She had just arrived at the church carrying her dress on her arm. Her hair was done; half up and half down with flowers in it. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and her heels so she would be used to them by the time the wedding started.

"Yep. I refused to wear a fancy dress."

"I refused to wear a tux but I still have to."

"My sister likes me more than your brother likes you."

"I think you are right." He smiled tenderly at her. "Well the bride better look out because you may steal her thunder."

"Boy you need your eyes examined. See ya out there." She gave him a wave and left him standing there staring after her.

A month ago Eddie finally broke up with Rory. After his grandmother's funeral he really began to see Rory in a different light but he hung in there because it was comfortable and what he was used to but he continued to become unhappy with where his life was and he knew he couldn't continue on that way. What finally pushed him to make the break with Rory was when his family was discussing the rehearsal dinner for the wedding. Joey, Eddie's oldest brother, nicely asked his brother not to bring Rory to the dinner. He told Eddie that he and Mary, Janet's sister, wanted the rehearsal dinner to be just close family and friends, which was partly true but Eddie knew the real reason Rory wasn't invited; no one in his family liked her and if he was honest with himself, at this point, he didn't care much for her anyway so Eddie agreed not to extend Rory an invitation and three hours later, he broke up with Rory and since then he had been trying to figure things out.

An hour and a half later, the bridesmaids were walking out of the bridal room to meet with the groomsmen they were paired with. "Wow. You look beautiful." Eddie whispered when Janet walked up beside him. She was wearing a pink strapless chiffon dress that came down to her ankles. Eddie had never seen someone as beautiful as she was right then.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself." Eddie looked hot in his tuxedo.

"Are you ready for this? Have you broken those shoes in yet?"

"I'm not that steady on them. You may have to hold me up."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

"If I do fall I am taking you down with me."

The wedding went off without a hitch. Neither the best man nor the maid of honor tripped and fell. Both Eddie and Janet gave toasts to their siblings wishing them a lifetime of happiness and love. After dinner came the dancing. First the bride and groom shared their first dance, then there was the father daughter and mother son dance and then finally, the dance of the wedding party. Eddie and Janet have never danced with each before; they had never had the opportunity before so they were both nervous.

"I'm not a very good dancer." She admitted as he led her to the dance floor.

"That's all right. I'm not great either." They began to slowly sway to the music and for the first time in their dancing history, they seemed to be getting it right; no toes were stepped on.

"Are you mad at me?" Janet softly asked, after the photographer snapped their picture.

"No."

"Are you sure? I feel like you have been avoiding me."

"I've been trying to figure some things out."

"And have you?"

"I think I am pretty close."

"Good because I have missed you."

"I've missed you too Jay."

Later that night, the two oldest Latekka boys were sitting at a table facing the dance floor watching their girls dance to the music. Eddie was wearing a goofy grin on his face and he has not taken his eyes off of Janet all night long.

"Will you get over yourself and say something to her already?" Joey said.

"What if she doesn't feel that way about me?" That was Eddie's biggest fear.

"She feels." Joey assured him.

"She is my best friend Joe. If she doesn't feel that way then things will be weird between us and I will lose her."

"Trust me brother. She feels the same."

"So let's say she feels the same and we get together and then things go wrong and I lose her?"

"I don't see things going wrong. You and Janet belong together; just like me and Mary do."

"All right folks; last song of the night and it's a slow one." The band announced. "Grab that special someone and come on out."

"That's my cue. I am going to dance with my wife." Joe said, standing. "And in case you are wondering, that's your cue too." Joe slapped his brother on the back and went to his wife. Eddie saw Janet making her way off the dance floor and he decided to take his brother's advice.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, stepping in front of her.

"I'm gathering up my stuff."

"No. You are going to dance with me."

"Eddie, my feet are killing me."

"The band gave strict instructions to grab that special someone and dance and there is no one more special than you." Not giving her a choice, he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. When he found the perfect spot, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I broke up with Rory." He mumbled once they found their dancing rhythm.

"I know. She made sure everyone in school knew."

"I heard."

"May I ask why?"

"I realized that we weren't right for each other."

"Well It you long enough. I've known for years that you two didn't belong together."

"Well why didn't you fill me in on that little tid-bit of information?"

"You were happy with Rory and it wasn't my place to question that happiness even if I thought that you belonged with me." Janet didn't realize what she was saying until the words came out of her mouth. Tears filled her eyes because she thought that she had just ended their friendship with those few words. She pulled out of his arms and ran to the balcony outside and of course, Eddie chased after her.

"What just happened?" Eddie asked, reaching out for Janet. She turned around, with tears rolling down her face. She decided that since she had already blown their friendship away she might as well put the final nail in the coffin.

"For years I have watched you with Rory, knowing, deep down, she wasn't the one for you."

"How did you know that she wasn't the one?"

"Because, you two had nothing in common."

"And you and I have everything in common."

"Yes we do. We have everything in common; we like the same types of well everything. Rory never got your sense of humor and I think you are hilarious."

"I am quite funny." Janet sighed in frustration. He was not making this easy for her. "What? I am."

"Seriously though, we know everything about each other. You know all of my secrets and dreams and I know all of yours. If something good happens, we are the first call we make to each other and the same with the bad things. For crying out loud, you never called Rory when Gigi died. I had to tell her at school when she asked why you weren't there which didn't make her very happy." Janet wiped her tears. "I caught the bouquet and you caught the garter belt. I see that as a sign. Don't you?" He nodded. "You belong with me."

"You have always been the one in our relationship that's always right and this is no different."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying you are right. I belong with you."

"You do?"

"I do." He pulled her to his chest and lifted her head up with his thumb. "I have always belonged to you." With a pounding heart, he lowered his head, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her slowly and softly. Janet wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned his kiss and right at that moment, the world was exactly as it should be. Two people that were meant to be together; that belonged together were finally together.


	26. A Woman Like You

**I own none of the characters of October Road or the song **_**Woman Like You by Lee Brice**_

_**Last night, outta the blue  
Driftin' off to the evening news  
She said, "Honey, what would you do  
If you'd have never met me"  
I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
But I could take a couple guesses though"  
And then tried to dig real deep,  
Said, "Darling honestly...**_

**_I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'_**  
**_I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken_**  
**_Take a few strokes off my_**

_**golf game**__**If I'd have never known your name  
I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova  
I probably never would have heard of yoga  
I'd be a better football fan  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."**_

_**I could tell that got her attention**_  
_**So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,**_  
_**I wouldn't trade a single day**_  
_**For 100 years the other way."**_  
_**She just smiled and rolled her eyes,**_  
_**Cause she's heard all of my lines**_  
_**I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously**_  
_**If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be..**_

_**Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad**_  
_**Playing bass in my cover band**_  
_**Restocking up cold Bud Light**_  
**_For_**_**poker**__** every Tuesday night, yeah  
I'd have a dirt bike in the shed  
And not one throw pillow on the bed  
I'd keep my cash in a coffee can  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."**_

**_She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here_**  
**_But to be sure, I whispered in her ear_**  
**_"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'_**  
**_And you make the best fried chicken_**  
**_I got a hopeless_**_**golf game**__**  
I love the sound of your name  
I might miss that old green 'Nova  
But I love watchin' you do yoga  
I'd take a gold band on my hand  
Over being a single man  
Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do  
If I'd never met a woman like you."**_

"Wow can you believe that?" Eddie asked his wife who was curled up next to him on couch, her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her, holding her close while watching the news. "Janet…baby?"

"Hmmm…what?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Sorry. No."

"Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"It doesn't matter. It's silly."

"Now I really want to know." Eddie kissed her forehead. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"I was just thinking what our lives would have been like had we not found each other or more accurately, what you would be doing if you had never met me."

"And what did you conclude?"

"It wasn't pretty."

"I believe that's an accurate assessment." Eddie laughed. "I can't imagine what my life would be…what I would be without you."

"Good thing we don't have to imagine that."

"It's a very good thing." Eddie leaned down and kissed his wife softly. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." Eddie stood and pulled her to her feet and they went to get ready for bed. The last words they spoke to each other that night was the same that they spoke every night. They ended every day with "I love you."

"_Pizza will be at my place at six thirty." Eddie informed his business partner. _

"_Oh crap Eddie, I forgot to tell you. I can't make it tonight." _

"_What the heck? It's Tuesday." _

"_I know it's Tuesday." _

"_It's our weekly poker night." _

"_Sorry man. It's Hannah's parent's anniversary. We are taking them out to dinner." _

"_Can't you reschedule?"`_

"_Come on Eddie. It's one week. We're lucky that Hannah let's me come to weekly poker night."_

"_Let's you go. What kind of crap is that?" _

"_It's called being married. I don't have the single luxury of coming and going as I please." _

"_Jealous, aren't you?" _

"_Honestly, no. You couldn't pay me to be single again." _

"_You don't know what you're missing. Tonight it's beer, pizza and poker; right Ikey?" Ikey another Tuesday night poker regular, walked into the shop at that minute. _

"_Not for me tonight dude." _

"_What? You're bailing on me too?" _

"_I've got a date." _

"_Come on Ikey." _

"_I've been trying to get Darci to go out with me forever and she finally agreed but she is only free tonight." _

"_Hey Ronnie, you want to come to poker night at my place tonight?" _

"_No can do. Aubrey and I got tickets to the hockey game." _

"_Well fine. More pizza and beer for me Owen and Phyz." No sooner were those words out of his mouth Phil was texting him to cancel. Later that same afternoon Owen called to cancel as well because it was parent-teacher conferences at school for his kids. _

_Eddie was bummed. He was really looking forward his weekly night in with the boys. Since they all got married, had kids or started dating they aren't as close as they once were and Eddie missed that. Most of the time Eddie lived his single life to the fullest and he loved it. He could come and go as he pleased; he didn't have to answer to anyone but himself; he didn't have to explain his whereabouts to anyone. When he wanted, he could easily find the "comfort" of a woman without all of the drama of a relationship. He was living the perfect life or at least he thought he was until he woke up, alone in bed the next morning._

* * *

"_You're late." Nick grumbled when Eddie walked in to work. _

"_Suck it Nicky. I'm not that late." _

"_You look like hell and we have a meeting in fifteen minutes with the new principal of the elementary school. When was the last time you shaved?" _

"_I was running late this morning and decided to skip shaving today so I wouldn't be later than I already was." Nick sighed. _

"_Well, we need to go. Hopefully, she likes…" He motioned to Eddie's partial beard. _

"_Hang on a sec." Eddie went to his desk and grabbed his electric razor. "Let's go" Nick shook his head as the two of them walked out to Eddie's truck. _

"_So what did you end up doing last night?" Nick asked in amazement as Eddie drove and shaved at the same time. _

"_Well since everyone bailed on me I hung out with Morgan." _

"_Hung out huh?" Nick asked knowingly. He knew what Eddie's definition of "hanging out" with a member of the opposite sex meant. "She must have kept you pretty busy." Eddie shrugged. _

"_I woke up about three, went home and didn't fall back asleep until about an hour until my alarm went off and then I couldn't get up." _

"_You can sleep anywhere; anytime. What was so special about last night?" _

"_Nothing was special. Maybe that's the point." Eddie mumbled and Nick decided to let the subject drop. _

_Early this morning when Eddie was searching for his clothes on Morgan's floor, she woke up; thanked him for a good time, rolled over and went back to sleep, which is what Eddie usually preferred but for some reason last night he was disappointed when Morgan didn't ask him to stay, not that he would have stayed had she asked. It confused him and it was that confusion that kept him awake after he got home. For the first time in his adult life, he wondered what he was missing by not having a woman share his bed and his life._

* * *

"_Nick Garrett and Eddie Latekka from Best Friend Windows. We have a nine thirty appointment with Miss. Meadows." Nick told the secretary through the window. _

"_Of course. I will buzz you in." The guys walked through the door and into the office. "She is with a student and will be right with you. Can I get you coffee?" _

"_That would be great." Eddie answered. As the secretary went to get them their coffee, the inner office door opened and out stepped a little boy and the principal. _

"_Aiden, next time you forget your lunch money, instead of taking someone else's money, what will you do?" _

"_I will come to you Miss. Meadows." _

"_Good boy. If it happens again, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" _

"_Yes ma'am." _

"_Good. Now get back to class and come and see me at lunch." _

"_I will." As soon as Aiden was out of the office, she turned to Eddie and Nick. _

"_Best Friend Windows?" She asked and they nodded. "Great. Come on in." They walked into the office and she motioned them to sit down. "I am Janet Meadows the principal." _

"_Nick Garrett." As Nick introduced himself Eddie couldn't help but staring at the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on, and he has laid eyes on many women. _

"_Eddie Latekka." Eddie held out his hand after Nick's introduction and shook her hand; her very soft hands. _

"_Janet Meadows. It's a pleasure meeting you both. Please have a seat." She motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. "I'm not used to having grownups in those chairs. It's kind of weird." She joked and Eddie noticed that her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. _

"_Excuse, me Miss. Meadows, but I have coffee for your guests." _

"_Come on in Samantha." The secretary entered the office and handed Eddie and Nick their coffee. _

"_Can I get you anything else?" She flirted with Eddie but he didn't even notice. He was too enthralled with the principal. _

"_No thanks. We're good." Nick answered. _

"_Are you from around here? I haven't seen you before." Eddie asked. _

"_Actually, I moved here a couple months ago from Maine." _

"_I'm surprised that I haven't seen you around." _

"_Probably because I have been cooped up in this office since I got here getting ready for the school year." _

"_Well welcome to Knights Ridge. We are glad to have you and if you ever need a guide I am your man." Eddie flirted and Nick resisted the urge to kick him._

"_I will keep that in mind Mr. Latekka." _

"_It's just Eddie." _

"_Okay Eddie, let's get down to business. I am not happy that the school board is insisting that the window replacement take place now because I am told that the windows are so drafty that winter is miserable for the students and staff along with a fire hazard because of all of the space heaters." _

"_I think that windows are the same windows when we were students here." Nick told her and the three of them shared a laugh. _

"_Now since this has to be done while school is in session, I would like for you two to work after school is done for the day. Students are dismissed at two thirty and you can begin work at three. Is that feasible?" _

"_We are very flexible. If three is when you want us to start then that's what we will do; right Eddie?" _

_Eddie nodded in response even though he wasn't sure what was going on. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. His mind was wondering; he knew she was an intelligent woman so he wondered what kind of conversations they could have; he wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through her long, dark curls; her hands were really soft and he wanted to hold them in his hand; he wondered what her lips would feel like under his. _

"_Sounds great." Nick said as he subtly kicked Eddie to bring him back to the present. He could tell by his lack of participation that he was a thousand miles away. _

"_Absolutely." Eddie agreed, hoping he didn't look like an idiot in front of her. _

"_Then I will see you both at three this afternoon." She stood and they shook hands._

"_I can't wait." Eddie told her and she gave him a funny look. _

"_Eddie really loves his job." Nick told her._

"_Glad to hear it." _

"_Thank you for meeting with us." Nick handed her a business card. "If you have any questions please give me a call."_

"_I will." Nick pulled Eddie out of her office and the school. _

"_Why didn't you give me a chance to give her my card?" _

"_Because you have no idea what we were talking about. Where the heck were you?" _

"_Just thinking." _

"_About her?" _

"_There is something about her isn't there?" _

"_Don't even go there Eddie. This is a job. You cannot sleep with the principal." _

"_Given the chance, I would sleep with her but right now I just want to get to know her; I want to know everything about her. Weird huh?" _

"_Just be professional." Nick warned. _

"_I will." _

_And he was. Over the following six weeks, he behaved in the most professional manner he could muster whenever he was around her but it didn't stop him from, talking to her every chance he got; trying to get to know her but it wasn't enough. He wanted to know if she liked, fishing, watching football, playing poker, drinking beer but they only briefly talked in passing so Eddie was unable to learn any real details about her life but he wasn't giving up. He knew the job would end eventually and then he could ask her out._

_One Saturday afternoon, Eddie was heading to Sully's when he came upon a stranded motorist. He saw a woman next to a flat tire trying unsuccessfully to loosen the lug nuts on the tire and his heart began to pound when he realized it was none other than Janet and she looked like she needed him. He happily pulled over and got out of his truck. _

"_Need a hand?" He asked, walking over to her. _

"_I can't get the lug nuts loose. They are on really tight." _

"_I can probably get them." Janet stood and moved so Eddie could take her place. _

"_Thanks so much. I was just about to give up and call a tow truck." _

"_No problem." Within fifteen minutes Eddie had replaced Janet's flat tire with a doughnut tire. _

"_What do I owe you?" She asked. _

"_Don't worry about it." _

"_I am going to worry about it." _

"_I don't want your money Janet." _

"_How about dinner? Since you won't take my money, let me buy you dinner to say thanks." _

"_Now that, I won't say no to that." _

"_Where is a good place to go in this town? I haven't been out on the town since I moved here." _

"_Sully's. It's a great little bar and restaurant. Do you know where it is?" _

"_I'm not sure." _

"_Follow me and I will get you there." _

"_That I can do but remember dinner is on me." _

_By the end of their dinner, Eddie knew without a doubt, that he wanted to get to know this woman better. They spent the entire meal talking about Janet's job and laughing at the funny stories about her students that she told. Normally, it drove him crazy when a woman monopolized the conversation, but where Janet was concerned, he could have listened to her talk all night. He loved the sound of her voice. _

_The last month spent at the school went by way too fast for Eddie's liking and he didn't see Janet's nearly enough. The only positive thing about ending the job was that he could stop being professional and finally ask her out._

* * *

"_Everything looks great gentleman." Janet told them after the final walk through of the school. _

"_We have a lifetime installation guarantee so any instillation problems we will take care of and the windows have a manufacturer guarantee and the school board has all of that information." _

"_Sounds great." She held out her hand. "It was a pleasure working with you both." She told them as she shook their hands. _

"_It was our pleasure." _

"_After every job, we go out and celebrate. Tonight we will be at Sully's. You should join us." Eddie told her. _

"_I'm not sure." _

"_My wife will be there along with a couple of our friends and their girlfriends and wives." _

"_So I won't be the only girl there?" The guys shook their heads. "Okay. I am in." Eddie was thrilled._

* * *

"_Who wants another round? I'm buying." Owen asked. _

"_Not me. I'm afraid that I need to head home. I have an early meeting tomorrow." Janet reluctantly told the group of new friends. _

"_One more?" Hannah asked._

"_Sorry. I can't." She stood and grabbed her purse. "I had so much fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me and I hope we can do this again." _

"_We will." Hannah told her with a hug. _

"_I'll walk you to your car." Eddie volunteered. _

"_You don't have to." _

"_I don't mind." _

"_Well okay then." She gave a wave. "Bye everyone." _

"_Bye Janet." _

"_You're friends are pretty great." She commented once they were outside. _

"_Yeah. That's one word for them." He said with a grin. _

"_Have you all been friends for a long time?" He nodded. _

"_Yep. Since we were kids." _

"_Wow. I wish that I was still friends with my childhood friends." They arrived at her car. _

"_It's not all it's cracked up to be." He laughed at his own joke. "I wouldn't change them for anything. They are morons but they are my morons and now, they are your morons too." _

"_Yay me." _

"_Yeah. Keep thinking that." _

"_Eddie, thank you so much for inviting me this evening. I really did have fun." _

"_I am glad you came." He stepped closer. "I am really glad you came." He leaned down and before Janet could react he was pressing his lips to hers but she didn't kiss him back. After a few seconds, she pushed him away. _

"_What are you doing?" She gasped. _

"_I was trying to kiss you. I thought that it was pretty obvious." _

"_Eddie, I'm sorry." _

"_Why?" _

"_Eddie….I'm engaged." _

"_What?" He glanced at her left hand. "You aren't wearing a ring."_

"_Last weekend, I flew home for the long weekend and my boyfriend proposed and I said yes. My ring is being sized right now." _

"_I…I have no idea what to say." _

"_I am so sorry if I have done anything to make you think that I was available." Janet's eyes filled with tears at the devastated look on his face. _

"_Surprisingly, you didn't. You are one of the only women in this town that never flirted with me. I just figured that you were holding back because you are a professional." _

"_I really, really like you Eddie but…" _

"_Do you love him?" _

"_With my whole heart." _

"_Then I am happy for you." _

"_Maybe if we had met at a different time in our lives than maybe…" _

"_He is a lucky guy; a very lucky guy."_

"_I hope we can still be friends." _

"_Yeah. We can be friends._

"_I hope so." Janet stood on her toes and gave him a hug. "You're going to find the right woman for you" _

"_I already did but she is taken." _

"_Eddie…" _

"_There is no other woman like you." He kissed her cheek. "Congratulations on your engagement Janet. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You deserve it." Before she could respond he was walking away to his truck. Janet sighed, wiped her eyes and got into her own car. _

_Eddie was heartbroken. Granted, he wasn't in love with her; he didn't know her well enough for that yet. He was heartbroken over the loss of what he thought could have been something wonderful. Janet told him that he would find his own special someone but he wasn't buying it. At home, sitting in his recliner with a bucket of chicken, a cold beer and ESPN running down the highlights, he sat there thinking; knowing that he was never going to find a woman like her; ever again. _

Eddie awoke with a start and a pounding heart; life without his Janet; what a nightmare. His gazed turned to the woman lying next to him sound asleep and he realized how lucky he was that life worked out for them to be together. He rolled over and gazed at his wife who was sound asleep a hand placed protectively on her growing belly. He linked his hand with hers, leaned over and kissed her awake.

"Eddie?" She mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Confirming that you are really here." Janet opened her blue eyes, full of sleep and looked at him; confused

"Huh?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"My life without you. It was horrible. I was lonely and miserable."

"Oh baby. It was just a dream."

"The worst thing was that I had found you…but I was too late. You were engaged."

"Oh really? Who was it? Was he sexier than you?"

"Baby, no one is sexier than me."

"In real life yes, but the dream world is another story."

"Does it matter?"

"No it doesn't."

"Good because I never saw him."

"Of course not."

"I wouldn't be single again for anything in the world. I love being with you; I love the sound of your name, your cooking, and the twelve throw pillows on our bed…"

"There are not twelve."

"I love wearing this gold band on my finger; I just love being married to you and I have no idea what I would do if I had not met you. I know that I wouldn't be here in bed with you every night and waking up next to you every day and I know that I wouldn't be starting a family" He rubbed her belly. And not having those things would be unbearable."

"It was only a nightmare sweetheart." Janet laid her head down in the crook of his arm and he rested his head on top of hers and as he drifted back off to sleep, he knew how really lucky he was that he didn't have to find a woman like her; he found HER.


End file.
